Una historia forjada en el fuego
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Sin recuerdos y en un lugar donde no debería estar, No soy un Shinobi, ¿Entonces que diablo soy? Crossover Naruto-Fairy Tail, Au extremo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia forjada en el fuego**

 **No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambas obras pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece.**

 **Es un prólogo muy inusual y un tanto inentendible, pero es necesario, todas las dudas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, este solamente es el prólogo, ni más ni menos.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El Destino, una entidad sobrenatural a la que los seres humanos e incluso otras deidades con mayor conocimiento atribuyen la mayoría de los sucesos lo que ellos llaman Destino, a este se le define como la fuerza que actúa sobre los seres vivientes y los sucesos que estos enfrentan a lo largo de su vida, podríamos referirnos al destino como una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos de la que nadie puede escapar.

Existen muchas ideas filosóficas que refutan o abalan la idea de que algo como destino exista, muchas personas creen firmemente que sus tienen un sendero creado por el destino y deben seguirlo sin rechistar, aceptar su destino, los más tercos en cambio son de la firme idea de que el destino no son más que supercherías, todo lo que ocurre en sus vidas no es más que producto de sus propias decisiones.

En honor a la verdad es algo de lo que tal vez jamás tendremos una respuesta clara ya que no importa si crees o no en estas cosas, al final de cuentas los que tienen la determinación y siguen luchando hasta el final logran lo que toda su vida se han propuesto, aquellos que creen en el Destino se aferran tanto a este que al final de cuentas terminan cumpliendo con este, los que no aceptan el supuesto destino con el que nacieron luchan contra viento y marea para cambiarlo muchas veces logrando su cometido.

¿Qué creo yo?, Es una combinación de factores, creo que el destino es algo así como una entidad que reparte las cartas y al final todo dependerá de cómo juegues con estas cartas otorgadas por el Destino, aunque hay casos donde por más que una persona tenga un destino fijado por sus cartas, a veces simplemente las cosas no salen como deberían.

En un universo retorcido totalmente distinto del que conocemos nuestro pequeño relato comienza con un protagonista, un pequeño de no más de 6 años, quien, desconocido para todos, incluso el mismo, tendrá un papel que pondrá de cabeza todo lo establecido por el destino.

— ¡Kuso Jiji! ¿Por qué tengo que ir a ese lugar?, Es aburrido, yo no necesito ir ahí, ya se leer y escribir que es todo lo que importa — grito el pequeño de voz claramente infantil con un tono de fastidio.

El ex-Sandaine Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, es conocido por ser un hombre tranquilo y paciente, no se llega a tener el epíteto de Profesor por ser alguien impulsivo y carente de control emocional, sin embargo, incluso el pobre anciano tenía sus límites y este niño estaba por hacer que rebasase esos límites.

— Ya te lo dije miles de veces Naruto, independientemente al hecho de que no puedes pasar todo el día sin hacer nada las leyes de Konoha dictan claramente que todo ciudadano debe tener mínimo un año de estudios en la Escuela Civil de Konoha, si después de eso decides unirte a la Academia Ninja o seguir estudiando en la Escuela Civil es muy problema tuyo — gruño Hiruzen mientras le daba una mirada molesta al niño quien no se amedrento y le dedico su propia mirada al anterior Hokage.

El anciano se pasó la mano por el rostro en un extraño intento por calmarse, desde que se hizo director de tanto Academias Ninja y Civil luego de su retiro como Hokage había interactuado con varios niños, todos estos cuando le miraban mostraban cierto grado de respeto, ¿Por qué negarlo?, incluso cierto grado de temor por esta en presencia de uno de los Shinobi más letales del mundo, sin embargo este mocoso nunca le había mostrado ni respeto ni temor, lo trataba como si fuera cualquier persona, algo en cierta forma estimulante pero a su vez un tanto incómodo, ni siquiera los hijos de su sucesor a quienes llego a cuidar cuando eran bebes mostraban tanta informalidad como la que le dedicaba este chiquillo, ignorancia o agallas, jamás lo sabría y francamente no quería averiguarlo.

Le miro de forma seria y como ya era costumbre desde que lo conoció hace tan solo un mes no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante su inusual apariencia que para comenzar no era muy común en un lugar como la Nación Elemental, era alto, tan alto como podía ser un niño de seis años, podía decir casi con total seguridad que era el niño de su edad más alto dentro de Konoha, si seguía creciendo a ese ritmo no tenía duda de que superaría a su estudiante Jiraiya en termino de estatura, su piel era bastante pálida, tan pálida que dolorosamente le recordaba un poco a la de su estudiante traidor, Orochimaru, casi como si jamás hubiera sido bañada por los rayos del sol, una ironía tomando en cuenta el caso tan particular del niño, sus facciones son inusuales por decir lo menos, el ojo experto podía decir que el pequeño tenia rasgos faciales con rastros aristócratas pero también rasgos varoniles muy marcados, no eran muy notorios por la grasa de bebe pero cuando creciese no tenía duda de que sería algo popular entre las mujeres, sus ojos poseían una forma de reptil, color azul como el cielo con una pupila negra de inusual forma de medias lunas, su cabello fue un rasgo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco la primera vez que le vio ya que guardaba un gran parecido con los cabellos de Minato y Kushina, fueron las diferencias notorias las que descartaron cualquier teoría de conspiración que en aquel entonces comenzaba a formarse en su mente, el cabello de este niño era rubio intenso como el del Yondaime, tal vez incluso más intenso con tonos más claros, el tinte carmesí en las puntas igual de tonos más intenso que el cabello de Kushina le daban cierto toque intimidante, tanto como podía serlo un pequeño, su peinado era similar al de Minato pero con ciertas diferencias, el cabello del niño era mucho mas salvaje apuntando en todas direcciones prácticamente desafiando a la gravedad, además los mechones que enmarcan su cara apenas llegan hasta sus mejillas mientras que los de minato rebasan la zona de la mandíbula.

Su atuendo si bien no era tan común en las aldeas ninja tampoco era algo precisamente extraño, contrastaba con los casi reglamentarios kimonos y sandalias, pero fuera de eso era muy normal, una chaqueta roja de botones, un short de mezclilla café, botines para la nieve cafés y la cereza sobre el pastel era una inusual bufanda blanca aparentemente hecha de escamas.

En resumen, el niño era bastante inusual, era difícil creer que era un huérfano, pero esa era su realidad, no podía evitar reflexionar en como llego a esta situación, sucedió hace tan solo un mes, ese día había estado supliendo a Minato en la oficina ya que este había decidido tomarse la tarde libre para estar con su familia, en lo personal le resultaba molesto ya que el hombre acostumbraba pasar más tiempo consintiendo a sus hijos que en la oficina, era solo por los esfuerzos combinados de el mismo y los otros jefes de clan que el papeleo se estaba completando adecuadamente sin que el pueblo pague las consecuencias, incluso Danzo estaba poniendo de su parte a la hora de llenar los documentos, ese día un enviado del propio Daimyo se apersono en la oficina, no le dio muchas explicaciones, se limitó a entregarle una carta firmada por el mismo señor del fuego antes de dejarlo solo el niño, la carta se limitaba a decir que básicamente debía otorgarle al niño un apartamento y una cantidad mensual de dinero que el mismo Daimyo cubriría, luego de eso integrarlo en la Academia Ninja si es que el chico lo deseaba.

No hace falta decir que en aquel entonces se mostró incrédulo mientras dudas sin respuesta comenzaban a surgir en su mente, era por demás raro que el Daimyo se mostrase tan interesado por un niño de seis años presumiblemente un huérfano, para comenzar lo del apartamento era inusual, los niños sin padre tienen un pase directo al orfanato exceptuando los que tenían padres de clase pudiente, cosa que dudaba que fuera en este caso ya que si fuera así el Daimyo bajo ninguna circunstancia querría integrarlo en las filas ninja, la única explicación era que este niño fuera un joven talento que despertó el interés del Feudal, había querido sacarle de forma muy sutil información al pequeño pero esto solo había generado más preguntas aun ya que el niño que aquel día aprendió se llamaba Naruto para comenzar no sabía absolutamente nada de sí mismo, su nombre y edad, solo eso sabia de sí mismo, que lo habían encontrado en medio de un incendio forestal y que el tipo del sombrero divertido presumiblemente el Daimyo le dijo que viviría aquí.

Durante los primeros días no había dejado de observar al pequeño en búsqueda de alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, de carácter hiperactivo, volátil y terco, eran las mejores palabras con las que podía describir su personalidad mientras le observaba, pudo apreciar que era bastante sociable ya que en tan solo un día había hecho migas con los niños en el parque, volátil ya que se molestaba con cierta facilidad según pudo observar y sin duda muy terco ya que cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza era muy difícil sacarla de su mente, de ahí que se hubiese rendido en hacer que lo trate con respeto, no fue hasta días después donde pudo comprender un poco el interés que el Daimyo mostraba en este joven, el poder que poseía era todo menos normal, jamás había visto algo remotamente similar, era simplemente algo fuera de este mundo, difícil pensar que alguien de tan solo seis años tenía algo como eso a su disposición.

Había tratado de informarle a Minato sobre esto, pero para su pesar el hombre como era su costumbre seguía viviendo en su mundo de profecías como para prestar atención a otras cosas, al no ver muchas opciones decidió que lo más sabio era enviarle un mensaje al Daimyo con la esperanza de obtener algunas respuestas.

— ¡DESPIERTA VIEJO! — rugió el pequeño Naruto harto de ser ignorado por el anciano quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— No me grites mocoso recuerda que alguna vez fui el Hokage así que tenme respeto — exclamo Hiruzen algo molesto por el grito mientras se limpiaba los oídos.

— Hokage mi culo un día de estos pateare tu trasero — gruño el pequeño señalando al anciano quien soltó un pesado suspiro sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir con el rubio.

— Solo ten listas tus cosas mañana, las clases empiezan a las siete de la mañana, iras quieras o no si es que no quieres perder tu dinero mensual — no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el pequeño palidecía visiblemente al escuchar que perdería el dinero que usaba para comprar comida, una pequeña victoria en el haber del Sandaime.

— Maldito Viejo — mascullo algo molesto pero resignado, no había escapatoria de esto, era inevitable, tendría que ir al infierno llamado escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

El amanecer amenazaba con surgir en la aldea oculta más fuerte del continente, Konoha no sato, lugar de nacimiento de muchas leyendas del mundo ninja, conforme los rayos del sol anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día los pobladores de dicho lugar se preparaban para el inicio de sus actividades cotidianas, los adultos al trabajo, las mujeres en su mayoría a las actividades del hogar, los niños a la escuela.

— Estúpido viejo —

Nuestro joven protagonista se levantó de su cama con cierto desgano vistiendo un pijama masculino color azul con un curioso gorro negro que parecía estar devorando su cabeza, la bufanda blanca aun enroscada en su cuello, el rubio se tallaba los ojos en un intento de alejar la pereza mientras maldecía entre dientes al Sandaime por hacerlo despertarse tan temprano para según el ir a perder el tiempo, bien podría hacer caso omiso de las órdenes del anciano importando poco o nada el dinero, siempre había métodos alternativos para conseguir eso pero aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta le tenía cierto nivel de respeto al anciano, respetaba a la gente fuerte física y mentalmente aunque no sabía precisamente porque, la cabeza de los Sarutobi tenía mucho de eso, sumándole el hecho de que el viejo se tomaba el tiempo para estar algo pndiente de él había hecho que aumentase su respeto hacia su persona, su forma de llevarse con él era algo ruda pero por lo menos para él era gratificante.

A pasos ligeros llego hasta el baño, se miró al espejo sin poder evitar reflexionar en cómo había sido su vida, ¿Quién era el?, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, ¿Cuál era su propósito en la vida?, Naruto no lo sabía, admitía con cierta vergüenza que no sabía nada de sí mismo, no recordaba ni de dónde venía ni mucho menos a sus padres, solo recordaba que estaba en medio de un incendio en el bosque cuando los Samurai lo encontraron, sus padres no habían muerto en el incendio según lo que le dijo el tipo del sombrero divertido que más tarde descubriría era el Daimyo, este le dijo que mucha gente mala había muerto en el incendio pero que ninguno de ellos compartía parecido alguno con él.

Esto le provocaba cierto alivio y temor, alivio porque sus padres probablemente seguían vivos, pero a su vez temor por todas las incógnitas que reinaban su mente, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Por qué no estaban con él? ¿No lo querían y por eso lo habían dejado?, otra pregunta que no tenía respuesta y si era honesto consigo mismo era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Dragneel, Naruto Dragneel, ese era su nombre, era lo poco que podía recordar de si mismo, era extraño pero cada vez que mencionaba su propio nombre un ápice de orgullo surgía en su pecho, las personas normalmente se presentaban primero con el apellido y luego con su nombre pero a él no le gustaba mucho, Dragneel Naruto no tenía la misma chispa que Naruto Dragneel, por lo menos en su opinión personal.

Luego de haber sido salvado de aquel incendio los Samurai le escoltaron personalmente hacia el palacio del Daimyo, la reunión que tuvo con aquel hombre fue interesante por decir lo menos, no entendía muy bien que había pasado, solo supo que el Feudal le agradeció por sus servicios al país porque según él fue a causa suya que no había sido derrocado, el francamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que había ocurrido, pero prefirió no averiguarlo, la vida en el palacio del Daimyo fue buena, había mucha comida, un gran patio para jugar y había muchas persona que le enseñaron las cosas básicas que debía saber para vivir una vida normal, incluso estaban los tipos con fajas cool que siempre lo derrotaban cada vez que quería pelear con ellos, todo era bueno pero aun así no se sentía en casa, no podía entenderlo pero algo dentro suyo le decía que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

Vivió dos meses en ese lugar cuando un día de la nada el Daimyo le propuso venir a Konoha a convertirse en un ninja, debía ser honesto consigo mismo, la vida ninja a simple vista le parecía un tanto aburrida, lo único que le había motivado a venir aquí era que según estaba enterado en esta aldea vivían muchos tipos fuertes, a él le gustaba mucho pelear con gente fuerte, no sabía porque pero siempre que estaba ante alguien fuerte sentía ese deseo irresistible de pelear con él ya sea para vencerlo o aprender de esa batalla, era un rasgo de sí mismo que no podía restringir por más que lo intentase, pero el no era inocente, conocía bien sus propias capacidades, podía decir con total seguridad que era más fuerte que el resto de los niños de su edad, sin embargo en su nivel actual dudaba seriamente poder hacer un daño significativo a un verdadero ninja, era lo único que realmente lo motivaba a ir a la dichosa escuela civil, si no asistía entonces no podría entrar a la Academia Ninja, sin eso no podría ser Ninja y por ende no podría pelear con los tipos fuertes y volverse más fuerte, era una meta muy simple pero a él no le importaba.

— No puede evitarse… — susurro con cierto desgano mientras se quitaba el pijama con la intención de darse una ducha, hizo una mueca al ver la curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía por encima de su corazón, no sabía tampoco cómo se la hizo y tampoco quería saber.

Dejo llenando la bañera y apenas esta llego a su límite lanzo de su mano una bola de fuego que calentó en un instante el agua, tal vez esta era una de las razones por las que el Daimyo le había enviado aquí, él no sabía mucho sobre ninjas, lo poco que sabía eran cosas que le decían los Ninjas Guardianes, sin embargo, de lo que si estaba seguro es que la habilidad que el tenia no era que hayan visto antes, un control casi absoluto sobre el elemento fuego y parcialmente sobre el elemento Rayo, para comenzar la Transformación de la Naturaleza era algo que tomaba años dominarse, era algo que prácticamente no se veía hasta que se obtenía el rango de Genin o de Chunin, uno de los requisitos para ser Jounin según le habían dicho era controlar dos elementos, el sin embargo con 6 años de edad tenía un control monstruoso de dos elementos, ambos bastante peligrosos, podía encender parte de su cuerpo, era inmune al calor, incluso un par de veces había comido fuego, eso ultimo era de todo menos algo muy normal.

Dragonslayer

Esa palabra venía a su mente cada vez que usaba ese poder, cierto dejo de orgullo llenaba su ser cada vez que dejaba salir una llamarada, era un sentimiento de orgullo, pero también de nostalgia, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras se retiraba de la bañera para vestirse e ir a la escuela.

Tomo un rápido desayuno de huevo, pan y leche para luego salir disparado del departamento con una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda, primer día y llegaría tarde, de nuevo no podía dejar de maldecir entre dientes al Sandaime Hokage por meterlo en esta situación.

— ¡Kuso Jiji! — maldijo una vez más mientras corría por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras ya que vivía en los últimos pisos, iba corriendo tan rápido que no noto que alguien iba saliendo de uno de los departamentos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 **¡PAM!**

— ¡Itai! — chillo de dolor Naruto mientras se sobaba el chipote que recién se formaba sobre su cabeza.

— Ara ara debes tener más cuidado pequeño — ronroneo una voz melodiosa que llamo la atención del Dragneel.

Levanto la vista para encarar al dueño de aquella voz solo para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, tenía una estatura media, piel blanca, cabello naranja ondulados y ojos verdes, vestía de forma un tanto extraña a ojos del rubio, un mini vestido rojo corto que apenas cubría lo necesario, tacones alto color rojo y llevaba un bolso de mano negro, se parecía mucho a esas mujeres que las otras señoras miraban de mala manera y por las cuales los hombres adultos ponían cara de idiotas.

— ¡Tsk! Como siempre estas metido en algún tipo de problema enano — se mofo una voz masculina saliendo del apartamento.

Era un adolescente cuya edad oscilaba entre los 13 o 14 años, tenía la piel bronceada producto de horas bajo el sol, su cabello era negro semi largo de punta, tenía un físico algo musculoso tomando en cuenta su edad, ojos negros, como la noche, tenía facciones varoniles y una cicatriz en forma de garra atravesando su torso, este sujeto es Takeshi, el vecino de Naruto y un Chunin de Konoha.

— ¿A quién llamas enano Takeshi-teme? — rugió el rubio mirando con ira al adolescente mientras le señalaba de forma acusadora.

— No veo otro enano por aquí — respondió Takeshi de forma indiferente antes de enfocar su atención en la mujer. — Espero te haya dado problema Hinako-chan — gruño Takeshi enfocando ahora su atención en la mujer.

Dicha persona sonrió de forma coquetas mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Takeshi quien ante la mirada confusa de Naruto comenzó a besarla de forma demandante.

— Pareces ansioso Takeshi-kun — susurro la mujer con una voz extraña.

Todo el escenario era demasiado avanzado para el Dragneel quien con ojos inocentes observaba como esa mujer agarraba con su pequeña mano la entrepierna de su vecino.

— Hinako-chan no frente al niño — se quejó Takeshi haciendo uso de su todo su autocontrol para separarse de la mujer, después de todo no quería ser acusado por haber corrompido la mente de un niño de seis años.

— No veo el problema — se mofo la mujer mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Naruto quien aún miraba todo con confusión absoluta. — Es una pena que sea solo un niño, tiene una cara preciosa — comento Hinako mientras se alejaba contoneando sus caderas ante la mirada incrédula del Chunin.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? Es solo un niño — gruño Takeshi esta vez de forma un tanto mas seria mientras Hinako solo bufaba.

— Hablas como si eso me interesara, como sea me voy — grito la mujer antes de salir de aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? — pregunto finalmente el Dragneel mientras miraba a Takeshi el cual se encogió en hombros.

— Te lo explicare algún día, son cosas que un mocoso como tú no entendería — gruño Takeshi de forma burlesca, pero con un toque de seriedad.

— ¿A quién llamas mocoso? — grito el infante claramente molesto, no es que le cállese mal Takeshi, de hecho, sin el en el edificio se habría muerto de aburrimiento a estas alturas, sin embargo, el chico claramente mayor que él no malgastaba oportunidad para burlarse de él.

— Al único que veo, por cierto, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? — dijo el chunin mirando el reloj ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana, la hora en que los niños inician sus clases.

— ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? — le cuestiono acusadoramente ya que Takeshi si no mal recordaba se había unido a I&T (Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura) los cuales desde las 5 de la mañana debían estar presentes en el cuartel.

— Ya renuncié a esa mierda — respondió Takeshi con cierto fastidio en su voz. — Solo me uní a ellos porque quería algo de esa mujer serpiente que trabaja en I&T, ya obtuve lo que quería así que me salí, volveré a las misiones estándar así que no tengo que ir a ningún lado hasta que ellos me llamen — explico Takeshi sin poder evitar sonreír de forma algo tonta mientras recordaba a la mano derecha de Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, fue difícil, pero lo había logrado.

— ¿Renunciaste a I&T?, pensé que decías que era un orgullo formar parte de ellos, obtener información que serviría para proteger a Konoha, tu gente preciosa, uno de los trabajos más dignos en la aldea — dijo Naruto recordando las palabras que había dicho el pelinegro cuando solicito ser parte del equipo de interrogación.

— No hay nada de honorable en ser parte de I&T, es solo hacer sufrir a los presos para que te digan lo que quieres saber, la paga es buena, pero hasta ahí, toda esa basura que dijiste solo la use para que me aceptaran — explico Takeshi con una expresión indiferente mientras el rubio le miraba cada vez más confundido.

El joven ninja observaba las expresiones del Dragneel y no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro, aunque jamas lo admitiría en voz alta desde que había conocido al niño le había simpatizado ya que no era como la mayoría de las personas en esta aldea aburrida, el chico era temerario, audaz e incluso un rufián cuando quería, de ahí que rápidamente haya hecho amistad con él y otros niños que pasan el día ocasionando problemas, le recordaba un poco a si mismo cuando tenía esa edad, huérfano de ambos padres que fueron asesinados por proteger a un Concejal Civil que ni las gracias dio, dejándolo solo contra el mundo.

Como todo niño aparentemente el Dragneel mantenía en cierto grado aquella creencia de que los ninjas eran héroes que salvaban al mundo y derrotaban a los malos, una verdadera burla y lo peor de todo es que el 90% de la población infantil mantenía esta creencia, si los niños supieran la vida que les esperaba apenas se hicieran Genin dudaba seriamente que alguno de ellos quisiese ir siquiera a la Academia, de ahí que el Yondaime hacia poco o nada para hacerle ver a los estudiantes como era el verdadero mundo ninja, el hombre no quería perder reclutas potenciales para reponer todas bajas sufridas con la Tercera Guerra Ninja y el ataque del Kyuubi hace ya 6 años.

El mismo fue testigo de todo esto cuando se graduó y tuvo su primera misión real, el mero recuerdo aun le estremecía, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo y de igual forma sentía que había dado forma a sus verdaderas convicciones.

— Mira Naruto me caes bien así que te daré un concejo y si valoras tener una vida genial más te vale hacerme caso — Naruto le miro dedicándole toda su atención sabiendo que Takeshi solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando la cosa era seria. — Sé que el anciano ya te ha dicho el mismo discurso desde que llegaste aquí, todo Shinobi de Konoha debe amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree, dime honestamente, imagina este escenario, los líderes inician una guerra mundial por cualquier motivo estúpido que no es de nuestro interés, por ese motivo te envían a pelear y morir por personas a las que apenas has visto en un par de ocasiones, imagina que tienes una esposa enferma y tres hijos pequeños, respóndeme esto, ¿Vale la pena ir a morir por los motivos estúpidos de nuestros líderes solo para que al final ellos hagan poco o nada para ayudar a la familia que dejaste atrás? — El rubio se quedó en silencio por bastantes minutos reflexionando sobre la pregunta.

Había muchas cosas que no entendió ya que jamás prestaba más atención de la necesaria a los discursos de Sarutobi sobre la voluntad de fuego pero las palabras de Takeshi lo dejaron con mucho en que pensar, el no tenía sueños aspiraciones pero esperaba algún dia tenerlos, y si Konoha era un obstáculo en esas aspiraciones entonces simplemente tendría que hacer a un lado ese obstáculo, ¿Egoísta?, sin duda alguna pero al final de cuentas cada quien es dueño de su propia vida y cada quien decide con que creencias vivir.

— No lo haría — respondió el pequeño de forma inusualmente seria ganando un asentimiento del pelinegro.

— Estamos en el mismo barco, yo fui testigo de todo lo que te he dicho antes cuando mis padres murieron y yo fui echado a la calle por el concejo civil que quería usar el terreno en el que solía estar nuestra casa, la única razón por la que soy un ninja es porque necesito dinero, fuera de eso me importa poco o nada lo que ocurra con este basurero, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo si no quieres ser un nombre más en la piedra de los héroes que nadie visita — declaro el chunin de forma seria antes de mirar su reloj. — Enano son más de las siete, ¿No se te hace tarde? — observo con cierta diversión como el pequeño comenzaba a palidecer antes de salir corriendo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de Konoha más específicamente la mansión Namikaze Uzumaki los miembros de la llamada por muchos, Familia Real de Konoha, se preparaban para otro día más de sus labores cotidianas, en el comedor principal estaban sentados los únicos miembros de la familia que estaban en casa.

El matrimonio formado por Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina acompañados de 3 de sus 7 hijos ya que tres de ellos ya se habían ido a su primer día de escuela.

El primogénito de la familia, Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi, de 11 años de edad, es un niño de estatura media, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cara redonda y algo regordeta como la de su madre, ojos azules como su padre, y un físico delgado, su rasgo mas curioso es su cabello rojo atado en un chongo, viste un uniforme chunin de Konoha sin mangas.

Con 11 años al igual que su hermano, Namikaze Uzumaki Akane es prácticamente un calco de su madre, cabello rojo largo, piel blanca, cara redonda y ojos purpura como los de la matriarca Uzumaki, la chica viste un kimono amarillo como el que su madre vestía en su infancia.

No menos importante que los anteriores Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki de 11 años es una niña de cabello rubio largo atado en una cola baja, tiene piel bronceada, ojos purpuras y una cara un tanto más similar a la de su padre, viste un kimono similar al de su hermana, pero de color azul.

— A comer Tebane — exclamo Kushina quien actualmente vestía un uniforme Jounin mientras servía el alimento favorito de su familia, el ramen.

— Itadakimasu — exclamaron todos antes de comenzar a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

— Ne Tou-chan… — hablo Arashi mirando a su padre el cual vestía su uniforme Jounin y su Haori de Hokage, el hombre no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, la única gran diferencia en él era que ahora tenía el cabello corto por no decir casi pelón. — ¿No deberías estar en la oficina? — pregunto Arashi algo curioso mientras metía varios fideos a su boca.

— Se supone que debería, pero Hiruzen-sama acepto cubrirme, quería llevar a los niños a la escuela, pero Kakashi se me adelanto y vino a llevarlos — respondió el Yondaime a su vástago encogiéndose en hombros.

— No deberías aprovecharte tanto de Sarutobi-sama Minato, él ya está retirado y aun así pasa más tiempo en la oficina que tu — le reprocho Kushina mirando de forma algo molesta a su marido el cual trago un poco nervioso.

— No es como que Sarutobi se queje por ello, él sabe muy bien porque lo hago, aun cuando no es muy creyente de estas cosas trata de darme por mi lado, con eso para mi es suficiente — respondió el Yondaime de forma seria ganando un asentimiento triste de su mujer que bien sabía por qué su esposo pasaba mas tiempo en casa que en la oficina.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ellos desde aquel terrible día hace ya 6 años cuando el Kyuubi ataco la aldea, la mera mención de aquel recuerdo aun le provocaba pesadillas a la pelirroja, el poderoso Bijuu fulminando a sus bebes recién nacidos, la aldea siendo consumida por el fuego y lo peor de todo aquel enmascarado riendo con locura mientras su ojos Sharingan brillaba con una mórbida satisfacción, le había tomado años de terapia con Inoichi para aprender a vivir con esa pesadilla, había renunciado a la idea de dejar de soñar con eso, el jefe de los Yamanaka había usado todas las técnicas conocidas por su clan para evitar que esa pesadilla volviera pero al final siempre resultaba inútil, aquel tortuoso día regresaba a su mundo de sueños para teñirlo de muerte y sangre.

La Profecía de los Sapos.

Solo pensar en ello hacia que su ser se llenara de un pánico que no había sentido desde ese día en que el enmascarado amenazo con un Kunai a sus bebes recién nacidos, esa profecía de la cual Jiraiya no paraba de hablar, esta dictaba que el Mundo Shinobi cambiaria en los años venideros, que el mundo Ninja entraría en una crisis como nunca antes se había visto y que el niño de la profecía aparecería como un salvador que traería una era de paz y armonía.

Para ella todo eso parecían cosas sin sentido y honestamente difíciles de creer, sin embargo, todo lo que había ocurrido era demasiado extraño como para pensar que fuese una simple coincidencia, el enmascarado con el sharingan, el Kyuubi, el hecho de que Minato haya sobrevivido esa noche luego de usar el Shiki Fujin para dividir al zorro en tres y sellarlo en sus tres hijos, Menma, Kasumi y Mito, el Shiki Fujin había estado en la familia Uzumaki desde tiempos ancestrales y hasta ahora jamás había escuchado de alguien que haya sobrevivido luego de usarlo.

Tanto Jiraiya como Minato habían llegado a lo que para ellos era la conclusión mas obvia, ese sujeto enmascarado era el catalizador de los males por venir y alguno de sus hijos seria el niño de la profecía que detendría ese mal, ninguno de ellos descartaba a Arashi, Akane o a Natsuki pero dadas las circunstancias todo apuntaba a que el niño de la profecía era muy probablemente Menma, Kasumi o Mito, como a toda madre ella estaba en total desacuerdo sobre que sus hijos deban enfrentar a personas tan peligrosas por las visiones de una rana senil con un pie en la tumba, pero si todo resultaba ser verdad entonces no podía permitir que sus pequeños enfrentaran a una amenaza tal sin estar preparados.

Desde ese día ella, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Minato habían hecho un pacto silencioso de entrenar a los pequeños en toda capacidad posible para asegurarse de que logren cumplir con su destino, Sarutobi aun hoy en dia se mostraba incrédulo sobre esto, sus hermanos a los que les habían contado sobre la profecía apoyaban esta decisión y ayudaban a los pequeños cada vez que podían, todos menos uno.

— ¡Tsk!, jamás se cansarán de esa tontería, nunca entenderé como es que los líderes de la que supuestamente es la aldea más poderosa les tienen tanta fe a los desvaríos de un pervertido y sus ranas — dijo una voz melodiosa y tranquila que hizo a la familia mirar de forma seria a la emisora de esas palabras.

Quien conoce a Uzumaki Namikaze Minami puede decir con seguridad que ella es igual y a su vez muy distinta a toda su familia, muchas personas cercanas a los Namikaze Uzumaki afirman que si bien todos los hijos guardan parecido con sus padres la hija de en medio con 10 años de edad heredo una belleza peculiar que no pertenecía a esa familia, con una estatura media y un físico en desarrollo, su piel es de color pálido carente de toda imperfección, un rostro esculpido por los mismos dioses que en el futuro sin duda provocara dolores de cabeza a sus padres, posee un cabello exótico por decir lo menos, largo hasta la media espalda de un color rubio pálido con mechas color carmesí, posee un estilo puntiagudo y rebelde que la hace ver extrañamente bella y orbes rojos que parecería que perforan el alma.

La Namikaze viste una versión negra del uniforme Jounin de Konoha y lleva la banda de dicha aldea colgando sobre su cuello, la chica actualmente observa con una mueca de fastidio como su familia devora el ramen hecho por su madre como si fuera el alimento de los dioses mismos.

— Buenos días Minami — saludo Minato con una sonrisa triste tratando de ignorar las duras palabras de su hija la cual le miraba de forma helada.

— ¿Qué es eso Minami-chan? ¿Acaso no quieres comer lo que prepare para ustedes? — Kushina trataba de no mostrarse afectada ya que la rubia llevaba una bandeja con un jugo de naranja, fruta picada y un arroz frito con mariscos, claramente se había preparado su propio desayuno negándose a comer el amado ramen que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado.

El gesto de fastidio en el rostro de la chica no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. — No gracias — respondió de forma tranquila mientras se sentaba a comer. — _Ramen todos los días, está más haya de mí el cómo diablos no han sufrido algún maldito infarto_ — pensó con cierta diversión Minami mientras comenzaba a degustar su desayuno claramente un tanto más nutritivo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el comedor mientras los presentes observaban como la rubia de mechas rojas comía tranquilamente, cada cierto tiempo limpiando su boca con una servilleta su boca, las amistades de Minato y Kushina a menudo se burlaban de este tipo de cosas ya que el matrimonio no era conocido por tener precisamente modales de alta alcurnia, por ende sus hijos tampoco tenían estas costumbres, sin embargo Minami parecía tener modales que en más de una ocasión habían sido elogiados por el Daimyo mismo.

— Esta tarde tendremos otra sesión de entrenamiento en familia, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama e incluso Kakashi van a estar presentes, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? — pregunto Minato en un tono inusualmente suplicante pero su hija solo hizo otra mueca de molestia mientras terminaba de comer.

— Tu ya sabes mi respuesta — le respondió tranquilamente la rubia mientras dejaba sus platos en el fregadero sin dedicarle una mirada a su padre.

El Hokage solo asintió con una mirada triste sabiendo que no tenía sentido insistir, ya había sido rechazado muchas veces y sabía que lo mejor era no forzar las cosas, lamentablemente kushina no comprendió este razonamiento.

— Minami-chan debes pasar más tiempo con nosotros, somos tu familia, necesitas entrenamiento, los peligros a los que se ve expuesto un Jounin son demasiados — regaño Kushina sin notar que toda su familia se tensaba sabiendo que la matriarca Uzumaki había hecho una mala elección de palabras.

— _¿Familia?_ — esa palabra resonó por la mente de Minami mientras apretaba sus pequeñas manos con rabia, recuerdos nada gratos de toda esa terrible soledad pasaron por su mente antes de darle a su madre una mirada que buscaba fulminarla hasta no dejar rastro alguno.

La Kunoichi se mostró claramente nerviosa ante esa mirada, sentía como si el peso del océano cayese sobre sus hombros, era inaudito, era una clase S, era ilógico sentirse tan asustada de la mirada de una niña de 10 años, el propio Minato no podía evitar sudar ligeramente sintiendo la misma presión sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Me voy! — dijo Minami casi gritando antes de caminar hacia la puerta sin escatimar mirada alguna a su familia.

— No sé por qué se desviven tanto con esa perdedora, de todas formas, no resistiría ni cinco minutos nuestro ritmo de entrenamiento — se burló Arashi algo molesto al ver que su madre trataba de resistir las ganas de llorar.

Lamentablemente su hermana menor lo escucho y desde la puerta le dedico una mirada serena, a diferencia de su madre y sus hermanas Minami no recurría a los gritos ni a la violencia más de lo necesario para expresar lo que tenía que decir, para ella era un acto indigno de una Kunoichi decente.

— Dime perdedora el dia en que tengas las habilidades para vencerme, _Chunin_ — hizo énfasis en su rango inferior al suyo propio antes de salir de aquel lugar.

El primogénito Namikaze se quedó en silencio apretando los puños con rabia, su orgullo claramente herido por el hecho de que su hermana un año menor que el tenía un rango más alto que el suyo.

— Con ese genio y esa actitud de reina de hielo jamás encontrara un hombre — se mofo Akane mirando la puerta por la que su hermana había salido momentos antes.

— Tienes razón, aun con su cara bonita ningún idiota soportaría su actitud de perra por mas de 5 minutos — añadió Natsuki con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

El Yondaime soltó un pesado suspiro luego de ver toda esta escena, no importa cuanto lo reflexionase jamás podría dejar de culparse a sí mismo por la mala relación con su hija, después de todo él era el presunto responsable de que esta haya sido ignorada la mayor parte de su infancia por pensar que carecía de talento como Kunoichi, una ironía tomando en cuenta de que era la Jounin más joven en la historia de Konoha.

— ¿Crees que algún dia nos perdone? — pregunto Kushina suplicante a su esposo el cual no sabía que responder.

— Claro que si, esta en una edad difícil, solo hay que darle tiempo — respondió Minato tratando de calmar a su mujer aunque claramente no estaba seguro de su propia respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior…**

 _El Yondaime soltó un pesado suspiro luego de ver toda esta escena, no importa cuanto lo reflexionase jamás podría dejar de culparse a sí mismo por la mala relación con su hija, después de todo él era el presunto responsable de que esta haya sido ignorada la mayor parte de su infancia por pensar que carecía de talento como Kunoichi, una ironía tomando en cuenta de que era la Jounin más joven en la historia de Konoha._

 _—_ _¿Crees que algún día nos perdone? — pregunto Kushina suplicante a su esposo el cual no sabía que responder._

 _—_ _Claro que sí, está en una edad difícil, solo hay que darle tiempo — respondió Minato tratando de calmar a su mujer, aunque claramente no estaba seguro de su propia respuesta._

 **Capítulo 2**

La rubia de mechones doradas soltó un bufido molesto mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la Estación de Espera Jounin, Minami hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar las miradas y los susurros de los aldeanos hacia su persona, casi la hacían arrepentirse de haber tomado este rumbo en lugar de simplemente ir por las azoteas.

No importa cuanto lo intentaba, cada vez que escuchaba esos susurros la Namikaze no podía evitar reflexionar sobre cómo había sido su vida y el rumbo que estaba tomando esta, muchos considerarían algo extraño que una niña de 10 años si quiera se ponga a pensar en cosas tan complejas pero la ojiroja era un caso especial ya que las situaciones la habían forzado a madurar mucho más rápido de lo que otros niños lo hubiesen hecho normalmente.

Siendo hija del poderoso Yondaime Hokage y la temible Uzumaki Kushina la mayoría esperaría que Minami llevara una vida de lujos y mimos que la hubiesen convertido en una niña arrogante y prepotente, nada más alejado de la realidad, muchos dicen que tal vez haya sido el hecho de que la rubia nació en el peor de los momentos pero de igual forma la pequeña había sido la que se llevó la peor parte en lo que al trato familiar concierne, apenas nació los médicos no le diagnosticaban un futuro muy prometedor ya que había nacido con reservas de chakra muy bajas, apenas las necesarias para sobrevivir.

Esta revelación fue un golpe devastador para sus padres quienes de forma inconsciente trataban de evitar tratar con Minami conforme pasaban los años, era una lógica un tanto cruel pero que para muchos tenía sentido, los ninjas poderosos aspiran tener hijos poderosos que se convertirían en poderosos ninjas al servicio de Konoha, que un hijo nazca con una incapacidad que impedirá llevar la vida que sus padres desean para ellos es algo simplemente insoportable, la chica desde muy pequeña tuvo que ver como sus hermanos eran el centro de atención de sus padres y de la aldea en general mientras a ella la etiquetaban como un fracaso indigno del poderoso Clan Namikaze y del poderoso Clan Uzumaki, algo un tanto hipócrita si tomamos en cuenta que el dichoso clan Namikaze está recién fundado siendo Minato el primer ninja en el clan.

Las murmuraciones de parte de los jefes de los clanes, los ancianos y los concejales civiles tampoco ayudaron mucho en su autoestima, realmente era todo un trauma tener que escuchar como muchos de los antes mencionados admitían abiertamente que su única utilidad a futuro sería la de una esposa trofeo para algún noble en pos de hacer a Konoha aún más prospera, la arrogancia de sus hermanos considerándola un ser inferior y sumando a la ecuación que sus padres hacían poco o prácticamente nada para defenderla fueron la combinación de factores necesaria para forjar su carácter de hoy en día así como su no tan secreto desprecio hacia su familia.

Quien conoce lo suficiente a la Jounin sabe a la perfección las claras diferencias que esta tiene hacia su familia, la mayoría de estos son bien conocidos por ser bocones, temperamentales y según muchos unos perfectos idiotas, aparentemente Minato es el miembro más normal y aun así este muchas veces ha sido descrito como un tanto pomposo, el hecho de que los civiles están constantemente besándole el trasero no ayudaba en nada, sin embargo la joven Namikaze a causa de la vida que había llevado desarrollo una personalidad que muchos describirían fría y orgullosa carente del carácter tan voluble que poseía su madre así como esa imperiosa necesidad de usar la violencia para hacer valer su punto de vista, ella no necesitaba de esos berrinches según ella impropios de una Kunoichi, las palabras bastaban para cerrar la boca a quien quisiera problemas con ella.

En honor a la verdad Minami tenía motivos más que justificados para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, la naturaleza no le había dado las mismas armas que a su familia para ser un ninja legendario, trabajo duro, talento natural y un camino de sufrimiento, esas palabras alguna vez fueron usadas por el mismísimo Sarutobi Hiruzen para describir a la hija olvidada de los Namikaze Uzumaki, una persona que pese a nacer con fuertes limitaciones en su chakra entreno a tal grado que estas incrementaron a un nivel que sería la envidio de muchos Kages, una niña que pese a no gozar del mismo entrenamiento que gozaban sus hermanos mayores y menores se formó a si misma al grado de ser considerada la Uchiha Itachi de los Namikaze Uzumaki, una persona que en tan poco tiempo se hizo de una reputación en el Mundo Shinobi convirtiéndose en la Jounin más joven en la historia de Konoha cerrándole la boca a todos aquellos que decían que jamas lograría nada incluyendo su propia familia.

— _Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar alguna misión_ — pensó Minami soltando un pesado suspiro, realmente deseaba tomar cualquier pedido por más absurdo que fuese, lo que sea que la sacase de la aldea por un rato para despejar su mente.

La Estación de Espera Jounin podía llegar a ser un lugar muy aburrido tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes eran mucho mayores que ella, no es que ella fuese la persona más sociable de todas, pero tampoco le molestaba poder tener una conversación normal con alguien que no fuese un idiota, cosa difícil tomando en cuenta que esto caracterizaba a la mayoría de los Jounin con sus contadas excepciones.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra ella casi mandándola al piso de no ser porque recupero el equilibrio en el último momento.

— ¡LO SIENTO! — escucho una voz infantil disculparse a lo lejos, su mirada se posó en el que casi logra derribarla.

Sus orbes carmesí adoptaron una expresión sombría mientras observaba una figura de cabello rubio con mechas rojas, bufanda blanca, suéter rojo, shorts cafés y botines de nieve perderse entre la multitud, la mirada de la rubia se mantuvo por lo que parecieron ser horas en la dirección por la que se había ido el pequeño niño momentos antes, sus pensamientos corriendo al mil por hora.

— _¿Qué diablos fue eso?, ese mocoso, jamás le había visto por aquí, además, ¿Qué diablos fue esa presencia?_ — la rubia podía jactarse de ser un sensor muy hábil, sus habilidades mas de una ocasión habían sido comparadas con las del difunto Nidaime Hokage quien era reconocido por ser uno de los sensores mas dotados de la historia, sentir la cantidad de chakra que poseía una persona e incluso las afinidades elementales de este era algo fácil para ella.

En su vida como ninja había sentido el chakra de muchos ninjas, alguno emitían sensaciones pútridas por no decir asquerosas, sin embargo en toda su vida jamás había sentido sensación que fuese remotamente similar a la que aquel niño emitió, fue solo por un instante pero ese instante basto para despertar bastante alertas en su cabeza, para comenzar eso que sintió no era algo que pudiese definir como chakra, se sentía muy parecido y podía ser confundido fácilmente pero en el fondo ella sentía que era algo muy distinto, las cantidades que aquel niño poseía eran descomunales por no decir monstruosas, no siquiera sus hermanos menores que eran Jinchurikis emitían una presencia tan grande y densa, solo podía definirlo como la presencia de un animal salvaje a punto de saltarte a la yugular, caliente, esa era la palabra adecuada que podía usar para describirlo, claramente aquel niño tenia una potente afinidad con el elemento fuego, dudaba que los Uchiha o el Sandaime poseyeran una afinidad igual de potente hacia ese elemento, también podía sentir una potente afinidad hacia el rayo, algo nada normal en un niño de aparente años.

— _Como sea, no es como si fuera mi asunto_ — pensó antes de seguir su propio camino hacia la Estación Jounin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En contraste con lo que muchos esperarían la Escuela Civil de Konoha es prácticamente una réplica exacta de la Academia Ninja, se podría decir que la única diferencia entre ambas son los temas que se abordan en clase, muchos encontrarían un tanto extraño que una escuela civil luciera igual que una academia dedicada a entrenar a la futura fuerza militar de una de las naciones más fuertes del mundo ninja, sin embargo los conspiradores lejos de encontrarlo extraño miran esta situación con total comprensión, después de todo la financiación de casi todas las cosas civiles está en manos del Concejo Civil, muchos consideran que la clara corrupción de este órgano de gobierno es por mucho el secreto peor guardado dentro y fuera de Konoha.

Los esfuerzos que hace el Yondaime por encubrir esta realidad no hacen más que ratificar las teorías de conspiración que giran en torno a estas personas, su clara incompetencia a la hora de los tramites no ha hecho más que empeorar la situación ya que hoy en día es bien sabido que el Concejo Civil ostenta un enorme poder dentro del gobierno de Konoha siendo siempre respaldados por los concejales ancianos, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, no se necesita ser muy listo para hacerse una idea de lo que estas personas hacen con la financiación de la Aldea, la desviación de fondos y los negocios no muy legales son tan descarados que unos cuantos siguen preguntándose porque diablos el Yondaime Hokage no hace nada, muchos lo atribuyen a su falta de carácter a la hora de tratar los asuntos políticos, su clara ingenuidad e idealismo o tal vez incluso al hecho de que pasa muy poco tiempo en la oficina.

De igual forma la respuesta del porque la Academia Civil esta tan bien financiada es muy clara, Sarutobi Hiruzen, puede que el legendario Ninja este retirado y por ende ya no ostente los mismos poderes políticos que cuando era el Hokage sin embargo esta situación no lo hace menos peligroso, los concejales civiles saben esto a la perfección, meterse con el viejo mono es lo mismo que despertar a un león dormido, cualquier movimiento en falso que haga sospechar al viejo que están robándose los fondos en pos de destinarlos a sus propias arcas traería consecuencias fatales, siendo el Sarutobi el actual director de ambas escuelas Civil y Ninja hace que estas estén bien financiadas con la clara intención de que este no sospeche nada.

En honor a la verdad el viejo Hokage se tomaba muy enserio su nueva labor como director, pese a los pocos recursos de los que la Academia Ninja disponía el Sandaime había logrado disminuir enormemente la tasa de mortalidad de recién graduados, Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu y contestar correctamente un 70% del examen escrito, ese era el plan de estudios impuesto por el Concejo con la intención de hacer las cosas más fáciles, aumentar el número de graduados, por ende las filas ninja para hacer ver a Konoha mas intimidante, una reverenda estupidez en opinión del Dios de los ninjas pero poco o nada podía hacer, de solo pensarlo no paraba de maldecir a su sucesor mientras se preguntaba seriamente si Orochimaru hubiera sido una mejor opción, aun con estas limitaciones había logrado generar Shinobi lo suficientemente preparados como para sobrevivir por lo que se sentía satisfecho con su labor.

En estos momentos dentro de uno de los salones los alumnos de 6 años se encuentras sentados ordenadamente mientras la Sensei anotaba en su libreta quienes estaban presentes, la maestra en cuestión es una mujer joven de estatura media, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca, figura curvilínea y ojos verdes, viste una sencilla blusa de manga larga azul, pantalones ajustados y unas sandalias negras.

— Haruno Sakura —

— Presente Haruko-sensei — exclamo una pequeña de pelo rosa, ojos jade y frente prominente levantando la mano.

— Yamanaka Ino —

— Presente — dijo igual de emocionada una rubia de ojos azules mientras levantaba las dos manos.

— Nara Shikamaru —

— Mendokusai…presente — gruño con pereza un niño de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo en punta.

— Akimichi Chouji —

— Jum…presente…jum —dijo entre bocados un pequeño un tanto gordito de pelo castaño puntiagudo y unas curiosas marcas de remolino en las mejillas.

— Aburame Shino —

— Presente — respondió casi en un susurro un pequeño con ropa de cuello alto, una capucha y lentes oscuros.

La Sensei soltó una risa incomoda al ver al pequeño de 6 años vistiendo al más puro estilo de un detective privado, hizo una perceptible mueca al ver la cantidad de herederos de clan e hijos de gente importante que había en esta clase, los cuales eran observados con estrellas en sus ojos por los demás niños.

— Hyuga Hinata —

— Presente — respondió de forma tranquila la voz de una pequeña de pelo azul oscuro corto con un flequillo recto.

— Inuzuka Kiba —

— Presente — hablo de forma fuerte un pequeño de pelo castaño con marcas de colmillo en sus mejillas.

Haruko hizo una mueca casi imperceptible al ver que el pequeño era un macho del Clan Inuzuka, no tenía nada personal contra dicho clan, pero era bien sabido que los varones de este tenían unas fuertes tendencias al machismo y a la depravación, innumerables historias se contaban por las calles de algún Inuzuka que frecuentaba los prostíbulos contrayendo la mayoría de las veces alguna enfermedad rara, de su cuenta corría que este niño no fuera por estos caminos, al menos no mientras estuviese bajo su cuidado.

— Uchiha Sayuri —

— Presente — respondió de forma monótona una niña de cabello negro largo atado en una cola alta, piel pálida y ojos negros.

— Uchiha Sasuke —

— Presente — gruño igual de forma monótona un niño de pelo con una curiosa forma de pato, ojos negros y piel blanca.

La joven maestra tomo nota de como niños y niñas miraban con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas a los dos Uchiha, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al ver semejante comportamiento en niños de 6 años, si había algo peor que las Fangirls eso era los Fanboys, casi sentía compasión por los dos pequeños, no tendrían una vida escolar fácil.

— Namikaze Uzumaki Kasumi —

— Aquí estoy Haruko-sensei — chillo una niña de pelo rojo largo en una cola alta, piel bronceada y ojos azules.

— Namikaze Uzumaki Mito —

— Presente Sensei — respondió un tanto más tranquila una pelirroja de cabello corto, piel clara y ojos purpuras.

— Namikaze Uzumaki Menma —

— Presente Datebayo — grito un pequeño de pelo rojo corto como su padre, de baja estatura, piel bronceada y unas curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

Al igual que con los Uchiha la joven de cabello castaño no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro al notar que los otros niños murmuraban y señalaban a los hijos del Hokage con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, no era una ingenua como para no imaginar que la mayoría de estos niños tenían la misión encomendada por sus padres de hacerse amigos de los hijos del Yondaime, era por este tipo de cosas que ella inicialmente no quería estar a cargo de esta clase, era un reverendo fastidio, se lo había dejado muy claro al Sandaime pero este no le dio muchas opciones, con tantos herederos en una clase cualquier maestro mostraría un favoritismo descarado con el fin de ganarse el respaldo de alguien de alto rango en Konoha, ella podía jactarse de ser la única que no caería tan bajo como para acer algo asi, tal vez por eso Hiruzen le había asignado esta clase.

— _Maldito anciano astuto_ — pensó algo divertida Haruko antes de mirar la lista en su libreta para nombrar al último estudiante. — Naruto Dragneel — llamo notando que los mas suspicaces la miraban extrañados por nombrar su nombre primero que su apellido, a ella también le parecía raro pero el director le había dejado claro que al niño no le gustaba que nombraran primero su apellido.

No recibió respuesta, todo quedo en silencio mientras todos se miraban entre sí, ya todos se habían presentado así que era claro que el mencionado no estaba presente.

— Naruto Dragneel — volvió a llamar, pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta, estaba por tachar el nombre de la lista cuando lo impensable ocurrió.

— ¡PRESENTE! — la puerta de madera fue abierta con una fuerza impresionante, si se hubiese aplicado un poco más de esta la puerta hubiera volado en pedazos, un borrón amarillo entro por la dichosa puerta revelando a nuestro amado protagonista quien lucía una expresión de cansancio. — Parece que llegue a tiempo — susurro Naruto mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Los demás niños le miraron de forma curiosa cada uno con reacciones muy dispares, los varones le miraba algo curiosos ya que el chico rubio lucía un par de años mayor que ellos, este era un salón para niños de primer ingreso por lo que para ellos no tenía sentido, además esos colores de cabello no eran nada comunes en Konoha, tampoco sus ropas, esos cabellos casi estaban presentes únicamente en la familia del Yondaime Hokage o en los Yamanaka, también esa forma de entrar y el hecho de llegar tarde lo volvía un chico extraño a ojos de la mayoría, por otro lado las niñas incluyendo alguna de familia ninja no podían evitar mirarle con un furioso rubor en sus mejillas al ver al lindo rubio de mechas rojas.

— ¿Tu eres Dragneel-kun? — cuestiono la voz demasiado dulce de Haruko cuyo cuerpo era rodeado por una extraña aura oscura.

El Dragneel miro con extrañeza a la mujer posiblemente la maestra, el hasta ahora casi siempre había sido ajeno al miedo, tal vez porque no lo había enfrentado hasta ahora, mas sin embargo esta persona le inspiraba un extraño temor que no podía explicar mientras sus instintos le decían a gritos que no hiciese nada estúpido.

— Sí, soy yo — respondió Naruto con voz temblorosa mientras la maestra se hincaba para quedar a su altura dándole una dulce sonrisa.

— Yo soy Hinako, la persona que será tu maestra durante el resto de este año, te lo diré solo una vez porque no me gusta repetir las cosas, no soy una persona paciente, no me gusta que alguien imponga el desorden en mi salón de clase, al llegar tarde tu generaste desorden, lo pasare por alto al ser el primer día pero si vuelves a llegar tarde, solo te diré que el castigo no será bonito, ¿Queda claro Dragneel-kun? — de no ser porque era prácticamente imposible Naruto afirmaría que tras la Sensei estaba la silueta de un monstruo con enormes dientes preparado para devorarlo.

— Aye, quedo muy claro — respondió el niño decidiendo que por una vez era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

— Me alegra que entendieras, ve a sentarte — ordeno Haruko con una dulce sonrisa que estremeció visiblemente a todos los niños.

Nuestro protagonista se sentó entre Kiba y Sayuri ya que era el único asiento disponible.

— Muy bien comenzaremos con matemáticas básicas, apunten lo siguiente… — la clase de Haruko comenzó con una de las peores cosas creadas por la humanidad.

El rubio Dragonslayer hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por prestar atención y no quedarse dormido, algo difícil tomando en cuenta su hiperactividad y poco interés en estas cosas, sorprendentemente las dichosas matemáticas no le estaban costando mucho trabajo, algo increíble tomando en cuenta que el mismo sabía que los números no eran lo suyo, tal vez porque la Sensei sabia explicar muy bien las cosas, Haruko había comenzado con las sumas de un solo digito y a su vez había mencionado que a mitad de semana comenzaría con las de según digito para darle tiempo a los menos avanzados a comprender el tema de estudio.

La curiosidad le hizo observar discretamente al resto de sus compañeros, Sarutobi alguna vez le menciono que no era del todo malo observar como hacían las cosas los demás, compararse con ellos y de esa forma esforzarse más por superarlos, la competencia ayudaba en gran medida a forjar personas de mayor nivel, esta era una de esas raras veces que hacía caso de algún concejo del viejo mono y esperaba no hacerlo tan seguido, se sorprendió un poco al notar que la mayoría de los niños mostraban serios problemas para resolver los ejercicios, el chico a su lado, Kiba según había escuchado estaba jalándose el pelo en señal de frustración mientras fulminaba su libreta con la mirada, el chico pelirrojo con bigotes sentado varios lugares adelante trataba discretamente de copiar a sus hermanas las cuales abrazaban sus libretas para que este no las viera.

Por otro lado la pelinegra a lado suyo estaba respondiendo todo de forma muy rápida con una expresión de confianza en su rostro, un pelinegro de cola de caballo sentado delante suyo dormía plácidamente importándole poco o nada lo demás pero pudo ver que los ejercicios de su libreta estaban en su mayoría contestados, el tipo de gafas negras y el tipo de cabello de pato tenían algunos problemas pero podía ver que les estaba yendo mucho mejor que a la mayoría, con todo esto podía decir que los únicos que habían contestado todo a la perfección eran el mismo, Sayuri y Sakura, nada mal para ser el primer día.

— Es hora del almuerzo niños, como verán hoy resulto ser un día lluvioso así que el recreo será aquí, los dejare solos para que se conozcan un poco mejor — dijo Haruko antes de salir del salón rumbo a la sala de maestros.

Como era normal en el primer día de escuela algunos prefirieron pasar el rato a solas en sus respectivos lugares, quienes ya se conocían formaron pequeños grupos que charlaban y comían, se encogió en hombros ante esta escena, normalmente no tendría problemas con hacerse amigo de otros niños sin embargo en estos momentos tenia demasiada hambre como para siquiera pensar en ello, saco de su mochila una caja de bento particularmente grande, la había comprado específicamente para llevar la mayor cantidad de comida posible, dentro de la caja había en su mayoría trozos de carne con verdura, tiras de pescado, bolas de arroz y una pequeña rebanada de pastel, el Dragneel sonrió con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a devorar su comida.

Era ignorante de la mirada curiosa y un tanto temerosa que le dedicaba Uchiha Sayuri, la pequeña de cabellos negros había sacado su bento el cual en su mayoría consistía en tomates, un tanto curiosa se le ocurrió mirar discretamente a los dos niños sentados a su lado para ver que habían traído, fue inevitable que toda su atención se viera atrapada por el rubio de mechas rojas, no por el hecho de que llevaba demasiada comida ni por su clara falta de modales al comer, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que podía ver claramente sus dientes los cuales definitivamente no eran de humano, eran más como los de un cocodrilo, cuchillos afilados destinados a cortar y desgarrar todo a su paso, de no ser porque era ridículo Sayuri juraría que la punta de la lengua del niño tenía encendida una pequeña llama.

No solo fue la Uchiha, desconocido para el Dragneel otra persona en el salón no dejaba de mirarle con cierta intensidad, dicha persona pasaba a ser Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, dicho niño devoraba un tazón de ramen cortesía de su madre, pero sus hermanas habían notado que dedicaba miradas ocasionales al niño de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué tanto le vez Onii-chan? — pregunto Mito algo curiosa de la actitud de su hermano, el niño parecía alguien interesante pero no justificaba las miradas extrañas que le dedicaba su hermano.

— No lo sé Tebayo, pero hay algo en el que me pone de nervios — respondió Menma mirando de nuevo al Dragneel estremeciéndose visiblemente al ver esos dientes afilados cortando la carne con relativa facilidad.

— Estas exagerando Menma, a mí no me parece nada fuera de lo común, su apellido no me suena muy conocido, debe ser solo un civil no tienes por qué tenerle miedo — hablo Kasumi tratando de calmar a su hermano unos minutos menor que ella.

— A mí no me parece nada normal esos dientes, además mira ese cabello, es una versión Badass de Tou-chan cuando aún tenía pelo — exclamo en voz baja Menma tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus hermanas, pero estas lo desestimaron.

Tanto Kasumi como Mito negaron con la cabeza, era bastante raro verlo actuar de esa forma, el pelirrojo se caracterizaba por tener el mismo carácter necio y temerario que tenía su madre, verlo asustado a causa de un niño de su misma edad era algo por demás extraño, si no fuera algo ridículo las dos hermanas afirmarían que algo estaba controlando a su hermano.

— ¿Quieres pelear idiota? — la inconfundible voz de Inuzuka Kiba llamo la atención de todos los niños en el salón cuya atención se enfocó en el heredero de clan.

El castaño de marcas en las mejillas había estado comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente cuando a su lado se posó otro chico de aparentes nueve años, pelo negro corto, físico corpulento y piel morena, dicho niño venía acompañado de algunos otros niños entre los cuales reconocía a algunos como hijos de los concejales civiles o matones que pasaban el día en el parque molestando a otros niños, a uno de ellos lo reconoció como Hibachi, un chico que molestaba a Menma a cada oportunidad que tenía, la mayoría de estos niños eran por lo menos 3 años mayores que el, era bien sabido que estos llevaban un tiempo considerable reprobando el primer año, todos lucían sonrisas arrogantes en sus rostros, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar el niño gordo tomo su caja de almuerzo y la arrojo al piso no sin antes darle un pisotón.

— Mira enano yo solo quería dejar una cosa muy clara, todos ustedes pueden ser herederos de Clan, pero no por eso son mejores que nosotros, mientras más rápido sepan quienes mandan aquí mejor — se burló el niño con una arrogancia impropia de un chico de su edad.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? — exclamo Menma poniéndose de pie hasta quedar a lado de su amigo.

— Miren que tenemos aquí — hablo Hibachi sonriendo de forma burla al ver al pelirrojo. — El hijo perdedor de nuestro amado Hokage, la sangre de un héroe como Yondaime-sama se desperdicia en un perdedor como tu, es tal como dice mi padre, pueden ser hijos de poderosos ninja pero nosotros los civiles y el concejo tenemos el control de la aldea — el Namikaze se puso rojo de ira al escuchar las burlas de aquel niño.

— Te arrepentirás de eso — rugió Menma lanzándose junto con Kiba hacia el grupo de chicos claramente superiores en número.

— Detente Onii-chan — grito Kasumi tratando de frenar a su hermano, pero este la ignoro totalmente.

El resto de los niños observaba aquella situación con claro interés, el propio Naruto observo toda esa curiosa pelea antes de encogerse en hombros y seguir comiendo, no era su asunto, le había desagradado bastante la forma de hablar de esos niños, prepotencia goteando en sus palabras sin tener el poder para respaldarlas, solo números para abusar de los demás, un acto de cobardía pura en opinión del Dragneel, una ocasión Takeshi le había dicho que quien se esconde tras un título o rango sin tener las agallas para pelear no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

— Jajajaja si esto es lo que pueden hacer los futuros líderes de clan temo seriamente por el futuro de nuestra aldea — se burló aquel niño gordo mirando con burla a los mal trechos Kiba y Menma.

— Teme… — gruño Menma mientras gemía de dolor a causa de los golpes recibidos.

— Menma ya basta, no vale la pena que sigas peleando con este cobarde — exclamo Mito mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermano de ponerse de pie.

— ¿Tu hermanita te tiene que defender? Eres patético — se mofo Hibachi con una sonrisa desagradable.

— Mendokusai, lo dice el tipo que necesita de su grupo de matones para salirse con la suya — gruño Shikamaru harto de esa situación ganando una mirada de los matones.

— Tu no te metas Nara — amenazo Hibachi con una expresión molesta, sabía bien que el Nara no se metería a causa de su pereza mas no por eso le molestaban menos sus palabras.

— ¡No nos subestimes! — rugió el pequeño Kiba muy enojado lanzándose contra Hibachi pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo el niño gordo le tomo por el cuello de la camisa arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo.

— Quédate quiero perro — ordeno el niño propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que este escupa algo de saliva.

Tanto Menma, sus hermanas y sus amigos en general miraron de mala manera al grupo de abusivos los cuales reían con diversión sin embargo nadie se atrevía a interferir contra aquel grupo de niños claramente más grandes y fuertes.

— ¿Alguien más quiere jugar al héroe?, solo les advierto que ninguno de ustedes puede hacer algo contra Kota-san, no solo es más fuerte también es hijo de un Anbu y pariente de dos concejales civiles quienes se dice ostentan el mayor poder en la aldea jajajaja — hablo Hibachi sonriendo enormemente al notar la expresión de pánico en varios de los niños y la mirada de rabia de quienes estaba intimidando.

Kasumi y otros herederos fruncieron el ceño visiblemente ante la mención del Concejo Civil, ella no conocía mucho de estas personas, por lo poco que había visto estos siempre se la pasaban elogiando a sus padres, pero sin embargo estos siempre los mencionaban como una piedrita en el zapato, de la misma forma les habían advertido que no se metieran en problemas con estos, justamente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

El ahora identificado como Kota sonrió satisfecho al ver que ningún niño trataba de oponerse, todos les miraban con temor y respeto, como debía ser, sus abuelos en el Concejo Civil le habían dejado muy claro que no podía dejar que los hijos de familia ninja lo vieran menos, después de todo algún día el ocuparía los puestos en el concejo que estos ocupan, entre más pronto le vallan temiendo era mejor, observo seriamente a los herederos de clanes, la mayoría le miraban con rabia reprimida sabiendo que no podían hacer nada en su contra, incluso el propio Uchiha Sasuke se contenía para no hacer ninguna estupidez ya que no solo no podía ganar con su nivel actual contra alguien más grande y fuerte sino que también el niño era consciente de la cantidad de problemas que su clan tenía con algunas facciones del Concejo.

Todo parecía ir bien cuando Kota noto algo que no le agrado en absoluto, había un niño que no mostraba ningún miedo hacia él, de hecho, este ignoraba totalmente todo lo ocurrido a su alrededor, era aquel mocoso que había derribado la puerta, Naruto Dragneel, si no mal recordaba, dicho niño de cabello rubio no para de comer con los ojos cerrados como si la pelea anterior no hubiera ocurrido, como si poco o nada le importara lo que estaba haciendo, eso le enojaba.

— _No me respetan lo suficiente, tendré que hacer algo sobre eso_ — pensó Kota caminando hasta quedar frente a Naruto el cual no se percató de su presencia, y si lo hizo prefirió ignorarlo.

— Esta muerto… — susurro débilmente un niño mientras el resto asentía algo temerosos de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— Tienes agallas si crees que puedes ignorarme — comento Kota con una sonrisa desagradable.

Nuestro protagonista no respondió, de hecho, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, este seguía comiendo lo último que quedaba de su comida, algunos trozos de esta caían en la cara de Kota cuyo tono de rojo igualaba a los cabellos de las hermanas Uzumaki.

— ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITA SEA! — rugió el matón muy enojado mientras tomaba al Dragneel del cuello de la bufanda mientras le miraba con clara furia.

El niño de 6 años finalmente abrió los ojos mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, miro al tipo que le sujetaba de la bufanda, miro al resto de los niños que lucían totalmente aterrados, miro a los matones que sonreían enormemente, volvió a mirar al tipo que los sostenía antes de sonreír inocentemente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa que trajo un silencio letal al salón de clases quienes le miraban incrédulo, parecía que realmente había ignorado totalmente lo que había ocurrido, el matón no se tomó muy bien esta respuesta así que comenzó a sacudir al niño con violencia.

— ¿Qué quién soy?, ¿QUE QUIEN SOY?, ¿ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI? — Kota estaba fuera de si pensando que el rubio se estaba burlando de él.

— Realmente no necesito burlarme de ti, con verte es más que suficiente — un silencio incomodo precedió a la respuesta del Dragneel.

— _Ese tipo tiene un gran deseo de muerte_ — pensó Kiba con un frio sudor recorriendo por su frente.

— ¡BAKA YARO! — rugió Kota finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, sujeto con fuerza al niño con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha lanzaba un puñetazo que tenía la clara intención de romper un diente o dos.

Todos gritaron de terror al ver lo que estaba por hacer Kota sin embargo lo que ocurrió después saco de balance a todos los presentes, a escasos centímetros de que el puño del pelinegro se estrellara contra su rostro el niño de mechas rojas atrapo su puño con una de sus manos y en un rápido movimiento le dio un potente cabezazo en el rostro.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! — el grito desgarrador de Kota resonó por todo el salón, este solto a Naruto para llevarse las manos al rostro mientras lloraba de dolor. — Mi Nariz, me duele… — decía Kota entre sollozos mientras el resto de los matones miraba con pánico ya que no esperaban que alguien realmente se atreviese a atacar a su líder.

— Yare Yare, no era necesario todo eso, si querían pelear solo tenían que decirlo — dijo Naruto sonriendo entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de una pelea mientras de un pequeño salto se posaba frente a los matones.

Aquella declaración saco de su estado de shock a los otros niños del salón quienes miraban con incredulidad al rubio que acababa de hacer llorar a uno de los niños mas insoportables y odiados de la aldea.

— Golpeo a Kota —

— Es genial —

— Es hombre muerto, los amigos de Kota van a vengarse —

— Pero él le hizo llorar de un solo golpe, debe ser muy fuerte —

— Tal vez finalmente alguien le dé su merecido a ese cerdo —

Los matones miraban algo temerosos como algunos de los niños miraban al Dragneel con temor, esperanza y algo de admiración, Hibachi supo que la situación comenzaba a salirse de su control y si querían salir bien librados.

— Pagaras por eso enano estúpido, ataquen todos — los matones se lanzaron contra el rubio, eran por lo menos 6 niños, más grandes y fuertes que el mismo, una sola cosa paso por su mente en ese instante.

— Moete Kitazo — susurro débilmente antes de lanzarse contra los seis matones con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Un buen inicio para ser el primer dia de clases.


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capítulo anterior…**

 _Los matones miraban algo temerosos como algunos de los niños miraban al Dragneel con temor, esperanza y algo de admiración, Hibachi supo que la situación comenzaba a salirse de su control y si querían salir bien librados._

 _—_ _Pagaras por eso enano estúpido, ataquen todos — los matones se lanzaron contra el rubio, eran por lo menos 6 niños, más grandes y fuertes que el mismo, una sola cosa paso por su mente en ese instante._

 _—_ _Moete Kitazo — susurro débilmente antes de lanzarse contra los seis matones con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro._

 _Un buen inicio para ser el primer día de clases._

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pasaje mental de Menma**

Ninguno de los niños de aquel salón de clases era consciente de que toda aquella situación tan inusual había sido observada con suma concentración por una de las entidades más temidas y odiadas en Konoha, si alguien viera la forma y situación actual de dicho ser creería que es llanamente imposible que este fuera el causante material de una de las peores tragedias en la historia de la aldea de la hoja, sumergido en la terrible oscuridad, el único destello de luz es el que deslumbran las cadenas fuertemente fijadas en sus trece extremidades, ese simple detalle basta para saber que no es del todo humano.

Su belleza por sí misma es antinatural, está claro que no es humana, sus colas y orejas son prueba de ello, es la clara encarnación del pecado mismo, un fruto prohibido que ningún humano prejuicioso debería tocar, los seres humanos saben que no deben desearla, son conscientes de que muchos lo consideran una aberración y que solo pensarlo ya es pecado, pero simplemente es difícil no hacerlo, ella es una visión idílica que invita al placer y a la pasión, un hermoso cabello largo rubio como el oro que sería la envidia de toda princesa, piel blanca como la leche libre de imperfecciones, su figura es como la de una diosa que despertaría pasiones en el propio Lucifer, un rostro perfecto obra de Afrodita misma, orbes dorados que es imposible no perderse en ellos, por último y no menos importante nueve colas amarillas saliendo de su espalda baja y unas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza.

Su vestimenta contrasta totalmente con su apariencia, unos pantalones tipo Hakama rojos en pésimo estado que apenas cubren lo necesario y una blusa de kimono blanca hecha jirones, además esas cadenas doradas que literalmente empalan la mayoría de su cuerpo apenas permitiéndole moverse un poco, es difícil creer que esta bella mujer es el Kyuubi no Youko, una de las criaturas más poderosas de la existencia, quienes dicen que las hembras son el sexo débil sin duda sufrirían de un paro cardiaco de enterarse de una cosa asi.

— Debo admitir que jamás me espere algo como esto — susurro la bijuu con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro mientras observaba por medio de una clase de portal todo lo que su contenedor veía.

Un gesto de cansancio apareció en el bello rostro de la zorra mientras reflexionaba sobre como llego a su situación actual, realmente era difícil discernir si las cartas del destino habían jugado a su favor o en su contra, había sido retirada por la fuerza de su antigua contenedora por un maldito Uchiha solo para ser usada como arma contra un pueblucho en el que francamente no tenía ningún interés, no conformes con eso el Yondaime Hokage la encierra nuevamente en sus tres hijos con el Shikki Fujin dividiéndola entre ellos, extrañamente solo el niño había obtenido su alma mientras que las otras dos niñas solo habían obtenido un tercio de su chakra cada una, por donde se mirase la rubia no lo había pasado nada bien.

Sin embargo no todo era tan malo como se pintaba, muchos pensarían que cuando el Yondaime uso el Shikki Fujin sabiendo que esto le costaría la vida lo hizo pensando que no había otras opciones, nada más lejano a la realidad, el Namikaze había sido formado en el arte Fuinjutsu por Jiraiya quien es posiblemente uno de los más grandes maestros de este arte ninja, no solo eso, Kushina también había puesto su granito de arena enseñando al hombre algunos de los sellos poderosos que ella conocía de su clan, básicamente había por lo menos otros 3 sellos capaces de sellarla dentro de un cuerpo humano, el problema era que dichos sellos estaban destinados a la contención absoluta, eran los mismos sellos con los que alguna vez fue encerrada en Mito y en Kushina, sellos destinados exclusivamente para encerrarla haciendo imposible que el Jinchuriki accediese a su poder.

De ahí que ninguna de las Uzumaki que anteriormente fueron sus carceleras jamás habían podido usar su poder, sus sellos se lo impedían en pos de evitar un escape, para el Yondaime esa situación no era del todo aceptable, luego del ataque del enmascarado el Namikaze había adoptado es idea de que sus hijos estaban destinados a enfrentar a ese hombre y que para ello necesitarían su poder, era comprensible de cierta forma el número tan limitado de opciones, hasta ahora a ninguno de los Hokages le había pasado por la cabeza depender de su poder, simplemente no tenían la necesidad, estos ya eran fuertes por sí mismos y orgullosos en cierto grado, para ellos hubiese sido un insulto depender de su poder más haya de mantener el equilibrio entre naciones.

El Yondaime por otro lado había sido de un pensamiento muy distinto en este tema, en parte por la dichosa profecía de los sapos, de ahí su decisión de dividirla en tres, de esa forma los niños tendrían menos dificultades para controlar su poder, a la vez en caso de un descontrol sería mucho más fácil contenerles ya que cada niño tenía un equivalente de 3 colas de su chakra, en la mente de Minato todo había sido perfectamente calculado, el hecho de que Shinigami le haya perdonado la vida fue la cereza sobre el pastel.

Para Kyuubi la ignorancia del rubio había sido un verdadero regalo del cielo, este sin saberlo le había brindado un sin fin de oportunidades que ella no desaprovecharía, un detalle que nadie conoce es que cuando el Sabio de los Seis Caminos creo a los Bijuu este uso como base animales que había encontrado a lo largo de sus viajes, esto explica perfectamente por qué los Bijuu tenían fuertes similitudes con animales comunes y a su vez que algunos parecieran híbridos entre animales de distintas razas, un secreto aún más oscuro es que el Kyuubi a diferencia de los demás había sido creado usando a un verdadero Kitsune, un zorro demonio que en aquel entonces era una cría que se había separado del grupo solo para ser encontrado por el Sabio quien desconocía su naturaleza por lo que le fue fácil usarla para crear al último Bijuu.

Un error que la zorra de rubia cabellera pago con una existencia por demás caótica, siendo una criatura con un poder mágico demoniaco bastante fuerte que recibió un enorme impulso de chakra dio como resultado a que su mente fuese inestable, como Bijuu era un ser volátil que se dejaba fácilmente llevar por el odio y la sed de matar, de ahí que los humanos le considerasen un ente demoniaco sin inteligencia o razonamiento, atacando a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que le provocase dañando a inocentes en el proceso, existencia que se prolongó por siglos hasta que Minato la dividió, sin saberlo dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba para estabilizar su mente, recuperar algunas de sus habilidades como demonio, su inteligencia entre muchas cosas más.

El poder que le había sido arrebatado no era mucho problema, Kasumi y Mito podían usar su chakra como quisiesen, eso no le preocupada ya que sabía que este poder tarde o temprano se terminaría mientras ella regeneraría su poder en unos cuantos años, además tenía su magia demoniaca por lo que su chakra era un recurso perfectamente desechable, la prioridad hasta ahora era recuperar su libertad, la idea de ser la batería de un idiota como Menma no le gusta en absoluto, esto no sería fácil, los sellos creados por dioses no eran fáciles de romper, de seguir siendo la bestia gigantesca llena de rabia y odio habría llamado al Uzumaki a su pasaje mental y le habría intimidado lo suficiente para forzarle a dejarla salir, sin embargo ahora que tenía su inteligencia y astucia digna de una Kitsune ella sabía bien que este no era el mejor curso de acción.

Durante los últimos seis años había estado estudiando el sello, debía reconocer que el sello en sí mismo era una obra de arte, no se podía esperar menos del sello creado por la deidad que gobierna sobre los muertos, era una función simple, pero a su vez muy concreta, básicamente el sello estaba destinado a sellar Chakra y alma dentro de un ser humano, dicho sello puede ser ajustado por alguna llave que indudablemente estaba en posesión de los padres del muchacho, con esta el sello puede ser debilitado o fortalecido según la situación, en el caso de Menma al ser el que contiene su alma su sello estaba mucho más contraído que el de sus hermanas las cuales al tener solo su chakra en teoría no deberían tener muchos problemas para controlarlo.

Una clara estupidez en opinión de la Bijuu ya que los tres niños corrían los mismos riesgos por el mero hecho de poseer algo de ella, el chakra bijuu que poseían Kasumi y Mito aun poseía aquellas emociones negativas y descontroladas que ella solía poseer antes de ser sellada, al no tener dicha alma para controlar esa energía usar aunque sea un poco de esta podía ser muy peligroso, Menma tampoco se libraba de dichos riesgos ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarle su poder de buena gana a un mocoso idiota que no lo merecía, menos ahora que comenzaba a regenerar gran parte de su chakra, no es que tuviese mucha opción ya que el sello de igual forma obligaba a que una parte de su poder se filtrase a las bobinas de chakra del niño haciendo que estas se ampliaran dándole en el futuro una potencia a considerar, daba gracias a que esto no aplicaba con su magia ya que de lo contrario el mocoso sería una potencia a considerar en un futuro, potencia que no estaba dispuesta a dejar en manos de una aldea ninja.

Llevaba los últimos seis años pensando en un posible plan para escapar, pero por donde lo miraba realmente no era algo fácil, había pensado contactar e incluso seducir al niño para que este la liberase pero la idea quedo fuera de su mente tan pronto como llego, había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal como para pensar en arriesgarse, para empezar el mocoso era un estúpido y alguien pésimo guardando secretos, manipularle seria relativamente fácil pero este en cualquier momento le contaría a sus padres que podía hablar con ella, estos reforzarían el sello para limitar la comunicación e incluso para extraer más poder de ella, el sello en su estado actual le permitía tener cierta libertades a las que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, utilizar sus sentidos conectándolos a los de su buque, ser capaz de mirar en los recuerdos de este e incluso enviar sensaciones muy pequeñas y sutiles a su mente para que este en determinadas situaciones actué como ella quiere, estas eran herramientas valiosas que no podía arriesgar con un reforzamiento en el sello, contactar con Menma quedaba fuera de cuestión.

La otra opción un poco más viable era hacerse con la dichosa llave y abrir el sello con esta, ahora contaba con su magia demoniaca a su total disposición, contactar con el Clan Kitsune para que estos le buscaran la llave seria relativamente fácil, los zorros eran conocidos por ser las criaturas de la infiltración, las travesuras, el engaño, la astucia entre muchas cosas más, para ellos robar la llave del sello seria como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, pero había un riesgo que la hizo descartar ese plan al instante, por lo que había podido estudiar en los recuerdos de Menma le habían dado razones para creer que la llave del sello estaba en posesión de los sapos en los confines del Monte Myoboku, su clan podía ser muy poderoso superando por mucho al clan Gama pero esto no significaba que estos fuera adversarios fáciles, el maldito Senjutsu de estos detectaría al instante a cualquier ladrón, los sapos no tardarían mucho en conectar los puntos, informarían a Jiraiya y Minato para que estos tomaran medidas, demasiado riesgo para su gusto.

Había comenzado a quedarse sin ideas cuando un camino lleno de posibilidades apareció de la forma menos esperada, el niño que iba en la misma clase que su contenedor, Naruto Dragneel, una de las ventajas que le confería este sello era la capacidad de usar sus habilidades sensoriales a través del Uzumaki, desde el momento en que ese niño rubio puso un pie en el salón la Kitsune supo que no era alguien normal, casi tres mil años de edad, un poderoso instinto y fuerte habilidad sensorial le habían hecho fácil leer al Dragneel como si fuese un libro abierto.

La rubia zorra se mostró incrédula por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como diablos Konoha se había hecho con alguien así, las posibilidades de que algo como esto ocurriera era escasas por decir lo menos, si era honesta dudaba que Konoha tuviera la más remota idea de la verdadera naturaleza de ese muchacho, si lo supieran este ya estaría encerrado bajo custodia de Ne para ser utilizado como un arma de destrucción masiva.

— _¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Qué hace un Dragonslayer en la Nación Elemental?_ — pensó frenéticamente la zorra mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Dragonslayer, conocía muy bien a estas criaturas, humanos entrenados por Dragones para asesinar a sus congéneres, seres con poderes más allá de la comprensión de cualquier Shinobi, al igual que sus padres Dragones son seres volátiles con fuertes tendencias a la violencia, en una búsqueda constante de ser más poderosos, ¿Por qué negarlo?, pocas criaturas hasta ahora se han ganado el respeto de la Kitsune, los Dragones y Dragonslayer están en esa mínima lista y por razones muy obvias, algunos de sus hermanos y ella misma habían tenido algún enfrentamiento con algún Dragón o Dragonslayer sediento de batalla, pensar que Bijuus poderosos como Nanabi o Hachibi fueron asesinados en un par de ocasiones por algunos de los más poderosos Dragonslayer era una proeza simplemente inauditas, ella misma fue testigo de primera mano del poder de estos monstruos cuando en el pasado enfrento a un poderoso Dragón, aunque sobrevivió no puede decir que salió precisamente bien parada de aquella batalla, aquel reptil había estado más que dispuesto a seguir peleando incluso si moría en el proceso pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar un par de décadas para renacer por los impulsos de un lagarto súper desarrollado por lo que opto por escapar aquella ocasión.

Ahora había un Dragonslayer, uno de fuego por si no fuera suficiente, viviendo en la misma aldea que su contenedor, preguntas sin respuesta bombardearon la mente de la Kitsune, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, ¿Cuál era su propósito?, los Dragones no frecuentaban mucho la Nación Elemental, el hecho de que uno de estos haya criado y enseñado su magia a un niño de esta ya de por si era extraño, pero sumando que este estuviera en Konoha de todos los lugares habían despertado las alarmas en su mente.

Pero eso no era el detalle más preocupante, su habilidad sensorial le había revelado aún más preocupante, su apariencia podía engañar a cualquiera, pero para ella todo estaba muy claro, sangre demoniaca, ese chico de nombre y apellido extraño poseía una fuerte sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas, una sangre perteneciente a algún demonio de alto calibre de lo más profundo del infierno, una criatura tal vez igual o incluso más peligrosa que ella misma, no era demonio en su totalidad pero podía decir que su lado demonio dominaba en su mayoría a su lado humano, los demonios a la creencia popular no son del todo malvados pero si son de naturaleza violenta, egoísta y muy cruel.

De igual forma ella era consciente de cuan protectores eran las familias demoniacas con sus progenies por lo que podía deducir que aquel demonio conocía que su hijo o descendiente estaba en Konoha, ¿Pero por qué?, era una ironía si lo pensaba detenidamente, Konoha era hogar de clanes poderosos como los Senju, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki, clanes descendientes del Rikudou, dichos clanes en algún momento fueron reverenciados como dioses, a los demonios de alto nivel se les consideraba los enemigos naturales de los dioses, esta afirmación no era para menos, los demonios de este tipo eran por naturaleza inmunes a las artes ilusoria además de que su energía demoniaca emitía un extraño brillo que incapacitaba a los Doujutsu, sus habilidades físicas y vitalidad eran cosas simplemente más allá de la comprensión, por ultimo pero no menos importante era que el hecho de que los Demonios poseían cierta propiedad en sus cuerpos que les volvia inmunes a los Fuinjutsu, de ahí que fuera considerados los enemigos naturales de los clanes descendientes del sabio de los seis caminos, de hecho se rumora que las garras de estos demonios poseían propiedades especiales que les permitían literalmente rasgar los Fuinjutsu.

Eh ahí donde entraba toda la contradicción, para la Bijuu este niño era su boleto de salida de este infierno de prisión, estaba claro que el pequeño seria alguien a tomar en cuenta en el futuro, su potencial era prácticamente monstruoso, tan peligroso que si se entrenaba adecuadamente podría causarle muchos problemas con ese fastidioso Devilslayer, pero de nuevo también era una oportunidad para ella, si conseguía de alguna forma que ese muchacho rasgara el sello en Menma en su forma demoniaca estaba casi segura de que podría escapar sin problemas incluso sin tener que matar a su contenedor, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo conseguiría que Naruto tomara interés alguno en liberarla?.

Dudaba seriamente que el rubio tuviera alguna lealtad a Konoha, obedecer a otros por debajo de sí mismos no era un rasgo prominente en Dragones ni mucho menos en Demonios, más allá de sus pocos vínculos emocionales a estas criaturas poco o nada les preocupa a quien destruyan en su camino en pos de lograr sus propios sueños y ambiciones, lo podía ver en la mirada del niño, hambre de poder y batalla que está dispuesto a enfrentar al mismo diablo con tal de colocarse entre los seres más fuertes, podía decir casi con seguridad que Naruto Dragneel se largaría de la aldea en el momento en que esta dejara de tener seres más fuertes que él, debía jugar sus cartas bien si quería hacerse de un poderoso aliado antes de que este estuviera lejos de su alcance.

— Veamos…necesito a un Kitsune con capacidades de infiltración y espionaje — susurro para sí misma Kyuubi mientras en sus dedos aparecían unas pequeñas flamas color doradas, haciendo un esfuerzo para mover sus dedos ignorando el dolor provocado por las cadenas comenzó a dibujar en el aire el símbolo de su clan que consistía en un círculo con una cabeza de zorro rugiendo hacia el cielo.

El símbolo del clan lentamente comenzó a tomar la forma de un zorro con dos colas, dicha transformación duro un par de minutos hasta que el fuego se transformó en un zorro de pelaje negro, ojos verdes y dos colas.

— ¡ **Kyuusha-Hime!** — exclamo el zorro con voz chillona mirando en estado de shock a la líder de su clan quien llevaba más de 100 años sin aparecer.

— Has crecido mucho Yuuki, veo que finamente ganaste tu segunda cola — comento la zorra dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al animal de pelaje negro.

— **¿Qué le ha pasado Kyuusha-hime? ¿Por qué esta encadenada? Tengo que sacarla de aquí** — declaro Yuuki tratando de morder las cadenas que aprisionaban a su ama pero apenas las toco estas emitieron un brillo dorado que forzó al pequeño a retroceder.

— No tiene caso Yuuki, estoy sellada dentro de un ser humano, un sello creado por un dios, como imaginaras no es fácil de romper — explico suavemente Kyuusha ganando una mirada horrorizada del pequeño quien iba a hablar, pero la zorra le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera. — Te explicare los detalles después pero en estos momentos necesito que me hagas un favor, mi buque vive en la aldea de la hoja, en esa aldea hay una criatura que tiene el potencial para liberarme de esta prisión, necesito que le vigiles, averigua todo de él y sobre todo asegúrate de mantenerlo con vida, debes informarme mes con mes su progreso, por favor esto es muy importante, pase lo que pase no dejes que te descubra — Kyuusha mostro una imagen de Naruto a Yuuki el cual le miro confuso por unos momentos ya que no entendía por qué las esperanzas de su líder estaban en manos de un humano, más sin embargo no cuestionaría sus decisiones.

— **De inmediato Kyuusha-hime** — declaro Yuuki con una mirada llena de convicción antes de desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de fuego dejando a la Kitsune con una expresión seria.

— Naruto Dragneel…presiento que tu presencia no causara más que problemas a este pueblo miserable…— susurro para sí la zorra antes de cerrar los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En el mundo real totalmente ignorante de los planes de la hermosa zorra Uzumaki Kushina estaba fuera de la escuela con una expresión nerviosa mientras esperaba a que sus hijos salieran de clases, no estaba sola sin embargo, tras de ella estaban algunas de sus mejores amigas con quienes había convivido en el campo de batalla desde que apenas eran Genin, Inuzuka Tsume, la actual cabeza del Clan Inuzuka, Uchiha Mikoto, la matriarca del Clan Uchiha y la esposa del jefe de este, Yoshino, la esposa de Nara Shikaku y Akimichi Noriko, esposa de Chouza.

— Ya cálmate de una vez Kushina, los cachorros deben haberse quedado jugando por ahí, sabes tan bien como nosotras que Menma, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji son unos bribones — gruño Tsume algo irritada al ver que la pelirroja no despegaba la mirada de las puertas de la escuela en espera de que salieran los niños.

— ¿Puedes culparme Tsume?, es el primer día de clases de nuestros bebes, en la misma clase que los hijos de los concejales civiles, no me gustan para nada esos niños, son aún peores que sus malditos padres, ¿Qué nos garantiza que no querrán perjudicar a los niños? — las madres adoptaron una expresión seria ya que las preocupaciones de Kushina no eran tan descabelladas.

— Nuestros pequeños son fuertes Kushina, no tienes por qué preocuparte — trato de calmarle Mikoto pero ella lucia igual de preocupada.

— ¡Kaa-san! —

Las mujeres enfocaron su atención en aquel llamado para ver que tanto Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sayuri, Kasumi y Mito venían corriendo hacia ellas, las respectivas madres abrazaron a sus hijos.

— Kasu-chan, Mi-chan, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto y donde esta Menma? — pregunto Kushina mirando con preocupación a sus hijas.

— ¿Y dónde está kiba? — pregunto igualmente Tsume notando que los Uchiha y el Nara adoptaban un semblante serio, el Akimichi hacia una mueca nerviosa mientras las hermanas Namikaze Uzumaki sonreían algo nerviosas.

— Véanlo por si mismas — dijo Mito algo nerviosa mientras señalaba hacia las puertas de la Academia.

El corazón de las mujeres dio vuelco al ver que los mencionados niños caminaban hacia ellas apoyándose uno sobre el otro, totalmente golpeados y luciendo expresiones de molestia.

— ¡Menma-chan/Kiba! — gritaron Kushina y Tsume al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia sus bebes.

— ¡Kaa-chan! — exclamo Menma haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que su madre le abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Qué diablos les paso Kiba? Más te vale que no hayan vuelto a pelear entre ustedes porque si no… — amenazo Tsume pero su hijo negó rotundamente con su cabeza

— No fue entre nosotros mama — se defendió rápidamente el Inuzuka.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? — pregunto Tsume algo curiosa y preocupada sobre quien o quienes tenían las capacidades para golpear a los niños, dos herederos de clan que tenían un entrenamiento algo básico de combate.

— Fueron unos niños mayores, decían ser hijos de los Concejales Civiles, les golpearon en un grupo d así que no pudieron defenderse — explico Mito con cierto desprecio en sus palabras.

La expresión de Kushina y Tsume se ensombreció mientras un aura negra comenzaba a rodearlas, todos incluyendo los niños retrocedieron un par de pasos.

— ¿Dónde están? — exigió saber Tsume a la pequeña Mito la cual se encogió claramente temerosa de la mujer salvaje.

— En el salón, los padres y los niños están discutiendo con Sandaime-jii-chan y Haruko-sensei — chillo la pequeña de cabellos rojos asustada de la madre de Kiba.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela con la clara intención de hacer justicia hacia sus pequeños cuando Sayuri se puso en el camino con una expresión tranquila.

— Creo que llegan muy tarde, Dragneel-san y Sandaime-sama ya se les adelantaron — comento Sayuri sin dejar su expresión monótona señalando hacia una ventana de la escuela.

El grupo de mujeres observo la ventana señalada por la Uchiha, la furia de hace unos momentos fue reemplazada por la incredulidad mientras observaba una escena de lo más extraña, el Sandaime Hokage vistiendo ropas negras y un birrete gritando y refunfuñando contra varios adultos a los que reconocieron como concejales civiles, estos estaban de pie junto a sus hijos, tanto padres como niños parecían haber sido brutalmente golpeados, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que los adultos habían hecho enojar al viejo Kage quien hizo valer su poderío como director como solo el sabia, el detalle aún más extraño era que la aparentemente frágil y hermosa Haruko-sensei se encontraba ejecutando una llave de lucha contra un pequeño rubio de 6 años quien se defendía con uñas y dientes mordiendo los brazos de la sensei con la esperanza de ser libre.

— ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? — pregunto Yoshino de forma seria a los niños, no era inusual ver al Sandaime aplicar tácticas disciplinarias violentas contra alumnos y padres por igual, de hecho, ella misma le veía el visto bueno a esto ya que algunos padres especialmente civiles podían ser tan problemáticos como un niño, más sin embargo era algo nuevo ver a una sensei hacerlo de la misma forma.

— Mendokusai… — mascullo Shikamaru ganando una mirada fastidiosa de su madre por aquella palabrita típica en los Nara. — En resumen, Kota y su pandilla querían obtener dominio sobre toda la clase, quiso hacer de Menma y Kiba un ejemplo, como pueden ver no pudieron dar mucha pelea ya que eran demasiados además de ser más grandes y fuertes, ninguno de nosotros podía dar pelea, pero el niño rubio, Naruto si no mal recuerdo, a quien Haruko-sensei está golpeando les estaba ignorando, eso no le gusto a Kota y trato de golpearlo, ese chico de un solo cabezazo estuvo a punto de quebrarle la nariz a Kota, los en un intento de controlar la situación se lanzaron a golpearle pero el resulte ser mucho más hábil de lo esperado así que fueron derrotados, la sensei llego cuando Naruto derroto al último chico, como el llego tarde el día de hoy Haruko-sensei comenzó a golpearlo por perturbar el orden escolar, momentos después llego el director Sarutobi, cuando vio a la Sensei golpeando a Naruto exigió saber que ocurría, cuando le explicaron la situación así como lo que hicieron Kota y su pandilla, este se molestó, golpeo a Naruto por su imprudencia, golpeo a los matones para según el hacerles saber quién manda, Naruto le reclamo llamándolo Kuso-jiji, Haruko-sensei una vez más comenzó a golpearlo, Sandaime-sama llamo a los padres, estos trataron de intimidarlo y por ello comenzó a golpearlos y a gritarles cosas que no sé qué significan pero que la Sensei nos prohibió repetir en público — termino de explicar Shikamaru antes de tomar una profunda respiración, esa había sido una larga explicación, demasiado para su gusto, tendría que dormir mínimo unas nueve horas para recuperar la energía perdida.

Las mujeres escucharon atentamente la explicación del pequeño Nara con una enorme gota recorriendo sus cabezas, los otros niños asintieron ratificando las palabras del pelinegro, ellas eran muy conscientes del hecho de que el Sandaime era conocido por ser alguien estricto y admirable a la hora de formar mentes jóvenes, la prueba de ello eran Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade quienes dentro de lo que cabe trataron de ser lo más disciplinados posible mientras estuvieron bajo su mando, lo ocurrido después de eso ya no fue culpa del anciano, sin embargo Kushina hizo una nota mental de hablar con Minato para que este trate de que Sarutobi sea un poco menos bárbaro a la hora de imponer castigos.

Las miradas de las matriarcas de clanes se posaron en aquel pequeño que indirectamente había vengado a sus hijos, no pudieron evitar soltar un leve respingo ahora que le miraban de mejor manera, al igual que algunas personas no podían evitar reparar en la apariencia inusual del niño, ese cabello bicolor no era algo muy común en Konoha, fuera de los Namikaze y Yamanaka el rubio era un color de pelo inusual en la aldea y en el país en si mismo, incluso hoy en día se preguntaban por qué Tsunade era rubia si en la familia de esta los cabellos oscuros, castaños y blancos eran dominantes siendo Uzumaki Mito una de las escasas excepciones, sin embargo aquel niño poseía una cabellera que muchos dirían estaba mejor cuidada que la del Namikaze, con tonos de rubio brillantes claros con mechas carmesí con un peinado salvaje que sumado a sus rasgos faciales hicieron que las mujeres especialmente Kushina no pudieran evitar pensar que aquel niño era una versión más badass y varonil de Minato.

Otro detalle que las mujeres no pasaron por alto era el su físico y altura inusual para un pequeño de seis años, si no supieran que Kota y sus matones eran los únicos que reprobaban constantemente el primer año pensarían que aquel niño era un par de años mayor de lo que es, su ropa también era una incógnita, no era el tipo de vestimenta precisamente común en la Nación Elemental, ropa de ese tipo normalmente solo se compran en tiendas donde se venden productos importados fuera del continente.

— ¿Entonces ese chico les defendió? — cuestiono Kushina curiosa mientras pensaba en como agradecer al muchacho por ayudar a sus bebes.

— ¡Él no nos defendió! — exclamo Kiba negando rotundamente con la cabeza al igual que su amigo pelirrojo.

— Y si lo hubiera hecho no se lo perdonaríamos nunca en la vida, eso simplemente no está bien, meterse en las peleas de otros, eso es de cobardes, el solo lo hizo porque ellos se metieron con él, si no lo hubiera hecho dudo que siquiera nos hubiera volteado a ver — declaro Menma de forma seria que lo hacía ver algo lindo, simplemente no le gustaba la idea de ser ayudado en una batalla entre iguales, estaba seguro que aquel chico pensaba igual y por eso no les había ayudado, sin embargo su declaración solo gano una mirada seria de las mujeres adultas.

— Ser un Shinobi implica muchas veces cometer actos de cobardía Menma-kun, si están peleando uno contra uno, pero tienes contigo otras veinte personas entonces no debes dudar en usar a esos aliados si esto implica derrotar más rápido a los enemigos — explico suavemente Mikoto mientras el resto de las madres asentían de forma seria.

— No quiero volverte a escuchar decir cosas Menma — ordeno Kushina de forma fría pero un tanto preocupada ya que ese tipo de creencias le habían costado claro a su clan ya que muchas aldeas en su momento tomaron ese tipo de ideales como una oportunidad de ataque, no era para menos ya que vivían en un mundo donde atacar a traición era algo muy rutinario, de hecho hasta donde sabia los únicos que alguna vez llegaron a respetar la forma de pelear de su clan fueron los llamados Enemigos Naturales de los Dioses que según algunos registros que ella encontró fueron entidades que en su momento casi destruyen a los Uzumaki.

Con aquello dicho las madres se llevaron a sus hijos de aquel lugar no queriendo hablar más del tema.


	5. Chapter 5

**En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _Ser un Shinobi implica muchas veces cometer actos de cobardía Menma-kun, si están peleando uno contra uno, pero tienes contigo otras veinte personas entonces no debes dudar en usar a esos aliados si esto implica derrotar más rápido a los enemigos — explico suavemente Mikoto mientras el resto de las madres asentían de forma seria._

 _—_ _No quiero volverte a escuchar decir cosas Menma — ordeno Kushina de forma fría pero un tanto preocupada ya que ese tipo de creencias le habían costado claro a su clan ya que muchas aldeas en su momento tomaron ese tipo de ideales como una oportunidad de ataque, no era para menos ya que vivían en un mundo donde atacar a traición era algo muy rutinario, de hecho hasta donde sabia los únicos que alguna vez llegaron a respetar la forma de pelear de su clan fueron los llamados Enemigos Naturales de los Dioses que según algunos registros que ella encontró fueron entidades que en su momento casi destruyen a los Uzumaki._

 _Con aquello dicho las madres se llevaron a sus hijos de aquel lugar no queriendo hablar más del tema._

 **Capítulo 4**

Eran exactamente las 2 de la tarde en Konoha, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, nuestro protagonista caminaba por las calles de dicha aldea con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro mientras mantenía sus pequeñas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, extrañamente todas sus heridas propinadas por Sarutobi y Haruko-sensei estaban totalmente curadas, el mero recuerdo aun le molestaba, por culpa de estas dos personas había perdido dos valiosas horas de entrenamiento, los estudiantes de primer grado normalmente terminaban sus clases a medio día pero entre ser golpeado por los antes mencionados y recibir una seria llamada de atención había perdido casi dos horas.

— _¡Kuso-jiji! Algún día me las pagara, está más haya de mi como Haruko-sensei puede ser maestra civil, si tomara una carrera como Kunoichi estoy seguro de que sería temida y respetada por muchos_ — pensó con cierto estremecimiento al recordar la golpiza que le propina la mujer de cabellos claros quien debía reconocer tenía cierta habilidad para pelear, morder, rasguñar y patalear, todo eso había sido neutralizado rápidamente por la profesora.

No todo estaba perdido, era bastante temprano como para considerar siquiera ir a casa, si sus cálculos no fallaban el próximo año tendría que entrar a la Academia Ninja, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diablos iba a aprender en ese lugar, solo sabía por palabras de Takeshi que hoy en día la academia se enfocaba principalmente en estudiar a detalle la Historia de Konoha, aprender a lanzar Kunai y Shuriken adecuadamente, acondicionamiento físico básico, teoría muy básica de las distintas artes ninja, practica igual muy básica, los requisitos para graduarse era dominar los tres jutsus de academia y pasar el examen teórico con un 70% de aciertos como mínimo, el resto dependía de los Jounin-sensei, no sabía en qué nivel lo colocaría todo eso pero a juzgar por las constante mofas de su vecino que decía que la aldea caería en desgracia con ese plan de estudios ideado por el Yondaime Hokage podía decir que era algo demasiado débil.

No era demasiado tarde para comenzar a entrenar, entre más rápido terminara con todo eso más rápido podría entrenar a su propio ritmo, el curso de acción más viable era ir a una tienda de artefactos ninja, aún tenía bastante dinero de su depósito mensual, podía comprar un par de libros, unos kunai, algunos Shuriken y un par de pesos, lo suficiente para entrenar por un tiempo hasta que juntara más dinero para comprar más cosas, la idea de conseguir alguna fuente de ingresos propia comenzaba a sonar atractiva.

— ¿Dónde diablos voy a comprar todo eso? — se preguntó Naruto pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. — Ahora que recuerdo el anciano alguna vez menciono que unos tal Higurashi´s Shop venden cosas geniales — exclamo en voz baja recordando esa pequeña fuga de información por parte del Sandaime en una de sus tantas conferencias.

Con paso decidido el Dragneel comenzó a caminar hacia el mencionado lugar un par de veces viéndose en la necesidad de preguntar por la dirección ya que pese a que se había tomado su tiempo para explorar la aldea aun no la conocía en su totalidad, la gente a la que preguntaba lo miraba un tanto extrañado ya que era inusual que un pequeño de 6 años pidiese la dirección de una tienda de armas, pero fueron los suficientemente amables como para darle dicha ubicación.

Le tomo por lo menos media hora encontrar la mencionada tienda, pero todo ese tiempo valió la pena, a escasos metros de distancia se encontraba estaba el tan mencionado Higurashi´s Shop, era una tienda de tamaño considerable, con dos pisos lo cual era buena señal ya que indicaba que esta tienda tenía bastante mercancía, pintada de azul con el nombre de dicho lugar pintado en letras rojas, a través del vidrio podía verse un exhibidor con espadas de distinto tipo, Wakizashi, Tantos, Katanas, Chokuto, entre otras más, además podían verse pergaminos de sellado de gran tamaño e incluso ropajes ninja negros.

— ¡Sugoi! — exclamo el Dragneel antes de comenzar a correr hacia la entrada de dicha tienda, su mente estaba tan concentrada en las cosas que iba a comprar que paso por alto a los dos ninjas de rango Chunin que custodiaban la entrada de esta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Alto! — ladro uno de los ninjas frenando el correr del niño que estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto Naruto algo molesto al ver que uno de los guardias de paraba frente a la puerta impidiendo su paso.

— Los niños no tienes permitido jugar aquí, ese lugar está repleto de artefactos de naturaleza mortífera, mejor vete a jugar al parque o algo así, este lugar es para adultos — ordeno uno de los ninjas de forma despectiva ganando la mirada molesta del rubio.

— No vengo a jugar solo quería comprar algunas cosas para mi entrenamiento — explico Naruto tratando de controlar su temperamento.

Ambos Chunin miraron a Naruto de forma helada por lo que parecieron ser horas, se miraron entre ellos, volvieron a mirar al rubio, una vez más se miraron entre ellos para luego dedicarle una mirada aburrida.

— Esta tienda tiene afiliación militar hacia Konoha, muchos de sus productos están fabricados con recursos exclusivos de la aldea, por consecuencia esta tienda debe vender única y exclusivamente a ninjas de Konoha, vuelve con gusto cuando tengas dicha afiliación — declaro uno de los Chunin de forma seria, pero podía denotarse el rastro de burla en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué diablos es esa mierda? — rugió Naruto perdiendo finalmente la paciencia mientras los Chunin enarcaban una ceja ante ese lenguaje digno de un marino. — Solo quiero armas y un par de libros, de igual forma les voy a pagar — gruño el Dragneel muy enojado ya que eso que le dijeron los Chunin era una reverenda estupidez en su opinión.

— Son órdenes estrictas de Yondaime-sama, nada garantiza que seas en realidad un espía que quiere hacerse con el conocimiento de nuestro pueblo, vete de aquí niño antes de que usemos la fuerza — ordeno el guardia ya algo fastidiado.

El rubio quería reñir, quería darle una paliza a ese par de imbéciles, no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que podía vencer a dos Chunin con su nivel actual pero tampoco era precisamente un cobarde como para retroceder a una pelea, sin embargo, prefirió contenerse ya que lo último que deseaba era tener que escuchar los sermones de Sarutobi por meterse en otra pelea, una que sabía bien no podía ganar.

— ¡Acaban de perder a un cliente valioso! — fue lo último que grito Naruto antes de retirarse del lugar refunfuñando y soltando improperios poco comunes en alguien de su edad.

— ¿Un cliente valioso?, Jajajaja ya quiero verlo en unos años llorando y rogando para que lo dejemos entrar — se mofo uno de los chunin mirando al niño con cierta malicia.

— No puede evitarse, la tienda de Higurashi-san es lo mejor que hay en la aldea, tenlo por seguro que regresara — acordó el otro chunin mirando en la dirección en que se había ido el muchacho.

Dicho muchacho daba pasos pesados a través de las calles apretando los puños con clara furia ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, comenzaba seriamente a comprender porque Takeshi y algunos otros ninjas que carecían del fanatismo hacia el Yondaime Hokage le consideraban un perfecto imbécil, lo que acababa de ocurrir era sencillamente absurdo.

— ¡Kuso!, Supongo que tendré que comprar mis cosas en una tienda civil — realmente no le gusta mucho la idea de comprar equipo Shinobi en una tienda civil, por lo que sabía lo que vendían en esos lugares era de muy mala calidad, ropas que se rompían fácilmente, Kunai de materias poco resistente e incluso libros muy incompletos llegando al grado de tener serias faltas de ortografía, todo muy económico, pero de calidad pésima, sin embargo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Afortunadamente no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la tienda, tal como esperaba esta no era ni remotamente cerca de impresionante como Higurashi´s Shop, parecía una tienda como cualquier otra, por el vidrio del mostrador podían verse únicamente dos Katanas, unos kunai feos y un horrible mono naranja con azul, se estremeció visiblemente tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo vistiendo esa cosa, solo un imbécil usaría algo como eso.

— _Maldita sea, es ese chico de nuevo, espero que no quiera comprar el mono naranja, he estado guardando dinero para comprarlo y no pienso perderlo_ — pensó cierto jinchuriki de cabellos rojos observando en las sombras al Dragonslayer.

Con paso algo pesimista el joven de mechas rojas camino hasta la puerta de aquel local con la intención de comprar como mínimo algunas armas, tristemente parecía que el karma no estaba de su lado ya que apenas se acercó a la puerta fue detenido por dos tipos muy grandes y gordos que vestían unos kimonos masculinos verdes y azul, la escena le pareció demasiado familiar por lo que se dio una idea de lo que iba a suceder.

— Miren ya sé que este sitio no es para jugar, que está repleto de artefactos letales y toda esa basura, yo solo quiero un par de armas y unos libros para poder entrenar un poco — los dos guardias le miraron genuinamente curiosos por aquella reacción.

— Tu credencial — pidió uno de los sujetos ganando una mirada confusa del Dragneel.

— ¿Mi credencial? —

— Si tu credencial, esta y todas las tiendas de armas civiles se han afiliado a el sistema militar de la aldea, solo estudiantes de la Academia Ninja tienen permitido comprar aquí, ¿Eres estudiante?, si es así solo muéstrame tu credencial y te dejare pasar, dependiendo del año que lleves se determinara que objetos tienes permitido comprar — explico tranquilamente uno de los guardias mientras Naruto adoptaba una expresión furibunda.

— No estás en la Academia Ninja, ¿Cierto? — pregunto el otro sujeto ganando un asentimiento del niño. — Mira chico si fueran otros tiempos entonces no tendríamos problemas en venderte las armas que quieras, pero las nuevas leyes de Yondaime-sama forzaron a todas las tiendas de armas civiles a firmar contratos de exclusividad a la aldea, no encontraras tienda alguna en este pueblo que pueda venderte si quiera un Kunai oxidado sin meterse en serios problemas con el Concejo, de verdad lo sienta — se disculpó el hombre al ver que acababan de perder un cliente potencial.

— Supongo que no puede evitarse, de cualquier forma muchas gracias — dijo Naruto de forma un tanto más educada ya que estos sujetos se habían mostrado mucho más amables, se retiró de aquel lugar no sin antes maldecir interiormente al Yondaime, prometiéndose a sí mismo que algún día haría pagar a ese hombre por causarle tantos problemas.

Triste y derrotado el rubio camino por las calles de la aldea en dirección a su apartamento con la intención de dormir un poco.

— ¡Psss! ¡Psss! ¡Psss! —

Aquel sonido llamo su atención así que comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en búsqueda del origen de este, no vio a nadie, solo a las personas caminando o atendiendo sus propios asuntos, se encogió en hombros antes de seguir caminando, tal vez fue alguna rata, estaba por entrar a la zona del Barrio Rojo la cual no era precisamente conocida por su higiene.

— ¡Kid! ¡Kid! —

Eso definitivamente no fue un animal, volvió a mirar en todas direcciones hasta que instintivamente un callejón oscuro y solitario llamo su atención, recargado en la entrada de dicho lugar se encontraba el sujeto más alto que hubiese visto en su corta vida, esa altura era prominente que estaba en lo que algunos llamaban gigantismo, medir 250 cm de estatura no es algo a tomar a la ligera cuando lo que en Konoha se consideraba ser extremadamente alto es 190 cm y eso ya es decir mucho, aquel sujeto hacia ver a la mayoría de los civiles en las calles como enanos, de igual forma la apariencia y vestimentas del hombre no eran muy comunes en la Nación Elemental, parecía ser un hombre maduro, tenía un cabello blanco bien cuidado con un corte estilo Mohawk, una barba de chivo bien peinada, piel bronceada, un físico bastante musculoso y bien formado, ojos verdes como los de un gato y la cereza sobre el pastel una oscura sonrisa que le hacía parecer un enviado del mismísimo rey del infierno.

El extraño sujeto vestía unas botas de montar negras, un pantalón de cuero negro y un abrigo hecho jirones sobre sus hombros que no hacía nada por ocultar su torso endurecido por horas y horas de intenso entrenamiento.

— ¿Por aquí Kid? — llamo el hombre haciendo una seña con los dedos para que el Dragneel se acercase.

El niño de ojos azules se señaló a si mismo cuestionando si era el a quien le hablaba, cuando recibió un asentimiento del sujeto misterioso una duda existencial estallo en la mente del niño, ¿Ir o no ir con un sujeto desconocido de apariencia inusual a un callejón solitario en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Konoha?, la respuesta llego rápidamente, sus instintos no le advertían de alguna clase de peligro, además tenía algo de curiosidad, se encogió en hombros antes de caminar hacia el sujeto.

— ¿Quién eres tu Ossan y que quieres conmigo? — pregunto curioso el Dragneel mientras miraba hacia arriba ya que con la altura de aquel sujeto no era precisamente fácil mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Quién soy yo? — susurro el hombre con una voz grave, pero con cierto toque burlón en esta mientras adoptaba una pose de pensamiento. — Dejémoslo en que soy un hombre de negocios, en cuanto a que quiero contigo, dejémoslo en que presencie tu pequeño problema con las armas y creo ser la solución a tus problemas — explico aquel sujeto fingiendo inocencia ganando una mirada desconfiada del niño.

— ¿La solución a mis problemas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — a decir verdad, Naruto quería ir directo al grano, pero parecía que a este sujeto le gustaba darles muchas vueltas a los asuntos.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió enormemente al notar este detalle.

— Desconfiado y directo al grano, me gusta — comento el hombre soltando una carcajada. — ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que hay un lugar fuera de la jurisdicción de Konoha donde incluso alguien como tu puede comprar algunas cosas de utilidad? — pregunto el hombre sin abandonar su sonrisa burlona.

— Te diría que como buen ciudadano de Konoha debo salir corriendo y decirle al Hokage para que se haga cargo — respondió el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica que no perturbo en lo más mínimo al peliblanco.

— ¿Un buen ciudadano?, ¿Me lo dice el mocoso que maldecía entre dientes a su Hokage mientras decía Rubio Bastardo cara de Niña? — Naruto soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada, le habían vencido verbalmente. — Como sea, ¿Vienes conmigo o no? ¿Realmente planeas esperar tanto tiempo para poder comprar las porquerías que venden en este pueblo aburrido o viene y compras algo verdaderamente útil? — tentó el hombre sabiendo que estaba presionando los botones correctos.

— ¡Bien!, es mejor que regresar sin nada — dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a seguir al sujeto hasta lo profundo del callejón.

El sujeto de cabellos blancos hizo una perceptible mueca de asco al ver basura tirada por doquier, pequeños nidos de ratas alimentándose de esta, restos de ropas rasgadas de mujeres, charcos de sangre y demás líquidos que era mejor no saber.

— Me esperaba mucho más de la llamada Aldea más prominente de esta tierra olvidada por los dioses — gruño el hombre maduro con claro disgusto.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, según me han platicado al Concejo Civil le conviene que este sitio se mantenga así, según qué porque este sitio es buen lugar para sus jugadas, no me preguntes yo tampoco lo comprendo — explico Naruto recordando que uno de los amigos de Takeshi le había hecho alguna vez aquel comentario que hoy en día no comprendía del todo.

A diferencia del rubio el hombre altura prominente comprendió totalmente el significado de esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia, parecía que la llamada aldea más pacifica no se salvaba de la corrupción entre gobernantes, no era algo precisamente nuevo, zonas totalmente desprotegidas por el gobierno donde las leyes son prácticamente inexistentes, los sitios perfectos para que los hombres de alto rango cierren sus tratos sucios o tengan sus redes de influencia.

— ¡Aquí estamos! — exclamo el peliblanco mirando a la pared que indicaba el final de aquel callejón.

— ¿Y? — Nuestro protagonista miro algo molesto al notar que no había absolutamente nada, solo basura y charcos de agua negra.

— No seas impaciente mocoso, solo calla y observa lo más impresionante que veras en tu vida —

Lo que ocurrió después se colocaría en la cima de cosas raras que Naruto había presenciado, aquel sujeto misterioso saco una extraña tarjeta de plástico, dicha tarjeta comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo color verde, en el momento en que esto ocurrió una especie de portal color arcoíris comenzó a formarse en la pared del callejón.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? — grito Naruto en estado de shock, esto era simplemente irreal, eso definitivamente no era Jutsu.

— Digamos que es la puerta de entrada a la tienda de armas más grande del mundo, humanos, gigantes, monstruos y demás criaturas compran ahí — aquella explicación solo sirvió para alterar más al rubio.

— ¿Gigantes? ¿Monstruos? ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? — le grito el Dragneel claramente alterado.

— Vives en una aldea que fue atacada por la Reina de los Kitsune, ¿Realmente quieres decirme que no creerías que existen otras criaturas similares? —

— ¿Reina? —

— Creo que hable demasiado, solo entra ahí y llegaras a la tienda — el rubio miro al hombre misterioso como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Estás Loco?, bajo ninguna circunstancia pienses que voy a entrar ahí — chillo el infante formando una x con sus brazos.

— Entonces será por la mala — sin compasión alguna el hombre le propino una patada en el trasero haciendo que el rubio cayese por el portal.

— Hijo de…. — aquel improperio fue silenciado cuando el portal desapareció dejando el extraño completamente solo.

— Mi trabajo esta hecho, buena suerte mocoso… — sin testigo alguno en los alrededores el hombre comenzó a desvanecerse en una densa neblina negra hasta desaparecer totalmente, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aquella fue por mucho la experiencia más grotesca de toda su vida, ser chupado por un agujero colorido a solo sabe dios donde no es precisamente una experiencia gratificante, la televisión le mintió descaradamente, aquello no era nada genial, ¿Un momento?, ¿Qué coños es una Televisión?, nuestro protagonista ni siquiera tenía idea de porque conocía la palabra televisión.

— ¡Auch! — el rubio cayó sobre su trasero sobre el frio suelo, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba.

Era por mucho la tienda más inusual en la que hubiese estado, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las tiendas en Konoha están hechas de madera y manteniendo el estilo antiguo era bastante extraño para el ver una tienda que solo alcanzaba a describir como moderna, el piso estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser mármol, era blanco y tan brilloso que podía ver su reflejo en él, las paredes de concreto estaban pintadas de blanco al igual que el techo donde colgaban unas lámparas largas color blanco, el detalle más impresionante y por mucho era la mercancía.

Puede que jamás hubiese estado en una tienda de armas Shinobi pero dentro de su escaso conocimiento podía decir con certeza que muchas de las cosas aquí no eran precisamente para uso ninja, Kunai, Shuriken, hilos muy delgados, bombas de humo, etiquetas explosivas, rollos para sellado, tinta especial para sellado, espadas, pesos, ropas ninja, según le habían comentado estas cosas son lo que generalmente se vendía en las tiendas armamentistas de los Shinobi, esta tienda si bien parecía tener algunas de las cosas antes mencionadas también poseía entre las cosas que se podían ver otras cosas que ni siquiera tenía idea de que existiesen.

Podía ver armaduras de todo tipo con unos diseños totalmente diferentes a las armaduras que acostumbraban usar lo samurái, algunas incluso lucían espeluznantes, había espadas y lanzas como jamás había visto en su vida, un librero repleto de libros con títulos extraños, también había ropas con diseños muy distintos a los kimonos y sandalias de la Nación Elemental, también noto unas extrañas armas con forma de L en distintos tamaños, entre muchísimas cosas más, ahora comprendía porque aquel sujeto misterioso decía que esta tienda no estaba afiliada a Konoha, dudaba seriamente que alguien como Yondaime Hokage permitiese siquiera que cosas como estas se vendiesen al público, podía decir con toda seguridad que esta tienda era bastante más grande que Higurashi´s Shop.

— Bienvenido a Warlord Shop propiedad de industrias Garras Negras, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte niño? —

Una voz áspera y profunda saco al rubio de su estado de impresión, se dio la vuelta para encarar al dueño de está llevándose la segunda sorpresa del día, si la apariencia del anterior sujeto era extraña entonces el sujeto que le había hablado era totalmente seguro que no era un ser humano, para comenzar era un tigre, totalmente extraño, pero así eran las cosas, este supuestamente tigre poseía una forma humana, de lo más inusual cabe destacar, poseía una fisionomía musculosa y corpulenta, su altura no era muy dispar con la del sujeto al que conoció anteriormente, tenía una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo y un pelaje amarillo con rayas negras.

El extraño ser vestía unos pantalones tipo militar verdes con un agujero del cual salía su larga cola, botines negros militares y una playera sin mangas negra que poco o nada hacía por ocultar su musculoso cuerpo por el que incluso las mujeres humanas se sonrojarían.

— Ahhhhhhhhhh —

— No grites mocoso, actúas como si jamás hubieras visto a un tigre en dos patas — grito algo enojado el extraño animal.

— Jamás he visto uno, no actúes como si fuera normal — rugió Naruto señalando acusadoramente al tigre quien solo enarco ligeramente su ceja.

— ¿Jamás habías visto un ser como yo? ¿Acaso vives bajo una roca mocoso estúpido? — Naruto miro de mala manera a la criatura quien soltó un pesado suspiro. — No importa, ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?, Jamás te había visto por lo que debes ser un nuevo cliente — cuestiono el hombre gato ahora mirando un tanto curioso al niño de no más de 6 años.

— Realmente no lo sé, un tipo raro de pelo y barba de chivo blanca me trajo aquí, dijo que aquí podría comprar algunas cosas para mi entrenamiento, saco una tarjeta rara, me pateo por ese agujero de colores y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí — explico Naruto con clara rabia ante la mención de la patada propinada por el sujeto misterioso.

— ¿Pelo blanco y barba de chivo?, No hablaras de Andras, ¿Cierto?, ¿Así que eres conocido de ese hijo de puta? — cuestiono el tigre inusualmente serio ganando una mirada confusa del rubio.

— No sé cómo se llame, pero si hablas de un tipo con cara de mal nacido y de tu misma estatura entonces debe ser el — el felino humano rio de buena gana ante esa descripción, pero de igual forma su mente se llenó de un sinfín de dudas.

Era obvio que este muchacho no sabía nada de nada, ¿Cómo podía sorprenderse tanto por una criatura como él?, en un mundo repleto de seres mil veces peores que el mismo realmente era inusual que alguien reflexionase mucho sobre ver a un hombre tigre atendiendo una tienda de armas, además estaba la cuestión de que fue enviado por Andras, aquel sujeto no era alguien que debiese tomar a la ligera, no solo es una entidad poderosa sino que también alguien de mucho temer, que este se haya tomado el tiempo de traer a un niño aparentemente humano era inusual por no decir otra cosa.

— No cabe duda, es el, efectivamente muchacho, en esta tienda hay de todo, pero antes necesitamos tomar ciertas formalidades — haciendo una seña para que lo siguiese hasta el mostrador.

Ante la curiosidad del pequeño de mechones rojos el extraño animal humano se sentó sobre una silla frente a lo que solo podía describir como una pantalla delgada con una clase de teclado y un cursor, tecleo algunas cosas para luego sacar un objeto irreconocible para el pero que en la parte inferior tenía una clase de aguja.

— Necesito una muestra de sangre — sin darle tiempo de responder el tigre tomo la mano del niño picándola con la aguja.

— ¡Kuso!, Pudiste avisar — chillo Naruto mientras tomaba su mano mirando de mala manera al felino.

— Así es más rápido — respondió el animal poco o nada importándole las quejas del chico antes de conectar el extraño objeto al sistema de su ordenador.

Espero pacientemente a que el sistema ordenara los datos recabados, cuando estos fueron revelados tuvo que contener el impulso de caer de la silla mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador con incredulidad, en esta se revelaban los datos del niño que ahora sabia no era del todo humano, también había notas con instrucciones dirigidas específicamente para él, miro al niño, miro a la pantalla, repitió este proceso un par de veces antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

— _Esto explica muchas cosas_ — pensó el tigre sintiendo que esto le provocaría fuertes dolores de cabeza en el futuro, tecleo un par de cosas en su computador ocultando asi algunos detalles de la información recibida. — La muestra de tu sangre fue analizada en mi computadora, esta me permitió revelar datos relevantes sobre ti, con esto el sistema genera recomendaciones de cosas que puedes comprar, tus ingresos y otros detalles — explico el sujeto mientras volteaba la pantalla para que el niño pudiese verlo.

Ante la gran curiosidad del niño aquella pantalla revelo datos por demás iluminadores, algunos que incluso el mismo desconocía, nombre y apellido completos, Naruto Dragneel, por lo menos ahora si tenía la certeza de que esa era su identidad, un detalle que llamo su atención fue que en fecha de nacimiento tenía dos días distintos, 7 de Julio y 10 de Octubre, muy extraño pero decidió no pensar mucho en aquello, aquella pantalla tenia también su edad, algunas de sus capacidades, su actual lugar de residencia con exactitud un tanto espeluznante, una parte que inevitablemente capto su atención fue una sección que decía Magias Principales, en esta estaba lo que él conocía como Dragonslayer y también había algo llamado Devilslayer, no tenía idea de que era eso ultimo ni mucho menos que era la magia, finalmente el detalle que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos fue una sección llamada Cuentas de Banco Desbloqueadas, no comprendía muy bien dicha sección pero parecía indicar que aquel numero con tantos cero era dinero que le pertenecía, ¿Porque?, no tenía idea.

— ¿Qué diablos es todo eso?, ¿Por qué tengo todo ese dinero?, Es más, ¿Cómo diablos saben ustedes todo esto? — pregunto Naruto mirando la pantalla algo incrédulo.

— Industrias Garras Negras es la empresa dueña de Warlord Shop, a su vez es dueña de una cantidad enorme de bancos a nivel mundial, son una empresa neutral que vende tecnologías a criaturas de toda índole y también presta servicios bancarios a nivel mundial, tal vez no lo sepas, pero tú tienes muchas cuentas bancarias con nosotros, es natural que el banco se haya tomado el tiempo para investigarte, por consecuente sabemos casi todo sobre ti, ¿Por qué tienes tantas cuentas?, solo digamos que tuviste parientes muy poderosos que ya están muertos, lamentablemente el sistema no me permite revelarte más, todo eso es responsabilidad de los jefes cuando cumplas la edad requerida, de la misma forma esa cuenta que ves ahí solo es la mensualidad que tienes permitido gastar, cada mes veras una cantidad similar siendo abonada a tu cuenta bancaria — el Tigre espero unos momentos esperando que el niño asimilara toda la información, ya se preparaba mentalmente para sus lloriqueos y exigencias sobre su familia por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando este se encogió en hombros dándole el gesto despreocupado que parecía ser característico en él.

— Esta bien — respondió el rubio con una plana sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados mientras el tigre le miro algo confuso.

— Me esperaba una reacción… ¿Cómo decirlo?, Mas emocional, por lo que revela la computadora te has criado como un huérfano y no sabes nada de ti mismo ya que has perdido la memoria, cualquier niño me estaría exigiendo respuestas y llorando por su mama — comento el hombre tigre ligeramente perturbado por la poca reacción del chico, no era tan sorprendente si pensaba un poco en ello, sus parientes no humanos y algunos parientes humanos hubieran reaccionado de la misma forma, nada que ver con sus parientes humanos olvidados quienes sin lugar a duda hubiesen reaccionado de forma muy idiota.

— Sé que no fui abandonado, eso me basta, para comenzar nunca quise pensar mucho en mi familia, si me querían entonces dudo que quisiesen que pensara mucho en ellos y si no entonces tampoco tenía mucho sentido mal gastar mi vida buscándolos —podría ser una lógica un tanto fría y simple como para que fuera pensada por un niño de 6 años pero como se dice, los niños muchas veces pueden ser muy subestimados, más los huérfanos que maduran mucho más rápido que los niños normales, no es que nuestro protagonista fuese la persona más madura de todas pero había cosas que este no podía evitar ver de la forma más simple y cruel.

— Niño eres cruel — comento el tigre algo nervioso antes de sacar de entre sus cosas algunos papeles. — Al residir en la Nación Elemental antes de poder comprar aquí debes firmar un contrato de confidencialidad donde juras que jamás revelaras de nuestra existencia a los líderes de tu aldea siendo en este caso Konoha, de igual forma habrá mercancía con la que tendrás que ser muy discreto ya que muchas de las cosas que vendemos aun no existen dentro del Continente Shinobi siendo solo Yuki no kuni el único país privilegiado que posee tecnología similar a la nuestra — ante esa explicación el hombre tigre adopto una expresión inusualmente seria dando a entender que era un asunto muy importante.

No era precisamente un secreto que las Aldeas Ninja tenían escaso conocimiento por no decir inexistente de todas las cosas que ocurrían fuera del Continente Shinobi, muy en contraste con el hecho de que muchas facciones de los otros lugares han tomado este lugar como objeto de numerosos estudios, no tenía duda de que a su empresa le gustaría que siguiese siendo así por lo que firmar un contrato de la índole antes mencionada tenia mucho sentido, no encontrado mucho problema con eso el rubio de ojos azules firmo rápidamente el mencionado contrato.

— Bien, la computadora ya ha generado sugerencias de las cosas que muy posiblemente necesitaras, te daré un recorrido por algunas de estas para que escojas lo que deseas comprar, la cuenta será cobrada de tu dinero en el banco, iremos primero a la sección ninja para luego pasar a la sección de los magos — explico el felino mientras caminaba hasta una puerta metálica con un pequeño panel de control pegado a la pared.

— ¿Sección de los magos? — cuestiono el rubio con clara confusión ganando un suspiro molesto del sujeto.

— Que molestia, olvidaba que no tienes memoria, tratare de explicártelo en palabras simples, los ninjas usan chakra, la fusión entre las energías físicas y espirituales, los magos por sentido común usan magia, que a diferencia del chakra combina las energías espirituales con las energías naturales o Ethernano el cual se encuentra esparcido en el ambiente, este entra al cuerpo para fusionarse con el poder espiritual dando así resultado a la magia, es inusual ver a alguien usar ambas energías como es tu caso, el poder del Dragonslayer en tu cuerpo no es ninjutsu, es magia, una muy potente que probablemente te otorgo un Dragón aunque tú no lo recuerdes, claramente el poder mágico en ti domina por mucho a tu chakra pese a que este sea mucho más fuerte que en la mayoría de los seres humanos, como consecuencia tendrás que entrenar muchísimo en el control de chakra, te daré un concejo, no te enfoques en el Ninjutsu más de lo necesario, no pierdas valioso tiempo de entrenamiento en cosas que casi nunca usaras, potencia tus poderes mágicos, estos incluso yo puedo sentir que tienen un potencial monstruoso — el rubio asintió tomando muy en cuenta aquel concejo a su vez que estaba fascinado por toda esa explicación.

La puerta metálica se abrió revelando lo que para el rubio era una pequeña habitación no más grande que un baño público, ambos entraron en esta y ante la cada vez más curiosa mirada de Naruto el tigre comenzó a teclear algunos números en otro panel de control pegado a la pared.

— Ninjas, ninjas, hace mucho que no tengo que ir a esa sección, si no mal recuerdo era en la planta baja — susurro para sí mismo aquel extraño ser.

El niño se tensó ligeramente al notar que aquel cubículo comenzaba a moverse, pero se relajó ligeramente al ver que su acompañante no se mostraba preocupado, una curiosa música de ambiente resonó por el cubículo mientras esperaban pacientemente llegar a su destino.

— Llegamos, la sección ninja — declaro el tigre de forma seria mientras las puertas comenzaban a abrirse.

— Sugoi… — susurro débilmente el protagonista mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con la visión ante sus ojos.

Era una bodega de proporciones colosales, con agua en lugar de piso sobre la cual flotaban gran cantidad de barcos como los que jamás había visto en su vida, desde pequeños a grandes, algunos hechos de madera fina y otros con lo que parecían ser corazas metálicas, muchos de estos tenían tubos largos saliendo de los lados, era una visión increíble por no decir otra cosa.

— Mierda, me equivoque de piso, tu jamás viste eso — maldijo el ser de piel amarilla mientras arrastraba al niño de vuelta al elevador, esta era la clase de cosas que solo vendía a gentes mucho muy especiales, lo último que deseaba era tener al niño interesado en adquirir uno de esos buques de guerra. — Esta vez estoy seguro, definitivamente era el tercer piso — exclamo apretando frenéticamente los botones mientras nuevamente el cubículo comenzaba a moverse.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al tercer piso, al igual que la ocasión anterior las puertas metálicas se abrieron revelando una bodega mucho más pequeña que la anterior, esta vez para alivio de su acompañante resulto ser la sección adecuada la cual era una combinación de ninja y samurái, desconocía totalmente la clase de cosas que vendían en Higurashi´s Shop pero dudaba que estuviera ligeramente cerca de vender cosas tan impresionantes como las de esta bodega, todo lucia por demás impresionante con una calidad increíble.

Había cajas de madera atascadas con Kunais y Shuriken, había montones con Fuma Shuriken de gran tamaño, había ropas tipo camuflaje negras, armaduras de samurái, espadas de casi todos los tipos que acostumbraban usar los antes mencionados, píldoras de soldado, bombas de humo, sellos explosivos, una sección con distintos libros y pergaminos entre muchas cosas más.

— Comencemos con las armas — comenzó el tigre mientras bajaba las pesadas cajas para que el rubio las examinase.

— Hay algo muy raro aquí — susurro para sí mismo mientras miraba dos cajas con Kunai los cuales lucían muy distintos uno del otro, los primeros lucían algo toscos mientras que los otros parecían más finos y afilados.

— Es porque unos son de entrenamiento, los toscos son bastante más pesados y por ende más difíciles de maniobrar, si lograr lanzarlos de forma eficiente aun con la desventaja del peso y volumen entonces lanzar los de verdad será un juego de niños, a diferencia de los fabricados por Konoha nuestros Kunai poseen una mejor capacidad para absorber el chakra ya que usamos metales con una mayor pureza — explico el felino mientras con mucho cuidado depositaba un cuchillo en cada mano del infante.

Fiel a su palabra Naruto pudo notar que de hecho uno de los Kunai era mucho más pesado que el otro.

— Llevare una caja de cada uno, lo mismo con las Shuriken, también llevare hilos para trampas, esos rollos raros donde sellan cosas, también una mochila para mis armas, no estarían mal unos sellos explosivos, bombas de humo, quiero también una de esas píldoras de alimento, creo que es todo lo que llevan los ninjas, no sé si lo llegue a usar — ante el asombro de Naruto el felino tocaba con la punta de su garra cada cosa que mencionaba y esta desaparecía en un destello de luz blanca.

— Buenas elecciones, aunque puede que te arrepientas más adelante por la mochila y los rollos, la computadora genero sugerencias de algunas cosas que podrían serte útiles — el animal camino hasta el librero y comenzó a sacar libro tras libro además de un par de pergaminos. — Este monto de libros es el plan de Estudios es el plan de estudios que Konoha usa actualmente, el otro monto es una guía de conocimientos básicos y avanzados ninja, ejercicios de control de Chakra y finalmente este pergamino contiene un Jutsu que podría serte útil en un futuro — señalo hacia el gran monto de libros y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, era demasiada lectura para su gusto.

No podía evitarse, leer no era precisamente uno de sus grandes placeres más allá de los libros de aventuras, era muy curioso sobre qué clase de Jutsu podría contener aquel pergamino, debía ser algo bastante útil viniendo del hombre que le recomendó no aprender más de lo necesario en lo que respecta a artes shinobi.

— ¿Algo más que capte tu interés? — pregunto el tigre al rubio quien miró por todas direcciones en búsqueda de algo interesante que llamase su atención, había bastantes cosas dignas de su atención, pero ninguna lo suficiente como para llevarla a casa, había bastantes ropajes ninja o kimonos masculinos, pero no eran precisamente su estilo.

— No, no hay nada más — respondió Naruto siguiendo al tigre quien ya se dirigía una vez más al elevador.

— Entonces sigamos con la zona mágica, si no mal recuerdo está en el segundo piso — con eso dicho el cubículo una vez más comenzó a moverse.

No les tomo mucho llegar al segundo piso el cual estaba bajo este, era igual una bodega, pero con la notoria diferencia de que esta era mucho más grande que la de artilugios ninja, estaba claro que esta tienda estaba más acostumbrada a tratar con magos que con Shinobi ya que aquí el contenido era mucho más variado y mejor organizado, había por lo menos tres muebles repletos de libros y pergaminos, había bastantes filas de maniquíes que vestían armaduras muy similares a las que vio en el piso principal donde inicialmente llego, las espadas que había en este lugar sin lugar a dudas eran muy distintas a las espadas japonesas de la sección ninja, en este lugar había una variedad aun mayor donde incluso había espadas de tamaños tales que no dudaba de que fueran creadas específicamente para un gigante, estas espadas no parecían estar destinadas para ejecutar una muerte rápida y limpia, estas literalmente parecían hechas exclusivamente para masacrar enemigos de la forma más cruel posible, había muchas cosas raras aquí que sin duda parecían sacadas de un cuento de brujas.

— Este es únicamente el piso básico, debido a ciertas políticas de la compañía no tengo permitido venderte ciertas cosas hasta que cumplas mínimo 14 años, la mayoría de las cosas que puedo venderte están aquí sin embargo debes saber que algunas de estas tendrás que usarlas con sumo cuidado si estas en presencia de ninjas de Konoha, comencemos con las cosas recomendadas, luego te dejare explorar cualquier cosa que sea de tu interés — Naruto asintió entusiasmado ante la idea de jugar con todo esto por lo que decidió esperar pacientemente a que el felino regresara con las cosas.

No se molestó en ocultar el pánico que sentía al ver al tigre regresando con una nueva pila de libros y otros artilugios que no reconoció en absoluto.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Cómo pretende que lea todo esto? — pregunto Naruto algo temeroso, jamás en su vida había visto tantos libros y no ayudaba el hecho de que todos lucían bastante gruesos.

— Estas de suerte, esto llego por la mañana… — de uno de los muebles tomo lo que parecían ser unas gafas con armazón azul. — Esto es lo último en tecnología de lectura, estas Gafas de Lectura Mágicas permiten a su usuario leer libros 100 veces más rápido, no son muy vendidas que digamos, dadas sus capacidades tan increíbles son caras por lo que muchos las consideran una mala inversión, sin embargo, con las cantidades que posees actualmente en tu cuenta pagarlas no representa mucho problema — el rubio asintió mientras miraba con un brillo maligno aquellas gafas, eso sin duda facilitaría mucho las cosas.

— ¿Qué son todas estas cosas? — le pregunto el Dragneel mirando con interés la pila de cosas que había traído el vendedor.

— Los libros contienen información básica que te será muy útil, los conceptos básicos y avanzados de la magia en general, información sobre Dragonslayers y la información sobre los Devilslayers, te aconsejo leas este último a la brevedad ya que posees una magia de este tipo pero se encuentra dormida, estas esferas que ves aquí se llaman lacrimas, tienen diversos usos que vienen mejor explicados en el libro, te garantizo que te serán muy útiles, en cuanto a los sellos mágicos que ves ahí son un sustituto de pesos, algo que casi nadie sabe es que los Devilslayer con un poder mágico demoniaco en estado puro como tu poseen ciertas capacidades que en su momento los hicieron temidos entre algunos clanes humanos, entre estas capacidades estaba la inmunidad hacia los Fuinjutsu y Sellos Mágicos que ellos consideraban perjudiciales, además se dice que tenían la capacidad de rasgar cualquier técnica de sellados con sus garras, estos sellos mágicos sirven para sellar tu capacidad física, mágica y de chakra a capricho en pos de entrenar, tiene también la función de aumentar el peso, piensa en que es para tu beneficio cuando los coloques porque de lo contrario tu cuerpo los rechazara al considerarlos una amenaza — explico la criatura mientras Naruto asentía bastante curioso y tomando nota de leer los libros tan pronto como llegue a casa.

Como las ocasiones anteriores el tigre toco las cosas a comprar con su garra haciendo que estas desapareciesen en un brillo blanco, tal cual como fue acordado el Dragneel comenzó a explorar la bodega en búsqueda de algo interesante, lamentablemente había bastante cosas que por el momento le era imposible comprar por las políticas de la empresa, aquellas armas en forma de L que ahora sabia se llamaban pistolas, según le explico el Tigre eran usadas principalmente para ejecuciones rápidas o toma de rehenes, en una batalla frente a frente no servían de mucho porque la mayoría de los enemigos poseían velocidad suficiente para esquivarlas o en los casos más monstruosos había sujetos que habían entrenado su físico al punto en que podían recibir de lleno el impacto y verse muy poco afectados.

Las espadas tampoco eran precisamente lo suyo, no es que jamás hubiese usado una, cuando estuvo en la Capital había conseguido que un Samurai le diese un par de lecciones, ambos fueron unánimes en el hecho de que él no estaba hecho para un arte de este tipo, por lo menos no de una forma tan elegante como lo eran espadachines de la talla de Uzumaki Kushina, según palabras de aquel Samurai tenía unos instintos poderosos que le permitían aprender lo básico con relativa facilidad, incluso si no lo hiciera sus instintos seguían siendo tan certeros que si tuviera que defenderse con una espada sin saber en absoluto como usarla podría sobrevivir esquivando y atacando en el último momento, fuera de eso el tenia serios problemas para aprender algún estilo por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia por ahora.

Una daga dorada con una hoja curva con incrustaciones de joyas, eso sin duda era demasiado ostentoso pero lucia bastante genial así que lo compro, fue realmente un día largo ya que luego de eso no solo compro cosas relacionadas con el entrenamiento, cuando se le ocurrió comentar sobre una forma de generar ingresos el vendedor le comento que tenía más libros que podrían serle muy útiles tomando en cuenta la ubicación de Konoha así como las actividades que podían realizarse dentro de esta, con todas las compras listas regresaron al primer piso donde para sorpresa del Dragneel todas las cosas ya estaban guardadas en una pequeña mochila modificada con magia en la cual según el vendedor pudo guardar toda la mercancía sin problemas y sin alterar su peso.

— Todo listo, el dinero a pagar ya fue retirado de tu cuenta, toma esta tarjeta, con ella podrás invocar la puerta cada vez que desees venir a comprar materiales — el Tigre le lanzo una tarjeta similar a la que el sujeto que lo trajo había usado.

— ¿Y cómo me voy? — pregunto Naruto comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento que se confirmó cuando el felino sonrió enormemente.

— De la misma forma en que entraste — el niño se horrorizo cuando sobre el techo comenzó a formarse un vórtice como por el que había entrado, estaba por replicar pero el animal se le adelanto y dio una potente patada que le hizo elevarse hasta ser tragado por el agujero.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _Todo listo, el dinero a pagar ya fue retirado de tu cuenta, toma esta tarjeta, con ella podrás invocar la puerta cada vez que desees venir a comprar materiales — el Tigre le lanzo una tarjeta similar a la que el sujeto que lo trajo había usado._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo me voy? — pregunto Naruto comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento que se confirmó cuando el felino sonrió enormemente._

 _—_ _De la misma forma en que entraste — el niño se horrorizo cuando sobre el techo comenzó a formarse un vórtice como por el que había entrado, estaba por replicar pero el animal se le adelanto y dio una potente patada que le hizo elevarse hasta ser tragado por el agujero._

 _—_ _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —_

 **Capítulo 5**

Seis días, habían pasado seis largos y horribles días desde que había comprado en lo que ha sido por mucho la tienda más extraña de todas, nuestro protagonista podía decir que no había sido una semana fácil para él, la última semana había tenido sus cosas buenas, pero también las malas, para comenzar le había tomado los últimos seis días leer todos los libros que había comprado, aquellas gafas para lectura habían sido un instrumento muy útil ya que de no ser por ellas le habría tomado muchísimo tiempo leer la montaña de textos que había comprado.

No hace falta decir que las cosas que había aprendido eran interesantes por decir lo menos, había comenzado con los conceptos básicos y avanzados de la magia además de la lectura sobre Dragonslayers y Devilslayers ya que a diferencia del Chakra de lo que conocía a rasgos muy minimalistas de la Magia no conocía absolutamente nada, estos libros eran aparentemente muy básicos, conocimiento que en otros continentes no era precisamente oscuro, sin embargo para el todo esto era información nueva casi sacada de un cuento de hadas, le sorprendía bastante siquiera ponerse a pensar que ninguna nación ninja tenía interés en investigar algo de esto, en el exterior había todo un mundo por descubrir, en este habitaban cosas de tal magnitud que rebasaban toda fantasía.

La explicación de que era magia venia de forma más compleja a las palabras que había usado aquel tigre, pero a fin de cuentas era lo mismo, Energía Espiritual humana fusionada con Energía Espiritual de la naturaleza o Ethernano como mejor se conocía, el poder conocido como magia se almacenaba dentro de un contenedor en el interior del cuerpo, este se agrandaba según el progreso del usuario o incluso había teorías de que podía forzarse la apertura de un segundo contenedor, según el libro la magia llevaba existiendo muchísimo tiempo, tal vez mucho tiempo más que el Chakra, pero irónicamente los humanos no obtuvieron la capacidad de usarla hasta la aparición del Ninshu que cabe destacar él no tenía ni la menor idea de que era eso.

Las leyendas decían que el hombre responsable de la aparición de la magia a gran escala fue el conocido como Primer Mago Humano, Merlín, un ser que fue considerado como dios mágico gracias a sus grandes habilidades, nadie sabe con exactitud sus orígenes, algunos mitos dicen que nació producto del castigo de un Dios a una humana de grandes poderes que esclavizaba a todo un continente, no comprendía bien que fue dicho castigo pero la palabra abominable en el libro le basto para saber que debió ser muy malo, el resultado de ese castigo dio origen al nacimiento de Merlín, en el libro hacen nota al hecho de que muchos rumores indican que esta entidad poseía una naturaleza no muy distinta a la de los dioses pero a una escala más pacífica.

Estos mitos describen al llamado Dios Mágico como un hombre que veía las cosas de forma simplista y un tanto despreocupada prefiriendo pasar los días haciendo lo que le venía en gana, tomo nota de que el libro dice que algunas historias dicen que tuvo dos hermanos, pero fuera de eso no se hace ninguna mención sobre ellos, se dice que Merlín era de una naturaleza un tanto amorosa que lo llevo a tener gran cantidad de mujeres, algunas de estas no precisamente humanas cuya descendencia más adelante daría luz a las llamadas Familias Mágicas, grupos familiares repletos de sujetos poderosos por cuyas venas corre la sangre de Merlín mismo.

El libro no daba más detalles ya que era un libro muy básico pero no por ello menos interesante, para el Dragneel no fue precisamente una lectura compleja, de hecho fue bastante interesante ya que el contenido de esta no contrastaba mucho con una historia de aventuras, gigantes, duendes, hadas, monstruos, demonios, dioses, humanos que parecían más que nada monstruos con forma humana a causa de su inmenso poder, todo era posible dentro del mundo mágico cuyas principales potencias eran Ishgar y Alakitasia, ambos continentes donde los países eran gobernados por Reyes, pero fuera de eso no había ningún órgano de gobierno que controlase a las bandas rebeldes de magos que buscaban hacerse con el control o sencillamente causar problemas, de igual forma los monarcas contrataban bandas formadas por magos para proteger sus respectivos reinos, las batallas e incluso guerras eran frecuentes ahí, sonaba a un lugar interesante en opinión de Naruto.

Dragonslayer y Devilslayer, estos temas habían despertado gran cantidad de sentimiento dentro suyo ya que ambos poderes se remontaban a sus orígenes, era cierto lo que le había dicho a ese Tigre sobre su pensamiento hacia sus familiares de quienes para comenzar no sabía absolutamente nada, por lo menos se daba una idea de que no lo dejaron abandonado, la introducción hacia los dos poderes antes mencionados fue contundente y muy específica.

El Dragonslayer es un ser humano entrenado por un Dragón adoptándole como su hijo, al hacer esto el Dragón comparte su sangre y poder mágico con el humano convirtiéndole en un ser único, el poder de un Dragonslayer consiste principalmente en el control de un elemento según el Dragón con el que se entrene, manipularlo, inmunidad a este e incluso la capacidad de comerlo, todo esto eran cosas que él podía hacer con el fuego lo que le daba a entender que él fue criado por un Dragón, por qué no lo recordaba y porque no estaba con el eran cosas que realmente no le interesaban, de igual forma se preguntaba porque podía hacer lo mismo con el elemento Rayo si según el libro solo podía haber un Dragonslayer por elemento, aunque este también decía que había teorías que dictaban que si uno de estos seres devoraba un elemento de naturaleza similar a la suya entonces podría fusionarlo consigo mismo y hacerlo suyo, ¿Acaso el devoro en el pasado los rayos de otro Dragón o Dragonslayer?, sonaba una explicación muy lógica, también había leído bastante sobre lo llamado Dragonforce y definitivamente era algo muy avanzado para el en su nivel actual.

Por otro lado, el Devilslayer si bien parecía tener poderes similares al Dragonslayer según el libro los orígenes de estos parecían ser aún más complejos, el libro lo dejaba muy claro, al ser un Devilslayer era inevitable que una parte de tu humanidad se esfumara ya que como lo dice el nombre, el Devilslayer era un ser con poderes obtenidos de un demonio que al mezclarse con la magia humana puede perjudicar seriamente a otros demonios, al igual que con los Dragonslayers los Devilslayers podían adoptar una forma demonio con la que sus poderes incrementaban enormemente, el detalle que inevitablemente llamo su atención fue una mención detallada de la guerra casi destinada entre Demonios de gran poder contra Clanes Shinobi.

Ocurrió siglos atrás en un periodo de tiempo cortísimo en el que los Clanes Ninja no trataban de matarse el uno al otro, una época en la que los clanes más poderosos que eran el Senju, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki convivían en cierto nivel de paz, sin embargo, esta paz se vio perturbada por un pequeño grupo formado por Demonios e híbridos Demonio-Humano que apareció en el continente causando algunos destrozos, esto en sí mismo no fue de mucha importancia, lo que verdaderamente desencadeno la enemistad de estos clanes Ninja con los Demonios fueron las habilidades de estos últimos.

Los ojos de un demonio bien usados puedes generar engaños e hipnosis que les permiten manipular a los otros seres, un rasgo no muy secreto en estas entidades, su visión les permite ver las cosas a la misma velocidad que el Sharingan e incluso tienen la misma visión fotográfica, además la magia de estos posee cierta coloración que la vista infrarroja de un Doujutsu genera un destello de luz que impide analizar a detalle sus cuerpos, el libro hace una mención especial que los Demonios poseían potencial físico igual o superior al de los Senju y los Uzumaki quienes eran temidos y respetados por su destreza física y fuerza de vida, a la creencia popular lo seres demoniacos no eran inmortales ni mucho menos vivían tanto como muchos esperarían pero no por esto tenían una vida precisamente corta, se sabe que los demonios de nivel superior de sangre pura más longevos llegaron a vivir hasta dos mil años, muy superior a la esperanza de vida Senju y Uzumaki de los que se sabe el más antiguo vivió hasta los 300 años y aun así fue un caso único, el detalle más aterrador de todo esto era que como menciono Tigre el libro hacia una mención muy contundente al hecho de que los Demonios y Devilsayer con el poder demoniaco más puro tenían el privilegiado don de ser inmunes al Fuinjutsu a no ser que estos les fuesen benéficos, incluso se sabe pueden rasgarlos.

A causa de lo antes mencionado el pánico se extendió entre los tres grandes clanes ninja quienes en un ataque de pánico atacaron a los demonios en un intento de mostrar superioridad, el resultado fue devastador ya que era bien conocido que los seres de naturaleza demoniaca al igual que los dragones jamás retrocedían en una pelea por más desolador que pareciese el panorama, estos clanes hicieron honores a su reputación ya que incluso lograron matar a algunos de los Demonios y Devilslayers pero al final estos demostraron ser más fuertes dando como resultado a una casi extinción, se dice que fue únicamente por respeto a su fuerza que no les liquidaron.

Enemigos Jurados de los Dioses.

Ese fue el título que se ganaron a pulso los demonios, en una época donde los Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki eran considerados casi unos dioses, pensar que había entidades que casi lograron liquidarles genero cierto nivel de misterio en torno a sus figuras, sinceramente no había título que quedase mejor, se rumora que alguno lideres demonio tomaron hembras de uno de los clanes para sí mismos pero es algo que jamás había sido comprobado, no es que fuera muy sorprendente, los Demonios eran bien conocidos por no ser las criaturas que contenían sus impulsos más básicos, cuando estos deseaban a una hembra para hacerla su compañera de vida poco o nada les preocupaba su posición o familiares, usaban cualquier medio necesario para tenerlas.

Para el rubio fue un tanto perturbador leer todas estas cosas ya que si lo pensaba su propia naturaleza no era muy distinta a la de los Demonios e incluso los propios Dragones, una parte de él se preguntaba de donde diablos había obtenido semejante poder, pero lo desestimo rápidamente ya que no es como si le preocupase mucho, de forma un tanto extraña el no sentía mucha aversión hacia los Uchiha en su clase pero con los tres Uzumaki la cosa era distinta, era de conocimiento público su naturaleza como Jinchuriki lo que les ha valido la veneración de muchas facciones de la aldea como Héroes y Guardianes de Konoha, una forma bonita para decir armas de guerra.

Debía darles puntos, ser capaz de contener una bestia de ese calibre era sorprendente, pero de igual forma en no podía comprender como era posible que los tres hermanos se regodeasen de los logros de sus padres y por el hecho de tener un poder que no les pertenecía, obtener poder por los caminos llenos de muerte y sangre, los límites del esfuerzo y el talento al borde de lo inhumano, esa era la forma que conocía Naruto para hacerse más fuerte, de ahí que no comprendiese que satisfacción hay en usar un poder que no fue obtenido por medios propios, tal vez el Sharingan era la excepción ya que los miembros del clan nacieron con el poder para usarlo, ¿Por qué restringirse de usar algo con lo que naciste?, fuera de eso el no comprendía a los Jinchuriki de Konoha, no ayudaba mucho que Menma paso toda la semana pavoneándose mientras lucía un horrible mono naranja, azul y blanco que si no mal recordaba vio en la armería civil, sin duda ser hijo del Hokage daba algunos privilegios puesto que en otra situación jamás hubieran dejado entrar al pelirrojo en dicha tienda.

Fuera de eso no tenía realmente ninguna aversión contra los niños de su clase, aunque desconfiaba enormemente del chico perro, después de todo el poseía los instintos de un perro, ¿Acaso el marcaria su territorio en la escuela tal cual hacían los caninos?, esa duda llevaba mucho tiempo persiguiéndolo, no era muy descabellado, ahora sabía que muchas de sus propias tendencias eran producto de instintos muy arraigados, sus ambiciones, sus deseos de pelear, todo era parte de su ser, el que aquel Inuzuka le diera por orinar los muebles para marcarlos como suyos era de hecho muy probable.

Entre lecturas de otros temas comenzó a comprender por qué Tigre había dicho que se arrepentiría de comprar rollos de Fuinjutsu y la mochila de armas que se llevaba en la cadera, Reequipar, la solución a todos sus problemas, una magia que en palabras que pudo comprender consistía en guardar cosas dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo mágica, entre mayor habilidad posea el usuario mayor es el espacio de almacenamiento, un poco más complejo de usar, pero mucho más versátil, en todo caso la mochila mágica tenía una función similar, era un espacio bastante menor pero aun así suficiente para las necesidades, esta le había sido muy útil ya que ahora podía llevar más cajas de bento y por consecuencia comer más a la hora del almuerzo, esto trajo un par de interrogantes de Uchiha Sayuri ya que se sentaba junto a esta en clases, la heredera de clan le había cuestionado un par de ocasiones como podía guardar tantos bentos en una mochila tan pequeña, afortunadamente había logrado evadir estas interrogantes.

Llegando a todo lo relacionado con Shinobi comenzó a comprender porque Tigre le sugirió no aprender más de lo necesario, el plan de estudios academia fue relativamente fácil teóricamente hablando, era tal cual como decían el anciano y Takeshi, nada en comparación con los buenos tiempos, su verdadero problema serían los Jutsu nivel Academia, eran jutsus relativamente fáciles, dentro de las clasificaciones conocidas el Henge, Kawarimi y Bunshin entraban en la más baja con una clasificación nivel D por la mínima cantidad de Chakra que requerían.

Ahí es donde iniciaba su propio problema, las cantidades de chakra que su cuerpo poseía ya de por si eran muy grandes, estas chocaban constantemente con su magia provocando la inestabilidad, al ser su magia la energía dominante no se veía muy afectada, Dragonslayer y Devilslayer son fuerza destinadas al holocausto y destrucción de todo lo que se ponga en el camino, realmente eso llamado control no aplicaba mucho a estas, por lo menos no más allá de lo necesario, en todo caso si deseaba aprender alguna otra magia que requiriese un mayor control esto no representaba un problema ya que según leyó los entes con poderes demoniacos y draconianos poseían un talento abismal para controlar la magia.

Su Chakra sin embargo era otra historia, debido a la inestabilidad antes mencionada realizar técnicas de bajo nivel, así como realizar ejercicios de control de chakra requeriría de un esfuerzo enorme, no es que dudase de su propio talento y habilidad, tenía toda la confianza en que de proponérselo podía explotar el potencial de su chakra como ningún otro y convertirse en un poderoso ninja, sin embargo no sentía esa misma chispa con el jutsu que lo hacía sentir completo como cuando usaba su magia, seria gastar años o tal vez décadas de entrenamiento en algo que muy probablemente jamás usaría, tiempo valioso que podía usar para potenciar sus poderes mágicos y buscar formas de contrarrestar los trucos ninjas con la magia.

Sus metas en lo que respecta a ninja estaba claras, mejoraría su control de chakra hasta el nivel de los Jounin, lo suficiente como para usar las técnicas más básicas, la idea de usar armas le atraía por lo que no tenía mucho problema en entrenar en el uso de ellas a un nivel profundo, no es que el Kunai y Shuriken despertasen una pasión en el pero no podía dejar de negar su utilidad, Genjutsu no le sonaba muy atractivo pero lo más sutiles podían ser bastante útiles en la peor de las situaciones por lo que no quedaba del todo descartado, Ninjutsu mas allá de los útiles quedaba igual muy descartado, vivía en una aldea donde las técnicas elementales estaban destinadas en su mayoría destinadas a los Jounin o líderes de clanes, son muy pocos los Chunin que tienen acceso a este tipo de técnicas, los que logran poner sus garras en estas normalmente son ascendidos a Jounin una vez dominan dos naturalezas de chakra, eso podía solucionarse si le compraba algunos Jutsu a tigre pero no se sentía muy motivado en gastar tanto efectivo, Fuinjutsu en verdad sonó tentador pero el mismo debía reconocer que esto no sería una posibilidad en un futuro pronto, es verdad que podían hacerse cosas muy útiles, era un arte muy inexplorado y lleno de misterios pero la verdad es que no le sonaba muy atractivo convertirse en un Fuinmaster ya que dudaba usarlo muy a menudo dada su propia naturaleza de arreglar las cosas con una pelea frente a frente.

De entre todas las cosas relacionadas con Shinobi había un único jutsu que había llamado mucho su atención, era el Jutsu que le había vendido Tigre y ahora comprendía el porqué de su gran valor, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, no requería mucho control de chakra, literalmente solo requería abismales cantidades de este y un poco de concentración, era una verdadera joya para personas como el, clones solidos con la capacidad de enviar experiencias al original cuando desaparecen, eran casi perfectos de no ser por el mínimo detalle de que no ayudaban en ejercicios físicos más allá de la memoria muscular, le tomo dos noches en vela ser capaz de usarlo pero había valido la pena.

Toda esa lectura fue en cierto grado gratificante, casi compensaba la horrible semana que tuvo en la escuela, con su acto de justicia que para él solo fue pasar un rato en una pelea relativamente emocionante gano admiración y odio de distintas personas, había recibido elogios y gratitud de algunos chicos que se veían fuertemente intimidados por Kota y sus matones, todo parecía genial de no ser por el hecho de que estos se les olvidó mencionar que tenían amigos que ya asistían a la academia ninja, amigos que con las palabras adecuadas se apersonaron en la escuela con la clara intención de vengar a su camarada.

Mentiría si dijera que pelear con estudiantes de Academia no había sido divertido ya que estos eran de lejos más fuertes que Kota, lo suficiente como para que estos le pudieran propinar dos golpes antes de caer derrotados lo que le valió de cierta reputación entre los niños de grados superiores que comenzaban a buscarle con el objetivo de pelear con él, sin embargo, parecía que a Hinako-sensei no le hacía muy feliz esto y no escatimaba en esfuerzo a la hora de castigarle por medios físicos lo que se traduce en golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, todo esto mientras despotricaba sobre cómo alguien con tan buenas notas podía comportarse como un bruto salvaje, su relación con la sensei solo podía ser descrita como amor odio entre maestra alumno aunque siempre recordaría no decirlo en público.

Siendo exactamente las 5 de la mañana de un sábado nuestro protagonista se preparaba para un duro día lleno de nuevos retos, el día de hoy iniciaba el verdadero entrenamiento practico, había pasado bastante rato haciendo la tarea de Hinako-sensei con el fin de tener todo su fin de semana libre para dedicarlo exclusivamente al entrenamiento, se vistió rápidamente, tomo su mochila con todas sus cosas ya guardadas para dirigirse a la cocina con la intención de comer algo ligero.

— Veamos… — Naruto tenía su cabeza asomada en el refrigerador ayudado por un pequeño banco, hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que solo había un par de huevos, un pequeño trozo de carne, medio cartón de leche y unas fresas, era poco o prácticamente nada, debía surtir el refrigerador después.

Tal vez incluso sería buena idea poner a prueba lo aprendido en los libros para encontrar fuentes de ingresos en Konoha entre los cuales destacaba la cacería, las carnicerías en la aldea ofrecían buena paga por grandes cantidades de carne, lo mismo podía decirse del pescado en las pescaderías, los cazadores y pescadores no eran comunes dentro de la aldea ya que casi todo era vendido por los granjeros o venia en las caravanas de comerciantes que entraban semanalmente, si combinaba su clonación con lo aprendido y cazaba o pescaba en grandes cantidades en los bosques cercanos al pueblo entonces podría vender lo obtenido a un precio menor con lo que le darían preferencia, además podría obtener algo extra para llenar el refrigerador.

Con eso en mente comenzó a cocinar los huevos con la carne lo cual fue rápido gracias a la magia de fuego, sirvió un plato de cereal con leche cubierto de fresas en trozos y una pequeña taza de café, no era la cantidad que acostumbraba comer, pero era lo suficiente como para ser considerado medianamente nutritivo, tal vez con excepción del café.

— Debo llenar ese refrigerador cuanto antes — gruño Naruto algo decepcionado ya que todo eso no había saciado totalmente su apetito.

Sin muchas opciones salió de casa con la intención de buscar un sitio tranquilo donde entrenar, cerro con llave su apartamento, miro de un lado a otro y al no ver a nadie guardo la llave en la maseta de una planta del pasillo, su mirada se posó por breves instantes en el apartamento de su vecino Takeshi mientras recordaba una conversación que tuvo con el pelinegro.

 **Flashback**

El rubio miraba con cierta curiosidad como su vecino y amigo Takeshi vistiendo el uniforme de chunin leía un curioso libro naranja mientras estaba sentado en la banca del parque riendo cual colegiala, las madres de los alrededores miraban esto de mala manera mientras se llevaban a sus hijos de aquel lugar, algunos adultos por su parte sonreían con cierto orgullo susurrando cosas sobre la juventud y la lectura educativa.

— Yo Takeshi — saludo el Dragneel con una sonrisa mientras el adolescente le miraba por encima de su libro.

— Enano — respondió al saludo Takeshi antes de volver a mirar su libro que tanta de su atención captaba.

— ¿Qué diablos estás leyendo?, deberías estar en la Estación de Espera Chunin — comento Naruto algo curioso.

Los Chunin al igual que los Jounin tienen su propia estación de espera donde pueden pasar el rato para su siguiente misión o cuando están fuera de servicio, al ser más numerosos y con un rango menor es de esperar que dicha estación sea mucho menos lujosa que el edificio de los Jounin, muchos la definen como un reverendo cuchitril a punto de ser derrumbado, si es un edificio ligeramente grande ya que la cantidad de Chunins que hay es mucha pero no por eso es un sitio precisamente cómodo a causa del mal olor y la falta de servicios de los que gozan los ninjas de mayor rango.

— No tengo pensado ir a ese basurero para escuchar a los otros idiotas reprocharme que rechace otro ascenso — gruño con cierto fastidio el pelinegro mientras el Dragneel daba un pesado suspiro.

A los ojos del Concejo y el Hokage puede que Takeshi sea uno de tantos Chunin que jamás ascenderá de rango, ¿Qué podía esperar?, no provenía de una prominente familia ni mucho menos, sus padres fueron dos Chunin de bajo nivel que murieron en un asalto de bandidos por proteger a un Concejal Civil que ni gracias dio, realmente entre los líderes no se esperaba mucho de él, pero en el campo de batalla los otros ninja saben que la realidad es otra, Takeshi ha sido elogiado por sus superiores en múltiples ocasiones como uno de los grandes prodigios de la aldea, graduado de la Academia con 7 años, ascendido a Chunin con 10 años, records a la par del tan reverenciado Uchiha Itachi quien actualmente tiene 11 años, desde hace tres años al joven pelinegro se le habían ofrecido recomendaciones para un examen Jounin pero este siempre las rechazaba, esta ocasión se le había ofrecido entrar en Anbu y acababa de decirle que los había rechazado.

— Nunca entenderé por qué rechazas todos esos ascensos, pensé que te gustaba ganar dinero, esos tipos ganan bastante — dijo un Naruto curioso mientras Takeshi soltaba una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Y llamar la atención del Concejo?, olvídalo, hoy en día vivimos en una aldea donde si destacas sin ser hijo de Shinobis poderosos, miembros de clan o personas importantes entonces te vuelves objeto de investigación y conspiración, no se explican cómo siendo un plebeyo puedes ostentar tanto poder, a ellos no les gusta no entender el porqué de las cosas por lo que tienden a reaccionar violentamente, algo muy hipócrita si tomamos en cuenta que su amado Yondaime es de orígenes civiles y para comenzar no tenemos ni puta idea de donde salió, mis nuevas ambiciones requieres de mantener un bajo perfil, ser Anbu a mi edad es todo menos bajo perfil — explico Takeshi con una sonrisa un tanto pacifico al mencionar la parte de sus ambiciones.

El rubio de mechones rojos soltó un bufido ante la mención de sus sueños, en los últimos días a Takeshi finalmente decidió cuál sería su sueño en la vida, una verdadera locura por no decir una reverenda estupidez, ser poderoso, desertar Konoha o tal vez fingir su muerte, reunir nakamas fuertes, formar una organización dedicada a causar problemas, robar a los nobles, pelear con gente poderosa, hacer trabajos por dinero, ese era el sueño de Takeshi, muchos pensarían que aquello era una locura ya que implicaba hacerse enemigo de Konoha y tal vez algunos otros pueblos.

Naruto trataba de no decir mucho respecto al tema, él no tenía sueños así que no era quien, para burlarse, aunque los tuviera no lo haría, los sueños eran esa clase de cosas por las que valía la pena morir y a quien se burlase lo mataría sin pensarlo mucho, si eso es lo que el pelinegro quería entonces el no diría nada.

— ¿Para qué me buscabas? — pregunto Takeshi sacando al rubio de sus reflexiones quien recordó porque había venido.

— Necesito un lugar para poder entrenar, no me van a dejar entrar a los campos de entrenamiento y en las otras zonas llamare mucho la atención — Takeshi asintió comprendiendo el problema del niño ya que el mismo había pasado por ello.

— Conozco un lugar — el pelinegro se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el rubio.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser esa barrera grande que formaba parte de la entrada, se metieron entre unos arbustos, para sorpresa de Naruto su compañero empujo una roca grande que bloqueaba lo que parecía ser un agujero en el piso.

— En el pasado algún Senpai tuvo el mismo problema que nosotros y construyo esto, es un túnel que lleva a una zona boscosa fuera de la aldea por la que no pasa nadie, ni siquiera los ninjas, ahí abajo hay unos abrigos especiales que evitan que la barrera que rodea la aldea detecte que saliste, es una hora de total de trayecto, cuando vengas trata de que no te sigan porque si los Anbu encuentran esto tendremos serios problemas — explico Takeshi de forma seria mientras Naruto se asomó por el agujero para apreciar de mejor forma el túnel.

— ¿Cómo diablos pudieron construir esto sin que nadie se diera cuenta? — pregunto Naruto muy curioso ya que ese túnel parecía demasiado bien hecho ya que tenía escaleras e incluso lámparas, una obra de ese calibre inevitablemente llamaría la atención.

— Fue construido en tiempo de guerra así que era más fácil pasar desapercibido en cosas como esta, quien lo construyo según explico en sus notas le pago a algunos usuarios de Doton Ninjutsu para que lo hicieran — el rubio asintió a la explicación del chunin, eso sonaba muy lógico.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Le tomo poco menos de una hora llegar a donde se encontraba el túnel, durante su trayecto recibió miradas extrañas de los pocos civiles que transitaban las calles ya que era muy raro ver a un niño tan temprano en fin de semana, no les tomo mucha importancia, él sabía que este era el horario seguro para ir al túnel sin llamar mucho la atención, entre la información útil que había obtenido de los desvaríos de Sarutobi estaba el hecho de que el cambio de guardia de los ninjas que rondaban por la noche ocurría a las 6 de la mañana, dichos guardias se tomaban su tiempo entre conversaciones y quejas antes de tomar sus posiciones, por un breve periodo de 5 minutos todo estaba desprotegido.

— ¡Ikuso! — exclamo mientras hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para mover la enorme roca. — _Esto también es entrenamiento_ — pensó con una mueca mientras lentamente lograba quitar la piedra.

Comenzó a descender a la vez que tapaba el agujero con unas hierbas grandes para que nadie viese su escape, apenas toco tierra miro con cierta fascinación un camino cuadrado iluminado por lámparas viejas, con paso decidido comenzó a avanzar por aquel camino.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nuestro joven protagonista era totalmente ignorante de que todo este tiempo había sido minuciosamente observado, definitivamente no eran los Anbu, estos le abrían frenado en el instante en que abrió el túnel para someterlo a un violento interrogatorio importando poco o nada que se trate de un niño, tampoco eran Shinobi personales del Hokage ya que estos le abrían noqueado y llevado directamente con este, mucho menos eran los otros miembros de las filas ninja, estos le habrían golpeado a mas no poder para luego llevarlo ante el Concejo, quien lo estaba observando era ni más ni menos que Uzumaki Namikaze Minami quien se encontraba oculta en la rama de un árbol sin despegar sus orbes carmesí de donde momentos antes el rubio había salido.

— _Mis sospechas no eran tan infundadas a final de cuentas, ese chico es todo un misterio_ — pensó Minami siendo incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se maldecía a sí misma y a su curiosidad por haber seguido al niño ya que ahora tenía información delicada, como ninja de Konoha ella normalmente debía ir corriendo a la oficina del Hokage e informarle de esta situación, pero no se sentía con la suficiente motivación para hacerlo, todo lo contrario, si hacia bien las cosas podía salir beneficiada de todo eso.

— _¿Cómo rayos llegue a esta situación?_ — se preguntó ya que llevaba por lo menos 4 días siguiendo al niño.

Había tratado de convencerse a sí misma de que no era su asunto, pero por más que hizo el intento sus pensamientos inevitablemente se desviaban hacia su encuentro con aquel extraño niño, no era para menos, la sensación que este emitía no era algo que pudiese ignorar tan fácilmente, no era normal, de eso no tenía dudas, cuando se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello no pudo evitar notar que ese poder se parecía mucho al Senjutsu del pervertido de Jiraiya, un poco distinto pero a fin de cuentas podía sentir energía natural en él.

Si había una cosa que caracterizaba a Minami era su insaciable curiosidad y la determinación de llegar al fondo de ello una vez que la idea entraba a su cabeza, este rasgo de personalidad casi la metía en problemas en múltiples ocasiones, pero de igual forma le había beneficiado el mismo número de veces, en pos de saciar esa curiosidad había considerado seriamente la idea de preguntar a otro ninja más experimentado si alguna vez había encontrado a una persona que emitiese algo similar al niño rubio, sin embargo esto no era precisamente fácil.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de personas en las cuales podía confiar tan siquiera un poco y aun así terminaban sobrando, estaba segura de que cualquier Jounin al que le expresase sus dudas la tomaría con una chiflada o en su defecto informaría de inmediato a su padre y al concejo, estos tomarían el asunto en sus propias manos importándoles poco o nada si debían diseccionar al infante para obtener las respuestas deseadas, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ver morir a alguien con tanto potencial, menos siendo un niño tan solo 4 años menor que ella, considero la idea de consultar sus dudas a Yuhi Kurenai ya que si bien seguía teniendo un rango inferior al suyo esta seguía siendo más experimentada que ella, con 21 años de edad llevaba un total de 12 años siendo una Kunoichi, un tiempo considerable como para haberse encontrado con experiencias interesantes, además era una de las pocas personas en las filas ninja con quien podía mantener una conversación medianamente amistosa.

Se vio forzada a descartar la idea casi al instante ya que no era un secreto que esta tenía una fuerte amistad con Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yugao e Inuzuka Hana, la maestra Genjutsu les contaba todo a estas tres y dudaba que lo que ella le fuese a preguntar fuera una excepción, una de las principales Kunoichi de I&T, una Anbu al servicio directo del Yondaime y la hija de una líder de clan, esas tres no dudarían ni un minuto en soltar la lengua con su padre quien la arrastraría a una sala de interrogación para que un Yamanaka mire en sus recuerdos, tenía demasiado secretos que no deseaba arriesgar ni mucho menos tener que explicar que su nivel sensorial es tan potente que puede sentir un poco de la energía natural, algo supuestamente imposible para quienes no dominan Senjutsu.

La otra opción era el Sandaime Hokage el cual entraba en su lista de pocas personas en quienes podía tener un poco de confianza, dudaba que el Sarutobi haya vivido tanto tiempo sin haber tenido algunas vivencias raras, no era muy descabellado que este pudiese decirle algo, aquella idea tuvo que ser descartada casi al instante como las anteriores, el viejo mono podía ser muy reservado en ocasiones, en todo caso el haría su propia investigación por sus propios medios sin siquiera molestarse en compartir la información con ella.

Comenzaba a quedarse sin opciones cuando una pequeña pista llego de la persona que muy pocos esperarían.

 **Flashback**

El Halcón de Guerra es por mucho una de las tabernas más populares dentro de Konoha, por lo menos lo es en ciertos círculos que abarcan algunos civiles comunes, Genin, Chunin y algunos Jounin que buscan pasar un buen rato luego de un largo día de trabajo, tal vez sea por su magnífico ambiente, por su comida tan exquisita, sus deliciosas bebidas que se rumora son traídas de fuera del continente, o incluso por ese lema que es casi un credo dentro de este lugar, mientras no rebase lo permitido por el dueño lo que pasa en El Halcón de Guerra permanece en El Halcón de Guerra y los que han intentado romper este decreto ya no están entre los vivos.

El Halcón de Guerra es por sí mismo un sitio impresionante, es una casa de por lo menos dos pisos, el último de los cuales sirve como hogar para los empleados y el dueño del lugar, parece mucho más elaborado que la mayoría de los edificios en Konoha con cierto porte que muchos quisieran tener en sus hogares el pórtico incluso está custodiado por dos estatuas doradas con forma de Halcones parados en dos patas bebiendo de un tarro, en la entrada dos hermosas mujeres de ropas sugerentes reciben a los clientes.

La clientela pasa a ser muy variada, desde gente mayor atraída por el clásico ambiente de la taberna, hombres maduros en busca de pasar un ameno rato, mujeres en búsqueda de encontrar una conquista de una noche, jóvenes solteros en búsqueda de la compañía de una mujer y una buena bebida, incluso niños atraídos por el aroma de la comida, sentada en la barra vemos a una Minami vistiendo únicamente un pantalón azul, sandalias y una playera holgada blanca, la rubia con mechas rojas comía amenamente un poco de Sukiyaki y bebía un vaso de jugo.

Es inusual ver a una Jounin beber simplemente un jugo, pero aun con el dicho popular que dicta que si se tiene la edad para matar entonces se tiene la edad para beber y tener sexo ningún cantinero sería tan irresponsable como para servirle bebidas alcohólicas a una niña de 10 años, de igual forma Minami no era de las personas que acostumbrara comer fuera, menos tomando en cuenta sus grandes habilidades en la cocina, sin embargo, la ojiroja no tenía los ánimos para ir a comer a casa donde seguramente habría una enorme cacerola de Ramen esperando sostenido por una Kushina de mirada suplicante.

— Parece que jamás entenderás que no quiero mocosas en mi taberna — gruño una voz grave que llamo la atención de la niña.

— Y yo ya te dije que eres demasiado viejo para tener una taberna — le respondió Minami con cierta burla mientras encaraba al que la había llamado.

Era un anciano de aspecto frágil que contrastaba con la expresión ruda en su rostro, cabello oscuro con un pañuelo negro atado en su frente y una cicatriz en forma de X adornando su barbilla, el anciano viste un kimono masculino café oscuro, sandalias y un mandil azul.

Este hombre pasa a ser ni más ni menos que Shimura Danzo, el ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Shimura, ex miembro del Honorable Concejo de Konoha y antiguo Líder Supremo de la secreta división Anbu conocida como Raíz, un hombre que en el pasado haciendo honor a su epíteto de Yami no Shinobi realizo actos considerados por muchos hoy en día monstruosidades, el sujeto que comandaba una división que era leal únicamente a él, gracias a un acondicionamiento que privaba de la emociones a las personas para convertirlos en soldados perfectos, se autodenominaba el protector en las sombras de Konoha, realizando operaciones clandestinas para beneficiar a esta.

Eso y mucho más era este hombre, pero todo cambio un par de años antes del ataque del Kyuubi un grupo especializado en asesinatos se infiltro en Konoha, su objetivo era la cabeza del Yami no Shinobi ya que este era buscado por muchas personas a quienes les había arrebatado a sus hijos para integrarlos a sus filas Ninja, el grupo todavía desconocido resulto ser muy hábil pero no lo suficiente como para asesinar al antiguo rival del Sandaime Hokage, se vieron forzados a escapar ya que su presencia alerto al Hokage y otros ninja no sin antes dejar a un Danzo medio muerte casi perdiendo un brazo y un ojo.

Ese atentado cambio en gran medida la forma de pensar del anciano quien dándose cuenta que mucha gente incluso dentro de su propia aldea le quería muerto, saber que era el último sobreviviente de su familia, todo el daño que había causado en nombre de Konoha, todo fue demasiado para el viejo, un día de la nada renuncio a su posición en el Concejo, así como al control de su Raíz, fue divertido ver para el Shimura como apenas el Yondaime estaba por disolver dicha organización Homura y Koharu se lanzaron como buitres a la carroña por el control de esta.

Luego de eso había depositado en una cuenta todo su dinero y el de su extinta familia, abrió su propio Bar esperando no tener que involucrase mucho en asuntos Shinobi en los años que le quedaban de vida, de forma extraña Danzo entraba igual en esa lista de personas en las que Minami confiaba un poco.

— Un viejo que puede darte una paliza cualquier día de estos — respondió Danzo de forma seria mientras servía un plato con carne y se lo entregaba a una de las camareras.

— Danzo, Tu alguna vez fuiste un poderoso ninja, ¿Me equivoco? — pregunto la pequeña mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

— Lo sigo siendo mocosa solo que retirado — respondió Danzo sacando de la nada un Kunai lanzándolo directamente al rostro de la niña.

La Namikaze Uzumaki sin siquiera abrir sus ojos movió la cabeza al lado izquierdo evitando el cuchillo en el último segundo, el resto de los clientes no despegaban la mirada del proyectil el cual se clavó profundamente en una pared.

— ¡Mierda! Eso estuvo muy cerca — declaro ni más ni menos que Sarutobi Asuma cuya entrepierna del pantalón estaba rota ya que ese Kunai había pasado peligrosamente cerca de su virilidad.

— No te hagas idiota Sarutobi, tu sabes mejor que nadie las reglas de este lugar, ve al piso de arriba si quieres fumar — regaño el Shimura señalando el cigarrillo que Asuma estaba por prender momentos antes.

— No era necesario hacer eso Danzo-san, además el piso de arriba siempre está lleno de gente — le replico Asuma ya sabiendo que el piso de arriba era el piso de los fumadores porque este tenía las ventanas abiertas y sellos especiales que disipaban el humo, por consecuencia dicho piso estaba repleto de gente.

— Mi Taberna mis reglas, no insistas o no fallare el próximo tiro — gruño tajante Danzo mientras sacaba otro Kunai pero esta vez potenciado con un elemento viento haciéndolo aún más filoso.

El ex ninja guardia entendió el mensaje y sin querer sentir el filo de ese cuchillo salió corriendo hasta las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, los clientes desestimaron este suceso rápidamente, cosas así eran comunes en este lugar por lo que ya no les sorprendía.

— Creepy… — susurro Minami estremeciéndose ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. — El lunes me ocurrió algo muy extraño — la Jounin le contó lo sucedido al anciano de principio a fin y con lujo de detalles, el Yami no Shinobi mantenía una expresión pensativa mientras trataba de recordar si había experimentado algo similar.

— Como tal jamás había sentido algo como lo que describes, aunque nunca fui un sensor tan hábil como tú, puedo decir que notaria cuando una persona no es precisamente normal, aun así jamás me he encontrado con nadie con un poder como el que describes, pero te puedo decir que una vez escuche un relato algo parecido de Sarutobi cuando yo aún formaba parte del Concejo, él había enviado a un equipo Anbu a explorar una isla fuera del continente por petición de unos comerciantes que decían veían cosas extrañas cuando navegaban cerca de ahí, nunca dio detalles de que eran esas cosas raras, pasaron semanas y el equipo no regreso, Sarutobi se preocupó bastante así que envió a Jiraiya mismo a ver qué diablos había pasado — el Yami no Shinobi hizo una pausa observando que la rubia estaba en uno de esos extraños momentos en que se comportaba como una niña, mirándole de forma inocente escuchando atentamente la historia.

— ¿Al pervertido? — cuestiono curiosa Minami sobre que podría haber averiguado el Sannin de los sapos.

— Así es, como tú no respeto mucho a ese muchacho tonto en lo que respecta a su persona, pero como un Shinobi las cosas son muy distintas, Orochimaru pudo ser un genio que aparece cada mil años, pero en una batalla real todos sabíamos que Jiraiya inevitablemente seria el ganador, poco o nada podía salir mal si le enviaba a él, fue una sorpresa para nosotros que el regresara medio muerto cargando consigo los cuerpos masacrados del equipo Anbu — Minami soltó un ligero jadeo ante esa revelación por parte de Danzo.

Ella detestaba en cierta medida a Jiraiya, de hecho, no tenía muchos problemas en expresar públicamente su desprecio por el Albo, ¿Cómo no despreciarlo?, este era en gran medida responsable de que su infancia estuviese llena de soledad, él y sus profecías que orillaron a sus padres a ignorarla en favor de sus otros hermanos, tampoco es que justificase a sus progenitores ya que a fin de cuentas cada persona decidía en que creer y por qué cosas dejarse influenciar, Jiraiya fue solo el catalizador pero no por ello le despreciaba menos.

Pero como decía Danzo, despreciarlo como persona era muy distinto a respetarlo como Shinobi, en honor a la verdad el pervertido era fuerte, tan fuerte que podía destruirla fácilmente aun siendo ella una Jounin considerablemente fuerte, los poderes del Sapo Sabio eran otro nivel, dudaba seriamente que alguien además de Minato y uno que otro ninja renegado tuviesen las habilidades para liquidarle, y aun así estos no saldrían sin consecuencias que les perseguirían de por vida, escuchar que regreso casi muerto era bastante difícil de creer.

— Se lo que estás pensando, para el Concejo fue igual muy difícil de creer que alguien tan poderoso regresara en ese estado, ni siquiera Hanzo les había provocado tanto daño y aun así en esa época no eran tan poderosos como hoy en día, apenas salió del hospital fue convocado por nosotros para que nos explicara qué diablos le había ocurrido, lo que nos conto es algo que hoy en día no podemos explicar, él dice que cuando llego a la isla noto al instante una extraña energía que aún se mantenía presente en el lugar, lo describe de forma similar que tu pero a menor profundidad, energía natural mezclada con otra cosa que generaba resultados muy distintos al chakra, algo preocupado se adentró al bosque en búsqueda de los Anbu enviados, lamentablemente los encontró, en medio del bosque en una zona completamente destruida, repleta de cráteres y arboles derrumbados, los cadáveres en descomposición de los Anbu crucificados y con claros signos de haber sido torturados, más adelante la autopsia revelaría que fueron golpeados brutalmente, sus huesos estaban hechos polvo, algunos doblados en Angulo que no deberían ser, algunos incluso tenían el cráneo aplastado, fue una verdadera masacre, no hace falta decir que Jiraiya estaba furioso, comenzó a seguir el rastro de los asesino quienes todavía estaban en la isla, lo que encontró es algo que simplemente no podemos comprender, dice que cuando llego a donde terminaba el rastro llego justo a tiempo para ver una extraña nave, parecía barco pero en su mayoría hecho de metal, con una proa en forma de lagarto de la cual salía un tubo largo, el barco comenzó a flotar, Jiraiya trato de hacerlos caer con un jutsu Katon, ese fue su peor error ya que lo que sea que estuviese manejando ese barco le disparo con un rayo de energía oscura de grandes proporciones, el rayo no solo destruyo parte de la isla sino que también casi mata a Jiraiya quien se vio forzado a regresar con la invocación inversa para recibir atención médica — Danzo concluyo su relato mientras tomaba una trago a una botella de Ron.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Acaso no investigarlo más? — pregunto Kasumi algo pálida de tan solo imaginar que arma podría ser tan poderosa como para casi liquidar a un Sannin, peor aún, que tan fuerte era la tripulación de dicha nave que masacro de tal forma a un equipo de Anbu quienes son considerados elite.

— Lo pensamos, pero estábamos en los momentos finales de la Tercera Gran Guerra, todo era un caos, nuestros hombres estaban en sus peores momentos, enviar más ninja a enfrentar una amenaza desconocida era demasiado arriesgado — comento el Shimura con un ceño fruncido.

El resto del rato Minami siguió comiendo en silencio mientras innumerables interrogantes surgían en la mente de la joven, ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?, ¿Qué clase de poder era ese?, ¿Qué relación tenía ese niño con ellos?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba las respuestas por lo que llego a la conclusión obvia de que solo encontraría dichas respuestas en la fuente, de ahí su decisión de seguir al niño, en principio se sintió algo decepcionada, fuera de su gran habilidad para pelear y determinación no había nada muy interesante, de la escuela a su departamento donde pasaba todo el día encerrado, no fue hasta que lo vio conversar un par de ocasiones con ese Chunin llamado Takeshi que su interés comenzó a cobrar fuerza.

No confiaba para nada en el tipo y por muy buenas razones, él era bastante fuerte, los rumores entre las filas y la cantidad de chakra que sentía emerger de su cuerpo así lo dictaban, el tipo fácilmente tenía un nivel alto Jounin y sin embargo llevaba tres años rechazando los ascensos ofrecidos, muy extraño en opinión de muchos.

Sin embargo hoy había descubierto algo por demás interesante, la vida de nuestro protagonista estaba por complicarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capítulo anterior…**

 _Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba las respuestas por lo que llego a la conclusión obvia de que solo encontraría dichas respuestas en la fuente, de ahí su decisión de seguir al niño, en principio se sintió algo decepcionada, fuera de su gran habilidad para pelear y determinación no había nada muy interesante, de la escuela a su departamento donde pasaba todo el día encerrado, no fue hasta que lo vio conversar un par de ocasiones con ese Chunin llamado Takeshi que su interés comenzó a cobrar fuerza._

 _No confiaba para nada en el tipo y por muy buenas razones, él era bastante fuerte, los rumores entre las filas y la cantidad de chakra que sentía emerger de su cuerpo así lo dictaban, el tipo fácilmente tenía un nivel alto Jounin y sin embargo llevaba tres años rechazando los ascensos ofrecidos, muy extraño en opinión de muchos._

 _Sin embargo, hoy había descubierto algo por demás interesante, la vida de nuestro protagonista estaba por complicarse._

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Dos meses después**

El Sandaime Hokage no era un hombre feliz, el viejo hombre podía decir con cierta certeza que no había sido completamente feliz en los últimos seis años, cuando el viejo Sarutobi decidió no tenía precisamente en mente llevar la existencia de mierda que hoy en día llevaba, en el preciso momento en que entrego el sombrero a Minato había sentido como si una pesada carga hubiese sido retirada de sus hombros, como si las puertas de una jaula de oro fueran derribadas permitiéndole respirar el aire libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era para menos esta sensación, el título de Hokage podía acabar con la mente de los débiles.

No era precisamente un trabajo fácil, mantener a raya a esas hienas que se hacen llamar el Concejo, pasar horas y horas en la oficina muchas veces olvidándote de tu propia familia, defender al pueblo contra amenazas externas e internas, básicamente el Hokage en un sentido más extremista es el que decide quien vive y quien muere, ese trabajo le trajo mucho dolor a Hiruzen, pésima relación con sus hijos, muchas veces incluso dejo sola a su difunta esposa en los momentos más importantes, una enemistad con Danzo quien en una época deseo la posición de Hokage más que nada en este mundo.

Pese a todo esto puede decir con cierto orgullo que no se arrepentía de nada, mientras estuvo al mando podía jactarse de que la Aldea fue tan prospera como ninguna otra, no por nada sobrevivieron a las dos Grandes Guerras en las que el comando al ejercito de la aldea, sus únicos remordimientos con los que aun cargaba eran no haber matado a Orochimaru cuando tuvo la oportunidad y haber heredado su posición como Kage a Minato.

Realmente ese último podía decir que fue uno de sus más grandes errores, en su momento realmente pensó que el rubio Namikaze podría ser un excelente Hokage si usaba las tácticas adecuadas, no solo tenía grandes poderes, sino que también tenía la determinación, el niño no era perfecto, a veces podía ser muy ingenuo lo que lo hacía fácilmente manipulable por el Concejo, carecía del carácter fuerte para hacer frente a los políticos sin escrúpulos o amenazas de la forma más cruel posible en pos de hacerse respetar, eso sumando su excesivo idealismo hacían que la decisión fuese dura.

No tuvo muchas opciones para empezar, era el final de la Tercera Gran Guerra, las acciones de Minato aun hacia mella en la mente de los pobladores, muchos nobles en la Corte Real de Hi no kuni eran muy vocales sobre que el Namikaze debía ser el próximo Hokage, incluso entre las filas ninja era muy recomendado, estar recién casado con Uzumaki Kushina quien es de sangre real y con tres hijos en camino solo hicieron que sus puntos aumentasen, en su opinión personal y la del Daimyo el joven no estaba para nada preparado para ser un Hokage, sin embargo la presión pública fue demasiada y no les quedaron muchas opciones, quisieron ser optimistas y creer que el rubio aprendería con un par de años de experiencia, de esto han pasado un total de 12 años pero lamentablemente el Yondaime no aprendió absolutamente nada.

Tiempo antes el Concejo Civil apenas eran dos personas minuciosamente seleccionadas cuyo único objetivo era comunicar a la población lo que estaba pasando, con sus limitaciones claro está, eso cambio totalmente cuando Minato tomo el manto de Hokage, bastaron literalmente unos besos en el trasero y un par de elogios, antes de darse cuenta alrededor de 20 civiles de gran poder económico y social pasaron a formar parte del **Honorable Concejo Civil de Konoha** siendo siempre respaldados por Homura, Koharu y Danzo antes de que este dejara el Concejo.

Lo que estaba yendo mal solo pareció empeorar cuando el ataque del Kyuubi no Youko azoto a la aldea con la fuerza de un desastre natural enviado por algún dios rencoroso hace tan solo 6 años, fue uno de los momentos más negros en su vida, su amada esposa, Sarutobi Biwako, la partera de Kushina fue asesinada por el maldito enmascarado que tanto dolor y sufrimiento causo, le tomo mucho tiempo superar aquella perdida tan terrible, su Clan incluyendo a su hijo fueron el pilar que le permitió evitar cometer suicidio, aún tenía la teoría de que ese día tan oscuro Minato perdió las pocas neuronas que tenía, los constantes dolores de cabeza ante la mención de ese día solo constataban esta teoria.

Muchas personas murieron, el Concejo Civil y los Ancianos adquirieron mucho más poder político del que antes tenían, el plan de estudios redujo enormemente en un pésimo intento de remplazar la calidad por la cantidad de soldados, el mismo tuvo que tomar la posición como director de dos escuelas en un intento de hacer a las nuevas generaciones un tanto más productivos aun con un plan de estudios tan mediocre, lo peor de todo Minato comenzó a proclamar a sus hijos recién nacidos casi como los próximos Sabios de los Seis Caminos basándose en una profecía que hasta ahora parecía estar muy lejos de siquiera cumplirse, usando a menudo la excusa de tener que entrenar a los salvadores del mundo ninja para ausentarse de la oficina.

Esto no era el ideal que un retiro, siendo director escolar, concejal, y casi la niñera del tonto de Minato quien dividía el papeleo entre los jefes de clan, el concejo civil y el concejo de ancianos incluyéndolo a él, Danzo le había ayudado un par de veces con el papeleo en un acto de piedad, el papeleo era por sí mismo algo tedioso pero no era de extrañarse que los civiles y ancianos esperaban con cierto jubilo estas labores ya que al ser los que firman los tramites importantes con la bendición del propio Yondaime pueden fácilmente manipular las cosas a beneficio personal.

De nuevo no podía dejar de preguntarse si Orochimaru hubiera sido una mejor opción, está claro que el Sannin de las serpientes no era perfecto, eso quedó demostrado cuando encontraron sus laboratorios clandestinos un par de años después del ataque del Kyuubi, pero en aquella época estaba muy lejos de ser el monstruo enfermo que es hoy en día, sonaba infantil pero fue de hecho negarle la posición como Yondaime Hokage el catalizador que dio rienda suelta a esa locura dormida en lo más recóndito de su mente, locura que jamás debió haber despertado y que dio como resultado a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, pensándolo claramente, ¿Qué Madara y Danzo no hicieron lo que hicieron solo por negarles el manto del Hokage?.

Tal vez, solo era un tal vez, si se le hubiese dado la oportunidad a su alumno díscolo de tener algo que proteger, una motivación que le hiciese aferrarse a su humanidad, una motivación que lo llevase a proteger a Konoha, si esa situación se hubiese dado Sarutobi estaba seguro de que Orochimaru hubiera sido un gran Hokage, pero el daño estaba más que hecho, ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar el día en que regrese para poner fin a su vida con sus propias manos, él estaba convencido de que regresaría un día para acabar con la aldea y cuando eso ocurra él lo iba estar esperando, luego de eso podría morir tranquilo.

No todo estaba perdido, aun había potenciales candidatos a Hokage que en un futuro tal vez podrían traer a Konoha de vuelta a su antigua gloria, Uchiha Itachi, ese chico era el candidato perfecto que tenía muy claro lo que implicaba una posición de tal calibre, además si este lo lograba sería el primer Uchiha en tomar dicho sombrero, acción que tal vez llevaría a un nuevo camino de paz entre clanes, en el pasado había mantenido alguna esperanza en Minami, la única hija de los Namikaze Uzumaki que no era una fanática viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, el mismo había convivido suficiente con la rubia como para considerarla una nieta sustituta, tristemente los años de negligencia y desprecio por parte de sus padres y varias facciones de la aldea habían hecho mella en su psique generando en ella una actitud indiferente hacia los asuntos de la aldea.

— Me estoy volviendo viejo para esta mierda — gruño algo molesto mientras miraba los papeles desordenados en su oficina que ocupaba en la Academia Civil.

Mientras revisaba entre documentos sin querer se encontró con el expediente escolar de otro de sus dolores de cabeza, Naruto Dragneel, con un folder con una cantidad ya considerable de reportes siendo la mayoría a causa de meterse en peleas.

— _Ese mocoso va ser mi muerte un día de estos_ — pensó Hiruzen sin poder evitar soltar una risa.

Había conocido gran cantidad de estudiantes problemáticos, véase Jiraiya, Kushina e incluso los hijos de esta, pero ningún hasta ahora había demostrado ser un imán de problemas comparable a Naruto, no sabía cómo le hacía, parecía como si su camino inevitablemente estuviese dirigido al peligro y a los problemas, eso combinado con esa terquedad e ideales lo hacían estar convencido de que Naruto no era material útil para ser ninja.

No tenía nada personal contra el niño, todo lo contrario, con el paso del tiempo le había tomado cierto cariño, no ese cariño cursi de palabras bonitas y discursos motivacionales, era más un cariño duro en base a los puños que solo los hombres rudos pueden comprender, pero una cosa era su opinión personal y otra su opinión profesional, en su opinión Naruto no estaba hecho para ser un Shinobi, un asesino en las sombras que sabe controlar sus emociones y hace uso de cualquier táctica con tal de cumplir con su misión, eso simplemente no iba con el estilo del rubio ni con sus creencias.

Para comenzar lo fundamental para los Shinobi de Konoha era el trabajo en equipo, ahí ya comenzábamos mal, el Dragneel no era precisamente un creyente del trabajo en equipo, no porque se llevase mal con las personas, el problema era el orgullo, arrogancia e ideales del niño, estaba convencido de que en su primera misión real contra algún enemigo ignoraría olímpicamente todos los planes predispuestos por el Jounin-sensei y desataría unas llamaradas contra el enemigo.

También estaban las ambiciones del niño que no tenían motivación alguna más allá del instinto, ser alguien poderoso y luchar con gente fuerte, eso era inusual por no decir otra cosa, hay quienes buscan poder para proteger lo que es precioso para ellos, o por el contrario quienes buscan poder para traer muerte y desgracia a quienes más odian, pero el caso de Naruto es realmente difícil de definir, el niño era raro, eso lo tenía muy claro, creía firmemente en los sueños y en que hay que dar la vida por ellos pero este a su vez decía que no tenía un sueño, ¿Para que desea poder si no tienes un sueño?, desgraciadamente los que buscan poder para ejercer la violencia nada más porque si tienen la desgracia de obtenerlo, llegan a un punto en que no saben siquiera como empezaron, ¿Buscan batallas para obtener más poder o es que buscan poder para poder seguir luchando?, es difícil definirlo y esperaba que para entonces el rubio encontrase una meta a seguir.

— Pensar que ese mocoso alguna vez salvo a todo este país — se mofo el Sandaime mientras encendía su pipa dejando que su mente se deje llevar por los recuerdos.

 **Flashback**

Era una tormentosa noche, Hiruzen se encontraba en su oficina dentro del Clan Sarutobi leyendo cierto libro naranja de dudoso contenido cuando un Shinobi del Clan encargado de custodiar las puertas del recinto entro estrepitosamente.

— Sandaime-sama, aquí afuera hay un sujeto que desea verlo, tiene consigo una carta con el sello del Daimyo del fuego mismo — dijo el hombre rápidamente ya que era consciente que los asuntos relacionados con feudales debían atenderse a la brevedad en ocasiones incluso olvidando las formalidades.

Los ojos del anciano se estrecharon ligeramente ante eso, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que envió una carta al Feudal en búsqueda de respuestas con respecto a Naruto, parecía que la respuesta finalmente había llegado.

— Hazlo pasar — ordeno el Sandaime ocultando su librito.

El sujeto solo asintió antes de salir para hacer pasar al invitado, no le tomo más de unos momentos sin embargo la mirada de Hiruzen se estrechó ligeramente cuando vio de quien se trataba, era un sujeto de estatura media, piel morena y complexión atlética, quien lo viese no creería que se trata de un enviado del Daimyo, el hombre vestía únicamente una bermuda algo roída, sandalias, una playera holgada roja y un abrigo con capucha hecho jirones que cubría su rostro.

— Déjanos solos — ordeno el Sarutobi un tanto tajante mientras hacia una seña al invitado para que se sentara.

El hombre se retiró dejando a solas a los dos sujetos, el Sandaime miraba de forma un tanto seria a su invitado por no decir algo irritada.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo — declaro el hombre con voz rasposa y despreocupada.

— ¡Tsk!, cuando te escribí no pensé que fueras a venir personalmente, está más haya de mi como es que el Daimyo de este país disfruta tanto de vestir asi y mezclarse entre la gente — comento Hiruzen negando con la cabeza mientras el sujeto se retiraba su capucha.

Su rostro contrastaba totalmente con su apariencia, era un hombre maduro de unos 50 años, de cabello negro con algunas canas largo de forma ondulada, sus rasgos faciales eran aristócratas con una barba puntiaguda y ojos azules como el hielo, esta persona es el actual Daimyo de Hi no kuni, el hombre más rico del país además del líder supremo de este.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que detesto cuando mis visitas se hacen de conocimiento público, no puedo ir por las calles de forma tranquila como yo quisiera sin tener que soportar a un idiota tratando de besarme los pies, todo solo para llegar al lado bueno de mi familia — gruño el Feudal con cierto fastidio ganando un asentimiento serio de Hiruzen.

— El Concejo Civil jamás pierde oportunidad de hacerse de más influencia política, en tu última visita les falto muy poco para ordenarle a toda la población que se pusieran de tus tapetes — el Feudal hizo una mueca desagradable ante la mención del Concejo Civil.

— Nunca entenderé porque ese mocoso de Minato permite que esos tontos hagan lo que quieran, si no se hubiera casado con esa mujer Uzumaki me hubiera sido más fácil negarme a nombrarlo Hokage — dijo el Daimyo soltando un pesado suspiro mientras tomaba una copa de Sake servida por Sarutobi.

El ex Hokage hizo una mueca casi imperceptible ante ese detalle, cuando Minato decía que fue gracias a Kushina que él pudo lograr el sueño de ser Hokage no era una exageración ni una cursilería, en su apogeo el Clan Uzumaki no solo gozo con un gran poderío militar comparable al de las Grandes Naciones Shinobi, también poseían una fuerte influencia política en varios países además de grandes amistades en los círculos sociales de los Daimyo, si se creía que Iwa, Kumo y Kiri no sufrieron represalias cuando invadieron Uzushiogakure para masacrar a los Uzumaki entonces se está muy equivocado, muy independiente a las colosales perdidas militares ya que toda la fuerza militar invasora fue asesinada por el clan de cabezas rojas también hubo fuertes represalias políticas y económicas.

El clan Uzumaki dada su influencia y economía eran considerados como realeza, estatus no muy dispares con los grandes Daimyos, para estos no fue muy grato saber que las tres potencias masacraron a sus iguales solo por un ataque de pánico y envidia, ¿Qué les impedía hacer algo similar con ellos?, los Feudales de las tierras del agua, tierra y rayo sabiendo que podían verse mal parados por una acción que para comenzar jamás respaldaron tomaron la sabia decisión de darles la razón a los políticos y gente poderosa que condenaba los actos antes mencionado, muchos concejales fueron humillados y ejecutados públicamente, se cortó la financiación militar en un 70% y como último detalle los Sandaimes Raikage, Tsuchikage y Mizukage fueron vistos en muy mala luz.

Todas esas repercusiones fueron el factor decisivo que permitió a Konoha coronarse como la Nación Ninja más poderosa ganando con relativa facilidad la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, una victoria muy amarga, hoy en día el Clan Uzumaki no tiene ni de cerca la influenza política, económica y militar que solían tener pero dentro de Hi no kuni seguían siendo considerados muy influyentes y de muy alto prestigio, antes de casarse con el Yondaime la última sobreviviente del Clan reconocida que era Kushina fue víctima de varios intentos de seducción por parte de algún noble que era consciente que casándose con ella su lugar como el próximo Daimyo estaba casi asegurado.

— Como sea, no tiene sentido hablar del pasado, mejor enfoquémonos en el porqué de tu presencia — declaro Hiruzen de forma más sombría ganando un asentimiento por parte del Daimyo.

— Tienes razón, leí tu carta, ¿Cómo ha estado Naruto?, espero que no te esté dando muchos problemas — gruño el señor del fuego ganando un asentimiento del viejo mono.

— En todos mis años jamás había conocido un niño que fuese un mayor imán de problemas que él, ¿Sabes que tan solo media hora después de conocerme comenzó a llamarme Kuso-jiji?, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces que me ha tratado de retar a una pelea, de hecho, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de enfrentamientos que lleva a tan solo dos meses de iniciar las clases, Haruko-sensei ha tratado de **disciplinarlo** como solo ella sabe pero el chico ha mejorado mucho en los últimos dos meses, resiste cada vez más los golpes e incluso ya puede esquivarlos en gran medida — explico Sarutobi mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

— No me sorprende en absoluto, era casi lo mismo con mis ninjas guardianes cuando vivía en el palacio, es tal como dicen ello, ese mocoso será un hijo de puta muy peligroso algún día — rio con sorna el hombre con Hiruzen asintiendo sombríamente.

— De eso no tengo dudas y es precisamente lo que me preocupa, quiero que sea totalmente honesto conmigo, ¿Quién o qué es Naruto en realidad?, está claro que no es alguien normal, ese poder suyo y esa sensación que emite, en todos mis años como ninja jamás había escuchado o visto algo similar, solo una ocasión escuche algo similar de Jiraiya, no fue nada bonito, además esa personalidad suya es casi digna de un demonio, no me malinterprete, no tengo nada contra Naruto, de hecho le tengo simpatía, pero yo no creo que él sea material precisamente para ninja, es fuerte y eso debo reconocerlo, el problema es su forma de pensar misma — comento el Sandaime sus preocupaciones lo más suave posible.

— Soy consciente de todas esas cosas Hiruzen, desde que le envié aquí yo sabía que el sería distinto a los demás, desde el momento en que me dijo que su única motivación para ser ninja era ser poderoso supe que él no sería muy buen Shinobi que digamos, los ninja de Konoha deben tener esa voluntad de fuego que tu tanto predicas y ciertamente él no la posee, por lo menos no en la forma esperada, él es violento, egoísta y en ocasiones cruel en lo que respecta a sus asuntos, además su forma simple de ver la vida no hará mas que traerle problemas en el futuro ya que dudo seriamente que alguna vez vaya a cambiar — el Sandaime abrió ligeramente los ojos ante las palabras del feudal.

— ¿Entonces porque le envió? — pregunto Sarutobi algo perturbado por aquellas palabras.

— Porque, aunque él no lo sabe yo estoy en deuda con él, poco o nada me importa si es buen o mal ninja, mientras sea posible le ayudare ya que gracias a el yo sigo con vida, gracias a el este país no cayó en desgracia — aquellas palabras dejaron por demás petrificado al viejo quien le dio una mirada que exigía una explicación.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Por supuesto que recibió una explicación por demás detallada y no hace falta decir que aún le costaba creerlo, no podía evitar estar en cierto grado de acuerdo con el Daimyo, estaban en deuda con Naruto quien sin saberlo al estar ese día en el bosque salvo al País del Fuego de una de las peores crisis internas en toda su historia moderna, eran tan irónico que un poder que no traía más que destrucción y muerte a su paso había salvado miles de vidas, el destino podía ser una perra y no cabía duda de que esa perra le dio buenas cartas al Dragneel.

Esto quedaba más que comprobado con esa extraña suerte que estaba demostrando para mantenerse fuera de la mira de las altas esferas de la aldea, lo que sabía del niño eran la clase de cosas que por ética no podía ocultarle al Concejo, el propio Daimyo había expresado que no le preocupaba puesto que el niño estaba bajo su protección lo que lo descartaba de cualquier maquinación de los Concejales quienes sin duda tratarían de encerrarlo para experimentar con él ya sea para descubrir los orígenes de su poder e incluso replicarlo, cuando intento informar a Minato de la situación este desestimo el asunto rápidamente alegando que tenía prisa porque quería llevar a su familia el fin de semana de vacaciones a la Capital, lo dejo solo sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar, desde entonces no había insistido, ya lo había intentado así que ya no era su problema.

Todo era demasiado complicado para su gusto, la existencia de Naruto estaba envuelta en un total halo de misterio e incertidumbre, su total perdida de recuerdos y conocimientos que no sean los más primitivos no ayudaba en absoluto, el Daimyo se había tomado la molestia de tratar de ayudar al ojiazul con este problema haciendo uso de sus médicos personales cuyo nivel de habilidad está por encima de la mayoría de los ninjas médicos tal vez con excepción de Tsunade, sin embargo ninguno de estos encontraba una explicación para esa pérdida de memoria, no mostraba signo alguno de una contusión, otra posible explicación era un trauma psicológico pero aun así el instinto les decía que era poco probable, sonaba descabellado pero uno de estos médicos había comentado que parecía como si algo o alguien hubiera seleccionado sus memoria y las hubiera robado.

Su curiosidad estaba llegando a un punto en que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, Tsunade, si alguien podía dar una explicación parcialmente lógica era la mejor médica del mundo ninja, este plan sin embargo tenía dos contras, no podía enviar a Naruto con Tsunade a un chequeo médico así no más porque si ya que este para comenzar no tenía mucho interés en recuperar la memoria, además la última Senju entre sus responsabilidades como directora del hospital y el gran tiempo que pasa con los Namikaze Uzumaki vuelve difícil que esta siquiera desee tomarse el tiempo para revisar personalmente a un huérfano.

La opción más factible era aprovechar el próximo año cuando el Dragneel se inscriba en la academia, un requisito obligatorio para inscribirse es pasar por un examen médico impartido por el servicio médico de la Academia, Tsunade le debía demasiados favores que él jamás pretendió cobrarse, pero dada la situación bien podría convencer a la rubia de busto prominente para aplicar los exámenes médicos ella misma, quizá con la excusa de estudiar que tanto afectaba el chakra del Kyuubi en los hijos de Minato, eso definitivamente era un buen pretexto, luego podría cobrar uno de esos favores que Tsunade le debe para que discretamente trate de analizar la mente de Naruto y posiblemente encontrar una cura para su amnesia, claramente con la discreción que el caso requiere.

Con eso en mente el viejo Hokage continúo haciendo su papeleo como director, esperando que todo resulte de la mejor forma posible.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En Konoha no estaban precisamente acostumbrados a ver cosas raras, siendo una aldea ninja era difícil decir que todo era perfectamente normal, sapos gigantescos, rubias de busto gigantesco con la fuerza de 50 hombres, aquí ya habían visto de todo por lo cual difícilmente se asombraban de algo, habían caído en cierto grado en la monotonía, sin embargo, lo que en estos momentos estaban presenciando acababa con toda esa normalidad haciendo a más de uno preguntarse si esa monotonía no era un escenario más bonito.

Caminando por las calles de la aldea era nuestro pequeño protagonista, Naruto Dragneel, el mencionado parecía haber visto mejores días, vestía una bermuda corroída azul, su daga de oro bien sujeta con el cinturón, sandalias y una playera blanca con manchas de sangre, por si eso no fuera suficiente su cuerpo presentaba fuertes signos de golpes producto de alguna gran pelea, brotaba sangre de todas partes, gracias a las hebras rojas en las puntas de su pelo era difícil saber si este también tenía sangre, estaba sonriendo ampliamente poco o nada preocupándole su estado físico tan deplorable.

Si esto no fuese lo suficientemente perturbador el hecho de que con ayuda de unos clones estaba arrastrando unos carritos hechos de fierro los cuales llevaban cadáveres de antílopes, jabalíes de gran tamaño e incluso e incluso un par de reses habían logrado que más de una persona cayese desmayada ya que como se dijo antes algo así no se ve todos los días.

— Eto…pequeño, creo que debes ir a un hospital — indico una mujer joven con clara preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Quien? ¿Yo? — pregunto Naruto señalándose a sí mismo con una expresión de confusión ganando un asentimiento rotundo de la mujer. — ¿Porque? — le volvió a preguntar el rubio ganando un gesto incrédulo de la mujer y de los que escuchaban esa conversación.

— ¿Cómo que por qué?, tan solo mírate, has perdido mucha sangre y estas mal herido, además estas cargando todo eso, ¿Qué adulto responsable permite esto? — le grito la mujer entre preocupada y furiosa preguntándose qué clase de padres dejarían a su hijo en condiciones tan deplorables.

El pequeño Dragneel le miro confuso con sus brillantes ojos azules, adopto una expresión de pensamiento tratando de comprender esa reacción tan inusual, la mujer y algunas personas en las cercanías le miraban preocupados, la realización llego de golpe recordando que jamás había traído a sus presas a vender cuando el sol aun iluminaba la aldea y las calles estaban llenas de gente.

— ¡Oh! — exclamo comprendiendo finalmente la situación mostrando sus dientes afilados estremeciendo visiblemente a la mujer. — Gracias por preocuparte oneesan, estos tipos fueron demasiado duros, solo debo comer un poco de fuego y estaré bien — sin darle tiempo de replicar el Dragneel continuo su camino jalando aquellos carros metálicos con ayuda de sus clones.

La mujer y las personas que observaron toda la peculiar escena lucían expresiones desencajadas mientras observaban como el rubio de mechas rojas seguía su camino dejando un camino de su propia sangre como si nada hubiese pasado, como si eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

— Él dijo… — susurro el dueño de una panadería que cabe destacar se le había caído el cigarro de la boca a causa de la impresión.

— comer Fuego — completo la adulta joven pálida como un fantasma mientras miraba con horror el camino de sangre.

— Ese niño es el diablo — declaro rotundamente un tipo calvo aun algo asustado por aquella sonrisa digna de un demonio.

El Dragneel cuyos sentidos súper desarrollados le permitieron escuchar los murmullos de las personas solo adopto una expresión de pánico, ¿Era tan obvio?, ¿Acaso aquel sujeto sabía de su lado demonio?, era poco probable y esperaba que fuera así por mucho tiempo, no le interesaba lo que las personas pensaran de él, pero los humanos temían a los demonios, ¿Qué pasaría si por temor las personas ya no quisieran pelear con él?, eso no encajaba en absoluto en sus planes.

No comprendía muy bien las reacciones de estas personas, tal vez habían experimentado demasiada paz en los últimos años y por ello se habían vuelto muy impresionables, ¿Qué jamás habían visto a un hombre llevar a vender sus presas?, de seis años, pero a fin de cuentas un hombre, aunque por un lado jamás había transportado los cuerpos de los animales en plena luz del día, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía mientras regresaba de su entrenamiento casi a media noche cuando los dueños de los locales se reunían a beber y a jugar.

Realmente esto de vender animales y en ocasiones pescados se estaba volviendo un negocio fructífero y pelear contra las bestias ayudaba mucho a su entrenamiento, lo mismo que transportar los cuerpos era un buen ejercicio físico, el túnel que guiaba al exterior de la aldea había sido una verdadera bendición para él, cazar animales para consumo humano dentro de la aldea estaba estrictamente prohibido a no ser que se tenga un permiso especial nada barato, de igual forma la vida salvaje dentro de esta se encuentra fuertemente regulada siendo la mayoría contenida en el Bosque de la Muerte por seguridad de la población.

No es tan sorprendente darte cuenta el porqué de todo esto, la industria de los productos de origen animal y vegetal además de la industria pesquera además de otras muchas cosas dentro y en algún grado fuera de Konoha se encuentra muy controlada por ni más ni menos que el Concejo Civil, los granjeros tienen muchas cabezas de ganado, grandes hectáreas de terreno muy fértil, los pescadores tienen barcos con trabajadores que traen el producto a Konoha, todas estas personas son fieles al órgano de gobierno antes mencionado, siendo prácticamente un monopolio la mayoría de las personas con negocios se ven forzados a comprar con estas gentes cuyos precios no son baratos y en consecuencia deben vender a precios altos para recuperar la inversión, esto ha sido así durante los últimos años.

Muchos creerían que esta situación seria la perfecta oportunidad para los cazadores profesionales de hacerse de un muy buen negocio adentrándose en la selva para cazar animales salvajes y venderlos a un precio más económico, el Concejo se había encargado de no hacerlo fácil, además de las leyes antes mencionadas una de las trabas que tenían los cazadores era el hecho de que vivían en una aldea oculta, está dada su organización militar debía tener un estricto control de la entrada y salida de personas, más aun si se trata de sus propios ciudadanos, todos estos deben llenar unas hojas donde expliquen con lujo de detalles los motivos de su salida, ubicación y en particular su fecha de regreso.

Cuando se trata de asuntos mundanos como unas vacaciones o visitar a un familiar que vive lejos no se hace mucho escándalo, pero cuando son asuntos comerciales el papeleo puede ser aún más problemático, para empezar quien desea salir debe reunirse con uno de los Concejales Civiles quien pedirá explicaciones detalladas sobre los asuntos comerciales a tratar, rumores dicen que una pregunta frecuente es ¿Por qué quieres hacer negocios con gente exterior si para eso existimos nosotros?, las cosas no siempre terminan muy bien que digamos, si se obtiene un permiso para salir nunca se hace sin pagar un precio, se debe pagar una cantidad algo alta de impuestos o en los peores casos se pide una fracción del dinero ganado, si ese negocio afecta a los intereses del Concejo el permiso no es otorgado.

En el caso de los cazadores estos deben pagar una fuerte suma de impuestos para salir de la aldea ya que por lógica regresaran con las presas adquiridas, al ser un precio demasiado alto estas personas se ven forzadas a vender su mercancía a precios muy elevados que nadie en su sano juicio compraría, de ahí que no sea un negocio muy rentable, el Concejo Civil jamás pierde oportunidad para generar ingresos a costillas de su población, para muchos esto sería un problema pero para Naruto era la oportunidad perfecta para brillar.

El túnel para salir de Konoha culminaba en una zona boscosa casi inexplorada y plagada de animales de toda índole, desde los más dóciles hasta los más mortíferos, el túnel era lo suficientemente grande como para transportar los cuerpos, al no pasar por la entrada no tendría que rendir cuentas con los guardias, por lo cual no tendría de pagar impuestos, no estaba cazando dentro de Konoha por lo que no se rompía ley alguna, ciertamente un niño de 6 años llevando animales muertos de ese tamaño llamaría demasiado la atención pero no estaba muy preocupado, en los ya 3 meses que llevaba viviendo en la aldea de la hoja había aprendido que su población había desarrollado cierta apatía hacia las cosas que veían mientras no les afectara directamente o su amado Hokage no diera un discurso sobre ello.

Tal vez por la situación económica tan desigual, esta zona donde estaba actualmente se podía considerar como una economía de clase media baja, había otras zonas donde Vivian personas de clase media baja, la clase pudiente, la clase media y finalmente el Barrio Rojo donde viven principalmente delincuentes o gente pobre, las personas de clase media baja saben lo terrible que es la situación económica puesto que dicha clase de componer por un 67% de la población, de igual forma son conscientes que hay personas que hacen cosas no muy legales para tener una vida mejor, las personas no dicen nada ni comentan nada, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?, solo tratan de tener más dinero en este sitio tan miserable, mientras no se metan con ellos poco o nada les importaba.

De ahí que no estaba preocupado por llamar mucho la atención en zonas de este tipo, si bien llamaba mucho la atención eso no quería decir que alguien aquí iría corriendo con el Hokage o los Concejales a informarle de esto, no era su asunto a fin de cuentas, podían engañarse a sí mismos de que era un chico huérfano explotado por cazadores fuereños, un vecino que se dedicaba a cosas no muy buenas que digamos le había explicado todo esto, evitar zonas con una economía alta, vender a personas que no fueran lame botas de algún concejal, vender a un precio económico, si seguía esos fundamentos todo saldría bien.

— Llegue — soltó un pesado suspiro mientras sus clones desaparecían, frente a él estaba una de las principales tiendas de alimentos en esta zona de la aldea.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la entrada encontrándose con un joven de unos 18 años, pelo castaño corto, piel bronceada y cuerpo un tanto corpulento, vestía una playera tipo kimono blanca algo vieja, pantalones oscuros y sandalias, llevaba un mandil manchado de sangre.

— ¿Esta Tenma-ossan? — pregunto Naruto al joven quien enfoco su mirada en el pequeño quien rápidamente adopto una expresión de pánico.

— ¡Tenchou! ¡Tenchou! ¡Hay un niño herido aquí! ¡Venga rápido! — grito el joven entrando en pánico mientras sacudía violentamente al niño. — ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? — pregunto el hombre, pero Naruto no respondía ya que el tipo lo sacudía con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué es todo este ruido Ryu? — grito una voz grave que hizo a Ryu detenerse para mirar al dueño de la voz.

Era un hombre de estatura media, algo corpulento al igual que Ryu, de cabello oscuro corto cubierto por un gorro de lana, con una barba corta y descuidada, piel oscura y ojos negros, el hombre vestía una camisa tipo kimono negra, pantalón negro, sandalias y un mandil rojo que gracias a dicho color ocultaba muy bien las manchas de sangre producto de su profesión.

— ¡Tencho este niño está herido! — le grito Ryu con pánico gravado en su rostro mientras señalaba a un Naruto con ojos en espiral a causa del mareo.

El sujeto miro a Ryu, miro a Naruto, repitió este proceso por lo menos tres ocasiones antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, había olvidado totalmente que el joven era un nuevo empleado por lo que su reacción no debía sorprenderlo mucho.

— No pasa nada Ryu, es solo Naruto, vuelve a tu trabajo y haz como si no estuvieras viendo nada — el joven castaño miro incrédulo a su, jefe, pero al ver su mirada fuerte asintió rápidamente antes de volver a su trabajo.

— Tenma-ossan — susurro Naruto con dificultad haciendo el esfuerzo de no vomitar mientras el carnicero miraba las bestias en los coches.

— Siempre me pregunto dónde diablos cazas esas cosas ni mucho menos como las metes a la aldea, pero eso no es mi asunto — gruño el hombre mientras entraba a su negocio y salía con dos bolsas de tamaño medio llenas de dinero y ¿Una antorcha? Que entrego al Dragneel. — Muchachos vengan a descargar — grito Tenma mientras del local salían 4 personas de gran altura y músculos prominentes vestido casi igual que el dueño del lugar.

A Ryu se le ordeno hacer como si no viera nada, pero al joven empleado no le era fácil ya que lo que estaba presenciado era curioso por decir lo menos, los empleados estaban cargando y metiendo a la bodega los cadáveres de distintos animales entre los que destacaban los jabalíes más grandes que haya visto en su vida, Ryu no comprendía lo que pasaba, el calendario indicaba que la mercancía se recibía mañana por la mañana en las carretas de los Granjeros, además la cantidad que dio al niño si bien era bastante era considerablemente menor de lo que acostumbraba pagar a los Granjeros o empresas encargadas de la distribución de carne, casi podía decir que esto si era un precio justo, tal vez eso explicaba por qué estaban solicitando cada vez menor cantidad de producto.

El joven Ryu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar, si lo anteriormente visto no fue raro lo que estaba viendo ahora sí que calificaba en la categoría de perturbador, el niño rubio que momentos antes estaba mal herido ahora estaba como nuevo, todas sus heridas habían desaparecido, este sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus dientes dignos de una bestia mientras se comía la antorcha cual algodón de azúcar se tratase.

— Nos vemos luego Tenma-ossan — dijo Naruto ya como nuevo alejándose de aquel lugar.

— Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo niño — le grito el carnicero mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

El carnicero entro nuevamente a su negocio solo para observar a un Ryu desmayado murmurando cosas inentendibles.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Al mismo tiempo cerca de la Torre Hokage el Chunin conocido como Takeshi no estaba teniendo un buen día, el pelinegro había regresado de una sencilla misión en solitario, por lo menos lo era para él, escoltar a un comerciante adinerado hacia Shimo no kuni, durante el trayecto habían sido emboscados por bandas de bandidos y algunos ninja mercenarios que querían ganar dinero fácil, de ser un Chunin normal habría sido asesinado fácilmente y el cliente habría sido capturado, pero Nagasama Takeshi era todo menos un Chunin común, el pelinegro pudo neutralizar las amenazas con poca dificultad y llevar a su cliente sano y salvo.

Había sido una misión un tanto agotadora, haciendo honor a su nombre Shimo no kuni era un país donde hacia muchísimo frio, él quería olvidarse de eso por lo que apenas entrego su informe a uno de los Chunin encargados de repartir las misiones se fue al Halcón de Guerra con la intención de embragarse y tal vez conseguir la compañía de una linda chica, el pago de la misión había sido por demás generoso así que podía darse ambos lujos sin mucho problema.

Como si alguien hubiese leído su mente apenas llego a la entrada del Bar un Anbu apareció junto a él, este solo le dijo que se demandaba su presencia en la División de inteligencia de Konoha o más específicamente la sección de I&T para luego desaparecer en el clásico Shunshin de hojas, aquello le extraño en gran medida, los Anbu normalmente trabajaban únicamente para el Hokage aunque muchas veces los Concejales querían hacer uso de ellos, si un Anbu lo estaba llamando solo podía significar que el Hokage estaba involucrado, para empezar el Yondaime casi nunca trabajaba, ¿Qué querría con el de todas las personas?, sin muchas opciones comenzó a caminar hasta el edificio de I&T que estaba cerca de la Torre Hokage.

— Qué bellos recuerdos — declaro con cierta ironía mientras observaba las instalaciones de la División de Inteligencia, entro al edificio en la sala de recepción.

Se acercó hasta la recepcionista quien le miro con una ceja enarcada antes de adoptar una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Nagasama Takeshi?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Fuiste expulsado de I&T así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate antes de que llame a los guardias — rugió la recepcionista sin hacer el esfuerzo por ocultar su desprecio por el pelinegro quien solo le dio una sonrisa astuta.

— Yare Yare siempre tan ruda Kimiko-chan, deberías relajarte un poco, tal vez repetir lo de la biblioteca te haría sentir mejor — se mofo el pelinegro mientras en un rápido movimiento tomaba la mano de la recepcionista la cual sostenía una pluma cargada con chakra a escasos centímetros de su cara.

— ¡TEME! — rugió furiosa la mujer roja como una cereza mientras trataba desesperadamente de apuñalar al joven.

— Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí y reencontrarme con mis viejos _juguetes,_ pero fui llamado aquí por un Anbu, como comprenderás no tengo muchas opciones — explico Takeshi mientras sonreía cínicamente.

Kimiko le dedico una mirada helada al hombre quien soltó su mano, pero sin bajar su guardia en caso de un segundo ataque, de mala gana la recepcionista comenzó a buscar entre sus notas.

— Solo ve a I&T, Yondaime-sama te espera — le ordeno Kimiko antes de tomar un libro tratando de fingir que el hombre no estaba ahí.

El Chunin se encogió en hombros mientras caminaba hacia la sala principal que compone la sección de I&T dentro de la división de inteligencia, abrió la puerta y apenas entro tuvo que dar un ligero salto esquivando hábilmente un kunai que tenía la intención de enterrarse en sus joyas familiares.

— ¿Qué coños les pasa a las mujeres en este sitio?, primero Kimiko y ahora tu Anko — Takeshi enfoco la mirada en su agresor quien era ni más ni menos que Mitarashi Anko quien lucía una expresión espeluznante que hubiese hecho a Orochimaru llorar de orgullo.

— ¡Púdrete Nagasama! — rugió la joven de 17 años a punto de iniciar un ataque de no ser porque Morino Ibiki poso su mano sobre su hombro.

— Ya hablamos de esto Anko, compórtate como una profesional, tus problemas con Nagasama se solucionan afuera — le reprendió Ibiki con firmeza mientras la dama serpiente gruñía.

El de cabellos negros miro la habitación a la que había sido llamado, era lo que uno podía esperar de una sala de interrogación, paredes pintadas de gris sin ventana alguna que no fuese ese molesto espejo que permitía a ciertas personas observar sin que tu pudieses verlos, en el centro de todo había una mesa metálica iluminada por una lámpara, había dos sillas de las cuales en una se encontraba sentado el Yondaime Hokage cuyo corto cabello era oculto por su sombrero Kage, prestando mayor atención a su entorno pudo notar que había varios otros ninja recargados en las paredes entre los que estaban Anko e Ibiki, también estaba Hatake Kakashi, el estudiante del Yondaime.

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, él ya se sabía este truco barato, todos estos ninja de rango superior al suyo estaban ahí con el único fin de intimidarlo, presionarlo psicológicamente para volverlo dócil, estaba claro que el Hokage deseaba algo de él y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo, ¿Pero qué?, era difícil adivinarlo ya que para empezar era extraño ver al Yondaime trabajar.

— Nagasama Takeshi, ¿Cierto? — pregunto Minato con voz autoritaria mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla.

— Si, ese soy yo, ¿Puedo saber para que he sido llamado?, es inusual que Yondaime-sama me llame personalmente siendo un simple Chunin, más aun tomando en cuenta que usted jamás está en su oficina, supongo que tiene asuntos más importante que tratar — Takeshi sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una clara falta de respeto a su líder pero era difícil evitarlo.

No era precisamente un secreto la falta de carácter del rubio Kage a la hora de lidiar con la gente, estaba seguro de que si hubiera hecho algo similar con el Sandaime ya estaría de rodillas siendo sometido por los Anbu de este, sin embargo la única reacción que gano del Yondaime fue un ligero tensar en sus dedos y un estrechamiento en su mirar, los Jounin en la sala sin embargo les fue más difícil ocultar su molestia, algunos fruncieron el ceño, otros le miraban con ira reprimida, incluso podía sentir el instinto asesino de Hatake contra su persona.

— Tienes razón, es inusual que yo me tome el tiempo de lidiar con un simple Chunin de orígenes humildes — contrataco Minato con una expresión estoica mientras el pelinegro sonreía de forma depredadora. — Sin embargo, han llegado a mis oídos ciertas inquietudes con respecto a ti que me han obligado a interferir — esto sí que tomo con la guardia baja a Takeshi.

— ¿Inquietudes? ¿Qué clase de inquietudes? — le pregunto el Nagasama con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

— Sobre tu trabajo ninguna, los informes de tus superiores Chunin muestran que eres alguien calificado en lo que respecta a tu trabajo, tu historial de misiones es impecable ya sea en equipo o en solitario, en los informes hacen mucho énfasis en que acostumbras llegar algo tarde, no puedo reprenderte por ello, mi propio estudiante tiene una tendencia similar pero mucho peor, también los informes mencionan tu afición al alcohol y a las mujeres, se dice que incluso has mantenido relaciones sexuales con algunas de nuestras clientas — Takeshi maldijo por lo bajo ante la última parte, no esperaba que los comandantes Chunin realmente fuera a escribir aquello en su expediente.

Algunos de los Shinobi más estrictos miraron de muy mala manera al Chunin, ¿Cómo un advenedizo como este había capturado la atención de su amado Yondaime?, estaba claro que este joven no merecía ser un Shinobi, estaba claro que había abusado un sinfín de ocasión de dos de las Tres Prohibiciones Shinobi las cuales servían para mantener la moral de un ninja.

No abusar del dinero.

No pasarse con el alcohol.

No abusar de las mujeres.

— Eso no es suficiente para justificar las supuestas inquietudes, algunas de esas cosas las han perpetrado los propios Sannin infinidad de veces — se defendió Takeshi mientras algunos de los Jounin maldecían por lo bajo ya que ese argumento era muy válido.

— Tienes razón, eso no es suficiente para juzgarte, tus hábitos y vida sexual no es asunto mío, no es por eso por lo que te llame, iré directo al grano — Minato hizo una seña con las manos hacia Anko la cual asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Momentos después la kunoichi regreso con un viejo proyector como todos en la Nación Elemental, encendió dicho proyector el cual revelo una filmación que hizo que los ojos de Takeshi se abriesen como platos al igual que los de la mayoría de los Jounin.

La filmación revelaba a un páramo de hielo en el cual se encontraba Takeshi vistiendo un abrigo de piel siendo atacado por un gran número de bandidos quienes vestían pieles de animales, lo más impactante era la forma de pelear del pelinegro, sus puños imbuidos con chakra relámpago derrotando a sus enemigos sin hacer siquiera el intento, una escena en particular saco de balance a los presentes, un hombre gordo balanceando un hacha se acercó peligrosamente al joven quien para shock de todos le dio una potente patada imbuida con chakra de viento en el pecho literalmente destrozando su caja torácica, sin embargo esto apenas comenzaba, uno de los bandidos posiblemente un ex shinobi lanzo un jutsu de fuego ante el cual Takeshi respondió con un Jutsu de agua.

La filmación culmino dejando a todos con distintas reacciones, los Jounin miraban al chico de unos 14 años con la incredulidad grabada en sus expresiones, eso no era para nada el nivel de habilidad de un Chunin los cuales para comenzar era raro que supiesen algún Jutsu elemental que normalmente estaban reservados para miembros de Clanes, Jounin o gente con parientes importantes, uno de los requisitos para ser Jounin era poseer dominio sobre dos afinidades elementales, ese niño sin embargo poseía tres con un dominio excepcional, ahora comprendían el porqué del interés de su Hokage.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Takeshi mostraba una expresión de incredulidad contraria su cinismo y burla cotidianos, el reconocía aquella matanza que había perpetrado en su última misión, ¿Por qué el Yondaime tenía ese material en su poder?

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, ninguna franquicia mencionada con autoría es de mi propiedad.**

 **Este capítulo contiene una escena que podría herir la sensibilidad, se recomienda discreción, dejen sus review.**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _Tienes razón, eso no es suficiente para juzgarte, tus hábitos y vida sexual no es asunto mío, no es por eso por lo que te llame, iré directo al grano — Minato hizo una seña con las manos hacia Anko la cual asintió antes de salir de la habitación._

 _Momentos después la kunoichi regreso con un viejo proyector como todos en la Nación Elemental, encendió dicho proyector el cual revelo una filmación que hizo que los ojos de Takeshi se abriesen como platos al igual que los de la mayoría de los Jounin._

 _La filmación revelaba a un páramo de hielo en el cual se encontraba Takeshi vistiendo un abrigo de piel siendo atacado por un gran número de bandidos quienes vestían pieles de animales, lo más impactante era la forma de pelear del pelinegro, sus puños imbuidos con chakra relámpago derrotando a sus enemigos sin hacer siquiera el intento, una escena en particular saco de balance a los presentes, un hombre gordo balanceando un hacha se acercó peligrosamente al joven quien para shock de todos le dio una potente patada imbuida con chakra de viento en el pecho literalmente destrozando su caja torácica, sin embargo esto apenas comenzaba, uno de los bandidos posiblemente un ex shinobi lanzo un jutsu de fuego ante el cual Takeshi respondió con un Jutsu de agua._

 _La filmación culmino dejando a todos con distintas reacciones, los Jounin miraban al chico de unos 14 años con la incredulidad grabada en sus expresiones, eso no era para nada el nivel de habilidad de un Chunin los cuales para comenzar era raro que supiesen algún Jutsu elemental que normalmente estaban reservados para miembros de Clanes, Jounin o gente con parientes importantes, uno de los requisitos para ser Jounin era poseer dominio sobre dos afinidades elementales, ese niño sin embargo poseía tres con un dominio excepcional, ahora comprendían el porqué del interés de su Hokage._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Takeshi mostraba una expresión de incredulidad contraria su cinismo y burla cotidianos, el reconocía aquella matanza que había perpetrado en su última misión, ¿Por qué el Yondaime tenía ese material en su poder?_

 **Capitulo7**

El joven de cabellos negros soltó un bufido sin poder evitar sentir cierta diversión de su situación, el Yondaime Hokage era conocido por ser un hombre ingenuo y fácil de manejar con las palabras adecuadas, en este momento había aprendido que dicho hombre no era tan ingenuo como muchos querían creer, un idiota tal vez, pero debía reconocer que ese idiota lo tenía en sus manos, tenía pruebas de que poseía habilidades que no debería tener un Chunin de orígenes civiles, habilidades que había mantenido lo más ocultas posible de sus superiores, no era precisamente un delito, existían ciertas leyes creadas desde los tiempos del Shodaime Hokage que básicamente protegían a los ninjas de orígenes más humildes que poseían técnicas únicas, leyes que ningún Hokage que le sucediese puede alterar, solo el Daimyo mismo tiene el poder de hacerlo.

Ni Konoha ni ninguno de sus gobernantes tiene derecho a cuestionar a un Shinobi sobre sus habilidades, tampoco tienen derecho a exigirle revelar sus secretos tras esas técnicas, el arte ninja es el arte del engaño por lo que no tendría mucho sentido obligar a un ninja ir en contra de sus propios fundamentos.

Eso sin embargo no impedía al Concejo tratar de ejercer presión para obtener lo que quieren, algunas veces incluso usando clandestinamente a los Yamanaka, él sabía bien que el Yondaime podía fácilmente convocar a una reunión en el Concejo donde los viejos se mostrarían inflexibles hacia él, si no lo había hecho solo podía significar que él deseaba algo de él y usaría todo lo antes mencionado para chantajearlo, la curiosidad comenzaba a picarle ya que el Namikaze no era del tipo de usar estas jugarretas.

— Seguramente te estas preguntando como es que tenemos esta grabación — hablo Minato sacando de sus reflexiones a Takeshi. — Te confieso que fue una grata coincidencia, Jiraiya-sensei estaba de paso por el País Helado en donde fue tu última misión, como ya debes imaginar él no te reconoció de ningún lado mientras te observaba en las sombras, un ninja con esas habilidades no podía permanecer fuera de su conocimiento así que grabo tu batalla y me envió el video, a raíz de eso comenzamos una investigación, mientras tu estaban fuera yo me tome el tiempo de leer tu expediente e informes relevantes sobre tus misiones, debo decir que nada coincidía mucho con las habilidades mostradas en tu expediente donde tus únicas habilidades eran el magnífico uso de armas, grandes habilidades en combate mano a mano, gran manejo de una espada y capacidad de usar elementos Futon y Raiton concentrándolo en tus armas, lo que vimos en ese video fueron habilidades que fácilmente podrían coincidir con los Jounin más fuertes del pueblo y aun así has rechazado tres recomendaciones de tus comandantes para ascender de rango, ademas hasta ahora nadie sospechaba en absoluto que también pudieses usar Suiton, tres naturalezas de chakra es algo poco común, es algo muy curioso por no decir que preocupante — comento Minato sin abandonar su expresión estoica mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules parecían mirar el alma de Takeshi.

Dicho joven tenía una expresión de asombro, realmente había subestimado al Namikaze, ¿Podía culpársele?, de ninguna manera, en los últimos años toda la atención del hombre parecía estar enfocada en que las personas le besen el trasero junto a su familia en lugar de involucrarse más de lo necesario en los asuntos de la aldea, pensar que se tomaría el tiempo para hacer una investigación de ese calibre en torno a su persona comenzaba a preocuparle.

— Corte el rollo y mejor dígame a que viene todo esto — le exigió Takeshi comenzando a perder la paciencia, sus planes de mantener bajo perfil se habían ido a la basura por lo que solo quedaba esperar salir bien librado de esta sin que un maldito Yamanaka explore en sus memorias.

— Dejemos algo muy en claro chico, yo no tengo nada en contra de que alguien de orígenes civiles sea poderoso, es muy extraño, pero sería una hipocresía ponerme paranoico cuando yo no tengo un origen precisamente noble, sin embargo, el Concilio no piensa de la misma forma, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran si llevo tu caso hasta las últimas consecuencias? — el pelinegro gruño mientras apretaba los puños tratando de contener su rabia. — Iré directo al grano, como posiblemente sabrás el año que viene mis hijos más pequeños entraran a la Academia para convertirse en ninjas de Konoha, en ese día tengo planeado hacer una ceremonia donde quiero invitar al Feudal —

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso? — exigió saber el Nagasama de forma fría ya un tanto fastidiado de que Minato le de muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Tienes mucho que ver, tristemente no es un secreto que la opinión del Daimyo sobre mi persona ha decaído mucho en los últimos años, mis contactos en la corte real ya me han alertado que en más de una ocasión ha planteado la sugerencia de retirarme de mi posición e introducir a alguien más adecuado, para mi suerte en estos momentos no hay candidato alguno que pueda tomar mi posición, tal vez Jiraiya, Tsunade o Kushina pero el Feudo ha rechazado sus candidaturas por sus conexiones conmigo, sin embargo esto no durara mucho, llegara el punto en que aparezca alguien que a ojos del Daimyo sea mejor candidato que yo, mis espías me han informado que ha mostrado bastante interés en Uchiha Itachi, el hijo Uchiha Fugaku — Minato tomo una pequeña pausa para que su **invitado** asimilara toda la información.

— ¿Miedo de perder tu sombrero Yondaime? — le pregunto el pelinegro con cierta burla ganando la mirada de odio de algunos de los Jounin en la habitación.

— De ser otra situación no tendría problemas en dar mi posición a alguien más calificado, sin embargo, se vienen tiempos muy duros, hay muchas cosas que aun necesito hacer como Hokage, no puedo perder mi posición en momentos tan críticos — respondió Yondaime un tanto alterado ante la extraña mirada de Takeshi. — Alguien como tú no podría entenderlo así que no tiene sentido que te lo cuente, el punto es que ese día planeo demostrarle al Daimyo que bajo mi mando aún se producen excelentes Shinobi con el fin de mantenerlo calmado por algunos años más, para ello tengo pensado organizar unos pequeños combates entre algunos de los jóvenes más prodigiosos de la aldea, alumnos que por sus habilidades inusuales lograron convertirse en Shinobi antes de lo que normalmente se hace, tengo a Inuzuka Hana, Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yugao, Mitarashi Anko como mis principales boxeadores además de mis tres hijos mayores, necesito un candidato más que haga una demostración del poder de Konoha, ahí es donde entras tú, tendrás la oportunidad de participar en mi pequeños torneo y hacer gala de tus habilidades — el pelinegro frunció el ceño visiblemente.

Eso iba en contra de todos sus planes, participar en semejante circo no haría más que atraer atención no deseada por parte de otras aldeas dadas sus potentes afinidades elementales, Kumogakure por su gran afinidad relámpago y su forma de pelear similar a la del Raikage, en los últimos años la aldea de la nube había decidido apostar más a la calidad de shinobi que en las líneas de sangre, el incidente Hyuga sin duda les había enseñado una dolora lección, pero no por eso evitaban tratar con Shinobi que en un futuro podrían volverse amenazas para ellos, estaba seguro de que luego de aquel torneo las otras aldea lo pondrían en el libro bingo con recompensas considerables por su cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? —

Minato solo sonrió ante esa pregunta mientras los Shinobi en la sala soltaban una dosis de sus instintos asesinos haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

— Solo digamos que yo seré el menor de tus problemas, ¿Quién sabe?, el Concejo puede ser algo paranoico en ocasiones, podrían incluso pensar que planeas traicionarnos — le respondió el Namikaze con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

El pelinegro gruño, lo tenían en sus manos, se limitó a asentir antes de salir de la habitación con una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Nuestro protagonista podía decir que había tenido un día muy fructífero, su entrenamiento estaba progresando a pasos muy agigantados, había ganado una cantidad considerable de dinero al vender a sus presas, si seguía todo igual que en los últimos dos meses estaba convencido de que cuando llegase la hora de entrar a la academia seria como mínimo un alto Genin, podía no tener algún maestro cool o padres con influencias como muchos otros niños pero él no necesitaba eso, desde el poco uso de razón que tenía que consistía en los últimos 4 meses desde que fue encontrado en aquel incendio había estado solo en gran medida.

Según palabras del propio Takeshi él estaba lejos de ser el genio más grande de esta era, era prodigio genio de eso no cabía duda, el pelinegro le había comparado con el mismo y con un tal Itachi pero a su vez este dijo que su verdadera fortaleza estaba en su astucia y en su terquedad a la hora de rendirse así como en su falta de temor a la hora de recorrer los caminos más escabrosos en pos de hacerse más fuerte, de ahí que su progreso fuese tan grande, su progreso con las artes Shinobi era decente, por lo menos ahora podía sostener un Kunai correctamente sin matarse a sí mismo en el intento, los clones de sombras estaban haciendo todo aún más rápido.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era su Devilslayer, no importa cuanto lo hubiese intentado todavía no podía desbloquear dicho poder a voluntad, lo más parecido al poder de un Demonio en su cuerpo era esa extraña inmunidad a las técnicas de sellado, lo había comprobado por sí mismo cuando intento usar el sello de resistencia por vez primera, tal como había dicho ese vendedor tigre apenas toco su piel dicho sello se incinero en una curiosa llama negra rojiza, no fue hasta un par de intentos después que finalmente fue capaz de colocar el sello.

— Casi siento pena por Takeshi, con lo cobarde que parecía ser el Yondaime, supongo que la gente no siempre es lo que parece — divago el Dragneel para sí mismo mientras caminaba por las oscuras y deshabitadas calles del barrio rojo.

Realmente se sorprendió cuando escucho la historia de Takeshi horas atrás, fue un encuentro interesante por no decir otra cosa.

 **Flashback**

El rubio caminaba por el túnel con una expresión confusa en su rostro, luego de vender a sus presas momentos antes pensó que sería una gran idea regresar al campo de entrenamiento para seguir entrenando, después de todo mañana era sábado por lo que podía desvelarse lo que quisiera, lo único que le impedía quedarse a dormir era que el guardia nocturno del complejo de apartamentos acostumbraba informar al anciano sobre si llegaba o no a casa.

Estaba por llegar al final del túnel cuando el inconfundible sonido de explosiones y arboles cayendo llamo su atención, con pasos precavidos camino hasta el final del túnel encontrándose con una escena por demás inusual, su amigo Takeshi vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones dejado ver su torso musculoso, con una expresión furiosa golpeando con sus extremidades imbuidas por rayos a todo lo que se cruce en su camino, arboles, rocas e incluso animales, los cuerpos derrotados de unos tigres gigantes eran la prueba de ello.

— Ese es Takeshi, ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? — se preguntó el Dragneel algo confundido al ver a su amigo en ese estado de rabia.

Él era un Chunin después de todo, tenía acceso a la mayoría de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, además estaba claro que alguien le había hecho enojar bastante, conocía lo suficiente al pelinegro como para saber que este no se enojaba con facilidad, tomaba represalias, pero casi nunca mostraba reacción que se relacionara con la furia, lo aprendió por la mala cuando quemo sin querer un sillón de la casa de este.

— ¡Yo Takeshi! — hablo Naruto en voz alta sacando al pelinegro de aquel estado irracional.

— Mocoso… — gruño el adolescente acercándose al niño golpeando a un lobo hambriento en el proceso.

— ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? — le pregunto el dragonslayer de forma algo seria mientras señalaba toda la destrucción que había provocado.

— ¡El Yondaime Hokage! ¡Eso paso! — exclamo el joven con veneno en sus propias palabras mientras tomaba del piso una vieja katana lanzando un corte al aire que derribo un par de árboles.

— ¿El Yondaime? — pregunto curioso el rubio de mechones rojos ante la mención del líder del pueblo.

El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro antes de comenzar a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde su encuentro con Minato hasta como este prácticamente le chantajeo para participar en un torneo que más bien sería un circo, al igual que Takeshi se mostró un poco incrédulo ante lo escuchado, por lo poco que sabía el Namikaze podía ser en ocasiones demasiado imbécil como para urdir un plan tan malvado, eso mostraba cuan desesperado estaba por conservar su sombrero.

— ¿Entonces vas a participar? — pregunto Naruto observando el grado de destrucción que para nada pertenecía al nivel de un Chunin.

— Va a ser más que eso, ese rubio bastardo va aprender a no meterse conmigo, él espera seguramente que uno de sus mocosos gane el torneo como una forma de impresionar al Daimyo, planeo aplastar a toda la competencia, no me importa si tengo que revelar toda mi capacidad, de todas formas, algún día seré un hombre buscado, da lo mismo si es tarde o temprano, no Arashi, no Akane, no Natsuki ni ninguno de los otros idiotas, el que va a ganar ese torneo voy a ser yo, voy a vencer a ese imbécil en su propio juego — declaro Takeshi con una sonrisa un tanto macabra mientras daba un pisotón que dejo un cráter pequeño.

El Dragneel se estremeció visiblemente ante esa actitud del pelinegro, no había duda alguna, el Hokage la había jodido a lo grande, Takeshi no solo derrotaría a toda la competencia, el literalmente les masacraría física y moralmente haciendo uso de todo el poder que había mantenido oculto de la aldea, al pelinegro no le importaba si eran 3 años menores o mujeres, si tenían una banda ninja o habían entrado en batalla anteriormente entonces eran guerreros contra los que la piedad seria la peor de las humillaciones, ¿Porque estaba tan seguro?, porque el haría exactamente lo mismo.

— Estoy casi seguro de que Namikaze les dará un informe detallado de mis habilidades conocidas a sus mocosos, afortunadamente aún tengo el factor sorpresa — el joven miro su mano derecha en la cual comenzó a formarse una estaca de hielo, aplasto la estaca de hielo para luego formar lo que parecía ser una masa azul claro.

Este era uno de los más turbios secretos del pelinegro que comenzó en su niñez luego de haberle robado un papel de chakra a un genin que venía borracho de su primera misión, tenía una afinidad muy fuerte para el rayo, el viento y el agua, más fuerte que nadie en el pueblo, no le tomo mucho tiempo notar que si lograba controlar esas afinidades podría volverse uno de los Shinobi más fuertes en haber pisado estas tierras, el túnel que hoy en día usaba Naruto en su momento a él le fue de mucha utilidad ya que le permitió entrenar secretamente al ritmo que él deseaba.

Durante los años descubrió que no solo tenía el poder de controlar con maestría esos elementos, también podía combinarlos como si de una línea de sangre se tratase, mezclando agua y viento podía crear Hyoton, mezclando rayo y agua podía lograr Ranton, desconocía totalmente si esto era un Kekkei Genkai, por obvias razones no podía hacerse una prueba sanguínea, hasta hace poco estaba totalmente convencido de que cuando desarrollara todo el potencial de este poder nada ni nadie podría oponérsele, o por lo menos eso creía hasta hace poco.

— Naruto… — hablo Takeshi haciendo que el rubio le mirase. — Vuélvete fuerte, puede que algún día tú te conviertas en el peor enemigo que yo pudiera tener — le hablo el pelinegro sonriendo enormemente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —

El grito desgarrador de una mujer alerto saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos, era casi media noche, todo mundo sabe que estar por las calles del Barrio Rojo a estas horas podía ser peligroso por no decir estúpido, él podía cuidarse solo por lo que no le preocupaba, las demás personas son conscientes de los peligros a los que se exponen saliendo a estas horas, si algo les ocurre no es más que culpa de ellos por lo que no es responsabilidad suya comprometer su propia seguridad para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no es que le gustase jugar al héroe ni mucho menos, pero había cosas que simplemente no se podían ignorar, golpear mujeres como él creía que estaba ocurriendo eran esas cosas, con ese razonamiento comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas lo permitían en la dirección de la cual escucho el grito.

Llego al mismo callejón donde dos meses atrás conoció a ese sujeto de estatura prominente y apariencia extraña, su nariz sensible detecto hedores difíciles de identificar, pero uno de ellos sí que era inconfundible, el olor de la sangre fresca, bastante abundante a juzgar por el fuerte olor, el pánico en su rostro se hizo visible por lo que lo más sigiloso que podía comenzó a internarse en aquel sitio de mala muerte.

— ¡Ohhhh joder! —

— Trágalo todo perra —

— Por lo menos serviste para algo puta —

El Dragneel no comprendía mucho de lo que significaban esos gemidos de placer, él no era precisamente alguien inocente ni impresionable, la vida le había maleado lo suficiente como para comprender cosas que el resto de los niños jamás harían sin sentirse culpables, sin embargo, aun con todo eso una parte de su inocencia seguía estando intacta lo que le impedía comprender las implicaciones del acto tan repugnante que estaba presenciando que sin duda dejaría un trauma en su psique.

Tres hombres adultos con el uniforme Chunin de Konoha estaban perpetrando un acto que su joven mente difícilmente podía comprender, tenían en medio de ellos lo que parecía ser un cuerpo femenino inusualmente pálido con hileras de sangre recorriendo su piel, dos de los hombres estaban en lo que él solo alcanzaba a describir como una posición de emparedado, ambos tenían los pantalones abajo metiendo aquella **salchicha** en los agujeros de la mujer gimiendo entre estocadas, el torso estaba doblado en un ángulo que no debería permitiendo que el tercer hombre metiese su parte en la boca de la mujer mientras hacía caras extrañas.

No podía ver la cara de la chica, pero ese cabello largo color naranja se le hacía algo conocido además ese kunai empalado en su cráneo le hizo saber que lo peor había ocurrido, el niño pese a que no comprendía del todo la situación sentía la extrema necesidad de vomitar, ver a esos hombres haciendo esas cosas extrañas con el cadáver de la chica era demasiado para él, no podía moverse siquiera del shock en el que se encontraba, esos líquidos blancos y rojos saliendo de sus cavidades tampoco ayudaban a calmarlo.

El acto repulsivo duro por lo que parecieron ser tormentosas horas hasta que finalmente los tres hombres sacaron sus virilidades de las cavidades de la mujer.

— Mierda, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto — se regodeo uno de los hombres con una expresión asquerosa en su cara.

— Estoy casi seguro de que era virgen, apretaba demasiado como para haber tenido algún amante — comento el otro sujeto mientras se subía los pantalones.

— Ahora que terminamos ya no nos sirves para nada — gruño despectivamente el tercer sujeto dando una patada al cuerpo arrojándolo hacia los botes de basura donde el rubio se ocultaba.

En niño observo el rostro del cadáver que cayó cerca de él, aquel rostro lleno de sufrimiento con liquido blanco saliendo de su boca, el sentimiento de rabia y sed de matar inundo su ser, no sabía que le habían hecho, pero fue muy malo a juzgar por su expresión repleta de tristeza y terror, fue peor para el porque ya había visto a esta persona antes.

 _—_ _Eto…pequeño, creo que debes ir a un hospital —_

 _—_ _¿Cómo que por qué?, tan solo mírate, has perdido mucha sangre y estas mal herido, además estas cargando todo eso, ¿Qué adulto responsable permite esto? —_

 _—_ _Gracias por preocuparte oneesan, estos tipos fueron demasiado duros, solo debo comer un poco de fuego y estaré bien —_

Esa mujer de buenos sentimientos que mostro preocupación por el sin siquiera conocerlo, asesinada vilmente por esos bastardos que se jactan de su voluntad de fuego y cuyo supuesto deber es proteger a estas personas.

— ¡LOS VOY A MATAR BASTARDOS! — rugió el pequeño con ambos puños encendidos en pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Ya sea por la sorpresa o el temor de ser descubiertos los Chunin no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Naruto saliese de su escondite y atacase sin piedad.

— **Karyuu no Kenkaku** — con su cuerpo cubierto de fuego el niño de mechas rojas impacto su cabeza contra el estómago de uno de los sujetos estrellándolo contra la pared.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHH! — grito el sujeto escupiendo algo de sangre mientras abrazaba su abdomen.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Hemos sido descubiertos! — grito el otro sujeto presa del pánico mientras corría hacia el muchacho con la intención de noquearlo.

— **Karyuu no Tekken** — grito el niño saltando para propinarle un potente golpe al sujeto dejando la marca de una quemadura.

El tercer sujeto intento aprovechar que el niño descuido su retaguardia por lo que tomo un kunai y se posó tras suyo con la intención de empalarle la cabeza, un grave error.

— ¡MUERE! — con un grito de guerra el Chunin ataco, pero el Dragneel se movió justo a tiempo antes de iniciar su contrataque.

— **Karyuu no Saiga** — como si de una bestia se tratase el mago de fuego dio un desgarre en el rostro del hombre dejando una quemadura con la forma de una garra.

— ¡MI ROSTRO AHHHHHH! — chillo aquel hombre retorciéndose de dolor antes de caer al suelo estrepitosamente cortesía del muchacho.

— ¡Ustedes la mataron! ¡Ustedes la mataron! ¡No se los perdonare! ¡No se los perdonare! ¡Te matare a golpes maldito hijo de puta! — el pequeño fuera de sí comenzó a golpear al hombre en la cabeza con sus manos imbuidas en sus llamas.

El sujeto ya no respiraba, en ocasiones se escuchaba un Crack que indicaba que el cráneo se había roto, eso en estos momentos no le interesaba al pequeño, el seguía golpeando al cadáver en un intento de desatar su furia, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no fue capaz de notar las dos sombras que se cernían sobre él.

 **¡Bam!**

Su visión se nublo apenas sintió un golpe en su cabeza, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, sin poder reaccionar una patada en las costillas le estrello contra la pared.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! — Naruto soltó un gemido de dolor soltando un gargajo de sangre, ese golpe debió romper un par de costillas, con dificultad encaro al responsable de ese ataque encontrándose con los dos Chunin que había golpeado momentos antes con quemaduras en el rostro y abdomen.

— No debiste acercarte a este lugar muchacho idiota, solo tenías que encerrarte en casa con tu zorra madre y dejarnos hacer lo que queríamos, ¿Mira este desastre?, acabas de matar a nuestro compañero, ¿Qué dirían tus padres si vieran esto?, maldito asesino de mierda — gruño uno de los hombres tomando por el cuello al pequeño para azotarlo con violencia contra la pared.

— Ahhhh…mira quien lo dice bastardo miserable…esa oneesan no le hizo daño a nadie y ustedes la mataron para poder hacerle cosas raras… ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?, deberías pudrirte en el puto infierno — le grito Naruto mientras le escupía en la cara al hombre que solo sonrió de forma enferma.

— Ella se lo busco por provocarnos, somos Shinobi y tenemos necesidades, si queremos un polvo con cualquier puta de este pueblo es su deber sagrado satisfacer nuestras necesidades, las que no obedecen deben morir — declaro el chunin antes de arrojar al niño al piso para comenzar con el verdadero tormento.

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a golpear y patear al pequeño con toda su fuerza, este resistía con toda su voluntad la imperiosa necesidad de gritar, podía escuchar el tronar de sus huesos, sentía que su fuerza mermaba lentamente.

— Hay que matarlo cuanto antes, no podemos dejar testigos, si este mocoso dice algo estamos muertos — gruño uno de los chunin mientras su compañero asentía seriamente.

De una patada alzo el cuerpo maltrecho del pequeño para tomarlo de su pequeño cuello y sujetarlo contra la pared.

— ¿Quieres saber una cosa antes de morir mocoso?, la asquerosa zorra no para de gritar que nos detuviéramos, no era la primera a la que le hacíamos esto, pero hasta ahora ninguna lloraba y suplicaba tan alto como ella, debiste oír esos gritos, eran música para los oídos, ¡Okaa-san por favor ayúdame! ¡Por favor dejen de lastimarme!, HAHAHAHAHAHAH POBRE ESTUPIDA — la asquerosa risa de ese hombre resonó por todo el callejón.

El Dragneel tenía una expresión de los mil demonios, ¿Cómo pudo ser derrotado por este infeliz?, ¿Dónde estaba todo ese entrenamiento?, ¿Fue todo en vano?, no podía aceptarlo, era un insulto solo pensarlo, no podía morir en manos de este par de malnacidos.

 _¡Si no estás listo para morir entonces ni todas las armas del mundo pueden detenerte!_

— Ya deja de jugar y mátalo — rugió el otro Chunin un tanto nervioso de tener al testigo más tiempo vivo del necesario.

— Esta bien, no te pongas así, voy a hacer esto rápido — le respondió el chunin que tenia al rubio sujeto por el cuello.

Se volteo hacia donde estaba el testigo con la intención de silenciarlo, pero el sentimiento de terror inundo su ser apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, eso definitivamente ya no era un niño, era un monstruo salido del peor de los infiernos, su cabello se había tornado más salvajes con un par de cuernos dorados adornando su cabeza, sus brazos ahora eran garras hechas de energía oscura con venas rojas por las que circulaba fuego, su ser mismo desprendía esa aura negra con rojo que sumado a esa sonrisa espeluznante le hacían ver como el hijo del propio satanás.

— **_Tu error no fue matar personas humano miserable…_** — le dijo con voz profunda y escalofriante mientras apuntaba la punta de su garra hacia su persona. — **_Tu verdadero error fue acabar con una persona que se preocupó por mi sin siquiera conocerme, ahora morirás como el insecto que eres_** — todo el callejón fue cubierto por un aura de fuego negro rojizo.

La creación misma fue reducida a cenizas cortesía del mismísimo Rey de los Infiernos, los gritos desgarradores del par de humanos miserables resonaron por toda la aldea de la hoja, la joven inocente causante del despertar de ese demonio fue reducida a cenizas ocultando así su muerte tan vergonzosa, cuando todo termino todo el callejón mostraba claro signos de quemaduras, no quedaba nada de la mujer ni de los tres chunin, solo quedaba Naruto en su forma humana, totalmente recuperado y con su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

— Tu muerte fue vengada oneesan — susurro débilmente antes de sucumbir al abrazo de Morfeo en una tierra de lagos de leche y montañas de caramelo.

Sin testigo alguno de lo que ocurrió Namikaze Uzumaki Minami tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño Dragneel dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

— Eres un imán de problemas mocoso — susurro la rubia con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba aquel callejón cuyas paredes estaban negruzcas a causa del intenso calor al que fueron sometidas.

El pequeño se había vuelto el objeto de su curiosidad que vigilaba cada vez que podía, había sido testigo de cómo desarrollaba paso a paso su potencial, hoy no había sido la excepción, desde su extraña actividad de cacería hasta su reunión con Takeshi, cuando vio que el pequeño se había dirigido a su casa ella decidió regresar a la suya propia, un terrible error del que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de una mujer violada brutalmente, un chunin muertos y el niño a punto de ser asesinado fueron cosas más que suficientes para que decidiera mandar al diablo su cubierta y asesinar a esas ratas miserables.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Dragneel se le adelanto haciendo algo que la sorprendió hasta la medula, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero tendría que esperar, podía sentir la presencia de varios Anbu acercándose con el fin de investigar que fue aquel fuego, desapareció en un Shunshin con el niño entre sus brazos, mañana seria un dia muy largo.

 **Esta historia continuara….**


	9. Chapter 9

**No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, ninguna franquicia mencionada con autoría es de mi propiedad.**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _Eres un imán de problemas mocoso — susurro la rubia con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba aquel callejón cuyas paredes estaban negruzcas a causa del intenso calor al que fueron sometidas._

 _El pequeño se había vuelto el objeto de su curiosidad que vigilaba cada vez que podía, había sido testigo de cómo desarrollaba paso a paso su potencial, hoy no había sido la excepción, desde su extraña actividad de cacería hasta su reunión con Takeshi, cuando vio que el pequeño se había dirigido a su casa ella decidió regresar a la suya propia, un terrible error del que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de una mujer violada brutalmente, un chunin muertos y el niño a punto de ser asesinado fueron cosas más que suficientes para que decidiera mandar al diablo su cubierta y asesinar a esas ratas miserables._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Dragneel se le adelanto haciendo algo que la sorprendió hasta la medula, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero tendría que esperar, podía sentir la presencia de varios Anbu acercándose con el fin de investigar que fue aquel fuego, desapareció en un Shunshin con el niño entre sus brazos, mañana seria un dia muy largo._

 **Capítulo 8**

Desde una hora antes de que los rayos del sol iluminaran la aldea de Konoha los residentes del Barrio Rojo supieron que algo grande y problemático ocurriría, no es precisamente un secreto que los Shinobi de la aldea evitan indagar mucho en lo que es conocido como la zona más pútrida de Konoha, si no es para visitar un buen burdel u obtener productos no muy legales normalmente los ninja prefieren no mezclarse mucho en esta zona, es después de todo el sitio donde los Concejales Civiles hacen sus tratos sucios y han declarado tajantemente en más de una ocasión que la ley más básica en este sitio es ver, oír y callar, los que rompen esta ley no viven mucho tiempo, ni ellos ni sus familias, este es un sitio sin ley donde se puede asesinar y aunque haya testigos estos no dirán absolutamente nada si saben lo que les conviene.

Imaginaos la terrible sorpresa que se llevaron los residentes cuando a escasas horas de amanecer un grupo formado por varios ninjas especializados e incluso algunos Anbu comandados por el propio Yondaime Hokage se adentró en el corazón de la zona roja, el pánico se hizo presente ante aquella situación tan inusual, los delincuentes de dicha zona que cabe destacar son muchísimos no dudaron no un segundo en salir corriendo a esconderse a sus moradas no sin antes dedicar miradas amenazantes a los pobladores que dejaban claro que no debían hablar más de lo necesario, los heraldos de los Concejales Civiles por su parte salieron corriendo a casa de sus respectivos jefes a informar de la situación.

Los ninjas ignoraron el bullicio que sus presencias generaban, por lo menos por ahora estas personas no eran su prioridad, su objetivo radicaba en uno de los tantos callejones solitarios de la zona roja, como se dijo antes es realmente inusual que algo alarmara lo suficiente al Hokage como para que se atreviese a ir el mismo a una zona donde sus concejales dejaban claro que no debían meterse, no era precisamente un secreto que a con el enorme poder político del Concejo Civil hoy en dia estos incluso podían tomar ciertas decisiones pasando aun por encima del Hokage, en estos momentos eso poco o nada importaba, aquel fuego oscuro rojizo alarmo a prácticamente todos los líderes de la aldea, ¿Cómo ignorar una sensación tan aplastante y demoniaca?, el propio Yondaime estaba por irse a dormir cuando sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta ante aquella sensación, llegando tan lejos como para precipitarse a la habitación de sus hijos temiendo que el sello se hubiese roto.

Cuando comprobó que esto no había ocurrido llamo a uno de sus Anbu que llamaran a los ninjas adecuados y apersonarse el mismo al lugar, no le fue difícil encontrarlo ya que algunos de los ninjas que patrullaban por la noche vieron a lo lejos como un callejón se consumía en el peor de los infiernos, esto nos lleva a la situación actual

— ¡Oh mierda…! — susurro débilmente un inuzuka que iba en el grupo retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras su compañero perruno chillaba de miedo.

El resto de los ninjas incluyendo al propio Yondaime tragaron saliva mientras observaban algo nerviosos el panorama ante sus ojos, todo el callejón estaba achicharrado, las paredes estaban negras a causa de las quemaduras, el piso, la basura, incluso las ratas, no quedaba nada que no fueran montones de ceniza, no se necesitaba ser un Inuzuka para detectar el pútrido olor a carne quemada que abundaba en este lugar, aroma que tapaba cualquier otro aroma.

— ¡Ya saben que hacer! — ordeno rápidamente Minato sacando del shock a sus shinobi quien comenzaron con su trabajo.

Un par de Anbu rápidamente comenzaron a colocar una cinta amarilla que decía **prohibido el paso** mientras el resto comenzaba con la tarea de investigación, pese a no ser muy avanzados tecnológicamente tenían lo suficiente como para tener unas cámaras de calidad media con las cuales comenzaron a tomar fotografías del callejón, otros por su parte tomaban muestras de cenizas en bolsas para futura investigación, unos examinaban minuciosamente el callejón el busca de cualquier pista o detalle que pueda explicar esto, un Uchiha acompañado de un Yamanaka salieron del callejón para interrogar a algunas personas que vivieran cerca mientras que el Yondaime acompañado de una Kunoichi médico y un Hyuga observaban las paredes en búsqueda de cualquier anormalidad.

— Iroha activa tu Byakugan — ordeno Minato al Jounin Hyuga de largo cabello quien asintió de forma seria.

— **¡Byakugan!** — sus ojos blancos malva característicos de su clan se hincharon de venas permitiendo a Iroha literalmente verlo todo.

Gracias a su Doujutsu Iroha podía ver cosas que las personas normales no podrían, pero lo que estaba viendo era algo que incluso él no podía comprender, aquello era simplemente irreal, contra cualquier lógica que él conocía, en estos momentos tenia serios problemas para mantener enfocada la vista por lo que opto por desactivarlo rápidamente cayendo de rodillas en el proceso.

— ¡Iroha! — exclamaron Minato y la Kunoichi medico al mismo tiempo, esta última apunto de ejecutar su **Shosen Jutsu** pero el Hyuga le hizo una seña con la mano para que no lo hiciera.

— Estoy bien, solo algo deslumbrado — hablo Iroha tratando de calmar a su líder y a la kunoichi.

— ¿Deslumbrado? — pregunto Minato enarcando una ceja ante esa respuesta ganando un asentimiento sombrío del Hyuga.

— Es complicado de explicar, esperemos a Tekka para comprobar mi teoría — Minato miro confundido al ninja, pero asintió prefiriendo esperar.

Se quedaron ahí por un aproximado de cuatro horas en espera del Uchiha y el Yamanaka, no se mostraban muy impacientes, los interrogatorios a la población civil usualmente eran tardados ya que no podían implementar las tácticas que normalmente usarían en un Shinobi, más si hablamos del Barrio Rojo y su ver, oír y callar, eso solo volvía las cosas más complejas, de igual manera ninguno de los ninjas encontraba pista alguna, habían asesinado a alguien aquí, el aroma a carne humana quemada que detectaron el Inuzuka y su respectivo Ninken era demasiado fuerte como para pensar otra cosa.

Era irónicamente un callejón sin salida, los montones de cenizas eran una pista valiosa ya que de estos provenía la mayoría del aroma a muerte, indudablemente los cuerpos de los asesinados, el problema sería hacer una identificación precisa por ADN ya que la tecnología actual no permitía hacer esto en cuerpo calcinados, especialmente unos que fueron hechos totalmente polvo, además aún estaba la cuestión más importante, ¿Quién es el asesino?, juzgando por el calibre de las quemaduras debían deducir que fue un poderoso usuario del Katon Ninjutsu, ese podría ser un problema ya que en Konoha hay muchos usuarios de este elementos, pocos lo suficientemente calificados como para hacer algo de este nivel pero aun así lo que descartaba a cualquier Shinobi de la aldea era el testimonio de los Anbu que patrullaban desde las otras zonas de la aldea, fuego negro rojizo, eso es lo que muchos ninja vieron desde sitios alejados, ningún ninja en la aldea había demostrado poseer llamas remotamente similares.

Los que investigaban salieron de sus reflexiones al ver que Yamanaka Santa y Uchiha Tekka regresaban de un exhaustivo interrogatorio, ambos vestían el uniforme Jounin de la aldea y en el caso de Tekka tenía en su hombro el escudo de la policía Uchiha, ambos lucían algo fastidiados y agotados mientras se acercaban al Yondaime.

— Informe —

— Interrogamos a todas las personas que vivían en las cercanías o los que lucían algo sospechosos Yondaime-sama — comenzó Santa de forma seria ganando un asentimiento del Hokage.

— Como usted imaginara no nos es fácil interrogar civiles, menos gente de esta zona ya que son muy apegados a su credo de ver, oír y callar, no podemos usar torturas ni la fuerza para sacarles información así que de forma sutil tuve que usar mi Sharingan en algunos de ellos para hacerlos decir lo que saben, en los peores casos Santa tuvo que invadir sus mentes centrándose exclusivamente en los recuerdos de la noche anterior para no levantar sospechas, descubrimos cosas muy preocupantes por no decir otra cosa — un gesto de preocupación apareció en el rostro del Yondaime ante la mención de cosas preocupantes.

— Al principio nadie quería decirnos nada, la mayoría nos decían con cierta saña que no querían tener problemas, otros nos mentían descaradamente diciendo que aquí jamás pasaba nada malo, no fue hasta que usamos los métodos mencionados por Tekka que pudimos obtener información útil, según parece en este barrio no tienen que preocuparse únicamente por ladrones ni mafiosos, la amenaza misma para estas personas radica en nuestros propios ninjas — explico Santa de forma cuidadosa sabiendo las implicaciones de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Santa? — pregunto el Namikaze de forma fría no encontrando nada bonito lo que el Jounin insinuaba.

— Temo que es lo que estás pensando Hokage-sama — gruño Tekka con cierto fastidio mientras sacaba tres fotografías de un folder. — Por lo que pudimos averiguar tres de nuestros Chunin han estado acosando a las mujeres de esta y otras zonas de baja clase económica de la aldea, las personas de la zona roja ya tienen la certeza de que han violado y asesinado a por lo menos 8 mujeres de entre 28 y 40 años además de 2 jovencitas con edades de 15 años, mientras los controlábamos hicieron mucho énfasis en que no habían denunciado nada por temor a represalias, pudimos obtener una descripción física de esos tres, mandamos a buscar en los registros las fotografías de Chunin que encajasen con la descripción — Tekka entrego las tres fotografías al Yondaime cuya expresión era ilegible.

El sentimiento de furia comenzó a inundar en el corazón de Minato, él podía ser un Hokage permisivo pero esta vez sí que se habían pasado, tendría que hablar con su concilio para mandar algo de vigilancia a esta zona, era por esta clase de cosas que el Daimyo estaba considerando destituirlo, miro las tres fotografías, sin duda debían ser ninjas de Konoha ya que recordaba haberlos visto en algunas ocasiones, si no mal recordaba durante la última guerra como parte del acuerdo de paz con Iwa estos les pedían que esos tres fueran ejecutados por crímenes de guerra, en aquel entonces se negaron pensando que era una forma de humillarlos, hoy ya no estaba tan seguro, las violaciones tristemente son muy comunes durante la guerra, tal vez estos tres habían tenido innumerables víctimas y no lo sabían hasta ahora.

— Los vecinos escucharon anoche los gritos desgarradores de una mujer, algunos se asomaron por las ventanas, pero al ver que se trataba de esos tres se metieron a sus casas sabiendo que morirían al interferir, algunos no querían seguir hablando aun con el Genjutsu de Tekka así que me vi forzado a entrar en sus mentes — Santa se quedó en silencio mientras hacia una mueca de asco a su vez que su rostro se ponía pálido.

— ¿Qué viste Santa? — le pregunto Minato comenzando a temer lo peor ya que lo que vio el Yamanaka debió ser repugnante por no decir otra cosa.

— Esos tres infelices asesinaron a una joven de unos 20 años, vi cómo le apuñalaban la parte posterior de la cabeza para poder abusar de ella más fácil, tuve que ver como manoseaban su cadáver y la penetraban por todas las cavidades posibles, lo hicieron durante horas hasta poder quedar satisfechos — explico Santa con todo el odio posible en su mirada.

Los que escucharon aquella explicación quedaron petrificados, todos ellos eran ninjas, habían hecho cosas de las que no estaban precisamente orgullosos, habían segado y torturado a innumerables personas en nombre de Konoha, sin embargo, había cosas que simplemente eran repugnantes.

— ¡ANBU! ¡TRAIGANME A ESOS TRES MALNACIDOS AHORA! — rugió el Yondaime inusualmente enojado mientras los Anbu se preparaban para hacer lo ordenado, pero Tekka hizo una seña con la mano para que no lo hicieran.

— No creo que vaya a ser necesario — dijo Tekka algo nervioso llamando la atención de todos los presentes. — Esos tres ya están muertos, esos montones de cenizas son sus cadáveres y el de la mujer de la que abusaron — sentencio el Uchiha de forma sombria dejando a todos con una fría sensación en sus cuerpos.

— Eso quiere decir… — las palabras murieron impidiendo que el Yondaime terminase su frase mientras observaba el callejón con cierto nerviosismo.

— Que el que asesino a esos bastardos fue el causante de ese Jutsu Katon oscuro rojo que describen los Anbu así como los vecinos — completo Santa de forma oscura pero con cierto temor en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué más viste Santa?, ¿Quién es el asesino? — exigió saber Minato bastante alterado poniendo muy nervioso al Yamanaka.

— No lo sé — respondió con la mirada baja ganando una mirada negra de su Hokage. — Explore en los recuerdos de todos los testigos pero todos terminaban igual, no soportaron seguir viendo como esos Chunin violaban el cadáver de esa joven así que dejaron de mirar, luego de eso escucharon golpes y gritos pero no se atrevieron a asomarse, no fue hasta que escucharon el grito escalofriante de los Chunin que alguno de ellos se asomaron por la ventana, vieron todo el callejón siendo consumido por fuego negro rojizo y que entre las llamas había una silueta con cuernos, yo mismo vi esto en sus recuerdos, cuando todo termino no había nada más que los montones de cenizas que antes eran seres humanos — el Yamanaka tuvo que apoyarse sobre la Kunoichi medico ya que comenzaba a hiperventilarse, no era para menos ya que lo que presencio fue horrible por decir lo menos.

La mirada del Hokage se suavizo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su Shinobi en señal de comprensión, hizo nota mental para decirle a Inoichi de darle unos días de reposo a Santa ya que incluso el en tiempos de guerra vio cosas tan horribles, hay cosas mucho peores que simplemente asesinar y ya, sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, ahora sabia porque no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo en la oficina, este tipo de situaciones podían ser muy problemáticas.

— Iroha — llamo Minato al Hyuga quien se paró a lado suyo. — Ahora que Tekka está aquí comprueba tu teoría para que puedas decir que viste — el Hyuga asintió antes de mirar a Tekka de forma inusualmente seria.

— Tekka activa tu Sharingan y observa todo el callejón — el miembro del clan Uchiha le miro confundido, pero asintió.

— ¡ **Sharingan**! — el Doujutsu de los Uchiha apareció en los ojos de Tekka, tenía tres tomoes que demostraban la madures de este.

El pelinegro observo comenzó a observar la zona mencionada por Iroha, todos notaron la expresión de incredulidad que adorno el rostro de este mientras comenzaba a sudar y a forzar cada vez más su vista, sin poder resistirlo más desactivo su ojo antes de caer de rodillas al igual que lo hizo anteriormente el Hyuga ante la mirada desencajada de los presentes.

— ¡Iroha! — exclamo Santa acercándose a su compañero para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Kuso! También lo viste, ¿Cierto Iroha? — pregunto Tekka con una expresión de agotamiento ganando un asentimiento del Hyuga.

— Si, también lo vi, ocurrió exactamente lo que me temía — el Yondaime comenzaba a hartarse de ser dejado de lado así que exigió respuestas.

— ¿Quieren explicarme qué diablos ocurre?, ¿Qué es lo que vieron que los puso en ese estado? — Iroha y Tekka se miraron de forma incomoda, sabían que su respuesta no le gustaría para nada al Namikaze, a ellos mismos no les gustaba en absoluto lo que habían descubierto, pero no podían quedarse callados.

— Como todo mundo sabe cuándo en una zona se ejecutan Jutsus muy poderosos estos dejan restos del Chakra de su ejecutor, estos pueden durar incluso días dependiendo del poder que se aplique, son invisibles a simple vista, pero con nuestros Kekkei Genkai deberíamos ser capaces de verlos — explico Iroha ganando un asentimiento de los presentes ya que eso era conocimiento muy básico. — Este caso no debería ser la excepción, el asesino debió usar forzosamente un jutsu de muy alto calibre como para abarcar todo el callejón, dejar rastros es inevitable, pero cuando tratamos de mirar esos rastros con nuestro Doujutsu lo único que podemos ver es lo que solo puedo describir como el sol brillando en este callejón, no puedo siquiera mantener enfocada la vista por mucho tiempo, esta zona emite un fulgor que impide que los Doujutsu funcionen normalmente — todos quedaron helados ante esa declaración incluyendo al propio Yondaime.

— Dudo seriamente que el asesino haya planeado esto, la conclusión más certera es… — Tekka se quedó callado por unos momentos encontrando el valor para dar una respuesta. — Que esta persona o monstruo posee una inmunidad natural hacia nuestros Kekkei Genkai —

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡ANBU! ¡LLAMEN AL CONCEJO! ¡AHORA! — rugió el Yondaime Hokage antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo dejando a todos en un silencio muy incómodo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— Debo darle algo de crédito, mi padre puede ser un tipo duro cuando realmente quiere serlo, si fuese así todo el tiempo se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas — susurro Minami quien miraba toda la escena con una bola de cristal.

El **Tomegane no justsu** realmente era una de las técnicas más útiles en su arsenal, estaba fuera de su comprensión como Minato jamás mostro interés alguno en un jutsu como este, fue realmente un logro conseguir que el Sandaime se lo enseñase, hizo falta algo de persuasión de su parte que se traduce en contarle a las Kunoichi de la aldea que acostumbraba usar esa técnica para espiar los baños públicos, al final había valido la pena.

Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de cancelar la técnica para volver a su actividad anterior, preparar el desayuno haciendo uso de la cocina de Naruto, la rubia no podía evitar soltar una risa al pensar en lo fácil que fue entrar al departamento del niño, ella realmente detestaba usar el estatus de sus padres, pero no podía negar que podía ser muy útil en ocasiones, apellido Namikaze Uzumaki, una cara de niña adorable y decir que encontró al Dragneel durmiendo en la calle fue todo lo que necesito para que el guardia le diera copia de las llaves del apartamento, no fue realmente difícil que este creyera su historia, parecía que no era la primera vez que jugando o entrenando Naruto se quedaba dormido a media calle.

El desayuno que estaba preparando era bastante completo por no decir cargado de mucho colesterol, un plato de alubias, pan tostado con mermelada, huevos fritos, tocino, salchichas y una taza grande de chocolate, no podía evitarse, después de lo de ayer estaba segura de que Naruto estaría muy hambriento, dio una mirada a todo el departamento y no podía dejar de soltar un ligero silbido, no era precisamente una suite de lujo pero tampoco es lo que muchos esperarían del hogar de un huérfano, de hecho el edificio se ubicaba en una zona con economía media alta.

De la misma forma había mirado el refrigerador en búsqueda de ingredientes para el desayuno, se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que este estaba repleto de alimentos de todo tipo, desde carnes de distintos animales algunos que difícilmente vendían en los locales, pescados y mariscos de varios tipos, huevos, leche, frutas y verduras de todo tipo y por supuesto no faltaban las indispensables golosinas, siendo una cocinera muy por encima de la media realmente no le hubiese molestado meter cosas similares en su propio refrigerador, este a diferencia del de Naruto estaba repleto de ingredientes para Ramen que tanto amaban sus parientes.

De cierta forma no era sorprendente que el rubio tuviese tantas cosas en su refrigerador, el niño era un cazador después de todo, muchas de las cosas que tenía ahí eran ingredientes que solo se conseguían en un bosque, no le gustaba mucho haber tenido que allanar un apartamento pese a todas las comodidades que tenía, pero tampoco iba llevar el cuerpo inconsciente de un niño a la mansión Namikaze Uzumaki, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con las acusaciones de Arashi y con el par de chismosas de Akane y Natsuki, tampoco quería tener que explicar a Menma, Kasumi y Mito por qué tenía con ella a su compañero de clase.

— Esto va a ser un infierno de encuentro — se dijo a si misma con cierto desgano mientras llevaba la bandeja con comida.

Eran en momentos como este donde tenía que darle la razón a ese refrán que decía **la curiosidad mato a gato** , su curiosidad por el niño la había metido en la situación en la que básicamente había encubierto un asesinato, estaba segura de que si su padre o el concejo se enteraba de esto lo usarían como una excusa para tenerla bajo su control, ¿Se arrepentía?, definitivamente no, Naruto había demostrado ser alguien muy interesante y no podía dejar de preguntarse como seguiría evolucionando a partir de ahora, el poder que demostró la noche anterior fue increíble, si se desarrollaba adecuadamente no podía imaginar lo que podía ocurrir.

Estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si dijera que no se había encariñado con el niño en el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, esa determinación, esa mirada hambrienta de poder, esa desesperación por ser fuerte que lo hacía empujarse a limites prohibidos, le recordaba demasiado a si misma cuando era una pequeña débil e indefensa que trataba desesperadamente de ganar aprobación de sus progenitores, tal vez Naruto no era tan desafortunado por no tener padres, el seria reconocido por méritos propios, no sería la sombra de otra persona, solo esperaba poder ganar la confianza del chico, tendría que empezar con el pie derecho y confesarle que lo había estado observando.

— Uhhh — salió de sus reflexiones al ver que el Drangeel se retorcía sobre su cama, señal de que pronto despertaría.

El protagonista de nuestra historia comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba, era su apartamento de eso no cabía duda, la misma ventana, el mismo sol fastidioso, las mismas cobijas, solo había una cosa fuera de lugar, una chica de unos aparentes 10 años, una muy inusual por decir lo menos, de cabello rubio pálido con mechas carmesí que llegaba hasta media espalda con un estilo rebele puntiagudo, su piel era pálida como la suya propia, tenía orbes color rojo y una cara bonita, vestía una playera blanca holgada, unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados hasta su pantorrilla y unos botines cafés.

La chica se le hacía algo familiar, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes pero no podía recordar bien donde, lo mismo su olor, estaba seguro de que lo aspiraba a diario, pero igual no podía recordar muy bien donde, ¿Qué hacía en su casa?, mas importante todavía, ¿Qué hacia el en su casa?, esperaba despertar en ese callejón donde mato a esos hijos de puta, aquel pensamiento despertó aún más temores en su mente, ¿Por qué no se sentía culpable?, el viejo le había dicho en más de una ocasión que el primer asesinato siempre era difícil, por más que lo intentaba no podía sentir algo parecido a la culpabilidad u odio hacia sí mismo, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, era consciente de lo que podía suceder desde el momento en que decidió atacar, esos tres merecían morir, ¿Tal vez esa forma de pensar era por sus instintos Dragón o sus instintos Demonio?, dichos instintos jamás le habían fallado, tal vez por eso no se sentía en peligro por la presencia de esta chica así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

— ¡Yo! — el rostro desencajado de la Namikaze no tenía precio, se esperaba muchas reacciones, desde un violento interrogatorio sobre que hacía en su casa e incluso que se le lanzara a los golpes, pero definitivamente no se esperaba que la saludara con una sonrisa plana como si esto fuera de lo más común.

— Ehh… ¿Hola? — Minami definitivamente no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa actitud, no era lo que esperaba. — Veo que finalmente despiertas, te traje el desayuno — dijo finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras entregaba la bandeja con comida.

El Dragneel observo la bandeja colocada por la rubia en sus piernas con cierto interés, aquello olía muy bien, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que el haya preparado, también lucia muy bien y era bastante cantidad, ante la expectante mirada de la niña tomo una de las salchichas y sin pensarlo mucho la metió en su boca, todo quedo en un silencio incomodo ya que Naruto se quedó estático con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Estas bien? — el Dragneel no respondió, movió su mano temblorosa hasta el plato solo para comenzar devorarlo mientras ¿Lloraba?

— Esto es…sniff…delicioso…sniff…— la rubia sonrió complacida, hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia al ver esos modales peores que los de su _familia,_ pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

Quedaron en un cómodo silencio solo interrumpido por los sonidos generados por la boca del Dragonslayer, esto duro por bastantes minutos hasta que este dejo limpios los platos e incluso la tasa de chocolate.

— Por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú? —

— ¿Apenas me lo preguntas? — grito la rubia con una expresión incrédula para luego tomar una profunda respiración para calmarse de ese arranque. — Como sea, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, mi nombre es Minami por cierto — dijo ya sea consciente o inconscientemente omitiendo su apellido.

— Naruto — se presentó el Dragneel con una sonrisa.

— Ya lo sabía — respondió Minami de forma sombría ganando una expresión curiosa del pequeño. — Lo que ocurre es… —

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sala del Concejo**

La sala del Concejo ubicada en la torre Hokage es un sitio más simple de lo que muchos imaginarían, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas dándole un ambiente tétrico, con una mesa grande con la forma de un circulo incompleto donde los gobernantes se sientan para discutir los asuntos importantes de la aldea.

El gobierno de la aldea está formado por un total de 4 facciones, por un lado está el Hokage quien a causa de sus malas decisiones en los últimos años no ostenta el poder y autoridad que normalmente tendría, este se sienta en medio por ser el de mayor rango, los venerables ancianos Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura al ser los asesores del Hokage ostenta un poder político enorme dentro y fuera de Konoha, es gracias a estos dos que el Yondaime cuando vio los errores de sus caminos no fue capaz de disolver al Concejo Civil ni mucho menos quitarles el poder que ya poseían estos se sientan a ambos lados del Yondaime.

El Concejo Civil está actualmente formado por 20 personas de gran poder económico y gran influencia política en el País del Fuego, junto con los ancianos son lo que muchos llaman el verdadero cáncer en las entrañas de Konoha, en su momento con elogios y besos en el trasero estas personas llegaron al lado bueno de Minato, con la excusa de hacer sentir útiles a los civiles en la aldea llegaron a amasar grandes fortunas y poder político al grado en que se han involucrado en asuntos militares y haciendo uso del llamado Derecho de Votación entorpecen constantemente las decisiones que no les convienen, entre ellas el traer orden al Barrio Rojo bajo la excusa de gasto de recursos innecesario.

Finalmente están los llamados Jefes de Clanes Nobles de Konoha formado actualmente por 10 Shinobis con rango Jounin o superior quienes representan a sus respectivos clanes, estos actualmente ostentan poder político menor al de los civiles y los ancianos, tal vez solo los Hyuga poseen un poder político similar pero dados sus problemas internos con su Concejo de Ancianos no pueden usarlo como normalmente podrían.

Nara Shikaku representando al Clan Nara, Akimichi Choza representando al Clan Akimichi, Yamanaka Inoichi representando al Clan Yamanaka, Inuzuka Tsume representando al Clan Inuzuka, Aburame Shibi representando al Clan Aburame, Hyuga Hiashi representando al Clan Hyuga, Sarutobi Hiruzen representando al Clan Sarutobi además de ser parte del Concejo de Ancianos, Uchiha Fugaku representando al Clan Uchiha además de ser el Jefe de la Policía, Senju Tsunade representando al ya casi extinto Clan Senju además de ser la Directora del Hospital, finalmente Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina representando a los Clanes Namikaze Uzumaki.

— Ahora que estamos todos creo que podemos iniciar la reunión — declaro Minato de forma seria mientras todos asentían de forma sombría.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo un concejal civil se puso de pie con una expresión de enfado, era un hombre alto y flaco con cabello castaño, Hiroto si no mal recordaba Minato, era un hombre de altos recursos y con varios negocios fuera de Konoha.

— Me alegra que lo diga Hokage-sama ya que creo que deberíamos empezar por su osadía de ir al Barrio Rojo acompañado de varios ninjas, ¿Sabe la cantidad de quejas que he recibido de los pobres habitantes de aquella zona?, interrogatorios, intimidación, todo eso cuando todos acordamos que no hacía falta presencia militar en aquella zona — se quejó Hiroto rojo de ira.

Muchos debían reconocérselo, aquel hombre era un magnifico actor, quien no le conociera puede decir que esta persona era un político honesto cuya preocupación principal eran las personas, nada más alejado de la realidad, pese a la falta de pruebas es bien sabido que Hiroto se dedica secretamente al tráfico de substancias ilegales haciendo uso de algunas de las caravanas que entran y salen de Konoha casi todos los días, era más que obvio que este también poseía negocios nada legales en el Barrio Rojo y comenzaba a temer que fueran descubiertos.

— ¿Te atreves a hablarle al Hokage de esa forma Civil? — pregunto Kushina de forma sombría no muy contenta por la forma en que Hiroto le hablo a su marido.

Los jefes de clan tampoco se mostraron muy contentos por aquello por lo que miraron de mala manera a Hiroto, si este se mostró intimidado por aquellas miradas no lo demostró, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa alguien más salió en su defensa.

— No deberías decir la palabra **Civil** con ese tono tan despectivo _Kushina-sama_ , después de todo somos tan importantes como ustedes los ninjas — declaro una voz cantarina y seductora ante la cual Kushina adopto una expresión de odio.

— ¡Lily! — rugió la matriarca Namikaze Uzumaki señalando de forma acusadora a la antes mencionada.

Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo a sus 31 años de edad Haruno Lily era una mujer hermosa, con una piel clara como la leche, un rostro precioso con forma de corazón, ojos jade acompañados de una mirada seductora, cabello rosa claro largo hasta su trasero de forma ondulada y una figura que es la envidia de muchas adolescentes con grandes pechos, cintura pequeña y un trasero bien formado, vistiendo un kimono blanco que se ajusta perfectamente a su figura, esta bebía sake de un Sakazuki mientras miraba de forma burlona a todos los presentes.

Todo el concilio incluyendo a varios civiles estrecharon sus miradas, Haruno Lily era considerada una mujer peligrosa incluso entre sus compañeros civiles, a diferencia de su hermano Haruno Kizashi quien prefirió llevar una vida humilde y sin preocupaciones a Lily siempre le atrajo más la vida llena de lujos y comodidades, incluso durante sus años como Kunoichi era considerada alguien peligrosa e incluso por algunos un mito urbano, fue en esos años que nació la rivalidad de la Haruno con la actual esposa del Yondaime, una rivalidad que rozaba con la enemistad a diferencia de la rivalidad con Uchiha Mikoto que solía ser bastante más amistosa.

La sexy pelirosa se ganó a pulso el epíteto de **Meurtrier Succube** aun cuando esta misma ha confesado jamás haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con sus víctimas, durante la última Gran Guerra se llegaron encontraron grupo numerosos de Shinobi a los cuales parecía que les habían succionado la vida, secos cual pasas y con la ropa desgarrada con el mórbido detalle de que sus genitales parecían haber desaparecido, de ahí nació tan peculiar apodo así como una de las Kunoichi más temidas por el género masculino, apenas termino la Tercera Gran Guerra Lily entrego su renuncia como Kunoichi en pos de dedicarse a sus negocios donde demostró ser un enemigo peligroso que la mayoría de los Concejales Civiles preferían evitar.

El Concejo Shinobi y el Hokage la considera por mucho el miembro más peligroso del Concejo Civil por muy buenas razones, pese a la falta de pruebas todo mundo se da una idea de a que se dedican realmente los concejales del lado civil, sin embargo de Lily hasta ahora no han encontrado pista o sospecha alguna que indique que está involucrada en algo ilegal que explique su gran fortuna, exportación e importación de bebidas alcohólicas, ropa y otras cosillas dentro y fuera del continente además de algunos negocios menores es todo lo que se sabe, ni siquiera acostarse con hombres de gran poder es una explicación lógica ya que es bien sabido que todos los hombres que han intentado cortejar a Lily son cruelmente rechazados.

De igual manera sus intenciones y movimientos como miembro del Concejo son totalmente desconocidos, su influencia política muchas veces ha sido una traba para el Concejo Ninja, pero la parte interesante es que muchas veces ha hecho lo mismo con las tretas de sus compañeros civiles, el propio Daimyo había pedido la ayuda de Lily en más de una ocasión para asuntos diplomáticos, la mujer de cabellos rosas es todo un misterio.

— Estamos en un pueblo Shinobi, un lugar gobernado por Shinobi, arriesgamos nuestros traseros a diario para protegerlos y lo mínimo que merecemos es un poco de respeto tebane — espeto la pelirroja Uzumaki ganando un asentimiento de los jefes de clanes, de Minato e incluso los propios ancianos que alguna vez fueron Shinobi.

La sonrisa de la Haruno solo se hizo más grande. — Y tienen razón, yo también fui kunoichi, solo digo que no deberían olvidar quienes forjan sus armas, quienes consiguen el alimento que comen y lo más importante quien pagan el precio cada que quieren iniciar una guerra por motivos estúpidos, ¿Acaso ya olvidaron quienes financiaron la reparación de los desastres de la última guerra y el ataque del Kyuubi? —

El lado Shinobi gruñeron molestos sabiendo que Lily les había hecho un jaque con ese argumento, mientras la mayoría de los Concejales aportaron de muy mala gana parte de sus fortunas para mantener Konoha a flote de los desastres antes mencionados una parte importante de la financiación vino del bolsillo de la Haruno quien se concentró principalmente en los orfanatos y hospitales, incluso hoy en día no terminan de pagarle.

— Fufufufu sin embargo, nuestro _queridísimo_ Hokage-sama tiene un buen punto, no tiene las agallas para contradecir una decisión del Concejo si no fuera algo importante, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con esa explosión de la que todos hablan? — si el Yondaime se molestó por la forma risa burlona de Lily no lo demostró, prefirió no decir nada ya que por fin alguien había traído orden a este lugar.

— Tienes toda la razón Haruno-san… — gruño el Namikaze tratando de sonar algo educado mientras ignoraba la mirada de muerte de su mujer por ser tan cortes con su _némesis_. — La noche anterior ocurrió un suceso inusual en el Barrio Rojo, algo tan extraño que requirió de nuestra intervención, lo que hemos descubierto no ha sido algo que podamos ignorar — durante el siguiente par de horas el rubio Kage se dedicó a explicar lo sucedido, así como todos los datos recabados.

Las reacciones fueron un tanto dispares, la mayoría de los concejales civiles podían ser un tanto prepotentes pero no eran precisamente idiotas, en estos momentos sabían que sería imposible librar a la zona roja de un intenso operativo militar para encontrar al hombre misterioso así como limpiar el lugar de violadores como una forma de salvar la cara, no podían dejar de maldecir a ese trio de Chunin por haber arruinado su zona de confort, a ellos jamás les paso por la cabeza que miembros de las fuerzas armadas fueran a hacer de las suyas en la zona roja, especialmente actos de tal calibre que normalmente perpetúan fuera de la aldea, lo único que podían hacer para salir bien librados de esta era ordenar cuanto antes el desmantelamiento de sus redes de influencia hasta que las cosas se calmen, tampoco estaría de más hablar con Homura y Koharu para que envíen a los Yamanaka en su Raíz a limpiar las memorias de los pobladores, a su vez tendrían que ponerse del lado del Hokage en esto para no levantar sospechas.

Las mentes de los ancianos ya comenzaban a maquinar sobre esta situación tan problemática, este escándalo sin lugar a dudas sería un duro golpe a la reputación de la aldea, por lo menos lo seria si no se ponían de lado de Minato, los civiles parecían entender la situación así que no estaban preocupados, para ellos la verdadera prioridad era encontrar al asesino, estaba claro que ese poder no era normal, ninguno de sus ninja había demostrado tener algo similar lo que solo podía significar dos cosas, alguien dentro de Konoha poseía este poder y lo había mantenido oculto o el escenario más temible, que alguien con este poder se haya infiltrado en la aldea, esta posibilidad no les agradaba en lo más mínimo ya que solo podía significar que este invasor había encontrado algún método para burlar la Barrera de Detección de Konoha, algo que solo Shinobi extremadamente hábiles pueden lograr, aunque también estaba la probabilidad de que el invasor tuviese un infiltrado entre el equipo de Barrera, en un mundo tan cruel como el Shinobi la traición era un hecho cotidiano.

La gran duda que pasaba por la mente de los ancianos, ¿Cuál era su objetivo?, estaba más que claro que no era robar información, un espía o ladrón de archivos no hubiera roto su anonimato solo por matar a tres ninjas, una venganza era un escenario menos descabellado que el anterior, como menciono el Yondaime aquellos tres habían sido solicitados por Iwa cuando firmaron los pactos de no agresión para ser juzgados por crímenes de guerra, sonaba lógico pensar que el asesino era un ninja de iwa con alguna conocida o familiar que fue violada y se infiltro en Konoha en búsqueda de venganza, pero eso no explicaba ese fuego negro rojizo del que muchos Anbu y civiles fueron testigos, no estaba en su conocimientos que Iwagakure tuviera ninjas que usaran algo así, tenían usuarios de **Bakuton** y estaban seguros que este no era negro, ¿Era un nuevo Jutsu secreto?, era bastante posible, nadie conoce aún todos los secretos del mundo ninja y siempre podían aparecer cosas nuevas, la meta para los ancianos era clara, capturar al posible invasor y hacerle revelar sus secretos para fortalecer a la aldea, eran en momentos como este en que extrañaban bastante a Danzo, si había alguien que podía idear un buen plan era el Yami no Shinobi quien tristemente ya se retiró.

Los pensamientos de los jefes de clan si bien menos oscuros que los de los ancianos tampoco eran tan distintos como se pensaría, ni Hiashi ni Fugaku se mostraron tan perturbados como los demás jefes de clan ya que al ser una situación de amenaza para sus propios clanes habían recibido un informe completo de Iroha y Tekka momentos antes de la reunión, no por esto estaban precisamente tranquilos de que alguien que había incapacitados sus Kekkei Genkai anduviera libre por ahí sin siquiera tener pista alguna de su identidad, los otros jefes de clan llegaron a deducciones no muy distintas a las de Homura y Koharu, el hombre misterioso tenía que ser capturado e interrogado no importando que les había hecho un favor al asesinar a esos tres Chunin, ¿Por qué no pensar de forma positiva?, si llegaban a un buen entendimiento incluso podrían ganar un poderoso aliado con un nuevo jutsu que fortalecería a Konoha, algunos de ellos no podían dejar de pensar en la inmunidad al Doujutsu, los más estudiados estaban seguros de haberlo leído en algún lado pero en este momento no recordaban bien dónde.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Sarutobi eran por mucho los más salvajes, durante el informe de Minato el pobre anciano sintió en múltiples ocasiones que iba sufrir de un paro cardiaco, Naruto, parecía que ese mocoso quería que su pobre corazón explotase, no tenía pruebas y ciertamente sabía bien que las llamas de Naruto eran fuego de color normal, no negro rojizo, pero su instinto le decía a gritos que aquel rubio idiota de alguna manera estaba involucrado, incendios y Naruto, era difícil no relacionar ambas cosas, por extraño que parezca él prefería que un escenario donde el Dragneel era el asesino, de esta forma todo tenía una explicación mucho más lógica, el niño era alguien volátil por naturaleza y con un temperamento del demonio, sumado a su muy mala costumbre de estar en las calles a muy altas horas de la noche el bien pudo sin querer encontrarse con la horrible escena de esos hombres violando a la mujer, el no entendería muy bien que estaban haciendo pero le bastaría con ver la expresión de agonía en la chica para saber que algo estaba mal.

El rubio de mechas rojas era apático a los problemas de sus semejantes pero él estaba seguro que incluso el no permitiría que tres hombres lastimen a una mujer indefensa, con ese razonamiento estaba seguro de que este no dudo ni un segundo en atacar a los tres Chunin, no dudaba que le dio una buena pelea pero por su falta de experiencia fue sometido, a raíz de su desesperación despertaría un poder que muy probablemente ni siquiera sabía que poseía que al desatarse destruyo todo a su paso, esto explicaría perfectamente la situación si es que Naruto estaba involucrado.

El Kami no Shinobi de alguna forma esperaba que Naruto estuviese involucrado, no porque le desease mal sino porque de esa forma es más practico afrontar la situación, además de que no tendrían que preocuparse de un enemigo desconocido con un potencial similar al del Dragneel, solo tendría que darle un par de sermones al mocoso para que sea más prudente la próxima vez y luego hacerse de la vista gorda en el Concejo para encubrirlo, no cabía duda alguna, ese niño tonto iba ser el causante de su muerte uno de estos días, solo le faltaba averiguar si sería por estrés o por un ataque al corazón.

Ninguno de los presentes presto atención al hecho de que Lily lucía una horrible sonrisa que en nada envidiaría al gato Cheshire.

— Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que debemos apoyar la decisión de Hokage-sama sobre reforzar la presencia militar en la Zona Roja para evitar que algo como esto vuelva a repetirse y de ser posible encontrar a esta persona misteriosa — hablo un concejal civil obeso de baja estatura y cabello oscuro llamado Shichiro.

Los otros concejales tanto civiles como ancianos asintieron ante el razonamiento de Shichiro mientras que los jefes de clan entrecerraban los ojos, sabían que a Shichiro poco o nada le importaba detener la situación de la zona roja, el hombre al igual que los concejales solo trataban de fingir ser los buenos para no levantar sospechas acerca de sus actividades en la zona roja, dicen las malas lenguas que el concejal antes mencionado de la misma forma que Hiroto se dedica secretamente al proxenetismo, hay dos tipos de mujeres de vida alegre, las que lo hacen por voluntad propia y las que son forzadas, Shichiro se dedica a explotar a las del segundo tipo, pero como siempre no hay pruebas de ello.

— Fugaku tu clan es especialista en técnicas Katon, ¿No tienes alguna idea de qué clase de Jutsu pudo usar ese sujeto misterioso? — pregunto Homura de forma seria haciendo que todos mirasen al patriarca de los Uchiha.

Este adopto un semblante frio mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. — Ciertamente uno de los ancestros de los Uchiha podía usar llamas negras, por lo menos así lo dice en los textos antiguos de nuestro clan, ese ancestro es Uchiha Madara que con ayuda de su Mangekyo Sharingan era capaz de invocar un poder que llamamos Amaterasu que consiste en flamas de color negro — los ancianos estaban por despotricar gran cantidad de acusación, pero Fugaku hizo una seña con la mano para que lo dejen terminar. — Los textos las describen detalladamente y ciertamente no hacen mención de un color rojo, además el Amaterasu dura encendido hasta por 7 días y se dice no puede ser apagado por los jutsus de agua, las llamas que se vieron la noche anterior ya no están lo que descarta totalmente el uso de Amaterasu —

— Fugaku tiene razón — hablo para sorpresa de todos Tsunade. — Mi abuelo enfrento varias veces a Madara así que es natural que haya dejado descripciones del Mangekyo Sharingan en los textos de mi clan, estos describen Amaterasu tal como dice Fugaku — el Uchiha se sintió algo molesto al saber que la Senju conocía uno de los secretos más oscuros de su clan, pero decidió no decir nada ya que esta había hablado en su defensa.

— Eso descarta a los Uchiha como sospechosos, aunque ciertamente jamás sospeche de ustedes — hablo Minato de forma seria mientras daba un golpe en la mesa con un martillo de madera que solo dios sabe de dónde salió. — No tenemos muchas opciones así que enviare un mensaje a Jiraiya-sensei para que investigue entre sus contactos sobre cualquier usuario de fuego negro rojizo — gruño Minato soltando un pesado suspiro antes de dar por terminada la reunión.

Los miembros del Concejo salieron de la sala de reuniones con mucho en que pensar, los civiles salieron corriendo rumbo al Barrio Rojo con la intención de **limpiar la casa** antes de que el Hokage enviase a su gente, los jefes de clan se fueron hacia sus hogares tratando de olvidar la preocupación que había traído toda esta situación, lo viejos no teniendo nada mejor que hacer fueron a sus respectivos hogares mientras que Sarutobi por su parte decidió que lo mejor era ir a El Halcón de Guerra antes de tener que confrontar a Naruto, todos ignorantes de que Lily se quedó completamente sola en la sala de reuniones.

— Fufufufu una reunión muy interesante — la mujer de cabellos rosas hizo un movimiento con la mano con el cual se formó una clase de portal por el cual se podía ver ni más ni menos que el rostro de Andras, el sujeto de altura colosal que apareció en ese solitario callejón.

— ¿Lily?, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando al comunicarte?, Creí haberte dicho que debías mantener un bajo perfil — gruño el hombre de cabellos blancos con cierta molestia en su voz.

— Yare yare es raro verte tan enojado Andras, eso significa que debo estar haciendo algo bien fufufu — se mofo Lily disfrutando de la expresión furia de aquel sujeto.

— Si no fuera por tu antiguo pacto con el amo te habría matado hace mucho tiempo perra estúpida — respondió Andras con una sonrisa cruel mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

— Si, yo también te quiero — se burló Lily una vez más mientras tomaba un sorbo de Sake.

— Como sea, ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto el de cabellos blancos soltando un pesado suspiro no queriendo seguir discutiendo más.

— Se puede decir que nuestro pequeño master-chan tuvo un ataque de furia lo que hizo que accediera a una parte de su poder demoniaco — le dijo Lily sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que Andras quedase en estado de shock.

— ¡Explícate! — exigió Andras con una expresión ansiosa ganando una sonrisa astuta de la Haruno.

— En resumidas cuentas, hubo tres muertos, testigos dicen haber visto una explosión de fuego negro rojizo y entre las llamas vieron una silueta con cuernos, fuera de eso no hay pistas que lleven al culpable — Andras soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que no había pistas.

— De cualquier forma, mantente alerta, los Ninja pueden ser débiles, pero pueden ser muy astutos, asegúrate de borrar cualquier evidencia que delate que fue el mocoso quien mato a esos humanos — ordeno Andras seriamente ganando un guiño de la mujer.

— ¿Debo entrar en contacto con él? — pregunto Lily con una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de reunirse con su _maestro_.

— Ni lo pienses Lily, nuestros líderes fueron muy claros antes de morir, la familia Dragneel son seres de pensamiento y espíritu libre, como tal debemos dejar crecer a su legado por su cuenta sin ninguna interferencia que manipule los ideales que el considere adecuados, nuestro único deber es ayudarle a sobrevivir y ponerle las herramientas adecuadas a su alcance — declaro el peliblanco de forma muy seria y con clara lealtad hacia sus difuntos líderes antes de desaparecer dejando una vez más sola a la Haruno.

— ¡Tsk!, aguafiestas como siempre — gruño Lily algo fastidiada antes de salir de la sala del Concejo como si lo anterior jamás hubiera pasado, su cuñada y su hermano la habían invitado a comer, no podía llegar tarde.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **De vuelta en el apartamento Dragneel**

La rubia Namikaze observaba con cierto nerviosismo como Naruto la miraba de forma prácticamente indescifrable, se había tomado su tiempo para explicarle toda la situación al Dragneel, desde los pensamientos que la aquejaban desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez hasta la vigilancia de los últimos dos meses, básicamente la rubia conocía algunos de sus secretos, así como los de Takeshi que era con quien se reunía constantemente.

— ¡Stalker! — sentencio el rubio rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

— ¡Baka! ¿Cómo te atreves?, yo no soy una Stalker, solo soy curiosa, ¿Qué diablos es un Stalker? —

— ¡Acosadora! —

— ¡Tampoco! —

Ambos se miraron por bastantes minutos antes de echarse a reír como si no hubiera mañana, era extraño por decir lo menos, llevaban poco o nada de conocerse y no precisamente en la mejor de las situaciones, pese a eso no tenían problemas para reír como si fueran viejos amigos, similares y a su vez tan diferentes.

— Te traje anoche luego de lo que paso con esos tipos — hablo Minami con una sonrisa un tanto incomoda ya que no era un tema precisamente fácil, dudaba seriamente que el rubio supiese que es una violación, pero sin duda debía saber lo que implicaba la muerte, el primer asesinato nunca era fácil, menos si eran tres en lugar de uno.

— ¿Los tipos que mate? — pregunto Naruto con un gesto de confusión mientras la Namikaze asentía un tanto nerviosa por la forma tan despreocupada en que lo decía.

— Mira sé que no es fácil de asimilar, yo no pude dormir por días cuando lo hice por primera vez, solo recuerda que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ahora esa chica puede descansar en paz — le reconforto mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombro y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Estoy bien, de igual forma se lo merecían — dijo el Dragneel encogiéndose en hombros ganando un gesto curioso de la chica.

— ¿Así de fácil? —

— Sinceramente no lo sé, no me gusta vivir con arrepentimientos, tal vez sea mi instinto Dragón o mi lado Demonio — dijo realmente no muy interesado sin notar la mirada incrédula de su nueva amiga.

— ¿Dragón?, ¿Demonio?, ¿De qué diablos hablas? — aquello simplemente era irreal, si no hubiera visto por si misma aquella silueta con cuernos Minami diría que Naruto es un vil mentiroso.

— ¿No lo sabias?, tengo poderes de Dragón y creo que poderes de Demonio, soy un Dragonslayer y un Devilslayer — dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa sin comprender porque era cosa del otro mundo.

Cuando se lo confeso a Takeshi este no lo tomo tan mal, le miro incrédulo por unos minutos antes de encogerse en hombros y seguir bebiendo, pero estaba seguro de que si le había creído.

 _¡Siempre supe que eras raro, solo trata de no sacarme el alma mientras duermo o de robarte el ganado para alimentarte!_

— Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo fue que paso? — era difícil para la rubia contener su curiosidad, sus preguntas lo dejaban claro.

— No lo recuerdo — fue la respuesta simple y desinteresada del niño de seis años.

La Namikaze le miro incrédula, esa reacción comenzaba a volverse común en ella, sabiamente decidió no preguntar más sabiendo que solo le daría más dolores de cabeza.

— Entonces… ¿Amigos? — le pregunto Minami algo nerviosa mientras extendía la mano para que este la estrechara.

El Dragneel miro aquel gesto con duda, ¿Amigos?, el conocía lo que aquello implicaba, por eso no podía decir que tenía amigo alguno, la amistad era una de las cosas más sagradas habidas y por haber, personas por las que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida de ser necesario, tenía muchos conocidos, pero ninguno entraba en la categoría antes mencionada, ¿Estaría dispuesto a darle su amistad a una perfecta desconocida?, ni siquiera a Takeshi le había dado aquel título, él era más como su hermano que un amigo, pero de nuevo el instinto le decía que hacer.

— ¡Amigos! — lo que ocurrió después saco de balance a la niña, el pequeño Dragneel se lanzó a sus brazos cayendo ambos en la cama. — Los amigos son una de las cosas más sagradas que hay, familia en todo menos la sangre, no recuerdo bien quien me dijo eso pero sé que es verdad, a partir de ahora yo te protegeré con mi vida así tenga que patearle el trasero al mismísimo Hokage — aquellas palabras dejaron estática a la pequeña quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por primera vez en muchos años sentía ese sentimiento de soledad mermar en su corazón, inconscientemente rodeo el cuerpo más pequeño con sus brazos mirándole con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Ese hijo de puta es mío — le dijo entre sollozos ganando una sonrisa del niño.

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, ninguna franquicia mencionada con autoría es de mi propiedad.**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _¡Amigos! — lo que ocurrió después saco de balance a la niña, el pequeño Dragneel se lanzó a sus brazos cayendo ambos en la cama. — Los amigos son una de las cosas más sagradas que hay, familia en todo menos la sangre, no recuerdo bien quien me dijo eso pero sé que es verdad, a partir de ahora yo te protegeré con mi vida así tenga que patearle el trasero al mismísimo Hokage — aquellas palabras dejaron estática a la pequeña quien no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _Por primera vez en muchos años sentía ese sentimiento de soledad mermar en su corazón, inconscientemente rodeo el cuerpo más pequeño con sus brazos mirándole con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _—_ _Ese hijo de puta es mío — le dijo entre sollozos ganando una sonrisa del niño._

 **Capítulo 9**

 **He creado un monstruo**

 **7 meses después**

Han pasado siete meses desde el misterioso incidente donde tres Chunin cuya memoria fue deshonrada cuando se revelaron sus repugnantes crímenes murieron en circunstancias misteriosas, desde la reunión en el Concejo donde se discutieron temas por demás interesantes en torno a la situación algunas cosas habían cambiado, como se había prometido la presencia militar en la Zona Roja se intensifico en gran medida, si alguien mirase el Barrio Rojo hoy en día y lo comparara con lo que era meses atrás no creería cuanto había cambiado.

Las calles eran mucho más limpias que antes, gran cantidad de burdeles de muy mala reputación habían cerrado de forma repentina, hoy en día solo El Halcón de Guerra operaba de acuerdo a las leyes aumentando así en gran medida su clientela, se habían hecho bastantes obras para reparar los edificios demasiado dañados, la economía había mejorado bastante, las personas estaban muy lejos de ser adineradas pero con sus ingresos actuales podían llevar una calidad de vida mucho mejor que la anterior, las pandillas y grupos Yakuza que abundaban en el lugar habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, claramente no eran tan tontos como para pensar que podían desafiar al poder militar del gobierno.

El Concejo Civil había hecho un magnífico trabajo al limpiar cualquier cosa que pudiese comprometerlos, se hizo una limpia mental masiva a los residentes de la zona cortesía de un Yamanaka de Raíz, al momento de los interrogatorios por parte de Anbu no se pudo encontrar absolutamente nada, las personas que trabajaban para los concejales se esparcieron por toda la aldea para no ser encontrados, algunos incluso salieron de Konoha para seguir con los negocios en otras ciudades de Hi no kuni, tal cual como era uno de los objetivos principales el índice de violaciones en la zona roja disminuyo casi hasta cero, parecía que esos tres Chunin no eran los únicos que disfrutaban de violar mujeres en este lugar, durante los primeros 3 meses fueron arrestados por lo menos 20 violadores de los cuales 5 ostentaban un rango en las fuerzas armadas.

Todo parecía muy prospero, solo había una persona que no parecía estar disfrutando de esta prosperidad, esa persona era ni más ni menos que Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato quien en estos momentos se encontraba en su oficina, no es una broma, el rubio Kage se encontraba en ese lugar que por mucho tiempo había evitado con montones y montones de papeleo sobre su escritorio.

— Comienzo a entender porque Sandaime-sama detestaba tanto este trabajo — susurro débilmente el Yondaime haciendo el esfuerzo de seguir firmando con su ya hinchada mano derecha.

Aun cuando llevaba 7 meses haciendo esto sin parar aun hoy en día no terminaba de comprender mucho de lo que firmaba, luego de aquella reunión del concilio para decidir que harían respecto al hombre misterioso Hiruzen no se mostró muy contento de que los concejales civiles le faltaran tanto al respeto así como el hecho de que haya tenido que ser Lily quien impuso en orden en la sala, a la mañana siguiente de eso el viejo mono irrumpió en su casa, lo saco a golpes de la cama y lo forzó a ir a la oficina.

 _¡Ya me cansé de tener que hacer todo el jodido trabajo por ti! ¡Ya no eres un mocoso estúpido que necesita que le digan cómo hacer las cosas! ¡Eres el puto del Hokage y te vas a portar como tal!_

Desde ese día se había visto forzado a presentarse a diario en la oficina desde las 6 de la mañana a firmar todo el día papel tras papel, muchas veces sin siquiera poder leerlos ya que si los leía letra por letra el trabajo solo se acumulaba, tal vez por eso ultimo los civiles seguían teniendo mucho poder, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque diablos tenían que hacer grandes cantidades de papeleo por las cosas más insignificantes, ¿Papeleo para comprar un foco nuevo?, ¿El para qué coño quiere eso?, era por estas estupideces que en ocasiones ni siquiera llegaba a casa, podían pasar días enteros sin ver a su esposa e hijo, ¿Era esto por lo que paso Hiruzen por años?, ¿Este es el precio a pagar por ser el Hokage?, la idea de conseguir un sucesor comenzaba a sonar atractiva de no ser por un ligero inconveniente.

La profecía.

Dudaba que cualquier posible sucesor pudiera entender las implicaciones de la profecía de los sapos de la cual posiblemente Menma, Kasumi o Mito eran los niños destinados, como Hokage podía facilitarles las cosas a sus hijos en pos de los acontecimientos futuros, ahora menos que nunca podía renunciar, además no todo era tan malo, la silla del Hokage era muy cómoda, mucho más que cualquier sofá en su casa, los 4 Anbu que cuidaban el interior de su oficina siempre estaban atentos a sus necesidades, podía pedir ramen de Ichiraku o dulces y estos se lo conseguían, la idea de traer a Kushina a una cena romántica en la oficina comenzaba a sonar muy atractiva.

— Ahora que lo pienso estamos a finales de noviembre, hoy es el día en que los niños terminan la escuela civil, en un mes más iniciará la Academia Ninja lo que significa que pronto dará inicio el torneo — una sonrisa astuta adorno el rostro del Namikaze ya que todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

Ya tenía todo perfectamente planificado para el día del torneo, la arena que normalmente usan para los exámenes Chunin tenía espacio más que suficiente para recibir a una gran audiencia, el palco donde normalmente recibía a los Kages tenía un asiento especial para el Daimyo quien ya había aceptado su invitación y un asiento para sí mismo.

Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi que para ese entonces tendría 12 años.

Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki quien igual tendría 12 años.

Namikaze Uzumaki Akane igual tendría 12 años.

Uchiha Itachi tendría para ese momento 12 años.

Inuzuka Hana para ese momento tendría 13 años.

Nagasama Takeshi tendría 15 años.

Uzuki Yugao en ese momento tendría unos 17 años.

Mitarashi Anko sería la mayor con 18 años.

Un total de 8 participantes que serían perfectos para un mini torneo digno de recordarse, tenía la esperanza de que alguno de sus hijos ganase frente al Daimyo y de esa manera incrementar la reputación de la familia, todos los participantes eran muy fuertes pese a ser muy jóvenes, algunos de ellos tan peligrosos como lo sería un Jounin y otros con experiencia de algún tipo en Anbu, estaba seguro de que la peor competencia para sus hijos serian Takeshi e Itachi, del primero ya sospechaba que sus poderes eran nivel Jounin en toda regla mientras que el ultimo muy poderoso su verdadera peligrosidad radicaba en su inteligencia.

El hijo de Fugaku era de esa clase de genios que aparecían solo una vez en la vida, Minato mismo debía reconocer esto a regañadientes, graduarse a los 7 años y ascender a Chunin a los 10 años era toda una hazaña por decir lo menos, el potencial en bruto del niño era monstruoso y si sumamos a ello su gran capacidad para ver a través de sus oponentes podía decir con certeza que el Uchiha se convertiría en alguien peligroso.

Sin embargo no estaba preocupado, si bien ahora ya no disponía del tiempo para entrenar el mismo a sus hijos eso no quiere decir que por eso no se había preocupado, ser el Hokage tenía sus ventajas y unas de estas era poder asignar los Sensei adecuados a los pequeños además de su esposa, Tsunade y Jiraiya cada vez que estaba de paso por la aldea, Takeshi por lo que sabía tenia poderosas afinidades hacia el Raiton, Futon y Suiton, una habilidad prodigiosa con el Kenjutsu, era un monstruo en lo que se refiere al Nintaijutsu y era un increíble usuario de armas, Itachi por su parte era lo que solo podía describir como un asesino de la vieja escuela, el optaba por la delicadeza en lugar del poder destructivo, era habilidoso como ningún otro con los Kunai y Shuriken, un poderoso maestro del Genjutsu incluso sin Sharingan, posee una fuerte habilidad con el Katon y según sus informantes posee una afinidad con el Suiton, algo muy extraño pero él no era nadie para cuestionar a la naturaleza, lo peor de todo era su gran mente analítica.

Su mente ya había formado los posibles escenarios, así como las posibles batallas y con ello hacer el programa de entrenamiento adecuado, solo esperaba que para el dia del torneo los resultados obtenidos sean los esperados.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Hoy era un día muy especial para la Escuela Civil, el mejor día de años para muchos y el día más triste para otros, es el último día del año escolar, para los de grados superiores significa un mes entero de vacaciones a causa de las fiestas de invierno, sin embargo para los de primer grado no es una fecha fácil, han pasado todo un año formando vínculos entre sí, tal vez algunos ya conocieron al que será su mejor amigo para toda la vida, muy probablemente dicho amigo haya decidido que su camino está en la Academia Shinobi, el grupo que a veces suele ser muy unido se fragmenta para que cada quien siga su camino en la vida.

— Muy bien niños como todos saben hoy es el último día clases y como es tradición en nuestra escuela dará inicio al intercambio de regalos de navidad, ya sé que faltan algunas semanas para navidad, pero como no nos veremos hasta el próximo año nosotros adelantamos la parte de los regalos, muchos de ustedes puede que no vuelvan a verse en segundo año ya que una vez culminado primer año algunos se irán a la Academia Ninja, por eso hemos decidido hacer este intercambio un tanto más personal, el intercambio reglamentario que les fue asignado por sorteo y quienes quieran regalar algo a una persona especial — explico Haruko-sensei con una gran sonrisa vistiendo un traje femenino de Santa Claus que tenía babeando a todos los profesores.

Todos los niños gritaron de entusiasmo mientras entregaban el regalo asignado y los regalos para los amigos, el regalo por sorteo era más que nada una formalidad y eso todos lo sabían, de ahí que nadie se mostraba ofendido cuando quien tenía que regalarle algo entregaba un regalo que parecía más una burla, cierto niño Dragón tuvo el descaro de incluso regalar una caja totalmente vacía con un envoltorio exagerado, fue un momento cómico del cual nadie se ofendió, no es sino hasta la parte de los regalos que cada quien deseaba dar que las cosas se pusieron raras.

— ¿Papel?, ¿Quién diablos te regalo esto Kasumi-chan?, Ya bastante tuve con la caja de Dragneel, no pienso tolerar otro payaso que arruine el intercambio — interrogo Haruko a la pequeña pelirroja quien vestía un suéter verde con un reno.

— Fueron esos niños Haruko-sensei, también le dieron a Menma-nii, Mito-nee, y a nuestros amigos — le dijo Kasumi con una inocente sonrisa señalando a unos niños que reconoció como hijos de concejales civiles o cercanos a estos, sus hermanos y otros herederos de clan en cuyas bolsas de regalo había algunos documentos raros.

Un mal presentimiento surco por la mente de Haruko quien le quito el documento a la pequeña de ojos azules para comenzarlo a leer detalladamente aquel documento, un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho mientras hacía bola el documento y lo arrojaba en la basura.

— _¿Una carta de compromiso matrimonial?, ¿Tienen que estar jodiendo?_ — pensó Haruko con una expresión de incredulidad.

Efectivamente esas cartas que los hijos de Concejales o gente bajo control de estos habían regalado a los Herederos de Clan unas cartas de compromiso matrimonial notariadas con firma de algunos miembros del alto mando, solo hacía falta que uno de los niños firmara y todo sería oficial, el **FIRME AQUÍ** en letras mayúsculas era muy atractivo como para que un niño se negase, los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, los niños Uchiha, la heredera Hyuga, incluso los herederos Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka habían recibido por lo menos una de estas, era por mucho la idea más estúpida de la historia, tan difícil de imaginar que bien pudo haber funcionado.

— _Esos idiotas no dejan de trabajar ni en Navidad_ — pensó Haruko con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien. — Quienes recibieron papel como regalo no vayan a firmarlo por nada del mundo, dénselos a sus padres y que ellos tomen medidas — los niños que recibieron papel como regalo miraron con duda a la Sensei pero la mirada de miedo que esta tenia les hizo asentir frenéticamente.

Los que entregaron dicho regalo que eran bastantes tanto niños como niñas fruncieron el ceño visiblemente, sus padres les habían dado esas extrañas cartas, les habían dicho a quienes debían regalarlas e hicieron mucho énfasis en que debían ser firmadas por los herederos, no sabían que era todo eso pero si sus progenitores decían que iba traer grandes beneficios a la familia entonces estaba bien con todos ellos, pero Haruko-sensei lo había arruinado y sus padres no iban a ser muy felices por ello.

El resto del intercambio concurrió con toda la normalidad posible, la mayoría de los regalos a partir de aquí fueron honestos, una de las desventajas serias de ser parte de un clan poderoso o de una familia importante es que pocos regalos son honestos y la mayoría son simplemente un beso en el culo para tratar de llegar a su lado bueno, esto se vio tristemente reflejado en este ejercicio donde más allá de los presentes otorgados entre ellos mismos pocos herederos recibían regalos genuinos, entre esos pocos estaba Uchiha Sasuke quien miraba con cierto fastidio su bolsa de regalos que estaba repleta de chocolates hechos en casa, de prendas hechas a mano e incluso algunos peluches con su forma, todo cortesía de sus fans quienes reían discretamente y mientras lo miraban.

El pequeño Uchiha no podía entender porque esas tontas no le dejaban en paz, su vida escolar no había sido fácil hasta ahora, las fangirl habían sido una problemática en su familia desde tiempos de su hermano mayor Itachi, este hoy en día tenía pesadillas por las noches murmurando acerca de que no lo lastimen, él no quería volverse un tipo traumado como su hermano por lo que había preferido cortarle las esperanzas a esas niñas como solo un Uchiha sabe, ¿Quién necesita niñas?, las niñas no lo harán más fuerte, solo el intenso entrenamiento lo haría, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo, había pensado que actuando de forma hostil hacia ellas lo dejarían en paz, esto provoco el efecto contrario ya que si antes lo seguían por el apellido de su familia ahora lo seguían por su **actitud cool** como ellas lo llamaban.

Temiendo por su integridad si seguía mirando a las chicas decidió que lo más sano era mirar hacia otro lado, esto fue un terrible ya que se encontró con una visión aun peor, Dragneel, su compañero de pupitre, con una bolsa de regalos más grande que la suya llena de dulces hechos en casa, prendas hechas en casa, comics, ¿Una pierna de cerdo?, el rubio de mechas rojas devoraba todo lo que fuese alimento con una expresión de felicidad mientras las pequeñas que enviaron dichos presentes suspiraban mientras un rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

— _¿Cómo fue que termine sentado junto a este imbécil?_ — se preguntó el pequeño Sasuke mirando con molestia al Dragneel.

No importa cuánto se lo plantease, el jamás podría comprender qué clase de persona era Naruto, desde que lo vio por primera vez hace ya 9 meses supo que él no era como los demás, su mirada se le hacía demasiado familiar como para pensar que era una coincidencia, el veía esa mirada todos los días en el espejo, esa forma de mirar igual y a la vez tan distinta a la suya propia, una mirada hambrienta de poder, esa sensación irresistible de hacerse más fuerte, demostrarse a sí mismo que es el mejor, esa imperiosa necesidad de batirse contra los más fuertes solo para tener más y más poder, esa fuerza de voluntad para seguir entrenando por más doloroso que sea para poder obtener la tan anhelada fuerza, todo eso reflejaba la mirada del niño.

Desde que iniciaron las clases Naruto probablemente ha estado en más peleas que muchos ninjas en toda su vida, en muchas de estas todo parecía estar en su contra y aun así no mostraba ápice alguno de temor, mucho menos se planteaba la posibilidad de retroceder, algunas veces por los motivos más estúpidos como que lo estaban mirando feo y otras por razones que si valían la pena como defender a una chica, cosa que lo había vuelto muy popular entre estas, incluso entre las de segundo y tercer año, Naruto era alguien muy fuerte, en el tiempo que llevaban de escuela jamás le había visto ser derrotado, ni siquiera cuando Menma le reto, esa vez el llego a pensar que su mejor amigo ganaría, fue una total decepción ver cómo era golpeado hasta la inconsciencia cayendo incluso sobre un charco de lodo, fue la primera vez que la mirada de Naruto reflejaba algo muy parecido al odio.

Otra cosa que no pudo evitar notar es que pese a su cara e incluso personalidad simple y tonta el rubio de hecho era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, casi siempre era el primero en terminar los deberes asignados por Haruko-sensei con una perfección que la propia Sakura envidiaba, esto siempre le había generado muchas dudas, ¿Por qué Naruto se portaba como un idiota?, ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente y con una mirada con ambiciones tan oscuras podía ver las cosas de una forma tan simple?, tal vez el prefería esto porque así era más feliz, una duda aún más importante era ¿Cómo alguien podía comer tanto y no engordar?, ese chico comía en cantidades industriales, estaba más haya de el cómo es que no poseía un físico como el de Chouji.

Esta era la visión que tenía que soportar todos los días y todo por culpa de Sayuri, los primeros meses su hermana era la que llevaba la pesada carga que representaba sentarse a lado de Naruto, el que ese terminara las tareas antes que los demás era una maldición más que una bendición, la falta de capacidad para mantenerse quieto por más de dos minutos se volvía un dolor de culo cuando terminaba las tareas antes de tiempo, hacer ruidos raros, lanzar pedazos de goma a Kota y su pandilla, hacerle caras a Haruko-sensei, todo eso ocurría cuando el Dragneel estaba aburrido que era casi diario, el problema con esto es que quien se sentaba a lado suyo terminaba siendo arrastrado de una forma u otra, los pupitres normalmente tenían espacio para tres integrantes, normalmente siempre quedaba un lugar de sobra, Kiba fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocupar ese espacio luego de ser acusado de orinarse en el pupitre, dejando solo al rubio con su hermana melliza.

Lamentablemente Sayuri no mostro la misma inteligencia, muy por el contrario a ella parecían divertirle las payasadas de Naruto, el diría que demasiado para su propio bien, muchas veces siendo participe de ellas, esto no parecía ser un problema hasta que llegaron a casa las calificaciones, a su padre no le agrado para nada esto e hizo valer el tan famoso poderío Uchiha, sus órdenes fueron claras, Sayuri se sentaría donde él lo hacía dejándolo a lado del distractor, ¿Porque?, no era por presumir pero todo mundo sabía que era mucho más maduro, centrado y frio que Sayuri, esto incluso su padre podía reconocerlo, el definitivamente no se prestaría a los juegos del rubio y si este se ponía en un plan insistente entonces como un digno heredero del poderoso clan Uchiha lo pondría en su lugar, que ingenuos fueron.

Los primeros días fueron muy tranquilos, su ahora compañero de pupitre se mostró inusualmente tranquilo, terminaba los ejercicios al mismo ritmo que los demás, se mantenía tranquilo leyendo una revista extraña que nunca había visto que vendieran en Konoha, el realmente comenzaba a pensar que su padre y Haruko-sensei exageraban un poco, pasados 4 días todo se fue al diablo, de no ser porque era demasiado complejo para los gustos personales del Dragneel pensaría que este espero a que se confiara para luego sacar sus garras y desgarrarle la garganta, ruidos extraños, molestar a los demás, conversar en voz alta con los niños que se sentaban cerca, todo eso y más había tenido que soportar, había intentado hacerlo parar solo para conseguir un ojo morado y como cereza en el pastel que le quitaran el almuerzo, no todo era malo, había conseguido que el rubio tratase de no importunarlo mientras trabajaba, eso había hecho su vida escolar un tanto más llevadera, lo más triste de todo es que tendría que soportarlo por otros 5 años en la Academia Ninja, era casi un hecho que este iba a estar ahí, sería ilógico que alguien tan fuerte pasara su vida como un patético civil.

— ¿Cómo puedes comerte eso Dragneel? — increpo el Uchiha con fastidio en su mirada, el rubio de mechas rojas dejo de comer para mirar a Sasuke con una expresión confusa.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?, Esta delicioso — respondió respondió el protagonista llevándose a la boca una galleta con forma de reno.

La persona que preparo dichas galletas se ruborizo visiblemente ante el elogio mientras el Uchiha solo se palmeaba la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No me refiero a eso, ¿Cómo puedes tomarles importancia a esas perdedoras?, tan solo míralas, ahora jamás te dejarán vivir, solo serán pesos muertos en tu camino — se burló el pelinegro señalando a un grupo de niñas que conversaban entre ellas.

— ¿De qué diablos me hablas Uchiha-teme?, soy fuerte y tengo comida gratis, no veo como eso puede ser un peso muerto en mi camino — respondió Naruto sin siquiera escatimar una mirada al pelinegro.

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! — gruño Sasuke comenzando a perder la paciencia. — Las Fangirls pueden ser peor que las pirañas, eso dice Itachi, el jamás volvió a ser el mismo luego de que estas lo atacaran brutalmente —

— Itachi es Gay —

— ¿Qué es Gay? —

— No lo sé, pero eso me dijo Takeshi —

— ¿Y quién rayos es Takeshi? —

— Un tipo —

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de no gritar, esta era por mucho la conversación más estúpida que había tenido en su vida, y eso era mucho decir si tomamos en cuenta que su mejor amigo es un tipo obsesionado con el naranja y con una fuerte adicción hacia el ramen.

— Como sea una vez Takeshi me dijo algo cuando esas niñas me empezaron a ver raro, _cuando un hombre tiene ese encanto de macho que lo vuelve irresistible jamás se podrá deshacer de sus adeptas, como no tiene sentido intentar deshacerte de ellas entonces vamos a disfrutarlas,_ no sé qué diablos fue esa basura pero si entendí que si se están tomando su tiempo para regalarte algo lo menos que puedes hacer es ser bueno con ellas, quiero decir ve a esos perdedores… — el rubio señalo hacia los otros herederos de clan cuyas bolsas de regalos no tenían ni la mitad de cosas que la bolsa de Sasuke. — Muchos de ellos quisieran tener las mismas cosas que tú, no sé qué tengas tú de macho así que deberías ser más agradecido de que se fijen en ti — luego de eso el rubio siguió comiendo ignorando olímpicamente al heredero Uchiha quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos con una expresión de incredulidad.

Sonrió con satisfacción mientras daba una mordida a un dulce picante, hizo nota mental de enviar algún presente a todas estas personas que le mandaron cosas, hoy era un día bastante especial, finalmente terminaría con la Escuela Civil para no volver jamás, serian cinco largos años de entrenamiento ninja, por lo menos no tendría que soportar más las golpizas de Haruko-sensei, tendría que soportar al viejo maldito otros años más pero este estaría tan ocupado siendo director de dos escuelas que no sería mucho problema, era una verdadera lástima que ya no podía hacer un examen temprano para graduarse antes tal cual como lo hicieron Takeshi, Minami, los hermanos de esta y el tal Itachi que por lo que sabía era extremadamente fuerte, se volvía cada vez más rutinario maldecir al Yondaime Hokage y sus estúpidas leyes, por lo que le había contado su ahora amiga las nuevas leyes impedían que los estudiantes se graduaran antes de tiempo para mantener **su inocencia** el mayor tiempo posible.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro ante la mención de la familia de Minami, cuando se enteró de que ella era la hija del Yondaime Hokage no le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle, para el eso no cambiaba las cosas, no fue hasta que ella se abrió lo suficiente con el como para relatarle cuan mala era la relación con sus familiares que la rabia contra estos comenzó a nacer dentro suyo, ¿Podían culparlo?, para alguien con su temperamento enterarse que su primer amiga fue ignorada y despreciada por los tipos que se supone debían cuidarla como el mayor de los tesoros no era algo muy agradable, los hermanos mayores se supone que vienen primero para cuidar de los menores, saber que su hermanos mayor la ridiculizaba junto a sus perras hermanas mayores cuando eran más pequeños fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No sería hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en muchos años pero de una cosa estaba seguro, un día de estos haría sufrir a esos hijos de puta, no era la clase de sujeto que se considerara a sí mismo un justiciero pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro, jamás perdonaría a cualquier bastardo que hiciera sufrir a uno de los suyos, quien lo hiciera se convertiría al instante en su enemigo jurado, no habría perdón ni mucho menos olvido, un día de estos le patearía el trasero a los Namikaze Uzumaki, ya lo había hecho con Menma, bueno hasta donde sabia este todavía no había dañado la autoestima de Minami todavía pero era lo más parecido a Minato que tenía por ahora.

Esperaba que Takeshi les pateara el trasero en el torneo del mes próximo, ese sería sin duda un evento difícil de olvidar, a tan solo un mes de empezar ya había bastante publicidad para dicho evento, por lo que había escuchado el Yondaime tenía pensado hacer todo a lo grande, las apuestas ya comenzaban a formularse, estas parecían favorecer en gran medida a los niños Namikaze Uzumaki y al prodigio del Clan Uchiha, el mismo había apostado una fuerte cantidad de dinero a Takeshi, si este ganaba tendría una ganancia considerable además de la satisfacción de ver como pateaban los traseros de los hermanos de Minami.

Estaba seguro de que Takeshi ganaría, el pelinegro había pasado los últimos 7 meses entrenando a mas no poder, el mismo y Minami habían formado parte de esto, cuando el Chunin se enteró de su amistad con la Namikaze se sorprendió tanto que escupió el agua que bebía bañando el rostro de la rubia ganándose su posible odio eterno, sería un vil mentira si dijera que empezaron con el pie derecho, era particularmente extraño ver como alguien podía dejar en ridículo al pelinegro sin siquiera recurrir a los golpes, para el propio Takeshi fue aún más extraño ya que las mujeres Namikaze Uzumaki eran conocidas por ser unos marimachos que por cualquier cosa recurrían a los golpes, Minato, Arashi y Menma eran de lo que estas mujeres podían hacer con el espíritu de un hombre, ver a una de estas actuar de forma medianamente femenina e incluso devolverle las burlas con tal elegancia era algo contra lo que no estaba preparado, con el paso del tiempo su convivencia era por lo menos algo civil.

Por mucho que a Takeshi le doliese aceptarlo tener la ayuda de un Jounin con acceso a gran cantidad de información que él no tenía les había facilitado mucho las cosas, más si hablamos de la _hermana_ de su competencia.

 **Flashback**

En el campo de entrenamiento secreto vemos al tan inusual trio junto a un pequeño lago, el rubio Dragneel y el pelinegro no llevaban camisa, frente a ellos estaba la joven Jounin vistiendo las ropas de dicho rango mirándoles con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Entrenamiento especial?, ¿Yo para que necesito eso?, mi mayor amenaza son 4 mocosos que probablemente desconozcan incluso el sabor del sake, solo necesito enfocarme en como patearles el trasero y listo — declaro el pelinegro con cierto dejo de arrogancia en su voz.

— Eres fuerte, debo reconocer que tal vez incluso más que yo en mi nivel actual, mejor no mencionemos a mis hermanos, si fueran circunstancias normales ganarías fácilmente —explico Minami de forma tranquila antes de adoptar una expresión gélida. — Pero tu como un ninja experimentado deberías saber tan bien como yo que estas no son circunstancias normales, Minato desea que toda esta situación lo haga ver en buena luz frente al Feudal, quiere darle a entender que bajo su mando Konoha sigue produciendo shinobis fuertes desde una edad muy joven aun cuando ya no estamos en tiempos de guerra —

— ¿Y eso que?, El mismo me lo confeso cuando me hizo unirme a esta farsa —

— Tu ya lo has notado, todos los participantes del esta farsa son jóvenes con un rango Chunin o parte de alguna poderosa organización en Konoha, Uchiha Itachi es el hijo de la cabeza del Clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes fundadores del pueblo, además de ser considerado uno de los más grandes prodigios en nacer dentro de este, Inuzuka Hana, la hija de la cabeza del Clan Inuzuka además de tener un gran talento médico, Uzuki Yugao quien pese a no tener precisamente un familiar importante y ser bastante joven ya es considerada un peligroso miembro de Anbu que estuvo bajo el mando directo de Hatake, sus habilidades en el asesinato son realmente de temer, Mitarashi Anko fue entrenada por uno de los Sannin, aun siendo su maestro un traidor sus habilidades son bastante valoradas por los lideres, finalmente están mis hermanos que al ser los hijos del Hokage su participación era casi obligatoria — el pelinegro todavía no comprendía muy bien por qué la Namikaze le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, todo lo antes mencionado él ya lo sabía, sabía muy bien el alcance de su competencia y para ello aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

— Sigo sin ver el punto de un entrenamiento especial, se de lo que es capaz la competencia, pero aún tengo mi Hyoton y mi Ranton, tu padre puede haber dado a tus hermanos un expediente detallado de mis habilidades, pero aún tengo el elemento sorpresa, puede que Itachi me dé bastantes problemas, pero sé que puedo ganar sin llegar a entrenamientos especiales — Minami solo negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez de Takeshi, parece que ya olvido que no están en situaciones normales.

— Eres muy inocente si realmente piensas que aun cuentas con el factor sorpresa, mi hermano y mis hermanas son débiles, ellos son débiles porque Minato y Kushina pese a ser poderosos shinobis son pésimos maestros por más que quieran negarlo, sus sentimientos paternales impiden explotar los límites al entrenar, Jiraiya las veces que viene a entrenarlos se toma las cosas enserio por unas horas antes de irse a perder su tiempo en su estúpida investigación, Tsunade por otro lado no les puede entrenar como ella quisiera por sus deberes en el hospital — para Naruto ni Takeshi pasó desapercibida la amargura con la que la rubia hablaba de su familia. — El problema es que Minato ha asignado a los maestros que él considera adecuados para enseñar a esos idiotas como enfrentarlos a ustedes, ellos no se tentaran el corazón para hacerlos sufrir, he visto como entrenan, jamás había visto a Natsuki, Akane o Arashi sudar tanto, para cuando el torneo comience ellos serán una amenaza a considerar, entre los maestros que tienen viene ocasionalmente Jiraiya, puede ser un estúpido pero cuando se trata de asuntos shinobi su mente no tiene mucho que envidiarle a un Nara, él ha estudiado a la competencia lo mejor que ha podido, esto te incluye a ti, el a estas alturas ya debe suponer que posees Hyoton y Ranton, tal vez ya incluso formulo una estrategia para contrarrestar eso — una expresión seria adorno el rostro de Takeshi cuando ante esa explicación mientras el pequeño Dragneel se mostraba incredulo.

— ¿Quiénes los están entrenando? — pregunto el pelinegro sabiendo que ahora si tenía que tomar la situación enserio si es que su secreto ya había sido descubierto.

— Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi y mi madre además de Jiraiya — dijo Minami dejando a Takeshi asombrado.

— ¿Sarutobi?, ¿El hijo del anciano? — pregunto Naruto algo curioso, había visto un par de veces al hombre que como su padre tenía ese gusto por el tabaco.

— Así es — contesto Minami con una sonrisa. — Todos estos maestros no fueron elegidos al azar, para ello se tomó en cuenta las habilidades de esos tres y las de la competencia, Arashi posee habilidades considerables en el Taijutsu, Kenjutsu además de tener Futon y Doton como naturalezas de chakra, Natsuki por su parte posee un nivel decente en el Ninjutsu médico, es hábil en Taijutsu, Genjutsu y además tiene Futon y Suiton como afinidad, Akane tiene un gran nivel en Kenjutsu, habilidades en Taijutsu, un poco de Fuinjutsu y tiene afinidad por el Raiton y el Suiton, como ya notaron el Futon y el Suiton es una gran constante en ellos, Asuma es uno de los pocos Shinobi en Konoha que tiene este elemento además de ser un gran estratega, mientras Kakashi gracias a su Sharingan conoce mucho del Suiton y Doton además de poseer como afinidad el Raiton, no olvidemos que su experiencia lo hace un peligroso estratega, mi madre también posee Futon y Suiton pero también es una maestra de Fuinjutsu, una espadachín poderosa y una peleadora mano a mano decente, con Jiraiya no hace falta explicar mucho, es un maestro en Fuinjutsu, conoce a la perfección el Rasengan, los Jutsu con sapos, es un peligroso estratega y conoce una gran variedad de Jutsu, finalmente Gai casi no hay nadie que sea mejor en Taijutsu que él, es un monstruo en piel humana que además es de los pocos que es capaz de neutralizar el poder del Sharingan, estos maestros fueron seleccionados para potenciar las habilidades de mis hermanos y principalmente para buscar formas de neutralizar a la competencia, Jiraiya como dije antes gracias a sus contactos conoce muy probablemente las habilidades de todos y cada uno de los competidores, es quien más veces ha enfrentado a Orochimaru desde que escapo por lo que sabe que esperar de Anko, sabe formas de descifrar las técnicas de los oponentes e idear una estrategia, Kakashi y Gai son quienes mejor conocen las formas de pelear con los Uchiha, uno de ellos tiene experiencia en Anbu por lo que sabe que esperar de Yugao además de usar Ninken como los Inuzuka, por lo que se incluso ya se están preparando para crear sellos contra tus habilidades —

— Mierda — gruño Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, todo eso era un plan más que bien realizado.

— Puedo entenderlo de Kakashi y Jiraiya por su lealtad al Yondaime, pero me cuesta creer que el Sarutobi y Gai se hayan prestado a eso, por lo que se Asuma ya se comprometió a entrenar a la próxima generación Ino-Shika-Cho y en cuanto a Gai no parece ser muy del estilo de los Namikaze — comento Takeshi algo serio como la situación lo ameritaba.

— El Yondaime puede ser muy persuasivo cuando desea algo, Asuma no fue difícil de convencer, el hombre tiene un interés amoroso por Yuhi Kurenai, su precio por colaborar con mi padre fue que este le asignara más misiones a lado de esta, Gai sí que fue más difícil de convencer ya que su entrenamiento es muy rudo y dudaba que esos idiotas pudieran resistirlo, la promesa de formar un club en la academia para **fomentar sus filosofías juveniles** fue la única forma en que acepto ayudar — hablo la niña estremeciéndose al imaginar qué clase de club seria ese. — Aunque el panorama no es tan malo como parece, en un punto donde todas las acciones de Minato son estudiadas por el Sandaime y el Daimyo no puede darse el lujo de abusar de su poder más de lo que ya hizo, no puede relevar a mis hermanos de sus deberes como ninja para que entrenen como él quisiera, además ellos tienen fuertemente arraigada lo que yo llamo la **Kushinalidad** sin la parte del talento, la hiperactividad e incapacidad de poner atención alentara enormemente el progreso, serán peligrosos pero si haces bien las cosas tienes una gran oportunidad de ganar —

— Tienes un plan, ¿Cierto? — pregunto un tanto resignado el Nagasama haciendo que la Namikaze sonriera enormemente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Fiel a su palabra Minami había creado alguna idea para cada una de las posibilidades, el mismo tampoco había descuidado su propio entrenamiento, de hecho su rutina se había vuelto tan estricta que según la Namikaze el tal Gai estaría llorando de la emoción, había tratado nuevamente de acceder a su forma demonio solo para obtener los mismos resultado anteriores al incidente con los Chunin, absolutamente nada, fuera de algunas de los rasgos naturales que ya poseía anteriormente cualquier rastro de poder demoniaco había quedado fuera de su alcance, tal vez era mejor así, aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el anciano 7 meses atrás.

 **Flashback**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, el rubio Dragneel vistiendo un pijama y con una expresión de sueño miraba con cierta molestia al Sandaime Hokage sentando en la mesa del comedor, el viejo Kage lucía una expresión sombría mientras le dedicaba una mirada que parecía que lo estaba enjuiciando.

— ¡Explícate! — ordeno el anciano de forma fría ganando un gruñido de parte del pequeño.

— ¿Qué quieres que te explique Kuso-Jiji?, en todo caso tú debes explicarme que haces aquí — respondió Naruto haciéndose el desentendido.

— No quiera hacerte el loco mocoso tonto, ya se lo de los Chunin muertos en el Barrio Rojo, todo el Concejo lo sabe, ya se están esparciendo los rumores por la aldea —

— ¿Y porque tuve que ser yo?, no soy el único que puede usar fuego, hay muchos ninjas que usan jutsu de fuego, incluyéndote Kuso-jiji — se defendió un tanto nervioso el Dragonslayer lo cual fue notado por el Sarutobi.

— Nunca dije que fuera por un jutsu de fuego — dijo enigmáticamente el Sandaime esperando que el niño cayese en su juego.

— Ya todo mundo sabe que el asesino uso técnicas de fuego, todo mundo habla de esa explosión rara y de que el callejón fue quemado, además dicen que aquello fueron llamas negras y las mías no lo son — Hiruzen frunció en ceño ante ese comentario, era mucho más de lo que esperaba del Dragneel en cuanto a inteligencia, de haber sido cualquier otro habría caído redondito, pero no se llegaba a recibir el título de Profesor siendo alguien fácil de engañar

— El informe de la investigación revela que posiblemente el usuario sea inmune a los Doujutsu, ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarte observar por un Hyuga o un Uchiha para descartarte como sospechoso principal? — pregunto Sarutobi con una sonrisa victoria en su interior al ver como la expresión del rubio de mechones rojos se desencajaba.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Yo los mate! ¿Feliz?, los encontré en un callejón haciendo cosas raras con el cadáver de esa oneesan, me enoje y los confronte, mate a uno de ellos a golpes, los otros dos me golpearon y estuvieron por matarme, solo recuerdo unas llamas negras rojizas y unas garras antes de que todo explotara — el rubio tomo una respiración en un intento de calmarse, ya no tenía sentido ocultar lo que había pasado, el anciano sabía todo lo que había pasado, de lo contrario no habría venido a preguntarle.

— _Como me lo imagine…_ — pensó Hiruzen soltando un pesado suspiro, este niño iba a ser su muerte un día de estos. — ¿Sientes algún remordimiento? — interrogo el ex Hokage de forma seria mientras el rubio reflexionaba acerca de que responder.

— No lo llamaría remordimiento, cuando me enfrente a ellos era consciente de que algo asi podría pasar, sentí raro al pensar que acabe con sus vidas pero fuera de eso no puedo decir que siento algún remordimiento — dijo Naruto con una expresión vacía mirando hacia la nada.

— Ciertamente no soy quien, para juzgar el acto de matar, fui Hokage después de todo, te sorprendería saber la sangre de cuantas personas esta en mis manos — el ex Hokage al igual que el rubio miraba hacia la nada con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

— ¿Vas a entregarme? — para su sorpresa el Sandaime negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

— Desde que Minato tomo el poder muchas cosas han ido cuesta abajo en este pueblo, la disciplina es una de esas cosas, esos Chunin que mataste eran responsables de varios crímenes aberrantes de los que jamás nos habríamos enterado de no ser por tu aparición, de igual forma si hubieran sobrevivido y hubiésemos estado en otra época esos tres habrían sido humillados y ejecutados públicamente, pero en estos tiempos no me cabe la menor duda de que solo hubieran recibido una condena de unos pocos años de prisión y al ser liberados hubieran cometido crímenes peores, se podría decir que nos hiciste un favor así que solo por eso tengo pensado hacerme de la vista gorda — explico sin siquiera mirarle ya que estaba ensimismado viendo las estrellas. — ¿Has vuelto a usar aquel poder? — el Dragneel negó con la cabeza.

— Lo he intentado, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer, es como si hubiese desaparecido —

— Por tu bien espero que no aparezca pronto, es inevitable que eso regrese ya que es parte de ti, sin embargo, esperemos que para cuando eso ocurra las cosas ya se hayan calmado, lo último que necesitas es al Concejo manteniendo la manteniendo la mira sobre ti… —

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Naru-Baka! — el Dragneel salió de sus recuerdos gracias a la voz de una muy molesta Sayuri cuya mirada aterraría a cualquiera que no fuera el puesto que no conocía aquella emoción. — ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermano? — exigió la niña de cabellos negros ganando una expresión confusa del rubio.

— ¿Yo?, ¿De qué diablos hablas? — pregunto el de mechones rojos sin entender de que hablaba la Uchiha.

— ¡De eso! — rugió la pequeña señalando hacia un gran grupo de personas.

El mago de fuego miro al lugar señalado y apenas lo hizo una expresión de incredulidad adopto su rostro, no era el único, todos tenían una reacción similar mientras murmuraban acerca de que este día era el más extraño de todos, Uchiha Sasuke, el emo melancólico y frio con un palo de 6 metros en su trasero estaba abrazado a algunas de sus fans, tenía los ojos cerrados luciendo una sonrisa pacifica que contrastaba con su habitual ceño fruncido, sobre su oreja llevaba una rosa recién cortada que solo dios sabe de dónde saco.

— No se amontonen damiselas, hay mucho Sasuke para todas — declaro el Uchiha con una sonrisa ganando los gritos de sus fans.

El Dragneel se encontraba incrédulo, no esperaba que su discurso anterior funcionara y mucho menos tan rápido, era una escena por demás tétrica, algo sacado de un universo retorcido y ridículo, esa persona no podía ser el heredero Uchiha, parecía demasiado buen tipo para si quiera pensarlo.

— Oh mierda, creo que acabo de crear un monstruo — susurro el rubio débilmente sabiendo que eso le traería muchos dolores de trasero.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **No hay mucho que decir, para los que quieren ya algo de acción será en el próximo cap, yo sé que muchos están ansiosos para que pasemos directo al canon pero si lo hiciera en este punto la historia perdería mucho sentido, quiero dejar muy en claro algunos hechos de la niñez de Naruto que repercutirán en gran medida en el futuro, por favor sean pacientes, dejen sus review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, ninguna franquicia mencionada con autoría es de mi propiedad.**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _No se amontonen damiselas, hay mucho Sasuke para todas — declaro el Uchiha con una sonrisa ganando los gritos de sus fans._

 _El Dragneel se encontraba incrédulo, no esperaba que su discurso anterior funcionara y mucho menos tan rápido, era una escena por demás tétrica, algo sacado de un universo retorcido y ridículo, esa persona no podía ser el heredero Uchiha, parecía demasiado buen tipo para si quiera pensarlo._

 _—_ _Oh mierda, creo que acabo de crear un monstruo — susurro el rubio débilmente sabiendo que eso le traería muchos dolores de trasero._

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Un mes después**

El nuevo año ha iniciado bastante bien para Konoha no sato, con el inicio del mes de Enero vino lo que sería recordado como uno de los eventos más recordados para la aldea, hoy era el día del tan esperado **Torneo para jóvenes talentos** organizado por ni más ni menos que el propio Yondaime Hokage, con toda la publicidad que el Namikaze hizo para este evento era de esperarse que el torneo atrajese bastantes visitantes de distintas partes de la tierra del fuego, el hecho de que el propio Daimyo fuese a estar presente no hizo más que despertar el interés de las personas.

A raíz de este evento varios mercaderes de la aldea y algunos que venían en caravanas montaron sus puestos con distintos productos u atracciones, el día de hoy más que un pueblo oculto parecía un carnaval que en nada envidiaba los ambientes de Ciudad Shukuba o Tanzaku-gai, había comida, bebida, juegos y mucha diversión, pero sobre todo había grandes oportunidades para ganar dinero.

— Es hora de comenzar con las apuestas así que presten atención hijos de puta — rugió ni más ni menos que Danzo a una multitud de personas que iban desde tipos mal encarados hasta personas con un nivel económico alto. — Mis contactos ya me han revelado como se llevaran a cabo los combates en base a un sorteo, con esto en mente cada uno de ustedes podrá apostar a su favorito para ganador del torneo final, se los pondré fácil para que sus diminutos cerebros entiendan, el derecho a jugar es por 1000 Ryo y las apuestas son de 100000 Ryo por persona, los que hayan apostado al ganador se llevan todo, así de simple — Danzo señalo hacia una pequeña pizarra junto a él donde se revelaba la alineación de los combates así como su orden.

 **Inuzuka Hana vs Uchiha Itachi**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki vs Uzuki Yugao**

 **Mitarashi Anko vs Nagasama Takeshi**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi vs Namikaze Uzumaki Akane**

Los apostadores no tardaron en jugar su dinero hacia su favorito, la mayoría aposto a lo que creían era lo seguro, el hijo primogénito del Hokage, algunos decidieron arriesgarse un poco apostando por las hijas de este, algunos shinobi decidieron jugar su suerte por el Uchiha, algunos Inuzuka apostaron por Hana y otros pensando en la experiencia por Yugao y Anko, era claro que el menos favorecido en esto era Takeshi, era un civil después de todo, si alguien apostaba por él y este por algún milagro ganase esa persona se llevaría mucho dinero, pero solo un idiota pensaría en apostar por él.

— Háganse a un lado —

— Permiso —

Entre la multitud de apostadores se abría paso nuestro querido protagonista junto con Minami, el par de niños de ahora 7 y 11 años arrastraban con ellos un carrito de juguete sobre el cual había lo que parecía ser un cofre del tesoro, las personas miraban dicha escena algo incrédulos, solo porque reconocieron a la rubia Namikaze pese a que iba vestida de civil evito que algunos apostadores empedernidos se burlaran de ver a un par de niños querer apostar, el rango ninja te volvía un adulto a ojos de las personas.

— Danzo — hablo Minami quien vestía unos botines cafés, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una chaqueta de piel negra.

— Mocosa — saludo Danzo tan tosco como siempre antes de mirar al rubio que la acompañaba. —¿Él es…? — interrogo el viejo mirando con cierta curiosidad al chico.

— Así es, él es mi amigo, Naruto — presento la Namikaze haciendo que Danzo mire al rubio con cierto interés.

— ¡Pss! Minami, ¿Quién es este viejo? — le pregunto Naruto en voz baja antes de sentir un golpe en su cabeza cortesía del bastón de Danzo. — ¡ITAI! — chillo el pequeño sobándose la cabeza mientras un chipote aparecía sobre esta.

— Danzo si quieres mocoso, pero a mí nadie me llama viejo — gruño el viejo halcón de guerra con una expresión ilegible.

— Naruto este sujeto es Shimura Danzo, un ex miembro del concejo y en su época un Shinobi muy peligroso que fue conocido por ser el rival del Sandaime Hokage, mientras este fue conocido por ser el Kami no Shinobi Danzo fue conocido por ser el Yami no Shinobi, en pocas palabras puede parecer de edad avanzada, pero tiene el nivel más que suficiente para matarnos a los dos — explico tranquilamente Minami dejando al Dragneel con una expresión de asombro.

— ¿Este tipo es el rival de Kuso-Jiji?, no lo sé, se ve algo más joven, ¿Sera porque no tiene canas? — mientras el niño divagaba el Shimura enarcaba una ceja visiblemente intrigado por el apodo puesto a su rival.

— Y yo que pensaba que Hiruzen seguía imponiendo respeto luego de hacerse director, veo que no es así — se mofo Danzo aun no muy acostumbrado de ver al viejo mono vistiendo túnica negra y un birrete, tanto como el mencionado no se acostumbraba a verlo siendo cantinero. — Como sea, ¿Qué quieren? — los dos niños abrieron su cofre revelando varias monedas y algunos billetes.

— Venimos a apostar, ponemos todo a Nagasama, en ese cofre hay 200000 Ryo — declaro Minami entregando el cofre y una bolsa de tamaño medio que contenía los 1000 Ryo para el derecho a jugar.

El Shimura enarco una ceja visiblemente mientras acariciaba su barbilla, Nagasama Takeshi era por mucho el menos favorito en las apuestas ya que al ser menos conocido sumando sus orígenes civiles era difícil ver un escenario donde este ganase, Yugao y Anko tampoco tenían precisamente el mejor de los linajes pero una de ellas era miembro de Anbu, estaba más haya de él porque decían que eran secretos cuando para todos era muy obvia su identidad como Neko, mientras que la dama serpiente fue entrenada por el mismísimo Orochimaru, pero él sabía que Nagasama era todo menos un Shinobi normal, solo le había visto en algunas ocasiones como cliente en su Bar pero esas veces bastaron para que sus sentidos Shinobi gritaran peligro en voz alta, Minami definitivamente sabía algo que el no, de lo contrario no apostaría a su favor.

— Veamos, son los únicos que han apostado a favor de Nagasama, los pronósticos no le favorecen mucho, pero en el remoto caso de que el gane entonces ustedes ganarían todo lo recaudado, estamos hablando de más de 2000000 de Ryo — comento Danzo mientras apuntaba el registro de ambos niños en su tabla de apuestas.

Los ojos de los dos infantes se abrieron como platos ante aquel comentario, eso era bastante dinero, si no mal recordaba la Namikaze era el equivalente al pago por dos misiones de rango S de las más fáciles que había, el Dragneel estaba un poco menos impresionado ya que su cuenta de banco tenía mucho más, pero podía decir que si era bastante más de lo que ganaba con sus presas.

— Lo mejor será que entremos antes de que nos ganen los mejores asientos — dijo Minami finalmente superando el Shock.

Tomo al más pequeño de la mano y lo arrastro dentro de la arena para el torneo con la esperanza de encontrar un buen lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage vemos al Yondaime Hokage mirando con una sonrisa tranquila a los 7 participantes del torneo que se encontraban en su oficina, estaban a minutos de que el gran momento llegase, el rubio Namikaze no llevaba las ropas tradicionales del Hokage así como el Haori que tanto lo caracterizaba, la razón de esto era que por la noche el rubio había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería tener un acercamiento real con el Daimyo tenía que ser en una situación menor formal ya que era bien conocida la apatía que este sentía hacia estas cosas, el uniforme de trabajo definitivamente calificaba como algo demasiado formal.

En base a este razonamiento el rubio Kage opto por usar el día de hoy algo más informal que el tradujo como una camisa abierta tipo kimono colores marca dejameciego ya que era difícil definir que colores poseía, debajo de esto llevaba una playera blanca, unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias de paja con unas calcetas blancas, no hubiese lucido tan raro de no ser por ese cortísimo corte de cabello.

El Hokage sonrió complacido al ver que como el mismo sus jóvenes competidores habían decidido vestir de forma distinta para este día tan especial, la vestimenta de Anko que de por si era escasa no había cambiado mucho, la única diferencia es que había agregado una gabardina café claro abierta, Yugao quien no llevaba su máscara Anbu vestía un kimono azul de batalla y unas sandalias ninja azules, Hana vestía un short ajustado negro, sandalias ninja azules y una chaqueta color crema, Akane vestía unos shorts ajustados azules de mezclilla, una blusa tipo kimono similar a las que usa Tsunade y unas sandalias de tacón alto con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, Natsuki lleva ropas similares a las de su hermana con ligeras diferencias, un short corto ajustado de mezclilla blanco, una blusa tipo kimono azul de manga larga y unas sandalias ninja azules, su cabello tiene un peinado tipo chongo con una hebra larga recorriendo su espalda, Arashi ahora tenía su cabello atado en una cola baja, vestía de forma muy similar al Sandaime en su juventud, un traje negro ajustado exceptuando por aquel sombrero extraño, finalmente Itachi había optado por una vestimenta tradicional de su clan que se dice se usaba en los tiempos de guerra, una camisa tipo abrigo de cuello alto cerrada con el ventilador del clan en la espalda, llevaba una faja en la cintura a la cual estaba sujeta una bolsa con armas, un pantalón de combate azul, vendas desde el tobillo hasta la parte baja de las rodillas y sandalias negras tradicionales.

— Parece ser que solo nos falta Takeshi — comento el Yondaime sin molestarse en absoluto por la impuntualidad del joven, ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, Kakashi era exactamente lo mismo en mayor grado.

— Tal vez tuvo miedo de enfrentarme y este escondido bajo su cama Kukukuku — se burló Anko con una sonrisa oscura que no ocultaba en absoluto el desprecio que sentía por el Nagasama.

— En la última reunión para el sorteo le escuche murmurar acerca de conseguir algún atuendo _cool_ , tal vez no tuvo suerte y no sabe que ponerse — dijo Yugao con una mueca al mencionar a Takeshi.

Al igual que Anko la joven Anbu no tenia en muy buen concepto al pelinegro, menos tomando en cuenta que este solo uso a la dama serpiente para satisfacer sus bajas pasiones, junto con Kurenai y Hana eran conocidas como las Cuatro Reinas del Hielo que eran temidas y respetadas por castigar a todo pervertido u hombre indeseable que se cruce en su camino, bebedor, jugador, mujeriego, patán y fiestero, a ojos de Yugao el Nagasama reunía todas las características de un hombre indeseable, estaba más allá de su entendimiento que le veían tantas mujeres al maldito, no aspiraba mucho a ganar este torneo pero si esperaba que por lo menos Anko pudiera darle la paliza de su vida al bastardo.

— ¿Alguien está hablando de mí? —

— _Hablando del diablo_ — pensó Minato soltando una risa seca al escuchar esa voz tras la puerta que comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Los meses y el entrenamiento extremo habían hecho una buena labor con el pelinegro, a los 15 años de edad medir 1.75 era algo a tomar en cuenta, su complexión era considerablemente más musculosa, su cabello aun puntiagudo había crecido considerablemente ahora peinado un poco hacia atrás, había ya rastros de barba en su rostro indicio inequívoco de la madures de la edad, sus rasgos faciales parecían un poco más adultos, su vestimenta era inusual por decir lo menos, una camisa de vestir negra ajustada, un pantalón de cuero negro, unos zapatos rojos y un abrigo de plumas negro, la cereza sobre el pastel era el cigarrillo en su boca.

— Veo que finalmente decidiste unírtenos Takeshi — gruño el Yondaime luciendo una expresión seria.

— Gomen Hokage — se disculpó Takeshi aunque Minato sabía que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo además de que no uso el sufijo respetuoso con el que todo mundo se refería a su persona. — No creerás el tráfico que había — se excusó ganando una mirada sospechosa de los presentes con excepción de Itachi cuya expresión estoica no cambio en absoluto.

— Eres un ninja, pudiste usar Shunshin para venir rápidamente — refuto Arashi con una expresión de claro fastidio.

El joven pelirrojo podía ser muchas cosas, arrogante y puede que un tanto torpe, no por nada era hijo de Kushina, sin embargo, había una cosa que a regañadientes se tenía que admitir, si había algo que el joven Namikaze Uzumaki había retenido en valores y buena educación era el respeto a las personas especialmente a los de alto rango y a las mujeres, su forma de ser se podría considerar un tanto a la antigua incluso llamando a su padre **Hokage-sama** cuando están en horas de trabajo, a raíz de esto Arashi sentía algo de desprecio hacia su hermana menor quien no respetaba a nada ni nadie que no fuera ella misma, a ojos del pelirrojo Minami era una persona despreciable, pero en estos momentos quien encabezaba su lista de personas despreciables era el hombre de cabello negro frente a él.

Nagasama Takeshi

Al igual que las Reinas del Hielo nunca podría entender como había tantas mujeres que guardaban sentimientos hacia ese tipo tan despreciable, ¿Qué acaso eran masoquistas?, el verle en un par de ocasiones congeniar con Minami solo hacía que su desprecio por el tipo aumentase, además sus faltas de respeto hacia los superiores era inaceptable, había tratado de convencer a su padre en más de una ocasión de sacarlo de la competencia ya que solo los pondría en vergüenza, este sin embargo se mostró muy inflexible sobre ese asunto.

— ¿Y perderme de las diversiones del festival?, Sigue soñando Tomato-chan — provoco el Nagasama con una sonrisa burlona que solo se hizo más grande al ver que el rostro del chico se ponía rojo de rabia.

— ¡Hijo de…! — Arashi estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el pelinegro pero su padre le tomo del cuello de la camisa para detenerlo.

— Guarden ese entusiasmo para el torneo — ordeno el Yondaime ignorando la rabieta de su hijo. — En unos minutos haremos nuestra _entrada_ así que espero que estén preparado — declaro el Yondaime con un brillo maligno en sus ojos ante la mención de una entrada mientras que tanto Takeshi como Itachi palidecían ligeramente.

— Mi padre y el clan no serán muy felices si me ven hacer algo así Yondaime-sama — dijo el Uchiha con la esperanza de hacer renunciar a su Hokage de una idea tan vergonzosa.

— ¡Púdrete Yondy!, ni muerto voy a hacer esa ridiculez — rugió Takeshi para nada contento ante la idea de hacer un acto tan ridículo.

— Lo harán y les gustara porque si no los despido — fue la orden del Namikaze con una expresión que no dejaba lugar para replicas. — Miren la hora, debemos irnos — los competidores posaron sus manos sobre el Hokage para desaparecer en un destello amarillo hacia la arena del pueblo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La Arena de Konoha era impresionante por decir lo menos, no se podía esperar menos de un sitio con la reputación de ser el mejor campo de batalla con la mayor capacidad en el mundo ninja, el estadio está compuesto por una pared circular que contiene el campo de batalla y tres estructuras a modo de plateas con un techo naranja, las estructuras laterales sirven para los espectadores comunes mientras que la del centro sirve para el Hokage, los Kages invitados, el Concejo y sus familiares, Daimyos y sus respectivas comitivas, este estadio normalmente solo se usa para las rondas finales de los Exámenes Chunin sin embargo dado el calibre del evento se decidió usar esta arena.

Para este evento los espectadores consistían casi únicamente en residentes de Hi no kuni, desde habitantes de Konoha, los concejales civiles, los ancianos, los jefes de clan, personas de otras ciudades del país, algunos nobles de la capital, ninjas de todos los rangos y el Daimyo mismo quien ya estaba en el palco Kage con un asiento extremadamente lujoso, entre todo el tumulto de gente vemos al par de cabezas rubias con mechones rojos caminando por un pasillo hacia una de las plateas laterales.

— Espero que alcancemos sitios de primera fila — comento el Dragneel quien llevaba una caja con dos palomitas grandes, dos refrescos grandes, algunos Hotdogs y otras golosinas.

— Poseo la visión de un Jounin entrenado y tu simplemente tienes sentidos que no son precisamente de humano, da lo mismo donde quedemos puesto que no nos perderemos nada — respondió Minami con una sonrisa la cual se esfumo cuando en un shunshin no jutsu de hojas apareció Namiashi Raido, uno de los shinobi personales de su padre.

— Kushina-sama la está esperando Minami-sama, tiene un asiento reservado para usted junto al resto de su familia, así como las amistades de esta — declaro Raido de forma monótona mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la niña con la intención de irse con el shunshin.

El rubio Dragneel vio esta acción que no le agrado en absoluto por lo que estaba por decir algo, pero la Namikaze se adelantó empujando de forma despectiva la mano del hombre con la cicatriz.

— Dile a mi _Kaa-san_ que ya hablamos de esto ayer, voy a sentarme donde yo quiero, soy legalmente un maldito adulto y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera — gruño Minami sin molestarse en ocultar su veneno ante la mención de su madre.

Con esas palabras esta comenzó a alejarse siendo seguida por la otra cifra más pequeña, Raido salió de su estado de shock y estaba por decirle que eran ordenes que no estaban a discusión cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente miro al niño que iba con la hija de su líder, dicho pequeño le estaba mirando, inconscientemente retrocedió estremeciéndose visiblemente ante esa mirada, él era un Jounin, un ninja de elite, ¿Cómo diablos podía tener miedo de la mirada de un mocoso de unos 7 años?, tal vez era el deseo de matar oculto en esta o tal vez incluso el hecho de que sus orbes azules parecían volverse rojos por unos instantes, no lo sabía y lo mejor era no averiguarlo, hizo un sello de mano desapareciendo en una nube de humo con la intención de informar a Kushina de que su hija no quiso ir.

Los dos infantes prefirieron hacer como que lo anterior no ocurrió para finalmente encontrar un buen par de asientos los cuales curiosamente estaban junto a Sarutobi y Danzo los cuales llevaban un par de botellas de Sake y una pipa para cada uno.

— Sandaime, Danzo — saludo la niña rubia de forma educada y con una sonrisa ganando un asentimiento del par de hombres mayores.

— Mocosa/Minami-chan — saludaron al unísono los dos antiguos shinobi.

— Kuso-Jiji, Danzo — saludo de forma mucho menos cortes el Dragneel mientras alzaba el brazo ganando una expresión molesta del Sandaime y una casi imperceptible sonrisa del Halcón de Guerra.

— ¿Qué hemos hablado de no decirme así en público Kuso-Gaki? — grito Sarutobi moviendo su puño de forma amenazante.

— Debo reconocer que tienes agallas muchacho, no todos los días vez a alguien hablarle con tan poco respeto a este mono decrepito — hablo Danzo mirando con burla a su antiguo rival ganando una mirada molesta de este.

— Grandes palabras viniendo de viejo senil con un pie en la tumba — gruño Hiruzen chocando su frente con la de Danzo.

— Por lo menos me veo mucho más joven que tu abuelo — respondió Danzo señalando el cabello canoso y la cara arrugada del Sarutobi.

— Por lo menos no necesito de un jodido bastón para caminar, sigo tan fuerte y sano como en mis mejores días, lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti — para demostrar su punto el Sandaime hizo un par de movimientos acrobáticos ante la mirada apenada del par de niños y algunos espectadores que miraban la escena.

— ¿Es una broma?, mi abuela podría hacer mejores movimientos que tu — se burló el Shimura mientras hacia un salto mortal hacia atrás cayendo al piso con elegancia.

— Esto no va a resolver nada, vamos afuera y arreglemos esto como los hombres — exclamo el antiguo Kage poniéndose de pie.

— Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo — Danzo se puso de pie mientras el par de cabezas rubias apostaban entre si sobre quien ganaría.

Desde la platea central en un asiento bien posicionado Uzumaki Kushina no podía dejar de mirar con tristeza a su hija la cual sonreía, hacia muchísimo tiempo que la pequeña rubia no reía y no podía dejar de sentirse horrible al saber que esas risas no eran generadas por alguien de la familia, cuando Raido le dijo que su pequeña rechazo vilmente su invitación para sentarse a su lado sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría, había estado a punto de ir por ella y traerla a rastras de ser necesario pero Kakashi que estaba sentado cerca de ella la persuadió ya que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, no era sorprendente que hubiese decidido sentarse junto al Sandaime y Danzo quienes habían optado sentarse en la zona para gente común no queriendo lidiar con políticos fastidiosos.

Después de todo se había llevado considerablemente bien con los dos antiguos ninjas desde que era más pequeña, muy para su desagrado y el de su marido ya que aún no creían que Danzo hubiese abandonado sus ambiciones, lo que realmente despertó su curiosidad fue verla acompañada de otro niño que reconoció como el que vengo a su pequeño hijo en una ocasión para irónicamente golpearlo un par de meses después, por lo que sabía Minami no tenía amigos así que era una gran sorpresa verla acompañada de un pequeño 4 años más joven.

El grupo de la matriarca Uzumaki estaba conformado en gran medida por los jefes de clan y sus familias, además estaba Tsunade como jefa del clan Senju, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai ya que fueron invitados por el propio Hokage a la zona VIP.

— ¿Qué diablos hace mi hermana con ese desgraciado?, ¿Qué ya olvido que se trata de mi némesis Datebayo? — exclamo Menma mirando con furia al Dragneel quien se atragantaba de palomitas sin el menor cuidado del mundo.

— Ya deja ese asunto por la paz Nii-chan, no queremos que Dragneel-san vuelta a tumbarte otro diente — pidió Kasumi con preocupación visible en su mirada.

— Nada de eso, la próxima vez acabare con él, aún tengo que recuperar el honor de Hinata — declaro Menma heroicamente haciendo que la heredera Hyuga rodara los ojos en señal de molestia mientras los adultos miraban aquella escena algo divertidos.

La pequeña Mito solo pudo negar con la cabeza ante la estupidez de su hermano, parecía ser que no había aprendido la lección, aquello fue por mucho una pelea estúpida, Naruto estaba distraído y sin querer empujo a Hinata, tuvo la decencia de disculparse y la Hyuga acepto sus disculpas, sin embargo, Menma no tomo nada bien que alguien hubiera lastimado a su no tan secreto amor platónico por lo que desafío al Dragneel a una pelea, la pequeña se estaría mintiendo a ella misma si dijera que siempre estuvo segura de que su hermano recibiría una paliza, Menma podía ser un idiota torpe pero no era alguien débil, había entrenado como un loco luego de su derrota en manos de Kota y sus matones, fue una gran sorpresa que al rubio solo le basto esquivar los dos primeros ataques de su hermano para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, el pelirrojo literalmente miro estrellitas antes de sufrir una terrible paliza, jamás había visto al niño de ojos azules atacar con tanta fiereza y hoy en día no comprendía del todo que pudo haber hecho su hermano para ganar tanto odio por parte de ese chico.

— Deberías relajarte un poco Menma… — hablo Sasuke que estaba sentado en otra sección cercana, cabe destacar que el pequeño Uchiha estaba rodeado de algunas de sus fans mientras sostenía con su boca su ahora inseparable rosa. — ¿Vas a malgastar tu vida persiguiendo a Dragneel?, no vale la pena mejor relájate y disfruta de tu soltería — declaro el pelinegro con un tono que reflejaba sabiduría.

Los adultos miraron aquella situación con una gota recorriéndoles la sien mientras que tanto Fugaku como Mikoto negaban con la cabeza aun con sentimientos encontrados sobre la nueva actitud Playboy de su hijo de tan solo 7 años, la matriarca Uchiha se sentía claramente contrariada, como casi todas las Kunoichi serias ella detestaba en gran medida a los pervertidos y mujeriegos, especialmente los alcohólicos, la idea de que su bebe se convirtiese en una de esas cosas le aterraba, no iba llegar a los extremos de Kushina de obligarles a leer tres veces al día un panfleto sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres pero aun así le asustaba bastante un escenario de su pequeño teniendo un Harem, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella se sentía un tanto aliviada, para nadie era un secreto que los Uchiha no son precisamente el clan shinobi mas sociable de Konoha, la mayoría de los matrimonios dentro de este son vacíos y con el único fin de mantener al clan con vida, ella misma tal vez jamás se hubiera casado con Fugaku si no hubiera tomado ella misma la situación en sus manos lo que en aquel entonces se tradujo en encerrar al hombre en una habitación y reclamar el tan ansiado _premio_ durante horas, Itachi estaba en un barco similar a su padre, demasiado frio como para pensar en una relación, le tranquilizaba un poco saber que como mínimo Sasuke rompía ese estigma de los varones del clan del ventilador.

El patriarca de los Uchiha por su parte tenia pensamientos no muy lejanos a los de su mujer, aunque un tanto más tácticos, ciertamente aún no se acostumbraba a la nueva actitud de su vástago que no era para nada común en el clan, no ayudaba en absoluto que hasta hace unos meses su pequeño tenía un personalidad más similar a la suya propia, sin embargo su mente ya comenzaba a divagar en las consecuencias positivas que esto podría traer, por un lado aunque la relación de su clan con el pueblo había mejorado en los últimos años aún existía cierta hostilidad y desconfianza por parte de unos pocos, son escasos pero aún están ahí, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez la nueva actitud de su hijo podría ser el puente para reparar totalmente las relaciones con la aldea, también estaba ese factor de que el futuro de Sasuke como el líder de clan se tornaría menos difícil en un futuro.

Algo que muy pocos conocen es que un clan tan antiguo como los Uchiha incluso hoy en día mantiene unas tradiciones un tanto extrañas, no tan terribles como el sello del pájaro de los Hyuga pero no por eso precisamente placenteras, las más oscuras ya han sido casi erradicadas pero algunas de las más ridículas siguen vigentes, entre estas se encuentra una que dicta que tanto el heredero como el patriarca del clan deben perpetuar la masculinidad Uchiha, esto se traduce que un jefe de clan forzosamente debe tener por lo menos una esposa y un mínimo de tres hijos, si el jefe de clan decide o no practicar la poligamia ya es muy su problema, el heredero por su parte antes de llegar a los 20 años ya debe estar casado y con un hijo en camino como mínimo, era una ley muy estúpida pero muy arraigada dentro de su clan.

La personalidad casi de regla en los varones de la familia no hacia esto fácil, daba gracias a cualquier deidad por poner a una mujer como Mikoto en su camino porque si no su vida como líder de clan hubiera sido un verdadero infierno, tal vez Sasuke tendría las cosas mucho más fácil, por lo que veía su hijo no era alguien impopular entre las niñas de su edad, además tal vez con esto finalmente tendría algo para cerrarle la puta boca a Minato, durante los últimos años el hombre no paraba de burlarse de él y los otros jefes de clan sobre que había tenido más hijos que todos ellos, ahora podía presumirle al bastardo rubio que su hijo era mucho más hombre que sus dos mandilones de hijos, Kushina y sus enseñanzas le harían las cosas aún más fáciles.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Teme?, ¿Ya se te olvido tu ojo morado?, ¿Qué no quieres venganza? — exigió saber Menma sacando de sus reflexiones al matrimonio que volvían a mirar con curiosidad la escena.

— Ya traté de verme a mí mismo como vengador y ciertamente no me gusto lo que vi — declaro el pequeño dejando a algunos asombrados por tan sabias palabras. — Además no es tan mal tipo, mi vida solía se aburrida y sin emociones antes de esa conversación de hombres que tuvimos, mírame ahora — explico el Uchiha observando la expresión desencajada de su mejor amigo.

— Como sea, me parece extraño que ese chico este sentado con Danzo y el Sandaime, ¿Lo conocen de algún lado? — pregunto para sorpresa de todos Hyuga Hiashi.

Todos se miraron entre si ya que ahora que lo pensaban esa era una muy cuestión interesante.

— Sarutobi-sensei tiene un interés particular en él, no es para menos ya que por lo que me conto fue enviado por el propio Daimyo para vivir aquí y que se convirtiera en ninja — la respuesta vino sorprendentemente de Tsunade quien miraba de forma sombría al Dragneel desde su asiento.

Los que escucharon las palabras de la Senju se sorprendieron hasta la medula mientras miraban al rubio con un nuevo interés.

— De hecho, ayer cuando me pidió que yo misma hiciera los exámenes médicos de ingreso a la Academia Ninja lo hizo con la excusa de que explorara su cuerpo a fondo — siguió hablando la Senju ignorando la expresión incrédula de los jefes de clan y shinobi.

— ¿Qué averiguaste? — pregunto Kushina de forma ansiosa pero la rubia de busto prominente no respondió, solo dejo que su mente la llevara hacia aquella reunión tan acalorada que tuvo con su maestro.

 **Flashback**

La actual cabeza del ya extinto clan Senju no pudo contener un gemido de fastidio mientras miraba a su antiguo maestro, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sentado en un sofá de cuero dentro de su oficina de director mientras fumaba de una pipa, la kunoichi medico miro un par de veces a su sensei en búsqueda cualquier señal de que le estaba tomando el pelo, tristemente para ella no fue así.

— ¿Estas bromeando Sensei? — pregunto Tsunade con una expresión molesta que no perturbo en lo más mínimo al viejo Kage. — Soy la directora del hospital y líder del cuerpo de ninjas médicos de la aldea, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que tengo tiempo para examinar a una panda de mocosos?, enviare a un ninja medico de bajo nivel como todos los años y no está a discusión — declaro la Senju cruzando los brazos, pero sin embargo Sarutobi negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba de forma helada.

— No puedes negarte Tsunade, no te estoy pidiendo esto como Director ni como ex Hokage, mucho menos como tu maestro, te lo estoy pidiendo como alguien que hizo un _favor_ y que ahora necesita de un _favor_ — Tsunade se mordio el labio al escuchar el énfasis en la palabra favor, sabía bien a que se refería y no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación. — No me gusta tener que recordarte que yo en su momento te hice más de un favor que nunca pensé en cobrarte, pero ahora la situación me ha obligado —

La cabeza del clan de los bosques apretó los puños con rabia, su maestro le había hecho un jaque, mientras fue el Hokage ella se vio en la penosa necesidad de recurrir a él en más de una ocasión para pedirle algún favor, muchos no muy agradables por cierto, una ocasión que se le pasaron las copas hizo cosas no muy decentes con su compañero de equipo Jiraiya, sabiendo que el super pervertido jamás la dejaría vivir en paz si se enteraba de aquello se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda al Sandaime quien hizo creer al hombre que todo fue un sueño, otra ocasión que los ancianos haciendo uso de las leyes de Konoha trataron de forzarla a un matrimonio arreglado el viejo mono se encargó de sabotear todo aun sabiendo que significaría la extinción del clan ya que hoy en día no estaba precisamente en la edad de tener hijos, eran favores que jamás pensó que su sensei fuera a cobrarse y mucho menos con algo tan banal.

— Me estas jodiendo, ¿Cierto?, ¿Vas a sacar eso solo para que vaya a hacerle pruebas muy básicas a un montón de mocosos?, cualquier medico incluso sin ser ninja está calificado para algo como eso — trato de razonar Tsunade encontrando esto una pérdida de su tiempo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que las futuras generaciones son tan poca cosa para ti? — interrogo el viejo fingiendo decepción y ganando una expresión furibunda de su antigua alumna.

— No te hagas el mártir Sensei, esto comienza a parecerme muy sospechoso, mejor ve directo al grano y dime tus verdaderas intenciones — el Sarutobi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que finalmente la rubia comenzaba a espabilar.

— Te lo diré, pero antes de eso necesitamos hacer el juramento de confidencialidad — la mirada de la Senju se ensombreció ante la última parte ya sabiendo lo que implica.

El Juramento de Confidencialidad más que un acto de palabra es en realidad un Fuinjutsu especial que les fue enseñado a los primeros Hokages por Uzumaki Mito e incluso hoy en día son muy pocos los que lo conocen, se usa solamente con los asuntos del más alto secreto o cuando se necesita comunicar algo que no se desea que nadie más averigüe, consiste en que dos o más personas lleguen a un acuerdo de guardar silencio sobre cierta información, un sello se forma en cierta zona del cerebro y envía una señal de privación de los sentidos y parálisis cuando una de las partes trata de hablar de más, ella lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que se veía en la turbia necesidad de usarlo.

Definitivamente su maestro ocultaba algo muy turbio, lo suficientemente delicado como para pedirle eso, no es que ella fuese una chismosa que informaría de los secretos del Sandaime a los concejales pero si descubría algo fuera de lugar a quien si se sentiría en la necesidad de informar seria a Kushina quien a su vez informaría a Minato, la pelirroja después de todo era de cierta forma su pariente por la relación entre clanes y era difícil no hacerle saber cualquier cosa anormal, el Sandaime sabia esto así que no era para menos que le pidiese algo como eso.

— ¡Tsk!, supongo que no me queda de otra — gruño la mujer mientras hacia un sello de mano al mismo tiempo que el ex Hokage, una vez realizada esta acción un muy pequeño sello apareció en el dorso de la mano de la rubia.

— Has de entender que mucho de lo que aprenderás no es en sí un secreto puesto que trate de informar a Minato de ello, como imaginaras está demasiado centrado en estupideces como para escucharme — Tsunade prefirió ignorar el insulto contra el padre de sus ahijados. — Sin embargo también aprenderás cosas que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que es mejor que no se descubran a corto plazo, para que comprendas el calibre de la situación ni yo mismo tengo idea de a que nos enfrentamos, tengo mis teorías pero creo que es mejor que tú misma las confirmes, no me hace falta decirte que todo lo que averigües debe ser tratado como secreto, solo yo o el Daimyo mismo podemos recibir informes — las palabras secreto y Daimyo fueron más que suficientes para disparar las alarmas mentales de la mujer.

Esta ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y estaba por exigir una explicación cuando el Sandaime le arrojo un folder amarillo con un expediente cuya foto principal era la de un niño de 7 años con apariencia peculiar de la que destacaba un cabello rubio salvaje con mechas rojas en las puntas y ojos incluso más azules que los del Yondaime, tenía su nombre, Naruto Dragneel, para comenzar un apellido muy peculiar.

— En ese folder esta un informe detallado de los sucesos que han rodeado a esa persona y tal vez al país en sí mismo, cuando lo leas comprenderás por qué todo debe ser manejado cautelosamente — la Senju miro confundida a su maestro por aquellas palabras pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto, salio de la habitación con la intención de terminar esto cuanto antes.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien movía su hombro resultando ser Kushina quien seguía mirándola de forma interrogante.

— Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué averiguaste Tsunade? —

— Es ultra secreto — fue la respuesta tajante de la nieta de Hashirama para luego mirar hacia la arena ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus acompañantes.

— ¿De qué diablos…? —

 **¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDO A UNA EXPERIENCIA QUE CAMBIARA SU FORMA DE VER LAS COSAS PARA SIEMPRE!**

Una voz fuerte y poderosa resonó por todo el estadio llamando la atención de todos, era imposible no reconocer esa voz, la escuchaban todos los días, un denso humo blanco cubrió todo el campo de batalla dejando a todos cada vez mas confundidos.

— ¿Minato? — pregunto Kushina en voz alta reconociendo la voz de su esposo, la realización de lo que estaba ocurriendo llego y solo pudo palmearse la frente. — Baka-rubio — maldijo en voz baja la pelirroja sabiendo lo que venía.

 **¡EN ESTE DIA TAN INCREIBLE TENDRAN EL HONOR DE VER A ESTOS FORMIDABLES GUERREROS LUCHANDO EL UNO CONTRA EL OTRO EN NOMBRE DE KONOHA!**

En el palco Kage se encontraba el Daimyo siendo cuidado por Jiraiya, el líder de Hi no kuni solo podía negar con la cabeza ante lo que estaba presenciando mientras miraba al Sapo Sabio con una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Esto es una burla? — exigió saber el feudal mientras el Sannin solo reía un tanto incómodo.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, mi estudiante heredo mi gusto por hacer entradas geniales — dijo Jiraiya a forma de broma tratando de romper la tensión.

 **¡CON USTEDES EL TORNEO MAS ESPECTACULAR EN LA HISTORIA DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES!**

Una luz dorada cubrió toda la arena de combate, en las esquinas del estadio varios ninjas arrojaron cubetas con hielo molido generando un efecto visual muy impresionante.

 **¡LES PRESENTO A LOS DIOSES!**

La luz se esfumo revelando a los participantes del torneo acompañados del Hokage, este montaba un sapo mientras realizaba una pose al más puro estilo de su maestro mientras flores de sakura caían sobre él, los participantes no lo estaban haciendo mejor, la pose supuestamente impactante no tenía para nada que envidiarles a los soldados de cierto autonombrado emperador del universo, dos de los participantes quienes reconocieron como Itachi y Takeshi estaban ocultos tras un árbol no queriendo formar parte de esa estupidez.

— ¡Muy bien Tou-chan! — rugía Menma agitando sus manitas luego de ver la aparición tan cool de su progenitor.

— Dormirá en el sofá por lo menos dos semanas — gruño Kushina con un tic en el ojo deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

— Que quedé claro que yo le dije que era una mala idea — hablo Kakashi sacando su clásico libro naranja para no tener que mirar los actos vergonzosos de su sensei.

— _Muy bien hecho Itachi_ — pensó Fugaku mientras observaba como si primogénito se ocultaba tras los árboles, daba igual lo que dijera Minato después, ningún hijo suyo haría semejante ridículo.

— ¡Mendokusai! — mascullaron Shikaku, Shikamaru e incluso Yoshino.

— Siento lastima por Anko, Hana y Yugao — dijo Kurenai mirando con preocupación a sus tres amigas.

— Kaa-san, soy adoptada, ¿Cierto? — pregunto la pequeña Mito de forma casi suplicante mientras la Uzumaki solo negaba con tristeza.

— Okaa-chan, vas a matar a Tou-chan, ¿Verdad? — pregunto la inocente Kasumi con ojos de perrito comenzando a temer seriamente por la vida de su progenitor.

— Claro que no Kasu-chan, nada le pasara a Tou-chan — dijo Kushina dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su pequeña la cual asintió antes de seguir mirando hacia la arena.

— Lo vas a matar, ¿Verdad? — pregunto Tsume apenas en su susurro al ver como la Uzumaki mentía de forma tan descarada a su propia hija mientras ella misma no podía evitar sentirse molesta con el Namikaze por arrastrar a su hija a estas ridiculeces.

— Por supuesto que no Tebane — declaro Kushina con una suave sonrisa que se fue transformando en una expresión diabólica con unos dientes tan afilados que harían sentir a Naruto orgulloso. — Pero cuando termine con el digamos que no podrá sentarse adecuadamente durante los próximos meses — los que escucharon aquello palidecieron visiblemente mientras oraban silenciosamente por la salud de su Hokage.

Mientras tanto en la otra platea Sarutobi quien dejo de pelear con Danzo cuando Minato inicio su presentación se golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza contra el asiento de enfrente murmurando maldición tras maldición mientras las personas alrededor miraban con pesar al pobre anciano.

— ¿Porque? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque?, ¿Qué putas hice tan grave para que dios me castigara con un sucesor tan pendejo?, casi agradezco que Orochimaru se hiciera traidor, de lo contrario no pararía de decirme _Te lo dije_ mientras se burla de mi enseñándome esa puta lengua extra larga — todos reían de forma incomoda mientras escuchaban los desvaríos del anciano mientras que el Shimura solo negaba con la cabeza.

— No preguntes que hiciste tan malo viejo amigo, tenlo por seguro de que saldrías hasta debiendo — dijo Danzo de forma monótona ganando una mala mirada del Sandaime.

— Minami, tu padre es un idiota — le susurro el Dragneel a la Namikaze en voz bajita ganando una mirada triste de ella.

— Todavía tengo la esperanza de ser adoptada — fue su simple respuesta esperando con toda su alma que esa estupidez no fuera hereditaria.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero aun así se podía notar cierta incomodidad entre los espectadores quienes en su mayoría aplaudían para no hacer sentir mal a su líder y dejarlo en mala luz frente al Daimyo, el Yondaime sin embargo era inconsciente de esto así que se limitó a asentir algo complacido.

— Gracias por sus aplausos, espero que disfruten de este torneo que pasara a la historia como el mejor de las Naciones Elementales, no quiero hacerlos esperar asi que comencemos — declaro el Hokage mientras hacia una seña a los competidores para que se fueran a la sección de los competidores mientras que el mismo desaparecia en un flash amarillo hasta quedar junto a el Daimyo.

— Debo decir que eso fue inusual — comento el Feudal, pero era difícil saber si estaba enojado y si estaba conteniendo la imperiosa necesidad de burlarse del hombre frente a él.

— ¿Qué puedo decir Daimyo-sama?, yo quería hacer algo informal y creo que lo logre, por lo que veo usted también — dijo el rubio mientras señalaba la vestimenta del Daimyo que consistía en unas sandalias, bermudas y una camisa hawaiana roja.

— Supongo, creo que mejor comenzamos con esto cuanto antes, ¿No crees? — respondió secamente el hombre dejando al Yondaime algo incómodo.

— Tiene razón — dijo el Namikaze antes de llamar a los primeros competidores.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Primera Ronda.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, ninguna franquicia mencionada con autoría es de mi propiedad.**

 **No hay mucho que aclarar, solamente que no me juzguen tan duramente, he mencionado en múltiples ocasiones que las batallas no son lo mío, quiero recalcar para ahorrarme los review de algún flamer que aquí Itachi todavía no es powerful ni mucho menos tiene el nivel de un ninja de rango S, tomemos en cuenta que solo es un niño en este punto de la historia e incluso en el canon solo pudo matar a su clan porque Obito lo ayudo, no fue hasta que se unió al akatsuki que desato todo su potencial, perdonen por el capitulo tan corto pero como les dije antes las batallas no son mi fuerte.**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _Debo decir que eso fue inusual — comento el Feudal, pero era difícil saber si estaba enojado y si estaba conteniendo la imperiosa necesidad de burlarse del hombre frente a él._

 _—_ _¿Qué puedo decir Daimyo-sama?, yo quería hacer algo informal y creo que lo logre, por lo que veo usted también — dijo el rubio mientras señalaba la vestimenta del Daimyo que consistía en unas sandalias, bermudas y una camisa hawaiana roja._

 _—_ _Supongo, creo que mejor comenzamos con esto cuanto antes, ¿No crees? — respondió secamente el hombre dejando al Yondaime algo incómodo._

 _—_ _Tiene razón — dijo el Namikaze antes de llamar a los primeros competidores._

 **Capítulo 11**

— ¡Uchiha Itachi e Inuzuka Hana bajen a la arena ahora! — ordeno Shiranui Genma quien fungiría como réferi durante este torneo.

Los dos mencionados aparecieron en la arena con el clásico Shunshin de la hoja mirándose mutuamente con expresiones indescifrables, el público estallo en jubilo al ver que este torneo abriría con un encuentro muy emocionante, en Konoha eran muy conocidos los rumores y hazañas perpetradas por el joven Uchiha quien se dice es uno de los mas grande prodigios en nacer dentro del clan, la pequeña Inuzuka tampoco era precisamente débil por lo que este encuentro sin duda seria entretenido.

En la zona VIP la matriarca Inuzuka se mordió el labio inferior tratando de suprimir su preocupación, su hija era muy fuerte, eso no podía negarse, pero el hijo de Fugaku también lo era, tanto o tal vez más que Hana, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada además de apoyar a la chica.

— ¡Patéale el culo Nee-chan! — rugió Kiba moviendo los puños exageradamente mientras su recién adquirido Ninken Akamaru soltaba un chillido en señal de apoyo.

— Ciertamente va a ser un encuentro interesante — comento Tsunade mirando con interés a los dos participantes.

— Yo solo espero que no haya rencores después de esto Tebane — dijo Kushina con clara aprensión ya que no sabía a cuál de los dos apoyar.

— Si son verdaderos ninja entonces no debe haber rencor alguno — respondió Fugaku con ese aire frio que acostumbra. — A final de cuentas esto no es un torneo para subir de rango, solo es un intento patético de tu marido para besarle el culo al Daimyo, no hay nada muy importante en juego — declaro el patriarca de los Uchiha como si nada ganando una mala mirada de la Uzumaki.

— Eso no es cierto tebane — chillo la mujer moviendo su puño con violencia siendo ignorada olímpicamente por el jefe de policía.

En el palco Kage el Feudal mira con sumo interés a ambos contrincantes mientras acaricia su barbilla en clara señal de pensamiento, todo ante la curiosa mirada de Minato y Jiraiya quien funge como guardaespaldas de ambos.

— Uchiha Itachi, ¿Eh?, han llegado a mis oídos bastantes rumores sobre él, pese a su joven edad ya es uno de los shinobi más peligrosos de su clan junto a Uchiha Shisui solo superados por el jefe de clan, con el razonamiento de un Hokage a la tierna edad de 12 años, cualquiera diría que estoy viendo a un poderoso candidato a tu sucesor en el futuro, ¿No crees Minato? — comento el Daimyo sonriendo discretamente al ver que tanto Minato como Jiraiya se tensaban.

— Ciertamente es buen candidato Daimyo-sama aunque todavía demasiado joven — respondió el Namikaze con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Qué es la edad en estos días?, Hiruzen tenía unos 14 años cuando el Nidaime le dejo el titulo antes de morir, ciertamente todo resulto muy bien — respondió el líder de Hi no kuni sonriendo de forma astuta.

El Yondaime y el Sapo Sabia fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada, si querían quedar en buena luz con el Feudo no podían mostrar sus favoritismos de forma tan descarada, ciertamente el joven Uchiha en situaciones normales podría ser un buen Hokage, pero las situaciones dictadas por la profecía solo dejaban a Menma, Kasumi o Mito como las opciones más viables, ¿Por qué el Daimyo no podía entenderlo?, solo podían esperar que uno de estos dias el hombre mayor pudiera ver las cosas a su manera.

— La chica Inuzuka tampoco es débil, puedo ver mucho potencial en ella si entrena adecuadamente, este encuentro sin duda será entretenido — dijo el Daimyo mirando a la chica quien iba acompañada de tres perros.

En la platea donde se encuentra sentado nuestro protagonista el extraño grupo observa atentamente a los dos contrincantes, las miradas del Shimura y el Sarutobi al pertenecer a Shinobis veteranos son de ese tipo de miradas que pareciese que literalmente te están diseccionando para estudiarte parte por parte, habilidades, lenguaje corporal, debilidades, cualquier mínimo movimiento facial, todo era como un libro abierto para estos dos ancianos, incluso la mirada monótona de Itachi no podía enmascarar sus intenciones de este dúo de veteranos.

La rubia Namikaze podía ser un Jounin pero aún le faltaban años de experiencia para leer a las personas al mismo nivel de los dos antes mencionados, ella podía leer bastante bien a Hana, claramente la chica era mucho más tranquila y de mayor temple que el resto de los Inuzuka, deja salir su carácter bestial y rudo únicamente en las batallas, esto la hacía en particular peligrosa ya que sus rasgos ferales que comparte con los perros y su razonamiento humano estaban muy bien equilibrados, además estaban sus Ninken, los tres hermanos Haimaru, la Inuzuka parecía tener un gran trabajo en equipo con estos tres perros.

En resumen Hana era muy fuerte pero a quien verdaderamente consideraba peligroso era a Itachi, por más que lo intentaba no podía descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza, la expresión monótona en su rostro jamás vacilaba, su lenguaje corporal no mostraba ápice alguno de nerviosismo o cualquier intención hostil, básicamente el tipo era un papel en blanco, eso la desesperaba bastante, si tuviera que compararlo con algo seria con las historias con las que definen a los Anbu Raíz cuando estos estaban bajo el mando de Danzo, soldados perfectos cuya única mentalidad consistía en cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores, esa clase de tipos eran peligrosos, estos no dudarían segundo alguno en matar a sus propios parientes si se les ordena, espera que el Uchiha no fuera esa clase de sujeto, menos ahora que recién se unió a los Anbu, alguien tan poderoso y con esa mentalidad en manos de alguien con tan bajo coeficiente intelectual como Minato podía ser catastrófico.

El rubio Dragneel era por mucho el que poseía los pensamientos más simples de aquella situación, el instinto le decía a gritos que estos dos no eran oponentes que debía tomar a la ligera, sin embargo no despertaban esa chispa dentro suyo que le hacía sentir esas ganas de pelear y destruir al enemigo, había peleado con bestias mucho más grande que esos perros y por otro lado sería un dolor en el culo pelear con un tipo al que no podía provocar para que no se reprimiese, a diferencia de los otros él podía sentir esa sensación pacífica y tranquila que rodeaba al chico de pelo negro, era claro que a este no le gustaba pelear si no era para defenderse o proteger algo, era un fastidio pelear con alguien que no disfrutaba de la situación tanto como él.

De vuelta en la arena Genma espero tranquilamente a que ambos oponentes terminaran de analizarse mutuamente, miro hacia el Yondaime el cual le dio un asentimiento de cabeza lo cual era la señal para dar inicio al combate.

— ¿Ambos están listos? — los dos Shinobi asintieron sin dudarlo. — ¡Hajime! — el hombre con el senbon en la boca dio un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una lluvia de Shuriken que iban dirigidas hacia Itachi.

Dicho niño dio un salto mortal invertido evitando hábilmente las armas que tenían intención de cortarlo a pedazos, rápidamente saco varios Kunai que usados con maestría neutralizaron todas y cada uno de los Shuriken, aterrizo en el suelo con gracia, pero su oponente no le daba descanso.

— **¡Gatsuga!** — no fueron dos remolinos como normalmente seria, en este caso eran tres los colmillos que se acercaban hacia el Uchiha a velocidad vertiginosa.

Para sorpresa de todos Itachi no esquivo poderoso ataque el cual le golpeo generando una nube de polvo, muchos de los espectadores especialmente los que apostaron a favor del pelinegro comenzaron a preocuparse, incluso algunos shinobi que sabían que un ataque con esa fuerza podría dañar incluso a un Jounin, sin embargo, la preocupación se convirtió en incredulidad cuando el cuerpo herido del Uchiha se dispersó en una parvada de cuervos.

— _¿Un clon?_ — pensó Hana en estado de shock cuando pudo ver como una sombra se cernía sobre ella.

El verdadero Itachi noto que la Inuzuka había bajado la guardia por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad estaba por someterla con un kunai cuando el Ninken que no participo en el anterior Gatsuga se abalanzo contra el clavando sus dientes en su costado derecho empujándolo lejos de Hana, dio una patada al perro el cual salió volando contra su respectiva dueña clavando sus patas sobre el suelo para evitar chocar contra el muro.

Ambos se miraron una vez mas con una expresión seria mientras respiraban con cierta dificultad a causa de la adrenalina, la multitud estallo en jubilo luego de ver aquella demostración de poder por parte de ambos.

— Eres fuerte Itachi-san — comento la Inuzuka mientras sacaba de su bolsa de armas una píldora de alimento causando que el Uchiha frunciese el ceño. — Hace mucho que nadie me obligaba a usar esto — trago la píldora de golpe y todo mundo pudo sentir en aquel momento el gran incremento de chakra que sufrió. — **¡Jujin Bunshin!** — los hermanos Haimaru se transformaron en réplicas exactas de su ama.

— Hmm — fue la única respuesta de parte del Uchiha cuya mente ya comenzaba a maquinar sobre su próximo movimiento.

— ¡ **Shikyaku no jutsu**! — para sorpresa de algunos civiles sin conocimiento Shinobi la adolescente de cabello castaño adopto una postura animal en cuatro patas, sus garras de alargaron mientras su rostro adquiría rasgos salvajes. — ¡Prepárate! — rugió la chica Inuzuka lanzándose contra el Uchiha acompañada de los hermanos Haimaru transformados.

La batalla de Taijutsu entre ambos competidores fue inusual por decir lo menos, el usuario del Sharingan esquivaba hábilmente los zarpazos que trataban de propinarle la Inuzuka y sus Ninken, sería una mentira decir que el chico estaba saliendo bien parado de esta situación, la mordida que recibió momentos antes si bien no fue profunda sí que le estaba doliendo, había recibido por lo menos un par de golpes y tanto esquivar comenzaba a agotarle, pero sin embargo en su mente todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

— ¿Viste eso Sasuke?, tu hermano está acabado — se jacto Kiba con una sonrisa superior, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Sasuke no estaba preocupado.

— Todo termino, ¿Cierto? — pregunto Tsume soltando un pesado suspiro sin dejar de mirar el campo de batalla.

— ¿De que estas hablando Kaa-san?, es obvio que nee-chan lleva la ventaja — gruño Kiba sin comprender a que se refería su madre la cual negó con la cabeza.

Por su parte con el grupo de Naruto estos observaban toda esta situación con ojos calculadores, menos el rubio que al ser el menos experimentado solo observaba con relativa curiosidad.

— Tal como esperaba Itachi será el ganador de este encuentro — dijo Minami de forma seria ganando un guiño de los dos ancianos.

— Fugaku tuvo un hijo muy hábil — comento Danzo mirando con interés al niño Uchiha mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

— No es para menos que los Anbu se hayan mostrado tan interesados en el — hablo esta vez Sarutobi con clara curiosidad en su voz.

— ¿De qué hablan?, para mi parece que esa chica y sus perros llevan la ventaja — dijo el Dragneel con una expresión confusa mirando a un Itachi respirando pesadamente mientras lanzaba unos kunai contra sus enemigos los cuales esquivaron fácilmente.

— Entenderás con el tiempo que no todo mundo se lanza sin pensar en búsqueda de una batalla emocionante Naruto — comento la rubia ignorando la expresión molesta de su amigo. — Itachi posee la forma de pensar de un shinobi en toda regla, un asesino frio que piensa y luego actúa, el prefiere la delicadeza en lugar del poder destructivo, un golpe certero en el momento adecuado para terminar con el objetivo de forma rápida, su forma de pelear contrasta mucho con la del clan Inuzuka, si el atacara con poder en bruto a Hana podría ganar pero la batalla se alargaría demasiado y aún tiene que preocuparse por otros oponentes como para revelar todos sus trucos así como así, el prefirió adoptar una postura más defensiva de esa forma reduciendo el daño recibido a la vez que observa la forma de pelear del enemigo para crear un plan que le dé una victoria rápida, ¿Entiendes? — la Namikaze miro al Dragneel y solo pudo soltar un pesado sus piro al ver que este la estaba ignorando encontrando mucho más interesante ver a dos insectos pelear.

— ¡Para terminar **Jinju Kongo Henge: Lobo de cuatro cabezas**! — lo que ocurrio a continuación saco de balance a muchos de los presentes.

La Inuzuka y sus Ninken literalmente se fusionaron para formar a un enorme lobo gris compuesto por cuatro cabezas, la visión en si misma era aterradora, era esa clase de monstruo que no te gustaría encontrarte por la noche, sus enormes dientes afilados miraban al Uchiha como si se tratase de un bocadillo, sin embargo, este no estaba preocupado, Hana había cometido un error fatal.

— ¡ **Cuádruple Colmillo de…**! — sus palabras murieron cuando sintió un terrible dolor recorrer todo su ser, no supo en que momento ocurrió, fue tan rápido que ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo estaba siendo frenado por unos pilares de forma puntiaguda que le estaba causando un dolor nada bonito.

— **¡Magen: Kasegui!** — susurro débilmente el Uchiha con su sharingan con tres tomoes ardiendo al rojo vivo sin abandonar su expresión monótona.

En gruñido animal escapo de los hocicos de la Inuzuka aun transformada mientras trataba de romper el Genjutsu pero para su incredulidad se veía incapaz de hacerlo, el Uchiha hizo un movimiento con un kunai que Hana noto tenía varios hilos amarrados, miro a su alrededor adoptando una expresión de terror al notar había gran cantidad de hilos cuidadosamente entretejidos con kunai y shuriken con sellos explosivos adjuntos, todo apuntando contra ella.

— Ríndete Hana-san, un movimiento mío y todo esto caerá en contra tuya — pidió el Uchiha de forma tranquila moviendo suavemente el kunai para hacer valer su punto.

— Me rindo — respondió Hana claramente frustrada, pero sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones.

— ¡Por rendición el ganador del primer encuentro es Uchiha Itachi! — exclamo Genma levantando la mano del Uchiha.

La Inuzuka regreso a la normalidad para luego salir de la arena de combate junto a sus tres perros con la intención de descansar ya que todos los jutsu que uso gastaron bastante chakra, la multitud estallo en gritos y aplausos al ver un combate tan increíble, los que apostaron a favor del pelinegro sonrieron enormemente ya que esto era muy buena señal para ellos.

Las dos hembras de la familia Uchiha que eran Mikoto y Sayuri estallaron en vítores hacia el joven que comenzaba a salir del campo de batalla, Sasuke sonrio de forma un poco arrogantes mientras que Fugaku se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero quien le conocía podía ver el orgullo en su mirada, Tsume y Kiba se retiraron del lugar para ir a ver a Hana, pero cuando se fueron no se veían tristes ni molestos, la Inuzuka dio una gran batalla y para ellos eso era un gran mérito.

— Ciertamente fue un gran combate — comento Tsunade ganando un asentimiento de todos a su alrededor. — Tanto Itachi como Hana pelearon muy bien —

— Ahora siguen Natsuki-chan y Neko-chan — dijo Kushina sacando una pancarta con el nombre de Natsuki para la pena ajena de sus acompañantes.

— Te recuerdo que está prohibido llamarla por su nombre clave cuando no está en servicio como Anbu Uzumaki — gruño Hiashi algo molesto al ver que la esposa de Minato gritaba a los cuatro vientos el verdadero nombre de uno de sus ninja supuestamente anónimos.

— ¡Bah!, con ese par de melones que no debería tener una chica de 17 y ese cabello purpura no es precisamente un secreto su identidad — se mofo la matriarca Uzumaki no viendo el problema de nombrar a Yugao por su nombre clave, además en su mente Neko sonaba mucho más Kawai.

Los varones presentes se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la Uzumaki en lo que respecta a la anatomía de la joven Anbu mientras las mujeres miraron de mala manera a la pelirroja por el comentario tan vulgar.

— Maldito Hayate suertudo — gruño Kakashi por lo bajo ganando una mirada oscura de parte de Kurenai.

— Tiene 17 años maldito depravado — siseo Kurenai sacando un kunai mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

Alguno varones incluyendo al alumno de Minato tragaron visiblemente, el tipo de cabello plateado sabiamente cambio de lugar con Gai no deseando estar a lado de la ojiroja quien podría apuñalarlo _accidentalmente_.

— ¡Kushina! — exclamo Mikoto a forma de regaño al escuchar ese comentario tan descarado de parte de la esposa del Yondaime.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Me vas a negar que no deseaste tener un par de esas a su edad? — la Uchiha se mordió el labio ante la respuesta de su amiga pelirroja.

Tal como decía la Uzumaki la Anbu poseía una figura que muchas adultas envidiarían, ellas mismas no alcanzaron ese desarrollo físico hasta un par de años después de haberse casado, era tal como decía el Hatake, Hayate era un bastardo afortunado.

— ¿Tu qué crees Minami? — pregunto Naruto mirando de manera inusualmente fría a las dos competidoras, más específicamente a la hermana de la rubia.

— Odio admitirlo, pero puedo ver que ha mejorado mucho, hace unos meses apenas y podía decir que su nivel era el de un bajo Chunin, en estos momentos puedo decir que es bastante más fuerte que antes, aun no sé si lo suficiente como para vencer a Yugao — respondió Minami ganando una expresión curiosa del rubio.

— ¿Realmente es tan fuerte? — pregunto el Dragneel con una sonrisa un tanto depredadora mostrando sus dientes afilados que asustaron a algunos espectadores que los observaban.

— No se llega a Anbu siendo alguien débil, debes ser muy poderoso o tener alguna habilidad especial que pueda ser explotada por algún tipo de escuadrón, habilidades de espionaje, medicas, de rastreo o de asesinato, Yugao fue reclutada por sus grandes habilidades con el Kenjutsu y por ende los asesinatos así como por poseer habilidades con Ninjutsu Medico, los Anbu normalmente se limitan usar técnicas de la vieja escuela para matarte rápidamente pero por lo que dicen los rumores ella también es alguien peligrosa en lo que respecta a este tipo de combates, si sumamos su experiencia en situaciones peligrosas entonces puedes asumir que ella es muy fuerte — Naruto miro expectante el campo de batalla en espera de que Genma llame a los próximos competidores, aquella explicación despertó su curiosidad.

En el palco de los Kages el rubio Hokage miraba expectante la reacción del Feudal, este como ya se volvía costumbre acariciaba su barbilla mientras adoptaba una pose reflexiva, estaba más allá de el porque las personas con barba gustaban de acariciar esta, él no era quien para hablar, sin embargo, era lampiño natural después de todo, desconocía totalmente que era tener bello facial.

— Debo admitir que fue una batalla impresionante Hokage, muy equilibrado si me permites decirlo — comento el Daimyo bebiendo una piña colada que solo dios sabe de dónde salió.

— Ciertamente fue bastante entretenidos Daimyo-sama, ese es el nivel shinobi que ha producido Konoha durante los últimos años — respondio el Yondaime como quien no quiere mientras sonreía de forma astuta.

— Aunque si me permite decir yo creo que el próximo combate será igual o puede que incluso más entretenido — agrego Jiraiya con una sonrisa nada inocente.

El feudal solo rodo los ojos ante el burdo intento de manipulación muy sutil pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, el torneo resulto ser bastante entretenido y no iba a permitir que dos idiotas se lo arruinasen.

— Debería ser entretenido — gruño el Daimyo mientras posaba su mirada en las dos próximas competidoras quienes estaban aún en el palco de los participantes en espera de ser llamadas. — Estamos hablando de una Anbu muy joven pero con una considerable experiencia y de ni más ni menos que una de tus hijas, debo admitir que algo debes estar haciendo bien con ella, la última vez que la vi parecía un princesita mimada a punto de llorar porque se rompió una uña, ahora puedo ver la mirada de una guerrera decente — el hombre de mediana edad mentiría si dijera que no lo tomo por sorpresa aquel cambio en la rubia, ya se había reunido con ella en el pasado y su primera impresión no fue precisamente buena, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez finalmente Minato decidió que era hora de ponerla en cintura.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, los resultados de un duro entrenamiento y disciplina — se jacto el Cuarto Hokage inflando el pecho con orgullo. — _Con que no se entere que fueron Kakashi, Asuma, Gai y Jiraiya-sensei quienes la entrenaron los últimos meses, aun pienso que fueron muy rudos, pero ya pensare en eso después_ — pensó el Namikaze con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien.

— Nuestro próximo encuentro será entre Uzuki Yugao y Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki, las dos pasen al frente por favor — exclamo Genma amplificando su voz con chakra para que todo mundo lo escuche.

En un shunshin de hojas ambas competidoras aparecieron en la arena de combate, ambas se miraban de forma seria, la peli morada sostenía con firmeza una Katana mientras que la Uzumaki sostenía un kunai mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla.

— Peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas Natsuki-sama — hablo Yugao en un tono profesional y una expresión impasible.

— Lo mismo digo Yugao-senpai — dijo Natsuki en un tono inusualmente respetuoso que impresiono a los pocos que lo escucharon.

Para nadie era un secreto la prepotencia ni la descortesía firma de Natsuki y de su hermana Akane producto de la vida tan mimada que han llevado, no es de sorprenderse que ambas kunoichi acostumbren intimidar o menospreciar a otros ninja a causa de su _baja categoría_ y linaje humilde, ver que estas muestren respeto hacia alguien es muy extraño, aunque tampoco es para menos, en un mundo Ninja dominado muchas veces por el hombre cuando una fémina alcanza poder y prestigio es inevitable que el resto de las mujeres la vean con respeto y como un modelo a seguir, sumando el hecho de que estas pocas kunoichi tienen reputaciones de ser golpeadoras de varones no es tan impresionante ver que la joven rubia le tenga respeto a la Uzuki.

— ¡HAJIME! —

Ambas se lanzaron la una contra la otra chocando kunai con espada en un claro duelo de dominación.

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, ambos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, ninguna franquicia mencionada con autoría es de mi propiedad.**

 **Si se lo preguntan el abrigo de Takeshi es el mismo que usa Corazon de One Piece.**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—_ _Peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas Natsuki-sama — hablo Yugao en un tono profesional y una expresión impasible._

 _—_ _Lo mismo digo Yugao-senpai — dijo Natsuki en un tono inusualmente respetuoso que impresiono a los pocos que lo escucharon._

 _Para nadie era un secreto la prepotencia ni la descortesía firma de Natsuki y de su hermana Akane producto de la vida tan mimada que han llevado, no es de sorprenderse que ambas kunoichi acostumbren intimidar o menospreciar a otros ninja a causa de su baja categoría y linaje humilde, ver que estas muestren respeto hacia alguien es muy extraño, aunque tampoco es para menos, en un mundo Ninja dominado muchas veces por el hombre cuando una fémina alcanza poder y prestigio es inevitable que el resto de las mujeres la vean con respeto y como un modelo a seguir, sumando el hecho de que estas pocas kunoichi tienen reputaciones de ser golpeadoras de varones no es tan impresionante ver que la joven rubia le tenga respeto a la Uzuki._

 _—_ _¡HAJIME! —_

 _Ambas se lanzaron la una contra la otra chocando kunai con espada en un claro duelo de dominación._

 **Capítulo 12**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

El sonido de las dos armas chocando entre si resonó por todo el estadio, las dos kunoichi se movían a gran velocidad por todo el campo tratando de asestar un golpe certero una contra la otra, los civiles solo veían dos borrones de velocidad y las chicas generadas por el chocar del kunai y la katana, pero los Shinobi de nivel Chunin o superior podían ver casi a detalle todo lo que estaba pasando gracias a su visión entrenada, aun a mayoría de estos veía un encuentro muy reñido pero los más experimentados tenían la certeza de que la situación no era nada favorecedora para la kunoichi más joven.

Natsuki tenía un mérito, los últimos meses de intenso entrenamiento se hacían notar en el nivel de habilidad que estaba mostrando, la habilidad de Neko con la espada era sublime por no decir otra cosa, los únicos espadachines en Konoha que pueden jactarse de ser mejores que ella son su novio Gekko Hayate y la propia Uzumaki Kushina, el hecho de que la rubia Uzumaki este enfrentándola con un kunai y de hecho causarle problemas era increíble por no decir otra cosa.

Pero como se dijo antes, no se llega a Anbu siendo precisamente débil, la joven de cabellos morados era tan solo 5 años mayor que Natsuki, pese a que muchos se nieguen a creerlo la edad no es el factor más importante para definir la habilidad de un Shinobi, sin embargo en este caso los 5 años de experiencia en cuanto a diferencia de edades se hacían notar enormemente, los movimientos de Neko eran fluidos y elegantes, reaccionaba casi de forma instantánea a los ataques, esquivaba y contratacaba hábilmente como si fuera su segunda naturaleza, ningún movimiento era desperdiciado, todos tenían la intención de incapacitar.

Los cortes en las ropas de Natsuki eran clara señal de que no pudo esquivar muchos de los ataques mientras que para su frustración Yugao no mostraba signo alguno de haber sido herida, estaba teniendo problemas para defenderse claro está, pero su experiencia y habilidad le habían permitido salir intacta de toda esta batalla, la rubia observo su kuani y para su molestia este ya mostraba signos de desgaste a causa de los choques con la Kataba de Neko, claramente esta era mucho más resistente.

— _Tal como esperaba ella es fuerte, debí haberle hecho caso a Kaa-san y aprender algo de Kenjutsu_ — pensó Natsuki maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan terca y haber rechazado las enseñanzas con la espada de su madre.

Una idea llego a su mente, era arriesgado ya que no era algo que hubiese probado antes, ademas no era algo que durara mucho contra alguien como Yugao pero si jugaba bien sus cartas entonces le quitaría su mayor fortaleza.

— ¿Vas a cambiar de estrategia? — cuestiono una Yugao curiosa al ver que la chica guardaba su kunai en su bola de armas.

La Namikaze no respondió, adopto una postura de batalla y para sorpresa de la pelimorada sus manos adoptaron un brillo azul muy similar al de una cuchilla, la sensación era una que conocía muy bien y solo pudo abrir mucho los ojos mientras inconscientemente miraba hacia la zona VIP de las plateas donde pudo ver a una Senju Tsunade con un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras se contenía a sí misma para no lanzar una rabieta.

— **Chakura no mesu** — susurro la rubia antes de lanzarse contra Neko la cual sabiendo del peligro que corría si esos bisturís de chakra la tocaban comenzó a esquivar y a su vez trataba de atacar con su katana.

La rapidez y fiereza con las que atacaba Natsuki eran de admirarse, Yugao estaba teniendo serios problemas para contratacar con su espada, la velocidad de ataque de la rubia la estaban forzando a mantenerse a la defensiva, el uso de los bisturí de chakra como medio de ataque era muy inusual, era después de todo una técnica medica destinada a ser usada en cirugías e incisiones anatómicas, se requería de una gran precisión y habilidad para que estos fuesen eficaces en combate, de ahí que no fuesen muy comunes, incluso los grandes ninjas medico como Tsunade o Shizune en combate muchas veces no tienen la precisión suficiente como para hacer cortes mortales.

La mente de Yugao trataba de descifrar las razones de Natsuki como para hacer algo tan arriesgado, estaba muy claro que la chica carecía de la precisión y habilidad de ejercer un daño serio con esa técnica, además estaba claro que no se libraría de un regaño muy serio por parte de Tsunade, la mujer rubia dejaba muy en claro sus reglas sobre que los médicos no debían entrar en combate, mucho menos de una forma tan arriesgada, dada la situación de ser un torneo estaba segura de que Natsuki no sería castigada pero eso no la libraría de un aburrido sermón de tres horas, ¿Por qué llegar a esto?, ¿Desesperación?, la Anbu lo dudaba mucho, el combate apenas iniciaba, estaba segura de que la hija del Hokage aun tenia algunos trucos bajo la manga, por donde lo miraba no tenía mucho sentido, ella misma tenía alguna técnica médica, si recibía algún daño siempre podía curarse a sí misma.

— _¡Te tengo!_ — grito mentalmente Natsuki en el momento en que su bisturí de chakra golpeo el lugar que tanto estaba esperando, en un muy pequeño descuido de Yugao la rubia dio un rose en ¿El dorso de su mano?

— ¡Ahhh! — la peli morada soltó un débil gemido al sentir como el musculo en su mano era cortado obligándola a soltar su Katana.

— ¡ **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**! — sin perder tiempo Natsuki convoco a un clon de sombra el cual tomo rápidamente la espada de Neko colocando un pequeño sello en ella.

El clon no duro mucho tiempo ya que apenas Yugao curo su mano lanzo un kunai que hizo que la copia de Natsuki se esfumase en una nube de humo, la joven trato de tomar su espada, pero una expresión de shock adorno su bello rostro al ver que su katana era tan pesada que de hecho no podía moverla.

— ¡Funciono! — exclamo la rubia emocionada al ver que su plan había dado resultado, sin querer darle oportunidad a su oponente se lanzó contra Yugao con la intención de darle una patada ascendente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Natsuki-sama? — pregunto Yugao tranquilamente mientras frenaba la patada con el antebrazo y a su vez trataba de dar un rodillazo en el estómago de la rubia.

— Sello de gravedad, técnica del clan Uzumaki muy difícil de preparar, el más mínimo error podría terminar en un desastre, funciona únicamente en objetos inanimados, no me esperaba tener que usarlo contigo Senpai, pero esa habilidad Kenjutsu puede ser muy peligrosa — explico Natsuki mientras frenaba el rodillazo con su mano izquierda y a la vez trataba de golpearla en el rostro con la derecha.

— Ya veo — fue la única respuesta de la peli morada mientras detenía el puñetazo con su mano libre.

El Chakura no mesu jamás tuvo como intención derrotarla, únicamente trataba de hacerla soltar su katana para que pudiese aplicar aquel sello, una táctica arriesgada pero muy lógica, después de todo casi todo mundo sabía que era muy potente en Kenjutsu, muchos pensarían que dejarla sin su espada era lo mismo que dejarla indefensa, al ver que estaban en un punto muerto cada una dio un salto hacia atrás.

— Debo reconocer que fue un buen plan Natsuki-sama — elogio Yugao con una sonrisa antes de adoptar una expresión seria. — ¿Pero realmente creíste que fue solo por mi Kenjutsu que llegue a Anbu? — preguntó retóricamente antes de formar algunos sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

— ¿Eh? — fue la debil respuesta de Natsuki quien no había pensado en ello y ahora lucía una expresión nerviosa.

— **¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!** — una bola de fuego de tamaño medio salió de la boca de Yugao ante la expresión horrorizada de la rubia.

— ¡Mierda! — fue lo único que atino a gritar mientras trazaba sello de mano a gran velocidad. — **¡Suiton: Teppodama!** — exclamo disparando de su boca una gran bala de agua del mismo tamaño de la bola de fuego.

Al tener la misma fuerza ambos jutsu se contrarrestaron, el contacto entre fuego y agua provoco una densa neblina que limitaba demasiado la visión de ambas kunoichi.

— **¡Futon: Renkudan!** — exclamo la inconfundible voz de Natsuki quien disparo una esfera de viento que disperso la neblina.

Apenas la neblina se dispersó una lluvia de kunai y shuriken fueron disparados en su contra con una velocidad increíble.

— ¡ **Futon: Daitoppa!** — una ráfaga de viento expulsada por la Namikaze hizo retroceder las armas de nuevo contra Neko y esta vez con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Tsk! — gruño la kunoichi con fastidio antes de trazar otra secuencia de posiciones de mano que culmino en colocar sus dos extremidades en el piso. — **¡Doton: Doryuheki!** — rugió mientras un gran muro hecho de tierra emergía desde el suelo protegiéndola de sus propias armas, dio un salto para quedar por encima del muro con la intención de preparar su próximo ataque. — ¡ **Katon: Karyudan!** — exclamo lanzando un chorro de fuego que a juzgar por su apariencia era un jutsu peligroso.

La Namikaze miro horrorizada aquel jutsu que se acercaba a velocidad vertiginosa, no era ni de cerca tan poderoso como el del Tercer Hokage quien se sabe lo combina con jutsus de tierra, pero aun así era tan poderoso que si la golpeaba de ninguna forma saldría bien parada de ello, por no mencionar que quedaría marcada de forma permanente, lo que estaba por hacer sin duda la dejaría con poco chakra pero no le quedaba mucha opción.

— **Suiton: Suishoha** — lo que ocurrió a continuación saco de balance a todos los presentes, un vórtice de agua comenzó a formarse alrededor de la Namikaze, este exploto generando una poderosa ola.

La expresión de Neko no tenía precio, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca estaba por pegarse al piso, no era para menos, un jutsu de ese calibre siendo implementado por una Chunin de 12 años era inaudito, especialmente sin alguna fuente de agua cercana, dio un salto y concentro chakra en sus pies pegándose contra la pared del estadio, podía sentir claramente que aquel jutsu había dejado muy vulnerable a Natsuki, su chakra había quedado peligrosamente bajo y su respiración pesada decía que estaba agotada, ella misma podía sentir como su propio chakra era ya algo bajo por los jutsu que había usado.

Mientras el nivel del agua descendía las reacciones del público no se hicieron esperar, el combate anterior había sido magnifico pero este combate sin duda había complacido toda expectativa de los espectadores, jamás se esperaron poder ver tal despliegue de jutsu por parte de las dos chicas, los que apostaron a favor de las dos kunoichi estaban al borde de sus asientos ya que todo estaba por terminar, ese último jutsu de parte de la hija del Yondaime los dejo con los ojos muy abiertos pero todos podían ver que ya estaba en las ultimas.

— Natsuki-chan — susurro Kushina mirando con preocupación a su hija la cual tenía problemas para mantenerse de pie.

— Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba — susurro un incrédulo Hiashi mientras observaba con su Byakugan que de hecho la rubia apenas tenía chakra para unos pocos jutsu.

— Hizo uso de todo su chakra para generar el agua, un movimiento desesperado, pero no era para menos tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un jutsu Katon tan poderoso — comento Fugaku con una expresión seria.

— Debo admitir que eso fue impresionante — gruño Naruto desde su asiento ya que incluso él podía sentir el monstruoso chakra que Natsuki tuvo que usar para ejecutar aquella técnica.

— No me gusta admitirlo, pero tienes razón — dijo Minami observando a su hermana con una expresión calculadora.

— No es para menos, estamos hablando de una de las técnicas de Tobirama-sensei — comento Danzo de forma seria.

— ¿Tobirama-sensei? — pregunto Naruto ladeando la cabeza con una expresión curiosa.

— El Nidaime Hokage, fue sensei mío y de Danzo, el **Suiton: Suishoha** fue uno de sus jutsu más fuertes, lo domino a tal grado que solo necesitaba aplaudir para generarlo, eso que vieron ahorita no es ni la mitad del poder que puede generar el jutsu — explico Sarutobi con una expresión nostálgica ante la mención de su hoy difunto maestro.

— Fue mucho más que eso, el Nidaime fue por mucho uno de los shinobi con mayor dominio del Suiton Ninjutsu de toda la historia ninja, tal vez incluso podríamos decir que fue el mejor, podía generar grandes cantidades de agua usando su chakra e incluso extraer la humedad en el aire o los árboles, el literalmente podía crear un mar en medio del desierto, el **Suiton: Suishoha** es un jutsu tan poderoso que una chunin incluso siendo hija de Minato no debería tener el poder para usarlo — hablo esta vez Danzo mirando de forma seria a la rubia.

— De hecho, no puede — gruño Minami mirando fríamente al palco de los Kages, más específicamente hacia su padre.

El Dragneel noto esta reacción de parte de su amiga rubia y no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido, la Namikaze se caracteriza por tener un temple muy tranquilo, sereno y juguetón cuando esta con los amigos, solo su familia saca su lado y frio y un tanto rencoroso, parecía que otra vez sus padres habían hecho algo que solo acrecentaría aún más la distancia que hay entre ellos.

— Casi nadie entre mis hermanos heredo lo que llamamos el **Chakra Uzumaki** , cantidades colosales de energía que una vez controladas dan la posibilidad de ejecutar casi cualquier jutsu por mucho chakra que este consuma, para alguien como Natsuki por mucho que progreso en los últimos meses es imposible que logre ejecutar un jutsu de agua tan poderoso sin una fuente de agua, la cantidad de chakra que eso requeriría esta fuera de su nivel — explico Minami con una voz helada mientras respiraba un par de veces para calmarse.

— ¿No puede?, ¿Entonces como lo hizo? — pregunto el Dragneel bastante intrigado.

Su amiga no le respondió, su mirada inusualmente furibunda no se despegaba del palco Kage aun en sus intentos de mantener el control sobre sí misma, al ver que esta no iba a responder Danzo opto por dar la respuesta el mismo.

— Sellos de recarga, son sellos muy complejos, difíciles de crear, permiten al usuario almacenar ciertas cantidades de su propio chakra y liberarlas en situaciones críticas, en este caso la mocosa de Minato tenía uno de esos sellos el cual libero, al hacerlo su cuerpo recibió un gran impulso de chakra que se consumió casi totalmente con ese jutsu de agua tan poderoso — Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos ante esa explicación, aquello sonaba realmente muy útil. — Sin embargo, no cualquiera puede usarlo, recibir constantemente impulsos de chakra de golpe puede causar daños a corto plazo en el cuerpo o incluso la red de chakra, solo personas como los Senju o los Uzumaki podrían usarlo sin recibir daños serios a corto plazo, de hecho se podría decir que es una versión más práctica aunque mas débil del **Byakugo no In** de Tsunade, la versión original de los Sellos de Recarga fue creada por Minami, como ya te has de imaginar Minato y Kushina lo copiaron y crearon una versión bastarda la cual uso Natsuki momentos antes — ahora el rubio comprendía perfectamente la reacción de la chica de mechas rojas.

No era para menos, saber que sus propios padres habían tomado una creación de su hija, la bastardearon y la usaban sin su permiso esa despreciable por decir lo menos, sumado el hecho de que la estaba usando una persona a la que despreciaba solo hacia la situación más desagradable.

En el palco Kage el rubio Hokage tenía una expresión un tanto depresiva al notar la mirada nada bonita que le dedicaba su hija, sabía muy bien sus razones y solo podía soltar un pesado suspiro.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — cuestiono el Daimyo quien al observar las miradas y analizar la situación ato cabos rápidamente, aunque decidió guardarse sus opiniones.

— Estos niños de hoy en día no saben lo que es compartir con la familia, ella entenderá un día de estos — dijo el Yondaime negando con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

— Compartir mas no hurtar — comento el feudal como quien no quiere ganando un ceño fruncido del Namikaze y de Jiraiya.

— Ella es parte del Clan Namikaze Uzumaki por lo que no se puede considerar un robo, sus técnicas son el equivalente a las técnicas de su clan — gruño Jiraiya en defensa de su estudiante ganando un resoplido de parte del hombre.

— ¿Ella es feliz por eso? — preguntó retóricamente el Daimyo sin siquiera mirar a los dos invocadores de sapos.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, el Yondaime solo miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, solo esperaba que Minami no se tomara muy a pecho lo que habían hecho, prefirió no pensar en ello, ya era bastante malo que su hija no les dirigiese la palabra más de lo necesario y cuando lo hacía era de una forma tal fría que era insoportable, no podía hacer algo aun peor que eso, ¿Verdad?

Por su parte Natsuki tratando de ignorar el cansancio se lanzó contra Yugao tratando de golpearla en el rostro, la Anbu predijo esto así que hizo a un lado su rostro para luego tratar de propinarle una patada en el mentón, ya sea por la adrenalina o la desesperación la rubia noto sus intenciones y retrocedió un segundo antes de que la patada pudiese tocarla, aprovechando esto con una barrida logro derribar a la peli morada momento que aprovecho para patearla en el aire, la cosa no termino ahí, Natsuki procedió a iniciar un combo de patadas y puñetazos que comenzaban a dejar en mal estado a Neko, queriendo terminar ahora que tenía la oportunidad la hija del Yondaime saco un kunai el cual tenía la intención de noquear a su oponente con la cacha de este.

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

La Uzuki saco su propio kunai en el último momento con el cual dio inicio a un nuevo dueño con armas, ninguna de las dos se movía de su lugar, el sonido de arma chocando con arma y las chispas generados por ello no hacían más que aumentar la tensión, Yugao se separó de su oponente en el último momento y comenzó a formar posiciones de mano.

— **¡Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!** — haciendo uso de una gran cantidad de chakra la rubia Namikaze expulso de su boca una cabeza de dragón hecha de fuego la cual se dirigía hacia ella.

La joven observo con horror el poderoso jutsu que al igual que el ultimo que uso podría acabar con ella, ya no disponía de mucho chakra como para gastarlo usando una técnica de agua, mucho menos una que pudiese repeler una técnica de ese calibre, sin muchas opciones saco de su bolsa un rollo previamente preparado el cual tenía una serie compleja de sellos, comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos antes de ejecutar la técnica.

— **¡Fuka Hoin!** — exclamo la chica mientras del pergamino emergía una ola de chakra que comenzó evaporar la poderosa técnica ígnea.

— _Maldita sea, gaste tanto chakra para nada_ — pensó la peli morada algo molesta ya que ese último jutsu había consumido mucho de su chakra. — Una técnica impresionante, porque no la usaste antes en lugar de esa técnica de agua — cuestiono curiosa la Anbu ganando una risa nerviosa de su contrincante.

— Te confieso Senpai que si bien se algo de Fuinjutsu no estoy ni de cerca de ser tan buena como Akane-nee, el Fuka Hoin me tomo demasiado tiempo prepararlo, la verdad es que tenía pensado usarlo con Itachi-kun o tal vez incluso Anko-san, jamás me espere que tu fueras afín al Katon — confeso Natsuki riendo algo nerviosa ganando un asentimiento de Yugao.

La rubia convoco un clon de sombras con el cual iba a preparar su ultimo jutsu, la peli morada noto esto y aunque no tenía ni idea de que planeaba hacer no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

— **¡Doton: Doryuso!** — exclamo la Anbu formando un sello de mano, la tierra comenzó a formar varias lanzas de barro.

Las lanzas sobresalieron de la tierra atacando a la Namikaze, el clon de esta dio un salto en el último momento, pero la original no tuvo la misma suerte, apenas logro moverse para evitar golpes fatales, pero eso no la eximio de recibir varios cortes que la dejaron mal herida, al ver su estado Neko apareció frente a ella en un borron de velocidad con la intención de noquearla.

— Todo termino Natsuki-sama — dijo Yugao a punto de darle un golpe en el cuello para dejarla fuera de combate.

— Tienes toda la razón Yugao-senpai — dijo débilmente Natsuki mientras sonreía. — Todo termino — la Anbu no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En la mano derecha de la kunoichi más joven estaba formado un Rasengan, el clon de sombra lo había formado en el último momento, al mismo tiempo que la golpeo en el cuello sintió como la poderosa técnica golpeaba su estómago mandandola a volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

El árbitro que pasaba a ser Genma observo como Natsuki comenzaba a perder la conciencia prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Yugao, la multitud quedo en un silencio incomodo mientras el ninja con la senbon en la boca comenzaba a revisar a las dos kunoichi, al ver que ambas estaban vivas, pero nocaut procedió a declarar el resultado.

— Ninguna de las dos puede continuar, declaró este encuentro como un empate, dado el número impar de oponentes Uchiha Itachi pasa automáticamente a las finales — declaro Genma mientras la multitud estallaba en jubilo ante aquella declaración.

Los médicos comenzaron a llevarse a ambas kunoichi a la enfermería la cual estaba bajo el cuidado de Kato Shizune, la aprendiz de Tsunade, quienes apostaron a favor de Yugao y Natsuki lloraban desconsoladamente ya que acababan de perder sus 100000 Ryo más los 1000 Ryo por derecho de apuesta, los que apostaron a favor del Uchiha estaban muy contentos ya que sus posibilidades de ganar acababan de aumentar.

— Podríamos decir que todo termino mejor de lo esperado — dijo Akimichi Noriko mirando con simpatía a Kushina la cual estaba siendo contenida por Tsunade de ir a la enfermería.

— Suéltame Tsunade, mi pequeña me necesita — rugió la pelirroja retorciéndose mientras la Senju apretaba su agarre en las muñecas de la mujer.

— Está en manos de Shizune así que va a estar bien, el dolor es parte de crecer, deja de comportarte como una mocosa que aun tienes dos hijos que necesitan de tu apoyo Kushina — gruño la Senju ya harta de la actitud de la mujer más joven.

La Uzumaki solo desvió la mirada, sabía que la rubia tenía razón, no le gustaba para nada pero así eran las cosas, no le gustaba ver a sus pequeños sufrir pero como decía la Senju, el dolor es parte de crecer, además Arashi y Akane también necesitaban de su apoyo.

— No te desanimes Kushina, Natsuki-chan peleo muy bien, si te soy honesta yo pensaba que iba a perder, Neko es una Anbu con experiencia, haber empatado con ella es toda una hazaña — consoló Mikoto ganando una sonrisa triste de su mejor amiga.

— Supongo que tienes razón — dijo Kushina sonriendo débilmente.

— Si no mal recuerdo Anko es la siguiente en pelear — hablo Kakashi queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación lo cual logro ya que ahora todos le prestaban atención.

— Puedo decir que Anko va a disfrutar mucho de este encuentro, la oportunidad de humillar a un pervertido como ese frente a tanta gente es demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar — hablo Kurenai con una sonrisa un tanto macabra que asusto a los presentes.

— Casi siento lastima por el pobre diablo que va a pelear con la chica serpiente — susurro Chouza a Inoichi y Shikaku los cuales asintieron.

— ¿Pervertido? — pregunto Yoshino de forma brusca ganando un asentimiento de Kurenai.

— Ese malnacido es uno de los máximos enemigos de las mujeres Yoshino-sama, mujeriego, patán, fiestero, bebedor, no solo tuvo la osadía de usar a Anko como el objeto de sus bajas pasiones, también hizo lo mismo con Kimiko-san de I&T y muchas kunoichis mas — explico Kurenai con claro desprecio hacia el oponente de Anko.

El sentimiento de furia comenzó a nacer dentro de las féminas del grupo quienes solo sabe kami de dónde sacaron varias lonas y banderillas que decían **Viva Anko-chan** o las peores **Muerte a los pervertidos** ante las miradas extrañas de los espectadores.

— ¡Tú puedes Anko-chan! — exclamo Kushina bombeando sus puños.

— ¡Acaba con ese pervertido Anko-chan! — exclamo Mikoto mientras su marido trataba de ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza.

— ¡Arráncale las bolas a ese mal nacido! — rugió Yoshino haciendo palidecer a los varones que escucharon aquello.

Algunos de los varones se mostraron curiosos por el oponente de Anko así que Fugaku saco de su bolsa el programa que repartieron en la entrada que contenía la información básica de cada participante, buscaron entre paginas hasta encontrar al misterioso oponente de Anko.

— ¿Nagasama Takeshi? — leyó el patriarca de los Uchiha mostrando la fotografía de un joven de aparentes 18 años pese a que las características decían que tenía 15 años.

— Ciertamente no me parece que tenga cara de pervertido — comento Hyuga Yasashi, la esposa de Hiashi.

En honor a la verdad el chico era muy guapo, no tenía duda de que más de una mujer de su edad misma desearían tener alguien así en su dormitorio, pero sin embargo el muchacho no parecía ser precisamente un depravado como Kakashi o Jiraiya.

— Las apariencias engañas Yasashi-sama, ese maldito se vale de cualquier estrategia para engañar a las pobres inocentes, palabras bonitas, cenas en buenos restaurantes, paseos por el bosque, cuando están vulnerables comete el acto innombrable — explico Kurenai haciendo una mueca de asco ganando un sudor por parte de los que la escuchaban.

— Hay un mundo de diferencia entre ser pervertido y ser un seductor — susurro Kakashi por lo bajo, pero al ver que casi todas las mujeres le daban una mirada fulminante prefirió quedarse callado.

— Lo importante es que ese maldito está acabado Tebane, según esto es un Chunin de origen civil, nada que Anko-chan no pueda manejar, nos duela o no debemos reconocer que la maldita serpiente la entreno bien — animo Kushina ganando un asentimiento de las féminas, pero tanto Kakashi, Asuma y Gai lucían inusualmente serios.

— Yondaime-sama no le informo nada, ¿Cierto Kushina-sama? — pregunto Asuma como quien no quiere ganando una expresión confusa de la Uzumaki.

— ¿Informarme de qué? — cuestiono la mujer pelirroja con una expresión curiosa.

Ninguno de los tres respondió, el Hatake acomodo su bandana ninja descubriendo su legendario Sharingan para poder observar mejor el próximo combate.

— Ese chico Nagasama no es un oponente normal, se ha mantenido en las sombras, pero una investigación hace meses nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo poderoso que es, los últimos meses Jiraiya-sama ha tratado de ingeniárselas en los entrenamientos de Arashi, Natsuki y Akane en caso de que se enfrenten a él, es posiblemente el enemigo más peligroso de este torneo — declaro Kakashi ganando una expresión de shock de parte de sus compañeros.

— El próximo combate será entre Nagasama Takeshi y Mitarashi Anko, pasen al frente — ordeno Genma amplificando su voz con chakra.

— Llego el momento — comento Naruto con una sonrisa entusiasta que revelaba sus dientes afilados.

— Debo reconocer que incluso yo estaba esperando esto — dijo Minami con una sonrisa mientras observaba algo divertida como el grupo de su madre gritaba maldiciones contra Takeshi.

— Puedo verlo en su mirada, ese chico es muy fuerte — gruño Sarutobi mientras fumaba de su pipa con una sonrisa astuta.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi rival, por lo que veo ustedes dos conoces al mocoso — dijo el Yami no Shinobi mirando curioso a las dos cabezas rubias.

— Podría decirse que tenemos un objetivo en común, que mi tonto padre no gane este torneo — respondió Minami con una sonrisa taimada ganando una expresión interesada de los dos ancianos.

— Interesante, solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué tan fuerte es el muchacho? — pregunto el Sandaime sin dejar de mirar la arena de combate.

— Él es más fuerte que yo, con eso te puedes dar una idea — la rubia de mechas rojas siguió mirando hacia el escenario ignorando totalmente la expresión incrédula de los dos ancianos.

En el palco Kage tanto Minato como Jiraiya lucían inusualmente serios mientras que el Daimyo adoptaba una expresión curiosa, jamás había escuchado el nombre de ese joven por lo que era genuinamente curioso de ver sus capacidades.

— ¿Un nuevo talento?, debo decir que me tienes intrigado Yondaime — dijo el Feudal prestando suma atención.

Como era de esperarse Anko fue la primera en aparecer en medio de la arena dando un salto cayendo con gracia mientras hacia una reverencia burlona al público, las reacciones eran bastante dispares, si bien un 80% del público le apoyaba aún estaba ese 20% que no soportaba la idea de que la alumna de un traidor este entre ellos por lo que no se molestaban en ocultar sus miradas llenas de odio.

— Estoy seguro de que disfrutara mucho de este encuentro Daimyo-sama — hablo Jiraiya con una sonrisa cursi.

Si bien consideraban al chico como una amenaza para sus planes eso no quiere decir que no sería beneficioso explotar sus poderes a modo de hacer ver a la hoja aún más fuerte, especialmente si este podía usar Hyoton y Ranton como especulaban, ambas líneas de sangre muy poderosas que en manos de Konoha podrían provocar terror en los corazones enemigos.

— ¿Quién sabe?, puede que incluso se lleve una gran sorpresa — dijo el Namikaze con una sonrisa enigmática.

El Daimyo iba a preguntar de que hablaba pero sus palabras murieron cuando el oponente de Anko comenzó a entrar a la arena de combate, su aparición provoco muchas reacciones, muchos en el público se burlaron ya que el muchacho no parecía muy prometedor, el público femenino tenia sentimientos encontrados ya que muchas de ellas sobre todo kunoichis odiaban a los pervertidos y Kurenai ya se había encargado de esparcir el odio hacia el Nagasama, sin embargo ninguna de ellas podía negar que el pelinegro era muy guapo, esa expresión hosca, ese porte al caminar, ese cigarrillo en su boca, difícilmente podían creer que estaban ante un adolescente de 15 años, los veteranos entraron en alerta apenas miraron al joven, el aura a su alrededor gritaba poder y peligro, comenzaban a dudar seriamente que Anko pudiera ganar.

El joven de cabellos negros noto a la perfección todas estas reacciones y no pudo evitar sonreír bastante complacido, de una forma u otra le estaba robando el protagonismo a la dama serpiente.

— Finalmente apareces, llegue a pensar que no ibas a aparecer por temor a mi Hime-chan — se mofo Anko en voz alta tratando de antagonizarlo.

Su plan en principio funciono ya que todos comenzaron a reír en voz alta, incluso Genma que estaba en medio de los dos trataba de no reír, para molestia de la mujer de cabellos morados Takeshi lejos de molestarse comenzó a sonreír enormemente.

— Yare yare, es un dolor de culo no poder responderte como debería, después de todo soy un caballero, seria impropio hablarle con vulgaridades a una dama — suspiro Takeshi mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo.

Apenas fue un débil susurro, pero todos pudieron escuchar sus palabras gracias a su voz amplificada con chakra, muchos eran curiosos de lo que diría a continuación.

— ¿Un momento? — exclamo mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano mientras adoptaba una expresión sorprendida. — Ahora que lo pienso una vulgar marimacho con tan poca clase y elegancia con una personalidad tan despreciable no puede ser catalogada como una dama, puedo responderte como me venga en gana — los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos ante ese comentario por parte del pelinegro mientras Anko comenzaba a ponerse roja de ira y de vergüenza. — ¿Por dónde comenzamos?, ¿Hime-chan?, no me decías eso cuando fuiste a mi apartamento a ofrecerte como la zorra que eres, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, ese **Fuck Me Harder** con tonos tan agudos fue nuevo para mí, ¡Oh!, y esa lengua, por lo menos tu lado serpiente sirvió para algo, ¿Qué te parece así o más vulgar?, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado suave contigo Anko-chan — termino Arashi con una expresión plana y una sonrisa burlona.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la zona, todos podían ver claramente el aura negra que emergía de Anko, sus deseos homicidas eran insoportables, el propio Genma que estaba en medio de ambos estaba sudando a mares y por su propio bienestar sabía que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¡Hajime! — exclamo Genma antes de saltar fuera de ese lugar justo a tiempo para esquivar un kunai que se aproximaba a velocidad vertiginosa hacia el Nagasama.

Dicho hombre movió la cabeza a un lado esquivando el cuchillo solo para que Anko apareciese tras suyo atrapando el arma colocándola contra su cuello. — Tus últimas palabras maldito hijo de puta — ordeno la mujer con voz mortal ganando una risa del pelinegro.

— Maldita mujer fastidiosa — susurro mientras en un rápido movimiento sujetaba la mano de la Mitarashi con una fuerza tal que la forzó a soltar el kunai, la cosa no termino ahí, en otro movimiento la tomo de la garganta y la levanto hasta quedar cara a cara.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, dejen sus review y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
